Verliebt in Transsilvanien
by blonder Vampir
Summary: Der Titel ist Programm, denn der Weg vom Musical zur SeifenOper ist kürzer als man denkt... http:verliebtintranssilvanien.ws24.cc
1. Vom Schneesturm verweht

Da war sie. Meine Geliebte, meine Sarah…

In den Armen eines anderen…

Ich hätte schreien können, doch Professor Abronsius hielt mich zurück. Ich solle warten, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sei, sagte er.

Mein Blick fiel auf Herbert von Krolock, den Sohn des Mannes, der meine Sarah in seinem Bann hielt. Ich sah, wie er zu seinem Vater ging und ihm scheinbar irgendetwas zuflüsterte. Beide blickten mich daraufhin grinsend an.

Augenblicklich verstummte die Musik. Der Professor sah mich angsterfüllt an. Es waren nicht nur seine Blicke, die auf mir ruhten. Langsam wanderten meine und des Professors Blicke in Richtung des riesigen Spiegels.

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag!

Aliboris Theorie! Die Spiegel-Reflexions-Theorie! Nur der Professor und ich waren zu sehen!

„Drei!" ertönte es plötzlich vom Professor und er stürmte auf Sarah zu.

„Seid ihr bereit?", ertönte des Grafen samtige, aber doch bedrohliche Stimme, die mich dazu veranlasste irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

Todesmutig schnappte ich mir einen Kerzenständer und stürmte auf den Grafen zu. Dieser sah mich nur spöttisch an, ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und machte: „Buh!"

Ängstlich, wie ich nun einmal bin, schreckte ich zurück. Doch dann gesellte sich auch der Professor zu mir. Auf seinen Befehl formten wir aus den beiden Kerzenständern ein Kreuz – ich danke dem Professor noch heute für diese Idee – und warteten auf den Effekt.

Dieser trat schneller ein, als erwartet.

Der Graf, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch in seiner vollen Größe vor mir stand, sank nun stöhnend zu Boden. Die anderen Vampire schrieen und kreischten und versuchten verzweifelt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur der Graf war noch anwesend. Er lag am Boden und es sah aus, als würde er sich vor Schmerz nicht mehr bewegen können.

Anstatt Notizen zu machen zerrte der Professor an mir und beförderte mich, zusammen mit Sarah aus dem Schloss.

Die letzten Worte, die ich noch hörte, waren: „Koukol! Im Namen der Hölle, des Blutes und des Feuers! Ihnen nach! Hol sie zurück!"

* * *

Der letzte Tanz des diesjährigen Mitternachtsballs; ein Menuett. Ich schwebte noch immer im siebten Himmel… Alfred! Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Name? Schon als ich ihn zum ersten Mal vor dem Schloss sah, gefiel er mir. Aber seit dem wir uns – natürlich rein zufällig - im Badezimmer trafen, kann ich an nichts anders mehr denken als an ihn.

Mein Vater war viel zu beschäftigt mit seiner neuesten Errungenschaft und damit, diese vor dem Vampir-Pöbel zu verteidigen. Auch die anderen Vampire hatten nichts Besseres zu tun als diese Sarah anzustarren, sodass anscheinend keiner bemerkte, dass sich Alfred und der Professor in den Saal geschlichen hatten. Ich musste meinen Vater erst anrempeln, damit er mich überhaupt wahr nahm und mir zuhörte.

Daraufhin ging dann alles recht schnell. Der Pöbel räumte die Tanzfläche, nur die drei Sterblichen blieben noch vor der großen Spiegelwand stehen. Als sie merkten, was los war, war es längst zu spät für sie. …Alfred ist noch niedlicher, wenn er sich fürchtet – diese großen blauen Augen mit den zarten Wimpern…

Es war so gut wie um sie geschehen, als Alfred anfing mit einem Kerzenständer zu hantieren. Das allein war eher amüsant als bedrohlich, obwohl es schon ein bisschen gemein war, ihn so auszulachen. Professor Abronsius lies jedoch nichts unversucht und griff zu einem weiteren Kerzenständer, mit dem er ein riesiges Kreuz bildete. Die meisten von uns schafften es noch rechtzeitig, sich in Sicherheit vor diesem Ding zu bringen. Natürlich hatte in der Hektik niemand die Zeit, sich nach dem anderen umzusehen. Schließlich wollte keiner von uns geröstet werden, um dann als Häufchen Asche zurück zu bleiben.

Als sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte, wurde es ganz still. Fast schon unheimlich still. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Man hörte nur noch das einsame Heulen des Windes in den Gängen des Schlosses. Ein oder zwei der Vampire, die weiter vorne gestanden hatten und nicht so schnell weg kamen, waren noch etwas mitgenommen. Zum Glück war aber niemand ernsthaft verletzt.

Koukol hatte das Kreuz, mitdenkend wie er eben ist, sofort wieder beseitigt. Von Alfred war allerdings auch keine Spur mehr… Anscheinend hatte der Professor es doch noch geschafft, mit den anderen beiden zu entkommen und das Schloss zu verlassen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen! Dieser bildhübsche junge Mann konnte doch nicht sein Leben der Wissenschaft widmen und es hinter verstaubten Büchern verschwenden. Ich musste ihn zurückholen…

Es war eisig kalt und es schneite heftig, doch das machte mir nichts aus. Für meinen Alfred würde ich alles tun! Ich war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als mir auffiel, dass ich meinen Vater schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. War er in der Menge einfach nur untergegangen, oder war ihm womöglich doch etwas passiert!

Was sollte ich jetzt nur machen? Ihn suchen? Und was war mit Alfred? Beim Talent des Professors verliefen die drei sich sicherlich im Schnee… Aber ich konnte das Schloss nicht verlassen ohne zu wissen, was mit Vater war, also ging ich zurück. Allmählich machte ich mir wirklich Gedanken; er hatte es doch auch geschafft, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, oder etwa nicht? Vorsichtig und leise öffnete ich die großen Türen zum Ballsaal. Es war dunkel und leer. Langsam betrat ich den Raum und sah mich um. Ganz leer war es doch nicht. In einer Ecke kauerte eine dunkle, unscheinbare Gestalt am Boden.

Als ich näher kam, bestätigte sich meine Befürchtung – diese in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt war tatsächlich mein Vater!

„Papa? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über ihn und erschrak. Scheinbar war er bewusstlos. Instinktiv rüttelte ich an seiner Schulter, um ihn irgendwie zu wecken. Die Attacke des Professors und Alfreds hatte ihn wohl doch sehr mitgenommen. Er wachte nicht auf. Langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Was war, wenn dieses Kreuz ihn endgültig… - nein, diesen Gedanken wollte ich nicht zu ende denken!

Ich fasste meinen Vater nun an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass seine Haare wild durcheinander fielen.

Doch, dann! Schwaches Stöhnen war zu vernehmen. Kurz darauf sah ich, wie sich die Pupillen meines Vaters unter seinen Lidern bewegten. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

„Papa, wach auf. Ich bin's, Herbert.", sanft tätschelte ich seine Wangen – es wirkte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen ein wenig, sodass er vielleicht gerade einmal mich erkennen konnte.

„Herbert…?", stöhnte er schwach und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich ich es war, der da neben ihm kniete. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, ich jedoch hinderte ihn daran. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war körperliche Anstrengung – und das sagte ich ihm auch: „Du solltest dich besser ausruhen. Die Attacke des Professors muss dich wohl doch ziemlich schwer erwischt haben.", fachsimpelte ich. Ich, der ja eigentlich null Ahnung von diesem ganzen Getue hatte. Normalerweise war mein Vater der Fachmann für derlei Angelegenheiten, aber er konnte sich in diesem Fall ja wohl schlecht selbst versorgen. Den Namen Alfred, der, wie ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal vermerken möchte, dem eines Engels gleicht, ließ ich absichtlich aus. Ich wollte immerhin nicht, dass mein Vater schlecht von diesem ausgesprochen hübschen, jungen Mann dachte. Mental seufzte ich.

„Bring mich zu…meinem Sarg…", presste mein Vater zwischen den Lippen hervor. Er musste offenbar schreckliche Schmerzen leiden – er, der ja nun nicht gerade als zimperlich bekannt war.

Ich tat, wie mir geheißen. Vorsichtig legte ich den einen Arm meines Vaters um meine Schulter und zog ihn mit mir wieder auf die Beine. Tatsächlich war er ziemlich schwach. Er konnte sich nunmehr kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, wie ich zweifellos feststellte. Also setzte ich alles daran, ihn zumindest in einer einigermaßen aufrechten Position zu halten.

Es war ziemlich mühsam ihn den ganzen Weg bis hinunter in die Gruft zu stützen, besonders, weil er zwischendurch immer wieder für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich hatte Not, ihn dann wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, da er bereits so sehr geschwächt war, dass er kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnte. Entsprechend froh war ich dann auch, als wir endlich die Familiengruft erreicht hatten und ich ihn in seinen Sarg betten konnte.

„Kann ich dich alleine lassen, Papa?", fragte ich besorgt und beugte mich über den Sarg. Ich wollte mich zwar so schnell wir nur möglich auf die Suche nach Alfred machen, aber ebenso wollte ich meinen Vater in seinem momentanen Zustand nicht allein zurücklassen, wenn ich nicht sicher war, dass nicht auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm war.

„Ja, geh nur... Bereits morgen Nacht wird es mir wieder besser gehen... mach dir keine Sorgen." Er lächelte schwach, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss und erneut in eine tiefe Ohnmacht sank. Vorsichtig strich ich noch einige verirrte Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, um ihn wenigstens ein wenig für den Tag herzurichten und schloss dann vorsichtig den Sargdeckel über ihm.

Hastig eilte ich durch das Schloss nach draußen. Ich musste Alfred schnellstens finden, sonst würde er noch erfrieren in der Kälte. Wohin hatte der Professor die beiden nur verschleppt…? Und was würde mein Vater sagen, wenn er merkt, dass Sarah nicht mehr bei ihm ist? Das konnte ich ihm doch jetzt nicht auch noch zumuten…

* * *

Wir rannten so schnell wir konnten. Immer dem Professor nach. Es war schrecklich kalt draußen und es schneite pausenlos. So langsam ließ die Kondition des Professors nach und Sarah übernahm die Führung. Keine Ahnung wohin wir eigentlich rannten, aber Sarah schien den Weg zu kennen, also folgten wir ihr.

Nachdem wir fast drei Stunden durch einen Schneesturm liefen – ich glaube es waren drei Stunden; ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren – legten wir eine Pause ein. Sarah sank mir erschöpft in die Arme. Endlich waren wir in Sicherheit, weit weg vom Schloss des Grafen … und seinem Sohn! Jetzt stand unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft nichts mehr im Weg. Ich war so glücklich und erleichtert…

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zwei Reißzähne in meinen Hals bohrten – Hatten uns andere Vampire aufgelauert? Hatten der Graf und sein Gefolge uns etwa doch noch eingeholt? …War das etwa Sarah, die mich da gerade überwältigte?

Auf einmal war das einzige was ich noch verspürte ein starkes Durstgefühl. Aber anders als sonst… ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll… viel stärker und unbändig. Ich wollte nur noch ins nächste Dorf, um dort meinen Hunger zu stillen. Denn Sarah meinte, der Professor wäre schon zu alt und schwach als dass er mich hätte sättigen können.

Der Haken an der Sache war nur, dass es mittlerweile so stark schneite, dass man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. In Folge dessen hatten wir größte Mühe – auch ohne Professor Abronsius im Schlepptau – den Weg ins Dorf zu finden. Noch immer vertraute ich Sarah und folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Allmählich wurden meine Beine schwer und es wurde immer kälter, doch Sarah blieb unermüdlich. Auch auf die Bitte hin, eine kurze Pause zu machen, kam nur ein verständnisloses „Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, kannst du ja hier auf mich warten bis ich zurück bin!". Ich konnte sie doch nicht allein gehen lassen! Was, wenn sie sich verirrte? Oder wenn die Wölfe sie überfielen?

Der Weg war beschwerlich und ich hing förmlich an Sarahs Rockzipfel, was sie aber völlig unbeeindruckt lies. Woher nahm sie nur so plötzlich die Kraft und die Ausdauer bei diesem Wetter durch die Wildnis zu laufen! Ich konzentrierte mich nur noch darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und dabei nicht zu hinzufallen.

Auf einmal bemerkte ich einen dunklen Schatten, der hinter mir aus dem Schneegewirr aufgetaucht war. Ein Wolf! Vor Schreck stolperte ich. Wo war Sarah geblieben? Ich wollte sie doch noch warnen. War sie den Wölfen bereits zum Opfer gefallen? Ich hatte furchtbare Angst. Was wenn ihr tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen war? Das hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können.

Ich konnte in einiger Entfernung Stimmen hören. Oder besser gesagt ein paar Satzfetzen, die vom Wind herüber getragen wurden. „…Wo ist er? …Du musst mit zurückkommen… Was ist passiert? ..." Diese Stimmen kamen mir bekannt vor… Ja, eindeutig, das war Sarahs Stimme! Aber wer war die andere Person? Auch dessen Stimme kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte sie nicht einordnen. Dann verstummten die Stimmen und es war wieder still um mich herum. Wo war ich? Wo war Sarah!

Plötzlich war da wieder der Schatten – direkt vor mir. Ich wollte schreien und davon laufen, aber der Laut wurde von der Dunkelheit verschlungen noch bevor er Gehör finden konnte. Mein Körper war wie gelähmt. Voller Panik starrte ich den riesigen Schatten vor mir an. Dann hörte ich wieder diese Stimme. Aber diesmal rief sie meinen Namen. Ich erkannte einen hochgewachsenen Mann, der sich nun neben mich kniete…

Kälte. Dunkelheit. Völlige Stille.

* * *

„Alfred? Alfred, wach auf!", sanft tätschelte ich die Wangen des Mannes, der gerade vor meinen Augen in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen war. Ich seufzte. Nahm das Ganze hier denn gar kein Ende? Erst mein Vater und jetzt auch noch mein Alfred…

„Hey, du, wo ist hier das nächste Dorf? Ich habe Hunger.", schrie diese Sarah durch den Schneesturm, der sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und kniete sich zu mir. Wir konnten jetzt nicht zu einem Dorf gehen! Ich wollte so schnell wie nur eben möglich zurück zu meinem Vater! Ich machte mir wirklich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn. Aber ebenso sorgte ich mich um den jungen Mann, der noch immer besinnungslos in meinen Armen lag.

„Hallo? Hast du mich gehört?"

„Ich bin nicht taub, Sarah! Siehst du denn nicht, dass Alfred ohnmächtig ist?", schrie ich wie aus Leibeskräften und starrte sie wütend an. War sie denn wirklich nur auf das Blut der Menschen aus? Was hatte sich mein Vater da nur bloß wieder angelacht…

„Dann trag ihn doch! Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass ihr schon halb eingeschneit seid?", kommentierte dieses Mädchen schnippisch und kreuzte rechthaberisch die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. Jetzt bemerkte ich es auch. Der Schnee bedeckte nun schon Fast Alfreds gesamten Körper – und dabei hatte er doch gar nichts an sich, wofür er sich hätte schämen müssen… Ich stand also auf und klopfte den Schnee größtenteils von uns ab – jedoch fiel der nächste Schnee bereits wieder auf uns herab. Doch – was war das? Da klebte Blut an Alfreds Kleidern! Ich verfolgte die mittlerweile getrocknete Blutspur bis hin zu seinem…HALS!

Hatte sie ihn etwa schon gebissen? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie hatte MEINEN Alfred gebissen? Ja, tatsächlich. Da waren sie. Zwei ‚nette, kleine Löcher', wie der Professor jetzt sicherlich sagen würde… Moment! Wo war der alte Mann eigentlich? Ich beschloss mich jetzt nicht weiter auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Dass mein Alfred, wie ich noch einmal ausdrücklich betonen möchte, von dieser Sarah gebissen wurde, war viel schlimmer!

„Warst du das?", brüllte ich durch den Schnee hindurch zu ihr und nahm Alfred auf meinen Arm. Sie nickte nur. Ich fühlte eine ungeheure Wut in mir aufsteigen, verdrängte sie jedoch, da es momentan alles andere als gut wäre, würde ich meiner Wut freien Lauf lassen. Ich, der ja normalerweise immer zuerst an mich dachte, konzentrierte mich nun auf Alfred – ich musste ihn wirklich schon sehr lieben. Und mein Vater lag auch noch immer sehr geschwächt in seinem Sarg – das spürte ich.

Ich drehte mich um, um nachzusehen, wo Sarah geblieben war.

Nichts.

Ich rief nach ihr, doch meine Rufe gingen im Geheul des Sturmes unter. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Gut, dann war sie eben verschwunden. ICH konnte mit dieser offensichtlichen Tatsache gut ‚leben', aber ob mein Vater das auch so sehen würde!

Ich schrie. Ich schrie all meine Wut aus mir heraus. Heraus aus mir, hinein in den Sturm.

Es half. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich besser – zwar nur ein wenig, aber immerhin besser.

Auch Alfred schien mein kleiner Schrei gut getan zu haben, denn er schlug plötzlich seine Augen auf, sofern ich das durch den mittlerweile dichter gewordenen Schnee erkennen konnte. Verwirrt sah er mich an. Es war wohl besser, wenn er wieder ohnmächtig würde. Dann würde ich ihm seine wahrscheinlichen Fragen nicht hier in diesem Sturm beantworten müssen – hatte ich eigentlich schon diese klirrende Kälte erwähnt? Behutsam legte ich meine freie Hand über seine beiden Augen und murmelte ihm ein paar beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Ich spürte wie sein Körper in meinen Armen langsam wieder erschlaffte. Seufzend machte ich mich also auf den Weg. Vielleicht würde ich Sarah ja doch noch begegnen…


	2. My Castle is your Castle

So was Unverschämtes - was bildet dieser Herbert sich eigentlich ein! Als ob Alfred sein Eigentum wäre. Macht so einen Aufstand, bloß weil ICH Alfred gebissen habe. Ich hatte schließlich Hunger und bis zum nächsten Dorf ist es noch ein ganzes Stück hin. Er hätte mir ja wenigstens den Weg sagen können, immerhin kommt er von hier und kennt sich aus… Versteh einer diesen Mann… Mann? Das ist nicht lache!

Endlich sah ich in einiger Entfernung ein paar Häuser, in denen Licht brannte. Da war also das Dorf. Obwohl ich mich an Alfred bedient hatte, war ich immer noch sehr hungrig. Die Straßen waren jedoch wie ausgestorben. Ich würde also in eines der Häuser gehen müssen. Aber einem hübschen jungen Mädchen wie mir bleibt sicher keine Tür verschlossen…

Jedoch war es, wie ich soeben bemerkte, gar nicht nötig an eine der Türen zu klopfen. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt von mir sah ich eine Kutsche aus dem Dorf rollen - scheinbar in Richtung Schloss des Grafen! Schnellen Schrittes machte ich mich auf zu der Kutsche, zumindest so schnell es der Schneesturm zuließ…

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte?", flötete ich mit meiner liebsten Stimme und meinem verführerischstem Augenaufschlag und legte dem Kutscher eine Hand auf sein Knie. Entzückt musterte dieser mich.

„Könnten Sie mich wohl vielleicht ein kleines Stück auf ihrem Weg mitnehmen?", bat ich und drehte meine Haare um einen Finger. Er nickte nur stürmisch und half mir auf den Kutschbock herauf, wo er mich auch gleich in mehrere Decken einwickelte, die vorher um ihn geschlungen waren. Mir machte die Kälte zwar nur wenig - eigentlich ja überhaupt nichts - aus, aber trotzdem war es schön warm unter diesen Decken.

Tzz… wie naiv doch die Menschen sein konnten. Kaum machte man mal ein paar klimpernde Augenaufschläge, schon lagen einem die Leute zu Füßen. Zum Glück war der Herr Graf da ganz anders… Er wusste was er wollte - genau so, wie ich! Ich freute mich schon jetzt wieder auf ihn. Etwas macht mich jedoch stutzig: Warum war er nicht gekommen, um mich zu suchen?

Es traf mich wie ein Blitz! Der Professor und Alfred! Das Kreuz! Nur aus den Augenwinkeln hatte ich wahrgenommen, dass der Graf in sich zusammengesunken war. Dann hatte der Professor mich bereits aus dem Saal gezerrt…

Oh, mein Gott! Was war, wenn ihm wirklich etwas Ernsteres passiert war? Vielleicht hat ihn der Überfall ja sogar…

„Entschuldigung? Währe es wohl möglich etwas schneller zu fahren?", bat ich und machte ein noch nicht mal gespielt besorgtes Gesicht. Wieder nickte der Kutscher, dessen Lippen schon bläulich angelaufen waren und schlug mit den Zügeln.

Da! Da waren sie! Die Zinnen des Schlosses! Ich konnte sie ganz deutlich erkennen, selbst durch den dichten Schnee, der noch immer stetig vom Himmel fiel.

Mein Durst gewann an Macht und drohte meine Selbstbeherrschung zu besiegen, aber, warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn ich jetzt das Blut dieses Mannes trinken würde, wäre ich wahrscheinlich mehr als kräftig genug die letzten hundert Meter alleine zu laufen. Also, gut! Ich packte den Kutscher bei den Schultern und riss ihn zu mir herum. Dann grub ich leidenschaftlich meine spitzen Eckzähne in seine Halsschlagader. Er wehrte sich nicht.

Oh, welch Wohltat den köstlichen roten Lebenssaft meine Kehle hinunter rinnen zu lassen… Doch ich hatte nicht die Zeit die ganzen Freuden, die das Trinken mit sich brachte voll auszukosten. Ich musste mich beeilen. Als ich den Körper leer gesaugt hatte ließ ich ihn achtlos in den Schnee fallen. Jetzt musste ich mich schnell auf den Weg zum Schloss machen!

Ob Herbert wohl schon mit Alfred dort angekommen war?

* * *

Nachdem ich endlich mit Alfred im Schloss angekommen war, brachte ich ihn in eins der Schlafzimmer, wo ich ihn erstmal aufs Bett legte. Er war noch immer ohnmächtig. Sarah hatte ihn wirklich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ausgesaugt – kein Wunder, dass er so schwach war. Ich zog ihm noch schnell Jacke und Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu, bevor ich wieder in die Gruft zu meinem Vater eilte.

Wie befürchtet lag auch er noch immer besinnungslos in seinem Sarg. Seinen Gesichtszügen war allerdings zu entnehmen, dass es keinesfalls ein entspannter Schlaf war… Wenn ich ihm doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte.

Wie sollte das alles nur weiter gehen? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er aufwachte und Sarah nicht da ist? Apropos Sarah – wo war die eigentlich? Sie wird doch wohl nicht wirklich versuchen, sich jetzt noch im Dorf ein Opfer zu suchen! Es dämmerte immerhin schon fast.

Ich beschloss, mich auch lieber auf den Weg in meinen Sarg zu machen, bevor es hell wurde. Aber vorher musste ich noch mal nach Alfred sehen. Wenn er so ganz allein in einem fremden Zimmer aufwachte, würde er es sicher mal wieder mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Doch als ich Zimmer betrat, begegnete ich wider Erwarten keinem panisch kreischenden und fluchtbereiten, sondern einem friedlich schlafenden, in die Decken gekuschelten Assistenten. Er ist ja so süß, wenn er schläft… und nicht gerade vor mir wegläuft. Wie gern hätte ich mich jetzt zu ihm gelegt und ihn in den Arm genommen. Doch das traute ich mich nicht. Wenn er dann aufwachte, würde er sicherlich wieder versuchen wegzulaufen. Warum hatte er bloß solche Angst vor mir, ich hab ihm doch nichts getan. Na gut, ich hatte versucht ihn zu beißen – aber er sieht ja auch wirklich zum Anbeißen aus. …Nein, so würde ich nie sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ich zwang mich, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und verließ das Zimmer. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.

In Gedanken versunken ging ich über die Korridore und durch die große Eingangshalle. Hoffentlich ging es meinem Vater bald besser. So geschwächt hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Es kam wirklich nur sehr selten vor, dass ihn etwas so mitnahm…

Plötzlich flog die große Eingangstür auf und mit einem eisigen Windzug trat Sarah herein. Sie sparte sich jegliche Begrüßung und schleuderte mir nur ein „Wo ist der Graf! Was ist mit ihm?" entgegen. Da ich nicht gerade in der Stimmung für eine Diskussion über Höflichkeit und Anstand und sowieso auf dem Weg in die Gruft war, nahm ich sie mit mir hinunter zu den Särgen. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke, dass Sarah ‚nebenan' schlafen würde nicht gerade zusagte – für meinen Vater würde ich den Kompromiss eingehen.

* * *

Er führte mich also zum Sarg seines Vaters – des Grafen. Schweigsam gingen wir eine schmale, steinerne Treppe hinunter. Warum sagte er nichts? Stand es etwa so schlecht um seine Exzellenz? So, wie es schien musste ich mir davon wohl selbst ein Bild machen. Außerdem war ich sowieso nicht unbedingt auf ein längeres Gespräch mit Herbert aus.

Wir waren am Ziel angekommen. Ächzend wurde die eiserne Tür zur Gruft geöffnet und ich eingelassen – offensichtlich konnte Herbert doch wohl ein Gentleman sein, auch wenn er dies nicht sehr oft gezeigt hatte, seit ich ihn kannte.

Dann öffnete er vorsichtig einen Sarg – wohl den, seines Vaters – und deutete mir, dass ich zu ihm herkommen sollte. Ich kam; blickte in den Sarg. Der Graf lag darin, als ob er tot wäre – ich vergaß. Das war er ja bereits… Dennoch sah er nicht gerade sehr gesund aus. Ich wollte ihn wecken, doch schon, nachdem ich nur meine Hand gehoben hatte, fuhr Herbert mich an: „Lass ihn schlafen. Er braucht Ruhe."

„Ja, aber…", begann ich, war jedoch nicht mehr im Stande meinen Satz beenden zu dürfen. „Morgen.", sagte Herbert dann noch und schob den Sargdeckel wieder über seines Vaters Ruhestätte. Dann deutete er auf einen etwas kleineren Sarg in der rechten Ecke der Gruft. In dieses DING sollte ICH mich zwängen? Nur über meine Leiche!... Ich sollte mich endlich einmal daran gewöhnen bereits tot zu sein… Aber schließlich wollte ich ja nicht als Häufchen Asche enden, also nahm ich vorlieb mit dem kleineren Sarg. Schon bald war ich fest eingeschlafen.

In der nächsten Nacht wurde ich unsanft von einem Aufschrei geweckt: „PAPA!" – Moment! Papa? Hieß das etwa, dass…? Hastig stieß ich meinen Sargdeckel zur Seite und stieg heraus. Ja, tatsächlich. Der Graf war wach. Herbert stand neben ihm und hielt seine linke Hand. Auch ich ging nun langsam auf den steinernen Sarg seiner Exzellenz zu und strahlte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Ich lasse euch wohl besser allein.", murmelte Herbert, doch dies nahm ich nur am Rande wahr. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war in diesem Augenblick einzig und allein dem Mann gewidmet, der vor mir in seinem Sarg lag.

„Sternkind…" Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hand, die zuvor Herbert gehalten hatte und schmiegte meine Wange an sie. Eiskalt.

„Wie geht es Euch?", fragte ich besorgt und küsste seine Handinnenfläche.

„Oh, bitte, lass diese Formalitäten.", bat er und atmete nach diesen wenigen Worten ein paar Male tief ein. Er war wohl noch immer sehr schwach. Entschlossen legte ich seine Hand zurück und ritzte mir mit meinen scharfen Eckzähnen ein wenig meine Pulsader an. Dann ließ ich ein paar Tropfen auf seinen Mund fallen. Fragend musterte er mich. Ich konnte sehen, dass es ihn an Überwindung kostete nicht sofort das ganze Blut aus mir herauszusaugen.

„Trink. Damit es dir bald wieder besser geht.", lächelte ich und hielt ihm mein Handgelenk hin. Zuerst trank er gierig einige Schlucke von dem kostbaren Lebenselixier, doch dann erwachte wohl seine innere Zurückhaltung und er ließ von mir ab.

„Ich danke dir, Sternkind.", flüsterte er heiser und lächelte. Ein Zeichen für mich, dass er bereits wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Meine kleine Wunde, die ich mir selbst zugefügt hatte, war bereits wieder vollständig verheilt. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den kleinen Riss, der sich vor ein paar Sekunden noch an meinem Gelenk befunden hatte.

„Darf ich?" Ich deutete auf den Platz neben ihm in seinem Sarg und lächelte scheu. Er nickte und streckte den Arm ein wenig aus, damit ich meinen Kopf darauf betten konnte. Bevor ich mich jedoch an seine Seite schmiegte, hauchte ich ihm noch einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

* * *

Ein leises Knarren. Wahrscheinlich eine Tür…

Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt die Augen geöffnet und wäre hochgefahren… Doch eigentlich war ich noch viel zu müde, um aufzuwachen. Also drehte ich mich noch einmal um und zog die Decke ein Stück höher über meine Schulter. Es war so schön warm und gemütlich hier.

Einen Moment mal – wo war ich hier überhaupt? Ein weiches Bett, ein Zimmer in ruhiger Lage. Ein Wirtshaus? …nein, Wirtshäuser hatten nie so komfortable Zimmer.

Ich streckte meinen Arm aus. Hmm, das Bett schien groß zu sein. Aber außer mir war es leer. Wo war der Professor, mit dem ich mir sonst immer ein Bett teilte?

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie meine Hand von einer anderen sanft ergriffen wurde. Diese zärtliche Berührung, diese unglaublich weiche Haut… Sarah? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Nur verschwommen konnte ich erkennen, dass dort jemand an meinem Bett saß.

„Sarah? Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist wieder im Schloss."

…He, das war nicht Sarahs Stimme! Ich blinzelte, um erkennen zu können, mit wem ich da gerade sprach…

„Herbert!" Reflexartig zog ich meine Hand an mich und wich zurück. „W-was machst du hier? I-ich meine… was mache ICH hier!"

Anstatt zu antworten sah mich dieser Vampir nur besorgt an. „Du solltest dich lieber wieder hinlegen. Du bist wirklich noch sehr blass." Misstrauisch beobachtete ich ihn. Das kam mir doch irgendwoher bekannt vor.

Plötzlich hörte ich im Unterbewusstsein Alarmglocken schrillen. Der Professor war nicht mehr da. Sarah war offensichtlich auch nicht da. Ich war also mit diesem … diesem Vampir allein. Gleich würde er wieder über mich herfallen! Panisch warf ich die Decken zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett, in dem ich bis eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Alfred, warte!" Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Ich machte ein paar Schritte bis zur Tür. „Wo ist Sarah?" Er kam auf mich zu. „Die ist unten bei meinem Vater…" Er hielt sie gefangen! Ich musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihr und sie befreien. Gerade wollte ich die Tür öffnen und weglaufen – auch wenn ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo genau ich mich befand – als der Raum anfing, sich zu drehen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen…

Eine süßliche Flüssigkeit strömte in meinen Mund. Wieder verspürte ich dieses starke Durstgefühl. Gierig trank ich einige Schlucke.

Allmählich kam ich wieder zu mir. Das war Blut, was ich da trank! …Und es schmeckte gar nicht mal schlecht. Doch dann wurde mir die Quelle dieses köstlichen Blutes bereits wieder entzogen. „…Alfred?"

Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass es sich um Herberts Handgelenk handelte, in das ich mich eben verbissen hatte. Ich sah mich um. Er musste mich zurück ins Bett getragen haben. Noch leicht benommen versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, wurde jedoch festgehalten. „Dir muss man auch alles zweimal sagen, oder?", lächelte mich Herbert an. „Keine Angst, ich tu dir schon nichts."

Da schien was Wahres dran zu sein. Schließlich hätte er mich schon längst aussaugen können, wenn er nur gewollt hätte... Sogar das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Ich merkte, wie ich errötete. „Na siehst du, es geht dir gleich besser.", grinste er.

„Was ist jetzt mit Sarah? Und wo ist der Professor? Wie bin ich überhaupt wieder zurück ins Schloss gekom…- " Herbert legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Kaum dass du wieder halbwegs bei Kräften bist, machst du dir auch schon Gedanken um Gott und die Welt." Dann stand er von der Bettkante auf. „Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus." Erstaunt sah ich ihm hinterher. Er hatte nicht mal VERSUCHT mich zu küssen oder so was. Nicht dass ich damit ein Problem gehabt hätte, aber wundern tat es mich schon. Denn so, wie ich Herbert bisher kennen gelernt hatte – sofern man von kennen lernen sprechen konnte – ließ er nichts anbrennen.

…Noch bevor ich alle Gedanken entwirrt hatte, verabschiedete er sich mit einem „Ach, und Sarah geht es übrigens gut. Nur damit du beruhigt bist.". Jetzt überschlugen sich die Gedanken endgültig. Mein Kopf schwirrte…

* * *

Wo war ich? – Ach ja, mein Sohn hatte mich in meinen Sarg gebracht, wo ich geschlafen hatte… Ich tastete mit den Händen meine linke Seite ab. Ich ergriff etwas Weiches und…Warmes… Sarah! Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder! Sarah hatte sich zu mir in den Sarg gelegt, aber was war es dann, was ich da berührte? – Oh, Gott! …oder eher Luzifer! Zitternd nahm ich meine Hand beiseite. Zum Glück schlief sie und hatte nicht bemerkt, wo meine Hand sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken befunden hatte…

Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Sargdeckel und schob ihn zur Seite. Dann stieg ich leise heraus, um Sarah nicht zu wecken. Sie würde die Ruhe gebrauchen können. Immerhin hatte sie mir ein wenig ihres Blutes gegeben. Ein paar schwarze Punkte tanzten mir vor den Augen herum. Ich ignorierte sie. Zwar war ich wohl noch nicht wieder ganz genesen, wie ich an meiner leicht verminderten Kraft feststellen musste, als ich den Sargdeckel wieder an seinen Platz zurückschob, aber ich konnte auch nicht die ganze Nacht tatenlos in meinem Sarg liegen bleiben! Ich beschloss also in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um mir einmal mehr irgendein philosophisches Werk von Goethe oder Schiller durchzulesen. Herbert las ja nur ununterbrochen diesen Schund, den er ‚Liebesgeschichten' nannte. Derlei Dinge sollte man nicht lesen, man sollte sie erleben – wie ich fand.

Ich hatte bereits den oberen Treppenabsatz erreicht, als sich dieses Schwindelgefühl erneut in mir verbreitete. Vorsichtshalber stützte ich mich ein wenig an der steinernen Mauer links von mir ab, um zu warten, dass es wieder vorüberging. Scheinbar hatte ich Glück. Ein paar Sekunden später war er wieder verflogen, dieser Schwindel. Die Welt hörte auf sich zu drehen und ich setzte meinen Weg in Richtung Bibliothek fort. Hm… Goethe war doch für die heutige Nacht wohl ein bisschen viel. Aber, was würde ich dann lesen? Ich beschloss meine zahlreichen Regale in Ruhe einmal durchzusehen und mich dann zu entscheiden.

Uh! Was war das? Ich kam mir plötzlich vor, als wäre ein Schwarm tollwütiger Fledermäuse durch mich hindurch geflogen. Der Korridor, in dem ich mich befand, begann sich zu drehen. Immer schneller und schneller. Schweiß trat auf meine Stirn. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich an der Wand abzustützen, darauf hoffend, dass es bald besser würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah – im Gegenteil. Alles wurde nur noch schlimmer. Eine schreckliche Übelkeit erfasste mich plötzlich und drohte mich zu Boden zu reißen. Mein Blick – und somit auch die Umgebung um mich herum – verschwamm und wandelte sich zu einem Meer aus Farben. Schließlich verlor ich auch noch das letzte bisschen Kraft und sank erschöpft an der Wand zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte ich nur noch, wie eine große Gestalt auf mich zu gerannt kam. War das etwa Herbert? – Ja. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn. Ich lächelte. Manchmal konnte mein Sohn ziemlich herumwettern… Musste wohl an seiner weiblichen Seite liegen, beschloss ich, wurde aber sogleich für meinen Humor bestraft und zwar mit einer weiteren Welle der Übelkeit.

„Papa? …Alles in Ordnung…?" Ich vernahm nur einzelne Wortfetzen von dem, was mein Sohn mir sagte. Trotzdem verstand ich ihn und nickte schwach. Schwach… - wie sehr ich dieses Wort doch hasste! Aber es schien – wohl oder Übel – auf meinen momentanen Zustand zuzutreffen…

Vorsichtig legte mein Sohn dann erneut meinen Arm um seine Schulter, wohl, um mich wieder hinunter in meinen Sarg zu bringen. Wie konnte ich nur so töricht sein? Was wäre passiert, wenn ein neuer Tag angebrochen wäre und ich nicht die Kraft gehabt hätte, allein in meine Ruhestätte zurückzukehren? Verdammt! Was machte mich plötzlich so unvorsichtig und nachlässig?

Besorgt musterte Herbert mich hin und wieder. Er schien zu spüren, dass ich über irgendetwas gar nicht erfreut war. Nun, das war zur Abwechslung einmal ich selbst…

Laut stieß er die Türe zu meiner Grabesstätte auf und schwankte mit mir in den Raum. Mein Sargdeckel wurde zur Seite geschoben und eine völlig verdutzte Sarah sah mich an. Ich war froh, dass sich mein Blick wieder einigermaßen geklärt hatte, dass ich sie erkennen konnte. „Wieso hast du nicht auf meinen Vater aufgepasst?", fuhr Herbert sie an und gestikulierte wie wild mit seiner freien Hand.

„Ich war eingeschlafen!", verteidigte Sarah sich und stieg aus dem Sarg, um auf mich zuzukommen. Behutsam nahm sich mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und musterte mich besorgt. „Du hast doch bereits den ganzen Tag geschlafen! Du hättest wach bleiben müssen!" Wütend stemmte Sarah daraufhin die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte meinen Sohn an.

„Das hätte ich ja gern getan, aber irgendjemand musste mich ja in dieses unbequeme Ding da hinten sperren!", keifte sie. Ich konnte mir, obgleich meines Zustandes, ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Vorsichtig half Herbert mir dabei, mich in den Sarg zu legen. Den Deckel jedoch, ließ er offen, wohl für Sarah, damit sie das nächste Mal besser auf mich acht gab. – Moment! Was redete ich da eigentlich? Man musste mir die Sinne vernebelt haben! Noch nie hat auch nur irgendjemand im Entferntesten auf mich „acht geben" müssen!

„Du hast Recht, Sarah. Ich hätte dich vor dem Schloss stehen lassen sollen! Entschuldige!" Hach, mein Sohn konnte ja so gemein sein… von wem er das wohl hatte? Es schien mir langsam wieder besser zu gehen… mein Humor kehrte zurück… Lautlos und ohne einen erneuten Konter stieg Sarah zu mir in den Sarg und schloss den Deckel. Sanft fuhr sie mir mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare und bedeckte mein Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Es tut mir leid.", hauchte sie verführerisch und grinste – ja, das Grinsen war selbst in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. „Aber ich wüsste vielleicht eine Möglichkeit um das ganze wieder gutzumachen…"


	3. Home sweet Home

Hach ja… So schwach war er also doch nicht. Er wusste einfach, wie man seine Kraft einteilt…

Aber Herbert hatte Recht, ich musste einfach besser auf ihn aufpassen. Wenn man Männer nur mal allein ließ… Halt! Hatte ich etwa gerade Herbert Recht gegeben! Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Eigentlich war Breda ja nun wirklich alt genug, um auf sich selber aufzupassen… Andererseits sieht man ja, was dabei raus kommt. Warum musste das denn so kompliziert sein? Warum musste ich mir das so kompliziert machen! Es war doch ganz einfach…

Eine ganze Weile lag ich so wach und machte mir Gedanken darüber, wie es weitergehen sollte. Ich konnte Breda ja schlecht bevormunden. Wenn er es für richtig hielt aufzustehen, dann würde er das auch tun. Doch das konnte man wiederum nicht verantworten – jedenfalls nicht, solange sein Zustand sich nicht verbessert hatte. Doch was wäre, wenn er das für richtig hielte, was ich ihm vorschlug? …Ja, so könnte es funktionieren – ohne das Herbert sich wieder aufregt. Darüber nachdenkend schlief ich, eng an Breda geschmiegt, ein.

Als ich aufwachte war die Sonne gerade untergegangen und es war noch ganz still im Schloss. Man hörte nicht mal Herbert. Auch neben mir im Sarg rührte sich noch nichts, worüber ich eigentlich hätte froh sein sollen. Immerhin kam er so nicht auf blöde Ideen.

Schon nach einer halben Stunde langweilte ich mich… Schlafen konnte ich auch nicht mehr, da mich die Haare des Grafen im Gesicht kitzelten. Geistesabwesend begann ich damit zu spielen und einzelne Strähnen um meinen Finger zu zwirbeln. … „HAAAATSCHIII…!" …"Gesundheit…", murmelte Breda und nahm seine mittlerweile wild zerzausten Haare wieder an sich.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Schon gut, es ist sowieso Zeit zum Aufstehen…"

Na endlich war er wach – wäre ich nicht schon tot, hätte ich mich sicher noch zu Tode gelangweilt.

Ganz gentlemanlike öffnete er den Sargdeckel und stieg als erster aus dem Sarg, um mir dann dabei behilflich zu sein. Es war jedoch eher er, der Hilfe benötigte. Nur schwer konnte ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen als er einen Abendspaziergang durchs Schloss vorschlug. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn durch die Gänge zu schleppen. „Wie wär's, wenn wir es uns im Kaminzimmer gemütlich machen und dort erstmal ganz in Ruhe zu Abend essen?", schlug ich vor. Überraschenderweise willigte er ein, ganz ohne Widerspruch.

Im Kaminzimmer angekommen lies er sich – natürlich mit der nötigen Eleganz – erstmal in seinen Ohrensessel fallen. Er sah wirklich zu niedlich aus, wenn er noch so verschlafen war. „Möchtest du Tee oder Kaffe?", fragte ich, mich bereits auf dem Weg in die Küche befindend.

„Kaffee, bitte. Schwarz ohne Milch und Zucker." Es schien ihm also schon besser zu gehen, wenn er wieder Ansprüche stellen konnte.

Zwar hatte ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wo sich in diesem Schloss die Küche befand, aber instinktiv ging ich in die richtige Richtung. Da sich, wie ich schnell feststellte, direkt neben der Küche eine große Vorradskammer befand, brauchte man auch nur dem Geruch folgen. Ein ungewohnter Geruch. Es roch nicht, wie zu Hause im Wirtshaus, nach Salami, Knoblauch und anderen Speisen… viel mehr nach… hmm, was konnte das sein? Ein süßlich herzhaftes Aroma… Aber natürlich, das war Blut. Alles andere war dort selbstverständlich auch zu finden, aber selbst die Gerüche der Kräuter, die an der Decke zum Trocknen hingen, wurden von dem des Blutes überdeckt.

Bei all den Leckereien beschloss ich spontan, gleich ein ganzes Abendessen für uns beide zu bereiten. Es fehlte wirklich an nichts…

* * *

Du liebe Güte… Wo war ich hier nur wieder gelandet? Immer musste mir so etwas passieren… Erst kam ich mit dem Professor hier nach Transsilvanien, dann verliebte ich mich in Sarah, die von diesem Monster entführt wurde, schließlich wurde ich von Sarah gebissen und zum Vampir gemacht, wollte fliehen, verirrte mich in einem Schneesturm aus dem Herbert mich schließlich rettete und wieder hier aufs Schloss brachte. Und jetzt saß ich hier…ratlos auf diesem großen – und ausgesprochen bequemen – Bett und grübelte vor mich hin. Wie tief konnte ich eigentlich noch sinken?

Ich beschloss ein wenig durchs Schloss zu wandern. Vielleicht würde ich ja Sarah begegnen… Sarah… ob es ihr wohl gut ging? Am besten, ich würde sie suchen. Ungefähr wusste ich ja noch den Weg zur Gruft des Grafen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Ich war soweit wieder von den Strapazen des Schneesturmes genesen. Herbert hatte mir ja auch ein wenig seines Blutes gegeben, welches mich wieder gestärkt hatte.

Knarrend öffnete sich die schwere Eichenholztüre, die mein Zimmer verschlossen hielt und gab mir den Weg auf den Korridor frei.

Ein eisiger Luftzug fuhr durch meine Haare und ließen mich erzittern… Dieses Schloss hatte wirklich alles, was man für den Kurs ‚Gruseln für Anfänger' gebraucht hätte… Wie konnten sich Herbert und die anderen Vampire hier auch nur im Ansatz wohl fühlen?

Herbert… irgendwie dachte ich über ihn in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft nach… Ich sollte mich wohl noch einmal bei ihm bedanken. Immerhin war er es, der mir – mehr oder weniger – das Leben gerettet hatte.

Ich trat in den Flur hinaus und betrachtete ehrfurchtsvoll die hohen Türen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen voneinander wohl zu anderen Zimmern führten. Die meisten waren abgeschlossen, als der Professor und ich hier herumgeschnüffelt hatten, und so war es auch diesmal, wie ich feststellte.

Ich schlich weiterhin den langen Gang hinunter, als ich plötzlich ein leises Pfeifen vernahm.

„Nanu, schon wach?"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. 'Herbert!', fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Herbert, lediglich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Ich schluckte.

„J…ja…Ich hab grad…ähm…ich meine…ich…"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Beruhige dich erstmal. Du bist immerhin nicht der Erste, dem ich mit meinem Äußeren den Verstand raube.", grinste er und fuhr sich lässig mit der einen Hand durch die feuchten Haare. Sie waren so lang, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte. Sonst trug er sie immer durch eine Schleife nach hinten zusammengebunden. Seicht fielen sie ihm jetzt auf die Schultern. Mein Blick glitt weiter nach unten, auf seinen ausgesprochen flachen und wohltrainierten Bauch… Ich riss mich selbst aus meinen Gedanken!

Herbert musste meinen inneren Kampf wohl die ganze Zeit über mitverfolgt haben, denn er grinste mich noch immer herausfordernd an. Was erwartete er von mir? Dass ich ihm Komplimente über sein Äußeres machte? Nun, das könnte ich durchaus, aber ich hatte nicht vor sein Ego noch weiterhin zu steigern. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich selten so einen schönen Körper begutachten konnte…

„Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder Alfie?" Ja, ich hatte tatsächlich Hunger – Moment mal! Alfie! Wie kam er auf diesen komischen – aber doch äußerst niedlichen – Spitznamen?

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Äh, ja! Tut…tut mir leid. Ich…ja, ich bin schon ein wenig…hungrig…", stotterte ich und versuchte ihm einigermaßen furchtlos in die Augen zu blicken.

„Nun gut. Dann komm mit!" Lachend nahm er meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich.

Wollte er jetzt etwa so leicht bekleidet Frühstück machen? Oder würde er mich wieder in sein Ankleidezimmer schleppen wollen, wo er dann wieder versuchen würde mich zu küssen? Ich würde mich – wohl oder übel – überraschen lassen müssen…

* * *

Gerade hatte ich es mir mit einem von Molièrs Werken bequem gemacht, mir war nach leichter Unterhaltung, da kam Sarah auch schon wieder zur Tür herein. In den Händen trug sie ein großes Tablett auf dem sie neben köstlich duftendem Kaffee auch eine ganze Reihe anderer lecker aussehender Dinge balancierte.

„Hier kommt dein Kaffee – schwarz, ohne Milch und Zucker…", lächelte sie, während das Tablett auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch zwischen den Sesseln absetzte und den Kaffee einschenkte. „Vielen Dank!" So wie es beladen war musste es ganz schön schwer gewesen sein… Hätte ich es ihr vielleicht abnehmen sollen?

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Ja, natürlich! Nimm platz." Wo blieben nur meine Manieren! Sarah schien es mir jedoch nicht übel zu nehmen, dass ich Anstand vermissen ließ. Nun ja, in den Verhältnissen aus denen ich sie gerettet hatte war so etwas wie Anstand ohnehin ein Fremdwort.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Kaffee getrunken, da hielt Sarah mir ein Croissant mit etwas Erdbeermarmelade vor die Nase. Was sollte das denn werden?

„Ähm, Sarah…?"

„Was denn? Magst du keine Erdbeermarmelade?"

… „Doch schon…"

„Na dann mach mal den Mund auf."

„Wieso?"

„Wie willst du denn sonst das Croissant essen?"

Wollte sie mich jetzt etwa allen Ernstes füttern! Mich hatte noch nie jemand gefüttert! …außer meiner Mutter, als ich noch klein war – aber das war ja auch etwas ganz anderes… Wie kam sie auch nur auf die Idee, mir – einem Grafen – einfach so ein französisches Brötchen in den Mund stecken zu wollen?

„Mach mal ‚Aaaaaa'…"

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Sa...-", und schon hatte ich ein Croissant im Mund.

„So, und jetzt bitte mal abbeißen, kauen und runterschlucken.", grinste sie.

Empört funkelte ich sie an… so ernst es eben mit vollem Mund möglich war. Was glaubte sie eigentlich, wen sie hier vor sich hatte?

„Das klappt doch schon sehr gut. Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast."

„Ich würde mein Essen gern eigenständig zu mir nehmen…falls du nichts dagegen hast…." Verdammt, diesen Rehaugen konnte man einfach nicht böse sein! Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen.

„Na gut, wenn du nicht willst…", sie zog einen Schmollmund, der sogar noch das übertraf, was ich von Herbert gewohnt war. Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich konnte nur noch nachgeben. „In Ordnung, aber nur dieses eine Mal. Nicht, dass das noch zur Gewohnheit wird!"

„Gewohnheit? Ganz sicher nicht. So einen Service muss man sich verdienen…", oh nein, schon wieder dieses hinterhältige Grinsen.

Hmmm… Eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht, sich bedienen zu lassen. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal so entspannt zu Abend gegessen? Abgesehen davon hatte mich mein Sohn heute noch nicht genervt… Wahrscheinlich schlief er noch tief und fest – und hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sich jemand an seiner Lieblingsmarmelade zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Konnte man nur hoffen, dass diese Situation möglichst lange anhielt. Wenn er nach dem Aufstehen nicht seine übliche Tasse Milchkaffee und ein Marmeladenbrötchen bekam, war er die ganze Nacht lang nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Und dafür hatte diese Nacht schon zu gut anfangen…

* * *

„Wo ist sie? Sie kann doch nicht weg sein!" Hilfe suchend wandte ich mich nach allen Seiten der Küche um. Alfred blickte mich nur verständnislos an.

Ich wollte doch soo ein schönes, gemütliches Frühstück für uns beide zaubern… alles stand schon bereit: Die Brötchen, der Kaffee – mit viiiiel Zucker –, sogar Croissants! Nur eines fehlte… meine LIEBLINGSMARMELADE!

„Komm, Alfi!", ohne ein weiteres Wort bekam ich ihn am Arm zu fassen und schleifte ihn aus der Küche. Ich konnte mir schon denken, wo sich MEINE Marmelade gerade befand!

Und tatsächlich! Schon auf dem Flur hörte ich das Lachen Sarahs! Blitzschnell riss ich die Türe auf.

„WO ist MEINE MARMELADE!", schmetterte ich – sofort erhob mein Vater sich von seinem Sessel. Ich musste ein herzhaftes Lachen unterdrücken. Sein linker Mundwinkel war geziert mit roter Erdbeermarmelade – MEINER Marmelade!

Geschockt sah Sarah mich an. Hatte ich die Gute etwa bei irgendwas gestört! – Nein… jetzt fiel mir auch auf, warum mein Vater so schnell von seinem Sessel aufgestanden war…

Noch immer trug ich nichts weiter, als ein Handtuch um die Hüfte… Als Sarah merkte, dass auch mir dieses kleine Missgeschick aufgefallen war, grinste sie und zog meinen Vater wieder zurück in seinen Sessel, auf dessen Lehne sie ihren Platz hatte.

„Herbert, ich bitte dich…", begann mein Vater und fasste sich an die Stirn – massierte sich die Schläfen… - Moment! Immer wenn er sich die Schläfen massierte, war ein Donnerwetter nicht fern… Ich sollte mich wohl besser aus dem Staub machen, wenn mir mein Dasein lieb war…

Doch bevor ich dies tat, schnappte ich mir noch das kleine Marmeladenglas und nahm es trotzig an mich. Leider jedoch, bemerkte ich nicht Sarahs Hand, die sich unauffällig um mein Handtuch geschlungen hatte.

„Entweder die Marmelade oder das Handtuch…", grinste sie.

Na und? Was sollte DIE mir schon weggucken… dann sah sie mich eben nackt – ich entschied mich für die Marmelade. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes marschierte ich, nunmehr ohne ein Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Zimmer. Das letzte was ich vernahm, war ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen meines Vaters… Wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihm mal wieder den letzten Nerv geraubt…

ALFRED! Den hatte ich ja völlig vergessen! ER sah mich nackt! Und gerade sah er mich mit ziemlich großen Augen an – die übrigens noch schöner waren, wenn sie so eine überraschte Ausstrahlung hatten.

„Ähm… ich bin gleich wieder da… Geh doch schon mal zu Papa und Sarah ins Kaminzimmer…", stammelte ich und versuchte verzweifelt meine Männlichkeit mit dem kleinen Marmeladenglas zu bedecken – was natürlich nicht ausreichte, gebe ich nicht ganz ohne Stolz zu!

Zitternd nickte er und drückte langsam die Klinke der Türe hinunter.

Und für mich war es jetzt an der Zeit, mich anzukleiden!

* * *

Oh mein Gott – so etwas hatte ich nicht mal von Herbert erwartet! Dieser Mann – wenn man ihn denn als solchen bezeichnen konnte – hatte jegliches Schamgefühl gleich mit in der Badewanne gelassen.

…Obgleich man ihn so gesehen sehr wohl als Mann bezeichnen konnte! …

Doch dann fiel meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Breda. Er saß neben mir in seinem Sessel und hatte einen Arm, mit dem er seinen Kopf hielt, auf die noch freie Sessellehne gestützt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Keine Reaktion. „Breda?" Besorgt strich ich ihm durch die Haare. „Ist schon gut…ich brauch nur einen Moment…um mich…zu beruhigen!", brachte er mit gepresster Stimme heraus, bemüht nicht zu laut zu werden.

Resignierend ließ ich von ihm ab und stand auf, um mich auf das Sofa gleich gegenüber des kleinen Tisches zu setzen, als ich bemerkte, dass wir nicht allein waren. Alfred stand zitternd in der Tür und starrt zu uns herüber. „He, Alfred! Komm doch her und setzt dich zu uns." Wortlos kam Alfred näher. Er wirkte immer noch reichlich abwesend. Also stand ich auf, ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand, um ihn dann zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe zu ziehen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ja aus, als wärst du dem Tod höchstpersönlich begegnet…?"

„D-Das bin ich auch…also fast…", stotterte Alfred. Noch immer außer Stande in zusammenhängenden Sätzen zu sprechen setzte er sich auf das Sofa.

„Was meinst du mit ‚das bist du auch'?"

„N-Na ja… d-da war eben… H-H-Herbert!" Augenblicklich schoss Alfred die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte ihn also noch gesehen – so völlig unbekleidet. Zufrieden grinste ich. Dann war der Tausch von Handtuch gegen Marmelade doch nicht zwecklos geblieben, denn ich war mir sicher, dass diese Begegnung Herbert mindestens genauso unangenehm gewesen war wie Alfred hier.

Auch Breda starrte weiterhin ins Leere. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Alfred den Raum betreten hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte jeder Wildfremde reinkommen und mich überfallen können und er hätte es nicht mitbekommen…

Ich setzte mich zu Alfred auf das Sofa. Noch immer keine Reaktion. Allmählich wurde mir die Sache zu blöd. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass mich hier alle ignorierten! Das hieß… vielleicht würde der eine mich ja nicht mehr ignorieren, wenn der andere es auch nicht mehr tat? Auf einen Versuch kam es alle Mal an!

Erst rückte ich ein Stück näher an Alfred heran. Dann setzte ich mein kokettes Lächeln auf und legte meine Hand auf sein Knie. Dass Alfreds Gesicht davon nicht weniger rot wurde, war mir egal… Ein kurzer Blick zu Breda – nichts! Gut, dann würde ich eben einen Schritt weiter gehen.

Einen Augenblick lang sah ich Alfred nur an. „Sarah?", er schien sich langsam aus seiner Starre zu lösen. „Ja, Alfred?", strahlte ich ihn an. „W-Würdest du bitte deine H-Hand da wegnehmen…?", stammelte er, „Du machst mich nerv-vös.". Sehr gut, ich machte ihn nervös – blieb nur zu hoffen, dass auch Breda langsam begann, sich der Situation bewusst zu werden. Sanft legte ich meinen Arm um Alfred und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter – aus den Augenwinkeln stets Breda im Blick; doch noch immer regte sich nichts.

Bei Alfred regte sich dafür umso mehr. Jetzt lächelte er mich an – aber nicht auf die übliche schüchterne Weise!

Wahrscheinlich musste ich NOCH ein wenig weiter gehen. Langsam beugte ich mich vor, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen - ein Kuss, der Breda endlich aus seiner Starre lösen sollte.

* * *

Oh, Luzifer! War DAS peinlich! Ich hätte mich wohl doch besser für das Handtuch entscheiden sollen! Aber woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass Alfred noch immer vor der Türe stand? - Na gut, ich hatte ihn höchstpersönlich dorthin geschleift, aber der NORMALE Alfred hätte sofort versucht wegzurennen! Warum war er also dieses Mal NICHT weggerannt? Hatte er seine Schüchternheit vielleicht schon überwunden? - Nein, noch nicht ganz… Auf jeden Fall wollte ich es noch nicht drauf anlegen, ich musste erst sein Vertrauen für mich gewinnen. Vielleicht würde er mir ja eines Nachts vertrauen… Hach, wäre das schön…

So, fertig! Schnell machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Kaminzimmer - oder sollte ich doch besser noch ein wenig warten, bis mein Vater sich wieder beruhigt hatte! Nein! Ich konnte und durfte MEINEN Alfred nicht länger in Gesellschaft dieser… dieser Pute lassen! Meine Schritte wurden größer und schneller und im Nu war ich am gewünschten Ziel angekommen.

Ich riss die Tür auf - am liebsten hätte ich sie daraufhin gleich wieder zugeschlagen! Diese Sarah war kurz davor MEINEN Alfred zu küssen!

„Alfred!", donnerte ich und schlug kraftvoll die Tür gegen die Wand. Der Raum erbebte. Der einzige, der ruhig sitzen blieb, war mein Vater. Sarah und Alfred schraken auf. Geschockt blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen. Beide sahen mich verwundert an, Sarah grinste, während Alfred die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Sarah! Was soll das!", brüllte ich ungehalten. Es war mir egal, ob Alfred jetzt noch mehr Angst vor mir haben würde. „Was sollte WAS?", grinste Sarah immer noch seelenruhig. „Na…na DAS!" „Was genau meinst du?", kam es betont unschuldig zurück. Diese gemeine Schlange – sie zwang mich das auszusprechen, was ich wünschte nie gesehen zu haben. „Du wolltest ihn küssen!", brachte ich schließlich heraus. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Wenn ich dich darauf hinweisen darf, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte?" Es war doch nicht zu fassen! Sarah versuchte ihn gegen mich auszuspielen… Und sie hatte es fast geschafft.

„Alfred… ist das wahr?" Nun stand ich einem tomatenroten jungen Mann gegenüber. „Ähm…nun ja…JA!", reflexartig machte er eine Satz zurück um sich aus meiner unmittelbaren Reichweite wieder zu entfernen.

Dann mischte sich Sarah wieder ein. „Hast du etwa ein Problem damit, Herbert? Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass er nicht das geringste Interesse an dir hat…" Warum musste sie immer so grausam ehrlich sein? „…wieso sollte er auch!" JETZT reicht es wirklich!

„Glaub nur nicht DU wärst was Besonderes! Bloß weil du das Glück hattest zum neuen Lieblingsspielzeug meines Vaters zu werden!"

„Tzz – nichts Besonders. Du als verwöhntes Grafensöhnchen musst das ja wissen!"

„Ja, das weiß ich! Du bist nämlich nicht die Erste – und wirst auch ganz sicher nicht die Letzte sein! … höchstens DAS Letzte!"

„Ha, dass ich nicht lache! Du musst ja nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen!"

„Was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen!"

„Wenn dich der eine nicht will, kommst du beim nächsten angekrochen….!"

„…" Damit hatte sie den wunden Punkt getroffen und leider wusste sie das auch.

„Sieh doch endlich ein, dass du keine Chance bei Alfred hast! Und nur weil ICH ihm gefalle musst du hier nicht so eine Aufstand machen."

„ICH! AUFSTAND! DU hast doch anfangen!"

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bist du hier reingestürmt und hast angefangen rumzubrüllen!"

„ICH BRÜLL ÜBERHAUPT NICHT RUM!"

„ACH NEIN? WIE WÜRDEST DU ES DENN DANN NENNEN?"

Es stimmte, wir schrieen uns schon die ganze Zeit über an… Oh nein, was würde mein Vater nur machen? Verunsichert drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er war jetzt zwar auch aufgestanden, starrte uns aber nur fassungslos an.

„Wie ich das nennen würde? Eine sinnlose Diskussion würde ich das nennen!"

„Gut, warum reden wir dann überhaupt noch!"

„Genau, warum reden wir noch. Es bringt ja eh nichts, mit dir zu reden!"

„Als ob es mehr bringen würde, mit DIR zu reden! Kannst du dumme Schwuchtel eigentlich noch was anderes, außer kleine Jungs belästigen!"

„Das musst du Schlampe gerade sagen! Du treibst es doch auch mit jedem Wildfremden, wenn er nur nach dir ruft!"

„Willst du damit sagen, dein Vater treibt es mit einer Schlampe?"

Verdammt, sie hatte es doch wirklich geschafft, mich in eine Saggasse zu diskutieren.

„Das hat nichts mit meinem Vater zu tun! Es geht hier darum, dass du einfach jeden anmachen musst!"

„Na das sagt der Richtige! Du kannst deine Finger doch auch nie bei dir behalten!"

* * *

Unglaublich! War es denn die Möglichkeit? Die jahrelange Erziehung – für die Katz! Als ob mein Sohn sich für heute mit seiner Handtuchaktion nicht schon genug erlaubt hätte – nein. Jetzt stritt er sich doch tatsächlich mit Sarah, wie ein kleines Mädchen! Einen Moment mal – warum stritten die beiden sich eigentlich?

Ich ließ den Abend Revue passieren… Also da war Herbert – mit einem Handtuch – dann letztendlich ohne Handtuch, dafür aber mit einem Glas Marmelade… Dann war da Sarah – und Alfred hatte irgendwann den Raum betreten… er hatte sich gesetzt – und Sarah sich neben ihn… dann hatten – SIE SICH GEKÜSST! …Also das hätten sie, wenn Herbert nicht reingeplatzt wäre. Dieser Alfred war also doch eine erst zu nehmende Gefahr…

Ich fiel wie aus allen Wolken. Wo war ich denn bitte in der letzten viertel Stunde geblieben! Warum hatte ich davon nichts mitbekommen?

Nicht zu fassen! Wutgeladen ging ich schnellen Schrittes zu den beiden Streithennen hinüber. Sarah hatte Herbert irgendwann angefangen zu schubsen, woraufhin dieser sie an den Haaren zog. …Wenn er sie zum Weinen brachte, konnte er sicher sein, dass er diese Nacht ebenfalls nicht heil überstehen würde!

„HERBERT!", ich packte ihn an der Schulter und wollte ihn von Sarah wegreißen. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!" Es war schwerer die beiden auseinander zu bekommen, als ich gedacht hatte. Sie hatten sich regenrecht ineinander festgekrallt. Ich benötigte beinahe meine gesamte Kraft, um mich zwischen die beiden zu stemmen, damit sie sich nicht noch umbrachten.

„SARAH! HERBERT! Jetzt hört endlich auf damit!", musste ich nun auch brüllen, damit ich Gehör fand. Meine durchdringende Stimme schien dann doch beide etwas zu Ruhe zu bringen, denn sowohl Sarah wie auch Herbert sahen mich erschrocken an. „Könnt ihr beiden denn nicht ein Mal eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten wie zwei Erwachsene regeln! Müsst ihr immer gleich aufeinander losgehen?"

Dann sagte Herbert etwas, das er lieber nicht gesagt hätte, da ich ohnehin schon kurz vor einer Explosion war. „Aber Sarah hat angefangen!" Es war wirklich nicht zu glauben – immer wenn man glaubte, Herbert hätte einen bereits auf die Palme gebracht, übertraf er sich selbst. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hoffte ich, die Beherrschung wahren zu können… doch vergebens!

„Herbert…", flüsterte ich bedrohlich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben… „GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN! SONST GARANTIERE ICH FÜR NICHTS!", meine Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. Mein Sohn sah mich geschockt an, nahm dann jedoch schnellstens die Beine in die Hand und rannte. Im Nu war die Türe zum Kaminzimmer geöffnet und geschlossen worden. Kraftlos lies ich mich wieder in meinen Sessel sinken und seufzte. Wenn das so weiterging raubte Herbert mir noch den allerletzten Nerv. Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen… lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal welche hatte… Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie ein paar kühle Finger sich auf meine Schläfen legten und sie gleichmäßig massierten. Ich konnte ihr, sowie Herbert auch, einfach nicht böse sein…

* * *

Der arme Breda… Und das alles nur wegen mir… UND Herbert! Ich legte vorsichtig von hinten meine Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte mich eng an ihn.

„Entschuldige…", flüsterte ich und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch wieder war er wohl nicht bei der Sache. Seine Blicke gingen stur geradeaus. Na toll! Hallo? Werde ich hier vielleicht auch mal beachtet?

Oh… Alfred war noch da… Nun gut. Dann war es Breda durchaus zu verzeihen, dass er nicht VOLKOMMEN bei der Sache war. Höflich bat ich Alfred deswegen doch bitte das Zimmer zu verlassen und nach Herbert zu suchen. – Ja, ich weiß, für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich komisch, dass gerade ICH ihn nach Herbert schickte, aber um allein mit Breda zu sein hätte ich in diesem Augenblick wohl alles getan.

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er dann schließlich aus dem Raum.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Breda um. Noch immer saß dieser wie versteinert in seinem Sessel und massierte sich die Schläfen. Mit verführerischen Hüftbewegungen näherte ich mich ihm, eine leise Melodie vor mich hin summend. Ein wenig irritiert sah er mich an.

„Ich und Herbert wollten dich nicht aufregen." – Moment! Was sagte ich da?

„Es tut uns beiden schrecklich leid." – Hatte ich etwa den Verstand verloren?

Fragend sah er mich an.

Plötzlich schnappte ich ihn mir und presste ihn in den Sessel, während ich ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Etwas überrumpelt räusperte er sich und glättete seine Kleidung. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Sessel (!) und nahm mich auf seine Arme.

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere kleine Liaison in meinem Sarg fortsetzen.", sprach er ruhig und schob eine Bücherwand zur Seite, hinter der sich ein kleiner Geheimgang sichtbar machte.

‚Ui, eine Geheimgruft!', fragte ich mich und kicherte in mich hinein.

* * *

Ich war getroffen. Tief getroffen. Wie konnte Sarah nur so etwas tun? Mich so verletzen? Am liebsten würde ich mich in irgendein Loch verkriechen und NIE wieder dort heraus kommen… Ich war enttäuscht… Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? So viele Fragen… doch wer hatte die Antworten für mich? Der Professor hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich gesagt: „Auf jede Frage dieser Welt findet man Antwort in einem Buch!". Aber nicht Antworten auf diese Fragen. Auf meine Fragen.

Ich wurde aus diesem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau… Warum gab es denn auch kein Buch „Sarah Chagall und wie man sie bedient"?

Erst war sie im Begriff mich zu küssen und im nächsten Augenblick war sie wieder beim Grafen. Und ich war Luft für sie. „Würdest du uns bitte allein lassen, Alfred?", äffte ich sie nach und lachte verächtlich. Ein zweites Mal würde mir so etwas nicht passieren.

Aber vielleicht schaffte ich es ja doch noch, dass sie sich vom Grafen ab- und mir zuwandte… Ha! Ich würde es diesem eingebildeten, arroganten – aber auch ziemlich gutaussehenden und intelligenten Schnösel – schon zeigen! Das wäre doch gelacht! – Wem machte ich da eigentlich Mut? Ich würde NIE gegen den Grafen ankommen können…

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich leises – nein… lautes – Schluchzen hörte. Es schien aus der Küche zu kommen, also folgte ich der Lautstärke.

Und tatsächlich, so wie ich vermutet hatte… Herbert. Der Arme saß in der Küche und - nuckelte an seinem Daumen! Nein, an einem Blutpäckchen… und in der anderen Hand hielt er einen Stoffteddy … Na gut… das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten, redete ich mir ein und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Wieso ist er nur immer so gemein zu mir!", heulte Herbert und trocknete seine Tränen, die ihm ununterbrochen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Von wem sprach er? Von seinem Vater? Kein Wunder. Er war ja auch ein einziger Tyrann! Ein Tyrann, der MEINE Sarah in seinen Bann gezogen hatte!

„Hach, Alfred…" – Wie? Er weinte wegen MIR? Aber warum das denn?

Schlagartig wurde mir alles klar… Der Fast-Kuss mit Sarah hatte ihm wohl gereicht… Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und ging weiter auf ihn zu. Gegenüber von ihm setzte ich mich hin. Fragend sah er mich an.

* * *

Ich Idiot hatte mir doch wirklich Chancen bei Alfred ausgerechnet… wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein?

Ups, da war Alfred ja… und setzte sich genau gegenüber von mir an den Tisch. Was wollte er hier? Sich über mich lustig machen? Er hatte ja offensichtlich großen Spaß daran, mich auflaufen zu lassen…

Wieder wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Alfred… Was machst du denn hier?", brachte ich schließlich heraus, nachdem ich den Kloß in meinem Hals runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Ich…ähm…Was machst DU hier?" Das war ja mal wieder typisch – alles musste er mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten.

„Das siehst du doch, oder nicht?"

„..Ja, schon…"

„Also, was willst du? Dich über mich lustig machen!" Ich hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Alfred sah mich völlig entsetzt an. „Was denkst du von mir?" Wahrscheinlich das Richtige… „Sarah hat mich rausgeschickt, weil sie mit IHREM Grafen allein sein wollte." Sarah konnte wohl nie genug bekommen. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, dass sie meinen Vater völlig vereinnahmte – nein. Sie musste auch noch Alfred für sich beanspruchen!

„Und warum kommst du dann gerade zu MIR?"

„Nun ja… ich hab dich weinen gehört…", druckste Alfred herum ohne mich an zu sehen. Und deshalb war er rein gekommen? Aber warum…

„Herbert, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, als ich … also als… als Sarah und ich uns fast geküsst hätten." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen.

Bei diesen Worten schoss mir sofort wieder dieses Bild in den Kopf. Vor meinem geistigen Auge spielte sich die ganze Szene noch einmal in Zeitlupe ab. In mir krampfte sich alles zusammen. Ich hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Fest hielt ich meinen Teddy – Alfred – umklammert. Wenigstens einer, der nicht jedes Mal vor mir davon lief.

Nicht schon wieder; nicht vor Alfreds Augen – doch ich konnte wenig dagegen tun - wieder brach ich in Tränen aus. Bestimmt würde ich ihn damit endgültig verscheuchen… Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Armen, die ich auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte. So schluchzte ich eine ganze Weile, fest der Überzeugung, dass Alfred schon längst wieder verschwunden war…ZU SEINER SARAH!

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich ein Arm um meine Schultern legte. Papa? …nein, wie kam ich denn auf DIE Idee! Jemand streichelte mir über den Rücken, versuchte aber nicht, mich davon abzubringen, zu weiterhin zu heulen. Es konnte sich also definitiv nicht um meinen Vater handeln…

„…Entschuldige…" Diese Stimmt hätte ich unter tausenden erkannt! „Alfred!", schluchzte ich. Endlich sah ich wieder auf. Ja, es war tatsächlich Alfred – das konnte ich selbst durch den Schleier von Tränen erkennen, der auf meinen Augen lag.

Dann passierte etwas, mit dem ich in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht mehr gerechnet hätte. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens nahm Alfred mich einfach so in den Arm. Völlig erstaunt, aber auch sehr erleichtert schloss ich ihn ebenfalls in die Arme. Noch immer liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht.


	4. Rumänischer Wein

Ich Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich fühlte wie sich neben mir etwas regte und sich enger an mich schmiegte, als es bemerkte, dass ich aufgewacht war.

„Gute Nacht, Liebster." – Sarah.

„Auch dir eine wunderschöne Nacht, Sternkind." Sanft strich ich ihr über Haar und Wange. Als Dank dafür erhielt ich einen zärtlichen Kuss. Ich zog sie enger an mich heran und legte meinen Arm um sie, sodass sie ihren Kopf darauf betten konnte. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass so ein blutjunges Geschöpf mich – den Grafen – je in seinen Bann ziehen konnte, aber Sarah hatte einfach eine Art an sich, die ich – und mit Sicherheit auch jeder andere Mann – sehr schätzte.

Plötzlich beugte sie sich über mich, wobei mir ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Sie kicherte. Sorgfältig umfasste sie ihre Haare und band sie mit einem Tuch zurück.

„Du bist so wunderschön…", flüsterte ich und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Lächelnd schmiegte sie daraufhin ihren Kopf an meine Brust und summte leise. Entspannt schloss ich die Augen. Auch wenn sie wohlmöglich mit ihrem vollen Körpergewicht auf mir lag, wog sie, meines Erachtens nach – nicht mehr als eine Feder im Wind. Völlig ruhig lauschte ich ihrem leisen Summen. Eine schöne Melodie, wie ich fand. Ich schloss wieder die Augen. Vielleicht würde ich ja noch einmal einschlafen, denn, ehrlich gesagt, war ich noch ziemlich erschöpft.

Ah! Was war das? Ich riss die Augen wieder auf. Jemand hatte mich gerade ziemlich unsittlich berührt! Ich starrte direkt in das verschmitzt grinsende Gesicht meiner Gefährtin – Sarah.

„Sarah… was…!", ich versuchte, sie von weiteren Aktivitäten abzulenken, jedoch wollte mir dies nicht so recht gelingen… Irgendwie musste sie es wohl geschafft haben den Gürtel meiner Hose zu lockern.

„Sarah, nicht!", ermahnte ich sie und schob ihre Hände beiseite – oh Luzifer… wie viele Hände hatte diese Frau! Kaum hielt ich sie davon ab, meine Hose zu entwenden, wandte sie sich auch schon meinen Hemdknöpfen zu.

„Sarah, ich bitte dich! Herbert wird uns hören!"

„Na und? Das macht doch nichts…", schnurrte sie und umklammerte mit ihrem Bein das meine.

Oh… wenn nicht gleich etwas passieren würde, könnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren… Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihre Hände zu fassen zu bekommen, damit sie mir nicht noch mehr meiner Kleidung entwendeten, leider vergebens…

Plötzlich jedoch, vernahm ich vor unserem Sarg ein Heidenspektakel! In Windeseile öffnete ich den Sargdeckel um mich wegen des ‚unerträglichen Lärmes' zu beschweren.

Gerade hatte ich es geschafft Alfred zu überwältigen, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und ich über ihm kniete und so seine Arme festhalten konnte – er war überraschend kräftig – als ich hörte, wie sich der Sargdeckel meines Vater bewegte…

Kaum hatte ich einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, da bekam ich prompt ein Kissen ins Gesicht. „Ha, das kriegst du zurück!", rief Alfred. Schon war ich es, der auf dem Rücken liegend unter einem Berg von Kissen begraben wurde. Gut, dass Vampire nicht ersticken konnten. Doch neben Alfreds Gelächter hörte ich, gedämpft durch die vielen Kissen, noch eine Stimme – meinen Vater. Er klang nicht gerade begeistert über das, was wir hier veranstalteten… Schnell wühlte ich mich durch die Kissen nach oben, wobei das ein oder andere schon mal aus dem Sarg flog.

Als ich dann endlich wieder Sauerstoff bekam, sah ich, was nebenan vor sich ging. Noch immer auf mir, saß ein knall roter Alfred, im Sarg nebenan saß eine bis über beide Ohren grinsende Sarah… und vor mir stand – mein Vater; und er sah ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus!

„Ups, 'Tschuldigung." Soeben hatte er eins der Kissen voll abbekommen. Tja, wer konnte auch ahnen, dass er direkt neben mir stand.

„Herbert! Bitte was soll das hier werden!"

„Ähm, wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„…das will ich glaube ich gar nicht wissen… Also?"

„Wir haben nur eine kleine Kissenschlacht gemacht."

„Und das muss so laut sein!"

„Wieso waren wir zu laut? Wobei haben wir euch denn gestört?"

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass der _werte Herr Graf_ lediglich mit einer offenen Hose und einem halb aufgeknöpften Hemd bekleidet war sowie mit völlig zerzaustem Haar da stand.

„…Bei…ähm… Das ist völlig unwichtig, seid gefälligst leiser – und jetzt raus hier!", versuchte er in einem strengen Tonfall zu befehlen… so streng es unter gegebenen Umständen eben möglich war.

„…Ja, Paps…wir sind schon weg…", ein Lachen konnte ich mir kaum noch verkneifen. Alfred saß noch immer mit hoch rotem Kopf in meinem Sarg, allerdings grinste auch er jetzt. Kurz entschlossen griff ich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit mir aus der Gruft. Hinter uns zogen wir rasch die Türen zu, damit mein Vater nicht hörte, wie wir uns vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten.

Es war wirklich schön jemanden zu haben, mit dem man nicht nur Spaß haben konnte, sondern der auch für einen da war. Jemanden wie Alfred eben. Wie hatte ich es nur ohne ihn ausgehalten in den vielen Jahren davor?

Nachdem wir uns etwas beruhigt hatten und wieder in der Lage waren geradeaus zu laufen machten wir uns auf den Weg in das Ankleidezimmer. Es wurde Zeit, dass Alfred mal so richtig eingekleidet wurde.

Meine Güte… was veranstaltete Herbert nur geschlagene eineinhalb Stunden im Badezimmer? – Halt! Wollte ich das wirklich wissen?... Nein… eigentlich nicht…

Während ich gerade einmal fünfzehn Minuten benötigte… Wenn er sich nicht bald beeilte, würde in wenigen Minuten bereits der nächste Tag anbrechen und wir könnten nicht mehr ins Dorf gehen, wie wir es in dieser Nacht eigentlich vorhatten.

Ah, endlich öffnete sich die Türe und ein, mit einem Bademantel bekleideter Herbert, trat aus dem Bad. Er musterte mich.

„Der Morgenmantel steht dir gut.", grinste er und ging vor in Richtung Ankleidezimmer, wie er mir mitteilte.

Fragend sah ich ihn – oder wohl besser seinen Rücken – an. Hatte er die gestrige Nacht etwa schon vergessen? Wie er sich an meiner Schulter ausgeweint hatte und ich ihn schließlich zu seinem Sarg brachte – ja sogar mit ihm zusammen den Tag über darin geschlafen hatte.

Wenn er jedenfalls daran dachte, so ließ er sich nicht das Geringste anmerken.

„Alfred, kommst du?" Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ähm…ja, natürlich!" Ich ging an ihm vorbei, hinein in ein riesiges Zimmer, das ausschließlich mit Schränken möbliert war.

„So! Dann wollen wir dich doch mal einkleiden!", frohlockte Herbert und öffnete die zwei Türen des ersten, riesigen Schrankes. Diejenigen, die diese Möbel tragen mussten, taten mit wirklich sehr, sehr leid, denn sie erweckten nicht gerade den Eindruck, als seien sie leicht…

Der Anblick der vielen Kleidungsstücke verschlug mir beinahe die Sprache! Röcke in allen Variationen und Farben, ebenso wie Hosen und Hemden. Selbst ein paar violette Schuhe konnte ich entdecken – war aber nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf diese zu tragen!

Herbert jedoch sah so aus, als wüsste er genau, was er tat, denn er ging schnurstracks auf den rechten Schrankflügel zu, suchte einen samtgrünen Gehrock, eine schwarze Satinhose, ein weites, weißes Seidenhemd und passend dazu ein paar schwarze, polierte Schuhe heraus, legte alles sorgfältig über seinen Arm und kam zurück zu mir.

„Hier, zieh das an. Wenn ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen soll, sag Bescheid.", grinste er und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über meinen Oberkörper. Ungewollt errötete ich ein wenig, drehte mich dann jedoch um und verschwand hastig hinter dem Paravent.

Mit der Hose hatte ich noch keine Probleme, aber schon, als es ans Hemd ging, bekam ich Schwierigkeiten… Es war ziemlich kompliziert zuzuknüpfen… Es schien, als müsste ich doch Herberts Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Ich räusperte mich leise.

„Ähm…Herbert…?"

„Ja, Alfred?", flötete er.

„Könntest du mir mal bitte eben helfen?"

„Aber natürlich!" Er schien hocherfreut, wenigstens etwas. Zum Glück war er nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen, wie am gestrigen Abend.

Ich stutzte, als er zu mir hinter den Paravent trat. Er war perfekt gekleidet: Über seinem schwarzem Hemd trug er einen glatten, tiefroten und sehr schön taillierten Brokatgehrock. Dazu, ebenso wie ich, eine schwarze Satinhose – wahrscheinlich hatte er ein Faible für derlei Hosen – und rote Ausgehschuhe. Außerdem hatte er ein schlohweißes Halstuch umgebunden, welches von einer Rubinbrosche noch zusätzlich geziert wurde. Seine Haare hatte er mit einer Samtschleife zurückgebunden.

Doch, ich musste sagen, dass er schon irgendwie anziehend auf mich wirkte. Wohl musste er meine musternden Blicke auf ihm bemerkt haben, denn als ich wieder zu ihm aufsah, grinste er mich nur an.

Schließlich schaffte ich es mit seiner Hilfe in das Hemd zu schlüpfen und es zuzuknüpfen. Den letzten Schliff verlieh Herbert mir, als er auch mir ein Halstuch umband – sattgrün, ebenso, wie mein Gehrock.

Ich sah in seine Augen, als er sehr sorgfältig das Tuch knotete und anschließend einen Smaragd am Knoten befestigte. Dann half er mir schließlich noch in meinen Gehrock und begutachtete mich kritisch. Ich errötete. Gefiel ich ihm?

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wunderbar! Hinreißend! Entzückend!", rief er aus und klatschte in die Hände, als wolle er sich selbst applaudieren. Gerne hätte auch ich mich begutachtet, aber da war ja leider dieses kleine Hindernis mit den Spiegelbildern… also musste ich mich wohl auf Herberts Geschmack verlassen, der wohl nicht so schlecht sein konnte, wenn man ihn selbst einmal betrachtete.

Schließlich zogen wir uns noch ein paar warme Mäntel über, bevor wir das Schlosstor öffneten und in die recht kühle Nacht hinaustraten.

Man kommt hier ja wirklich zu gar nichts. Erst will er nicht so recht und dann kommt mal wieder Herbert dazwischen… Wobei es eigentlich ganz nett ist, wenn er nicht immer sofort auf meine Annäherungsversuche eingeht – so bleibt ein gewisser Reiz.

Jetzt sah es allerdings ganz so aus, als hätte er angebissen. Wir waren gerade dabei uns aus der Küche etwas Essbares zu holen. Mein Blick fiel auf eine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn die hier stehen blieben… Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Breda bestätigte mein Vorhaben, denn er hatte bereits den Schokosirup in der Hand.

„Breda, Liebling… Wollen wir nicht im Kaminzimmer essen? Dort ist es viel gemütlicher.", bat ich ihn. „Nun ja, sollte man nicht im Speisesaal essen, wenn man schon mal einen hat?", versuchte er auszuweichen. Aber so leicht würde ich nicht aufgeben. „Du willst doch nicht an dieser riesigen Tafel essen, wenn nur wir beide im Schloss sind! Was wäre das denn für eine Atmosphäre?", beharrte ich.

Fast hätte ich geglaubt, er würde es wirklich vorziehen, in einem großen, kalten Saal zu essen, wenn er doch mit mir vor dem wärmenden Kamin Platz nehmen konnte. Doch als ich ihm in die Augen sah, war da wieder dieses undefinierbare Leuchten… Langsam ging ich um ihn herum und stellte mich dicht hinter ihn. Dann legte ich meine Arme um ihn, hielt ihm verführerisch eine der leckeren Erdbeeren vor die Nase. Meinen Kopf hatte ich auf seine Schulter gelegt. Als er nach der Erdbeere beißen wollte, zog ich sie wieder weg, um selber genussvoll hinein zu beißen, wobei ich ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du ja im Speisesaal essen. Wo du mich findest, weißt du ja…" Mit diesen Worten, einem Lächeln und den restlichen Erdbeeren verschwand ich in Richtung Westflügel des Schlosses, wo sich auch das Kaminzimmer befand – das meiner Meinung nach schönste Zimmer des ganzen Anwesens.

Wo blieb er nur? Schon eine ganze Weile saß ich auf dem großen, kuscheligen Bärenfell, welches vor dem lodernden Kaminfeuer ausgebreitet war. Hoffentlich saß er jetzt nicht wirklich allein im Speisesaal… nein, das würde er nicht machen. Dafür genoss er meine Gesellschaft viel zu sehr, auch wenn er es nicht immer offen zugab.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach… Hatte er es sich also doch noch anders überlegt. Ich grinste, als er den Raum betrat und…mit einem Buch in seinem Sessel platz nahm! Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit blickte er fragend von seinem Buch auf.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Sternkind?"

„Doch, doch, Liebster." Mal abgesehen davon, dass jetzt mein eigener Liebhaber noch nicht einmal mehr Lust hat, mit mir Liebe zu machen! Es war einfach nur frustrierend! Aber na warte… Ich wusste schon, wie ich ihn kriegen würde…

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich von meinem bequemen Platz auf dem Bärenfell und ging auf ihn zu. Auf diesem Weg jedoch, seufzte ich und hielt mir die Stirn. Als ich merkte, dass er den Kopf hob, um nach mir zu sehen, stieß ich einen erneuten Seufzer aus.

„Mir ist so seltsam…", murmelte ich gespielt und sah, dass mein kleiner Trick seine volle Wirkung erzielte! Im Nu sprang Breda von seinem Sessel auf und fing mich, da ich drohte, umzufallen.

„Sarah! Geht es dir gut?", rief er besorgt und sank mit mir in den Armen auf den Boden, um mich hinlegen zu können. Ich grinste innerlich… und nun das Sahnehäubchen…

„Mein Mieder… ich glaube, es ist zu fest…", künstelte ich und versuchte schwer zu atmen. „Soll ich es dir öffnen?"

Ich nickte – musste jedoch aufpassen, mich durch ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht zu verraten. Mit zitternden Händen löste er den Knoten an meinem Korsett und lockerte sie. Doch dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu mir und sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Sarah!" – Oh oh… diesen Unterton kannte ich… er lag immer dann in seiner Stimme, wenn er wütend war… „Dein Mieder KANN dir nicht zu eng sein… du bist tot. Du brauchst keinen Sauerstoff…!" Ich unterbrach ihn und drückte ihm meine Lippen auf die seinen.

„Tut mir leid, Liebster… aber du hast mich gar nicht bemerkt… und hattest mal wieder nur Augen für dein Buch…", jammerte ich – diesmal nicht gespielt! Und schmiegte mich an ihn. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. War ich ihm etwa zu aufreizend mit offenem Mieder! Ich legte es drauf an und presste meine Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Und hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen hatte!" Wieder brachen Alfred und ich in gellendes Gelächter aus. Er hat wirklich eine sehr schöne, sehr klare Stimme, stellte ich nicht ganz neidlos fest…

Die übrigen Gäste um uns herum musterten unser Äußeres. Ob sie wohl wussten, was wir waren? – Bestimmt nicht, dachte ich mir. Sicherlich hätten sie sonst bereits eventuelle Maßnahmen ergriffen. Aber ich musste schon sagen, dass ich und ganz besonders Alfred sehr, sehr elegant in unseren Garderoben wirkten. Vielleicht hielten uns die Gäste auch für irgendwelche adligen, jungen Herren, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich ihre Zeit mit dem besten Wein in diesem Hause zu vertreiben. Apropos Wein… wie viel hatte ich eigentlich schon getrunken? Es konnte noch nicht viel gewesen sein, beschloss ich. Immerhin brachte der Wirt erst die zweite Flasche. Und den größten Inhalt der ersten hatte eindeutig Alfred intus.

Wo blieb denn der Wirt nun! (Die letzte Flasche galt nicht Alfred und mir.)

Auch Alfred schien bereits ungeduldig zu werden und so bot ich mich an, die Flasche selbst mit etwas Nachdruck beim Wirt abzuholen. Alfred bejahte dieses Angebot dankend und lächelte. Hach! Für dieses Lächeln würde ich ALLES tun! Also erhob ich mich und war im Begriff auf die Theke zuzusteuern.

Doch plötzlich traf es mich wie ein Schlag mit dem Hammer! Ich schwankte leicht und musste mich an meiner Stuhllehne festhalten, um nicht zurückzutaumeln. Was war plötzlich bloß los mit mir? War das etwa schon der Alkohol, der da seine Wirkung zeigte? …Unmöglich!

„Herbert? Alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich Alfred fragen und drehte langsam meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Vorsichtig nickte ich und tastete mich vor.

War der Weg dorthin schon immer so lang gewesen? Warum konnte dieser Wirt sich denn auch nicht beeilen mit unserem Wein?

Endlich an der Theke angekommen fragte mich der Wirt, ob ich sicher sei, noch eine weitere Flasche Wein leeren zu wollen. Was glaubte er, warum ich extra von meinem Platz aufgestanden war! Ich winkte nur desinteressiert ab und nahm die Flasche an mich.

Wieder an unserem Tisch angekommen füllte ich zuerst Alfreds und schließlich mein Glas wieder auf. Dummer Weise verschüttete ich den einen oder anderen Tropfen – lag das an der Flasche oder war der Tisch schief?

Nie hätte ich auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass ich mal mit Herbert gemeinsam in einer Kneipe sitzen und Wein trinken würde. Der Abend verlief bisher sogar überraschend angenehm, Herbert hatte noch nicht einmal versucht, mich anzubaggern. Wir unterhielten uns über viele verschiedene Dinge, Dinge von denen ich nie gedacht hätte, dass sie Herbert interessieren könnten. Wenn man sich länger mit ihm unterhält, ist er eigentlich gar nicht so…unsympathisch… im Gegenteil.

Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er bereits nach der ersten Flasche Wein leicht beschwipst war. Na ja, das war ja kein Wunder, wenn man den Wein in so einem Tempo in sich hinein schüttete…

Da kam er auch schon zurück, mit einer Weinflasche in der Hand. Schon ist gut gesagt, fast zehn Minuten hatte er gebraucht, um diese Flasche von der Theke zu holen, wobei die Theke keine 20 Meter von unserem Tisch entfernt war. Kurzerhand füllte er unsere Gläser wieder auf – was ihm sichtlich Mühe bereitete. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, war sein Glas auch schon wieder leer. So langsam machte ich mir wirklich Gedanken um ihn. Wollte er sich etwa betrinken, oder worauf legte er es an?

„Ähm, Herbert?", versuchte ich ihn vom Trinken abzulenken. Er sah vom Glas auf,

„Ja, Alfie?".

„Trinkst du immer so viel …und so schnell?" Nachdem er noch einen großen Schluck des – durchaus wohlschmeckenden – Rotweines genommen hatte, antwortete er.

„Ich trinke niiiee…un auch nich viel!"

„Aber heute trinkst du viel?"

„Neee, heute tringe ich mit dia… „

„Und das ist dann was anderes?"

„Ja, kla is das was anneres! Auff dich, Alfie – auf unss! Schiieers!"

Mir blieb nicht viel was anderes übrig, als erneut mit Herbert anzustoßen. Kurz darauf war auch diese Flasche leer. „Herrr Wird! Nochne Flaschsche von dem rotn Zeuch hier! Ab aschschnell!" Die paar Leute, die noch in der Kneipe saßen sahen uns bereits skeptisch an. „Herbert, bitte. Nicht ganz so laut. Die Leute gucken schon alle." Ich hätte auch gegen eine Wand reden können, er hatte seinen Verstand wohl schon mit einem der letzten Gläser runtergespült. „Dann lasssie hald gukkn!" Vergebens versuchte ich Herbert dazu zu bewegen, leiser zu sprechen – sofern man das noch sprechen nennen konnte. Wir unterhielten uns mittlerweile fast brüllend; Herbert, weil er nicht anders konnte und ich, damit er mich überhaupt wahrnahm.

Als Herbert sich mit dem Wirt angelegt hatte, weil dieser ihm keinen Wein mehr geben wollte, hielt ich es für besser zu gehen – und zwar mit Herbert, auch wenn dieser sich sträubte.

„Herbert, bitte! Es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir uns jetzt wieder auf den Rückweg machen!"

„Nein! Isch will aba noch nich surück nachhausee…"

„Aber es wird bald hell draußen!"

„Na undd!"

„Herbert!"

„Ja, Alfie?"

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren! Wieso musste er sich gerade in meiner Begleitung voll laufen lassen!

„Komm jetzt, wir müssen los!"

„Wohin den?"

„Nach Hause!"

„Warum jez schon?"

„…Weil du betrunken bist, die Sonne bald auf geht und dein Vater uns wahrscheinlich in der Luft zerreißen wird!"

„…"

Oh, nein… Ich hatte doch glatt vergessen wie sensibel Herbert war. Er konnte aber auch wirklich äußerst anstrengend sein…

„Es tut mir leid, Herbert. Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien."

„Hassdu mich den ganich lieb?"

Was für eine Frage…was erwartete er jetzt von mir? „…aber natürlich hab ich dich lieb."

„…un warum hasstu dann soooo langejebraucht!"

„Ähm, weil – "

„Du hasstmich übahaubdnich liiiiieeeb…!", heulte er auf einmal los. Allmählich begann ich die Beherrschung zu verlieren – das war sonst nicht meine Art, aber Herbert hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

„Du kommst jetzt mit. Wir gehen nach Hause – keine Widerrede!" Ich bezahlte schnell die Rechnung, packte Herbert am Arm und zog ihn nach draußen. Obwohl er gerade mal zwei Flaschen Rotwein getrunken hatte, war sein Gang recht wankend, sodass ich ihn stützen musste, damit er nicht völlig das Gleichgewicht verlor – ganz zu schweigen vom Verlust seiner Muttersprache.

Der Weg zurück zum Schloss erschien mir mindestens doppelt so lang wie der Weg vom Schloss ins Dorf. Aber das lag wohl an Herberts gelegentlichen motorischen Totalausfällen… Was würde der Graf wohl sagen, wenn er seinen Sohn so erlebte? Aus Herberts momentanem Zustand war zu entnehmen, dass er noch nicht oft in Kontakt mit Alkohol gekommen war; zumindest nicht in größeren Mengen.

Endlich war das Schlosstor in Sicht! Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Na los, Herbert. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Du hast es gleich geschafft.", versuchte ich ihn bei Laune zu halten. Denn wie ich in den vergangenen 60 Minuten erfahren durfte, war ein betrunkener Herbert noch launischer als ein nüchterner.

So leise wie möglich betraten wir das Schloss und machten uns auf direktem Weg in die Gruft, in der Hoffnung, dass der Graf schon tief und fest schlief. Schnell war ich Herbert behilflich dabei, sich zu entkleiden und ihm in seinen Sarg zu helfen, um danach in meinen zu steigen. Doch Herbert hatte offenbar andere Pläne – mit mir! Erst versuchte er, mich mit in seinen Sarg zu ziehen, dann wollte er wieder raus aus seinem, um mit in meinen zu kommen… und dann sagte er etwas, was sich anhörte wie „Wozu brauchen wir auch einen Sarg!". Aus diesem Mann soll einer schlau werden.

Doch dann packte er mich an den Schultern und drückte mich zu Boden – jetzt er lag mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf mir. Ich versuchte ihn von mir runter zu rollen, doch er war einfach zu kräftig.

„Herbert, was soll das!", fuhr ich ihn an. Dieses Szenario kam mir erschreckend bekannt vor! Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich irgendwie zu befreien. Hatte ich mich so in ihm getäuscht? Nur diesmal war kein Professor in der Nähe, der die Begegnung hätte auflösen können. Mittlerweile saß Herbert auf mir und entwendete mein Hemd. Ich bekam es mit der Panik zu tun.

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht mochte – aber unter diesen Umständen wollte ich nur so weit weg von Herbert sein, wie nur irgend möglich! Er war in dem Zustand einfach unberechenbar – noch mehr als sonst.

„Herbert! Lass das!"

„Warum?"

„Geh sofort runter von mir!"

„Abas macht doch solchn Spasss!"

War es die Möglichkeit? Jetzt konnte er nicht mal mehr die Hände bei sich behalten! Während die eine in meinen Haaren spielte, wanderte die andere langsam aber zielstrebig immer weiter runter… und er hatte es geschafft, meine Hose zu öffnen! Jetzt reichte es wirklich!

„Wenn du nicht sofort von mir runter gehst….!"

„Wasn dann, Alfie?", grinste er seelenruhig. Er trieb mich zur Weißglut!

„Zwing mich nicht dir weh zu tun…", drohte ich – teils in der Hoffnung es würde Wirkung zeigen – teils aus Überzeugung.

„Pah, du mir wetun…das trausstu dich doch ganich!", spottete Herbert immer noch grinsend. Ich plädierte an meine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht auszurasten. Es war eben Herbert – er war betrunken… und er hatte gerade mein bestes Stück in der Hand!

Reflexartig stieß ich ihn mit ganzer Kraft und unter vollem Körpereinsatz von mir weg. Ich atmete schwer. Nicht nur die Last seines Gewichts lag nun nicht mehr auf mir, auch seine Hände hatte Herbert jetzt wieder bei sich. Der erwartete Wutausbruch Herberts blieb überraschenderweise aus… Als ich mich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass ich in normalem Ton hätte mit Herbert sprechen können, drehte ich mich um zu der Seite, auf der ich ihn vermutete. Meine Vermutung stimmte, Herbert saß rechts von mir an seinen Sarg gelehnt; das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben. Eine Weile saßen wir beide auf dem Boden der Gruft und sagen gar nichts. Dann brach ich das Schweigen, „Herbert?". Keine Antwort. Er war also sauer auf mich – verständlich. Allerdings hatte ich genauso gut das Recht darauf, sauer zu sein. Warum sollte ich dann den ersten Schritt machen? Also wartete ich…

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe, die hinunter zur Gruft führte – der Graf! Er war also noch nicht in seinem Sarg und schlief. Wie auch, er wäre sicher aufgewacht…

„Herbert, komm schnell, dein Vater! Wir müssen uns in die Särge legen!", flüsterte ich ihm zu; schon halb auf dem Weg in meinen eigenen Sarg. Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Herbert! Was ist denn?" Endlich sah er mich auch mal an, wenn ich mit ihm sprach… Was war das denn? Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er mich an… ein saftiges Feilchen. War ich das etwas gewesen! Langsam erinnerte ich mich. Als ich ihn von mir runter gestoßen habe, muss ich mit dem Ellenbogen wohl sein Auge erwischt haben… Auf einmal tat mir das alles schrecklich Leid. Ich wollte zu ihm gehen, mich entschuldigen – doch da stand schon der Graf in der Tür.

„Was zu Hölle…" Ein letzter Blick zu Herbert bestätigte meine Befürchtung. Ich würde das ganze allein auszubaden haben. Herbert hatte sich soeben in seinen Sarg verzogen und den Deckel geschlossen.

„Ähm, wir…ich…entschuldigt die Störung! …Es ist nur so…also Herbert und ich, wir…nun – es war so…"

Was in allen drei Teufels Namen war hier bloß wieder los? Hier konnte man noch nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe ein Buch lesen! Erst hielt Sarah mich davon ab – nun ja… darüber konnte ich durchaus hinwegsehen – und jetzt DAS hier! Es war doch wirklich zum Haare raufen! Als Alfred mir dann auch noch das Spektakel so schonend wie nur eben möglich erklärte, wich meine Selbstbeherrschung vollends!

„Herbert!", brüllte ich und stürmte auf den Sarg meines Sohnes zu. Wütend stemmte ich den Sargdeckel hoch und zog ihn an seinem Hemdkragen aus seiner Schlafnische. Er schlief. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Er roch bestialisch nach Wirtshaus und Wein! Eine Schande für einen Grafensohn sich so in der Öffentlichkeit aufzuführen, aber das würde ich ihm morgen schon noch selbst sagen. Gedanklich rieb ich meine Hände aneinander. Ich hoffte, dass man mir meine Schadenfreude nicht ansah, immerhin stand Alfred noch immer in unmittelbarer Nähe zu mir und beobachtete mich.

Murrend ließ ich Herbert wieder in seinen Sarg zurücksinken und schloss den Deckel. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Alfred zu, der ängstlich einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Leg dich auch schlafen. Ich denke, du wirst morgen mehr als genug zu tun haben. Sammle also ausreichend Kräfte und Geduld.", grinste ich verschwörerisch. Ich denke, dass sollte Strafe genug für ihn sein, sich morgen Nacht um meinen verkaterten Sohn kümmern zu müssen. Er nickte flüchtig und verzog sich dann mit einer schrecklichen Hast ebenfalls in seinen Sarg.

Ich lachte innerlich. Also war ich noch immer Furcht einflößend. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt ich wieder aus der Gruft in Richtung Kaminzimmer, in dem, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, noch immer Sarah auf mich wartete.

Langsam und träge schlug ich meine Augen auf. Ich wurde von einem schleifenden Geräusch aus meinem Schlaf gerissen. Mein Sarg wurde geöffnet. Verdammt! War es schon immer so hell in unserer Gruft, oder war es vielleicht noch Tag? War der Professor etwa wieder zurückgekommen? – Nein. Ich blickte in das besorgt dreinblickende Antlitz meines Vaters. Er legte mir seine kühle Hand auf die Stirn.

„Herbert? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Es ist schon mitten in der Nacht.", sprach mein Vater wie durch einen Schleier zu mir und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen…", jammerte ich

„Wovon?", fragte er und reichte mir eine Hand, um mir aus dem Sarg zu helfen.

„Ich…weiß nicht!" Oh, oh… hoffentlich hatte er mich gestern Abend nicht mehr gehört…

„Komm erst einmal mit in den Speisesaal zum Frühstücken.", lächelte mein Vater und öffnete die Tür. Frühstück! Schon allein der Gedanke an dieses Wort verursachte bei mir Übelkeit. Zum Glück hatte mein Vater nichts von der gestrigen Nacht mitbekommen. Sonst hätte es wohl ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter gegeben. Unsere Schritte hallten in dem langen Korridor wieder und brachten meinen Kopf beinahe zum Zerspringen…! Aber ich versuchte so gut es eben ging nicht nach Kater, sondern nach Migräne auszusehen. Was auch wohl ziemlich gut klappte, wenn ich meinen Vater so ansah.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Speisesaal und ließ mich eintreten. Der Tisch war reich gedeckt, bereitete mir jedoch trotzdem ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl zur Linken meines Vaters. Neben mir saß Alfred und zur Rechten meines Vaters saß Sarah und grinste mich an.

„Guten Abend, Herbert!", trällerte sie in einer bestialischen Lautstärke, „Hast du also auch endlich ausgeschlafen!". Ich nickte nur stumm – dumme Idee, jetzt war mir schwindelig. Kaum war Sarah ruhig, wenn man dieses lautstarke Zersägen des Brötchens als ruhig bezeichnen konnte, meldete sich mein Vater wieder zu Wort.

„Heute so still, Herbert? Sonst redest du doch schon früh am Abend wie ein Wasserfall.", seine Stimme war wirklich durchdringend…

„Ich sagte doch, ich habe Kopfschmerzen…", erwiderte ich leise und fasste mir an die Schläfe.

„Ach ja, stimmt… Wieder diese Migräne?", hakte er nach und sah mich mitleidig an. Wenn er Mitleid hatte, warum brüllte er dann so? Kam es mir nur so vor, oder sprachen heute alle viel lauter als sonst?

„Willst du nicht auch mal was essen, Herbert?", rief Sarah mir zu, „Besonders die Erdbeermarmelade ist köstlich!".

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich!", stimmte auch mein Vater mit ein. Das Glas wurde über den Tisch geschoben, und als ob das noch nicht laut genug gewesen wäre, wurde es aufgeschraubt und der Deckel auf den Tisch fallen gelassen, was wiederum von einem fiesen Scheppern begleitet wurde. Mein Kopf dröhnte. Dann hielt mein Vater mir ein bereits mit Marmelade bestrichenes Brötchen vor die Nase, „Na los, versuch mal – das ist wirklich lecker!". Allein bei dem Gedanken, auch nur ein einzigen Happen dieses Brötchens zu essen, drehte sich mir der Magen um. Was sollte das hier werden? Eine Folter!

Endlich Ruhe… bis auf das Klirren der Gläser und das Quietschen des Bestecks auf den Tellern. Noch immer versuchte ich die Übelkeit zu verdrängen und durch Stillsitzen die Kopfschmerzen nicht noch weiter zu verschlimmern. Vergebens!

„Sag mal, Herbert. Hast du da etwa ein blaues Auge!", bemerkte Sarah mal wieder viel zu laut.

„Kann schon sein…", brachte ich gequält hervor.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte jetzt mein Vater. Ups, was sollte ich ihm denn jetzt erzählen? Das ich betrunken war und das auch nicht mehr so genau weiß? Unmöglich! „Entschuldige, Paps. Können wir das später klären? Mir geht es gar nicht gut… Ich würde mich gern etwas hinlegen.", versuchte ich auszuweichen. Aber da war Sarah auch schon aufgesprungen – wobei ihr Stuhl einen schrecklichen Lärm machte – und zu mir rüber gelaufen.

„Zeig mal her… das sieht ja übel aus…", betrachtete sie mein Gesicht und – betrachtete es dann noch etwas genauer.

„Aaaauu, nicht anfassen! Das tut doch weh…", quengelte ich und zog meinen Kopf weg. Doch das war gar keine gute Idee… der Raum begann sich zu drehen.

Mir war unglaublich übel und mein Kopf tat noch mehr weh als zuvor.

„Herbert…?", hörte ich eine Stimme dicht neben mir, „Kannst du mich hören?". Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, um zu erkennen, wer dort mit mir sprach. Langsam klärte sich mein Blick, „Papa…?". Allmählich registrierte ich, dass ich nicht mehr im Speisesaal, sondern in einem der Lesezimmer war – ich lag auf einem Sofa. Liebevoll strich mein Vater mir über den Kopf,

„Deine Migräne scheint ja schlimmer zu sein, als ich gedacht habe.".

„…Was ist denn passiert?", wandte ich mich an meinen Vater. „Nun, das würde ich gern von dir wissen, mein Sohn.", sagte er mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton. Hatte er etwa doch etwas mitbekommen gestern Nacht? Scheinbar schien er mir das mit der Migräne abzukaufen, also konnte er das nur auf mein Feilchen beziehen…

„Ähm, Paps?", druckste ich herum.

„Ja, Herbert?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„…Könntest du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser bringen?", bat ich ihn.

„Aber natürlich – wünscht der Herr sonst noch etwas…?" Nett, dass er so besorgt um mich war, „Vielleicht was zum Kühlen, für mein Auge…".

„…Oder doch lieber eine Flasche Rotwein – nein, zwei…! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht! Das ist doch kein Benehmen für einen erwachsenen und dazu noch adligen jungen Mann! Da hätte wer weiß was passieren können! Wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Ideen! Hast du denn keine zwei Sekunden nachgedacht, bevor du dich betrunken hast? Und dass du auch noch Alfred mitnehmen musstest! Er hat doch noch keine Ahnung wie er sich verteidigen muss – stell dir vor, da wären Vampirjäger im Dorf gewesen!", donnerte er. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick explodieren… Doch mein Vater setzte neu an: „Hätte ich mir früher bei meinem Vater derlei Sachen erlaubt, hätte er mich achtkantig aus dem Schloss geworfen und mich in die Sonne gestellt!", brüllte er. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt irgendeinen schnippischen Kommentar von mir gegeben, aber in meinem Zustand brachte ich wohlmöglich noch nicht einmal mehr einen Satz zustande…

„Wie kannst du dich auch nur so schamlos betrinken? Ich versteh' es einfach nicht!" – Zum Glück hatte mein Vater keinen Blutdruck mehr, sonst wäre dieser jetzt wahrscheinlich bei 230 angelangt…

Wütend stürmte er dann schließlich aus dem Zimmer.

Ich hörte Schritte. Oh, Breda kam aus dem Zimmer! Schnell huschte ich um die nächste Ecke und tat dann so, als würde ich den Gang entlanggehen. Wutschnaubend lief er in einem Tempo an mir vorbei, dass ich wenige Sekunden später den Luftzug noch deutlich spüren konnte.

Soso, der kleine Herbert hatte sich also gestern Nacht wortwörtlich die Kante gegeben… Ich grinste hinterhältig…

„Dann wollen wir doch mal da weitermachen, wo Breda aufgehört hatte…", sprach ich zu mir selbst und öffnete die Türe zu dem Zimmer, in dem noch immer Herbert lag.

„Alfi? Bist du das?", stöhnte er und versuchte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung zu drehen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht dein ‚Alfi'."

„Sarah…", seufzte er und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. „Was machst du hier?" Ich überlegte kurz.

„Das hier ist mein Probenraum.", gab ich ihm bekannt und grinste von einem Ohr hin zu anderen.

„Probenraum wofür!", hakte er misstrauisch nach – und sein Misstrauen war berechtigt. Ohne eine Vorwarnung fing ich an, eine Oper zu trällern. Ich war Sopranistin und somit war meine Stimme entsprechend hoch. Zudem war die Rolle des Gretchens aus der Oper „Faust" mir stimmlich wie auf den Leib geschnitten.

Nun, Herbert teilte meine Meinung wohl nicht. Als ich die erste Strophe gesungen hatte, hörte ich nur leises Wimmern von ihm. „Gnade…", jaulte er stimmlos und sah mich aus großen Augen an – aus großen, glasigen Augen. Hach, wie ich es liebte die Oberhand zu haben!

„Sagtest du etwas?", fragte ich in lautem Sprechgesang – sehr hoch, versteht sich.

„Bitte, Sarah… ich tue alles was du willst…", wimmerte er und kauerte sich noch mehr auf dem kleinen Sofa zusammen, als es sowieso schon der Fall war. Wieder grinste ich überlegen.

„Wirklich ALLES!", hakte ich nach und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er nickte nur vorsichtig.

„Gut, dann…"

Ich sagte ihm alles, was ich für die morgige Nacht von ihm verlangte und ging dann, fair, wie ich nun einmal war, wieder aus dem Zimmer. Natürlich nicht, ohne nicht vorher die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Knall hinter mir zugeschlagen zu haben!

Wenn mein Plan aufging, dann würde ich die folgenden beiden Nächte noch einiges mehr zu lachen haben. Summend lief ich den Korridor entlang auf der Suche nach Breda – lief allerdings bloß Alfred über den Weg.

„Du solltest dich wohl besser ein wenig um Herbert kümmern… ich glaube, er fühlt sich nicht sonderlich wohl.", riet ich ihm und eine Spur von Mitleid wurde in mir ausgelöst, als ich in Alfreds trauriges Gesicht sah.

Nun, wie dem auch sei, mir war langweilig! Ich hatte also die Wahl zwischen Bad und Breda – aber halt! Warum sich für eines entscheiden müssen, wenn man auch beides gleichzeitig haben konnte!

Erst hätte mich auf dem Weg zu Herbert fast der Graf umgerannt und dann kam mir auch noch Sarah entgegen, beide waren wohl soeben bei Herbert gewesen. Also schien es ihm ernsthaft nicht gut zu gehen…wie Sarah ja auch zu mir gesagt hatte. Und das war alles meine Schuld!

An dem Zimmer, in dem Herbert sich befand blieb ich vor der Tür stehen. Sollte ich anklopfen, oder einfach leise reingehen? Auf Höflichkeit sollte man ja immer anklopfen, bevor man einen Raum betrat – aber wenn Herbert doch solche Kopfschmerzen hatte, wäre er sicher nicht erfreut über den Lärm…

Ich entschied mich, die Tür leise zu öffnen, in den Raum zu schleichen und die Tür dann hinter mir lautlos wieder zu schließen. Herbert lag auf einem Sofa, die Augen geschlossen, einen Arm über die Stirn gelegt. Eine Weile stand ich in dem kleinen Zimmer, konzentriert darauf, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen und betrachtete das Bild, welches sich mir bot. Ich musste schon zugeben, Herbert hatte einen beneidenswerten Körperbau… schlank… durchtrainiert… und groß war er noch dazu. Aber das gehörte jetzt nicht hier her. Schließlich war ich nicht ganz unbeteiligt an seinem Zustand. Leise räusperte ich mich.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Hast du mich noch nicht genug gequält!", stöhnte Herbert, machte sonst aber keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder die Augen zu öffnen. Er war also noch sauer auf mich – was man ihm aber nicht verdenken konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herbert. Ich wollte das nicht…es ist einfach so passiert. Ehrlich, ich würde dir nie absichtlich wehtun!" Verwundert sah er mich jetzt doch an,

„Alfred, du bist das… Ich dachte Sarah wäre schon wieder hier…". Zögerlich ging ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er sah wirklich ziemlich fertig aus. Ob er überhaupt wollte, dass ich hier war? Wahrscheinlich würde er mich nach dieser Aktion so bald nicht wieder sehen wollen… Ich beschloss besser wieder zu gehen.

Halt! So einfach war das nicht. Es ging Herbert nicht gut, und ich war daran schuld. Also war es auch meine Pflicht, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Kurz vor der Tür machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt,

„Herbert?". Stille. Ein schwaches Stöhnen.

„Was denn, Alfred?", Herbert drehte den Kopf zu mir.

„Brauchst du etwas?", ich sah ihn entschuldigend an. Wieder Schweigen. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Mein Gewissen wurde nur noch schlechter, als Herbert immer noch nicht antwortete. Allmählichmachte ich mir Sorgen um ihn…

„Ich fühl mich Scheiße – und wenn du mir ein Glas Wasser holen könntest, wäre das nett.", entgegnete Herbert auf einmal.

„Ja, gern. Ich bin sofort wieder da.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen. Bereits in der Tür stehen wurde ich von Herbert aufgehalten,

„Alfred! – Noch etwas… du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, wenn dann sollte ich das tun.". Ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit ganz sicher nicht! Das hieß er war nicht böse auf mich. Oder? Verwirrt sah ich ihn an,

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach Alfred, komm doch mal her…", etwas gequält lächelnd bedeutete er mir, mich zu ihm auf das Sofa zu setzen. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte sich raus, dass ihm die Situation genauso unangenehm war wie mir. Letztendlich entschlossen wir uns, die gestrige Nacht als Erfahrungswert abzutun.

„Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Alfred? Bekomm ich jetzt noch ein Glas Wasser…?", lächelte Herbert mich an.

„Aber natürlich.", lächelte ich zurück und machte mich sogleich auf den Weg in die Küche. Wieder zurück im Zimmer mit einem Glas Wasser setzte ich mich zu ihm. Bevor ich es ihm zum trinken reichte, musste ich ihm helfen, sich aufzusetzen. Doch kaum war er in einer halbwegs aufrechten Position, verzog er das Gesicht,

„Aauuuua…so ein Mist."

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Mein Auge… es tut weh…", erklärte er.

„Darf ich mir das mal ansehen…?", bat ich und neigte seinen Kopf ganz vorsichtig leicht zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können.

„Aber du musst ganz vorsichtig sein…und nicht anfassen!", ermahnte mich Herbert. So wie sein Auge aussah, musste es wirklich überaus wehtun. Davon würde er sicherlich noch ein paar Tage länger gut haben. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihm diese Unannehmlichkeit bereitet hatte, errötete ich leicht. Das war wirklich nie meine Absicht gewesen.

„Bleib einfach hier sitzen – oder leg dich besser wieder hin, ich werde nachsehen, ob noch ein wenig Eis da ist.", beruhigte ich ihn.

Warum musste ich auch immer so ungeschickt sein… und der arme Herbert musste mein Ungeschick jetzt ausbaden…

Zum Glück fand ich in der Küche noch einen Eisbeutel. Vielleicht würde sein Auge ja weniger wehtun, wenn man es kühlte. Ich beeilte mich, zurück zu gehen. Herbert sollte nicht länger als notwendig warten müssen.

Er hatte sich erneut hingelegt und bemerkte mich nicht sofort. Sanft strich ich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte vorsichtig den Eisbeutel auf sein Auge, woraufhin er kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und scharf die Luft ein sog.

„Es wird gleich besser.", versicherte ich ihm.

„Na hoffentlich…", jammerte er und griff nach meiner Hand. „Warum geht es dir eigentlich so unverschämt gut heute? Du hast doch mindestens genauso viel getrunken wie ich.", maulte er. Das war eine gute Frage.

„Na ja… der Professor und sein selbst gebrannter Kräuterschnaps…sagen wir mal ich bin gut in Übung.", grinste ich ohne das Thema weiter ausführen zu wollen. Tröstend streichelte ich über seine Wange, „Morgen Nacht geht es dir sicher wieder gut.".


	5. The Night After

Noch immer recht müde kroch ich aus meinem, mit vielen Kissen und Decken gut gepolsterten, warmen Sarg. Was auch immer Sarah vorhatte, die Drecksarbeit hatte sie mir überlassen. Genau das war auch der Grund, warum ich so früh schon wach war. Warum hatte ich ihr nur versprochen all diese Dinge für sie zu erledigen! Es war noch sooo früh. Ich gähnte herzhaft und rieb mit den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ach ja, ich hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt – womöglich hätte sie mich noch Stunden lang mit ihrem ohrenbetäubenden Gesang gequält. Missmutig tapste ich ins Badezimmer.

Alle anderen schliefen noch, jedenfalls war es noch ganz still im Schloss. Außerdem waren die Särge meines Vaters sowie Alfreds noch fest verschlossen. Alfred hatte den Tag in seinem eigenen, wenn auch lange nicht so komfortablen, Sarg verbracht. Wir hielten es für besser, den im selben Sarg verbrachten Tag als eine Ausnahme zu sehen; was eigentlich sehr schade war…

Ein eisiger Windzug, der durch den langen Korridor fegte, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Draußen musste es kälter geworden sein. Die Fenster und Türen in diesem uralten Schloss könnten auch mal ausgebessert werden. Ein Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken, ich fror. Nur gut, dass Alfred noch in seinem warmen Sarg lag und schlief – ich hoffte, sein Sarg würde warm sein…

Zum Glück war mein heißes Bad nicht mehr weit. Ich legte meinen Morgenmantel über einen Stuhl und ließ mich in die Wanne gleiten. Entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es wirklich ungemütlich, es stürmte und schneite ununterbrochen. Heute Nacht würden mich keine zehn Sarahs vor die Tür bekommen.

Nachdem auch ich im Bad fertig war machte ich mich daran, die mir aufgetragenen Arbeiten zu erfüllen. Also zu erst sollte ich das Kaminzimmer herrichten, das Feuer im Kamin entfachen und dafür sorgen, dass es die ganze Nacht brannte. Dann sollte ich in den Keller gehen, um einige – und das hatte sie mir mit Nachdruck gesagt – Flaschen Wein herauf zu holen. Außerdem verlangte Sarah von mir, ein ganzes Menü für sie und meine Vater zu kochen.

Nun gut, ich machte mich auf den Weg in Kaminzimmer, wo mich auch prompt der Schlag traf. Was war denn hier passiert? Hatte hier eine Horde wilder Affen gehaust! Nichts von der gründlichen Ordnung und Sauberkeit, die mein Vater sonst so schätzte, war mehr zu sehen. Die Sessel waren verrückt worden, auf dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich normalerweise eine Kerzenleuchter und manchmal ein Buch befanden, lagen einige Erdbeeren, die bereits rote Flecken auf dem darunter liegenden Deckchen hinterlassen hatten. Vor einer der Regalwände lagen ein paar heraus gefallene Bücher, auf dem Boden standen zwei leere Gläser… Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen. Da glitzerte etwas Kleines auf dem Bärenfell vor dem großen Kamin. Bei näherem Betrachten stellte sich heraus, dass es sich hierbei um einen von Sarahs Ohrringen handeln musste. Was war das dort drüben auf dem Sessel? Es sah merkwürdig aus…braun und schmierig. Leicht angeekelt wischte ich mit dem Finger drüber, zerrieb es ein wenig und roch zögerlich daran. Schokolade! …Aber was machte Schokolade hier auf dem Sessel? So langsam wurde mir klar, warum Sarah mich gebeten hatte das Zimmer herzurichten.

Eine gute Stunde später hatte ich das Chaos beseitigt, alles gereinigt sowie das Feuer angezündet. Erschöpft lies ich mich in einen der Sessel fallen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch den Wein besorgen und etwas zu essen machen… Bei dem Gedanken, allein in den riesigen dunklen und äußerst unheimlichen Keller des Schlosses gehen zu müssen, schauderte es mir. Wie es aussah, blieb mir jedoch nichts anderes übrig. Obendrein sollte ich auch noch Kochen! Alles was ich je gekocht hatte, war Schokopudding. Ich in der Küche – mein Vater bezeichnete so was immer als _Sicherheitsrisiko_. Aber mir würde da schon noch etwas einfallen. Unwillig machte ich mich auf in den Keller. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete mir Alfred, er war gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und hingen ihm ins Gesicht, in sein wunderschönes Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir aus Höflichkeit oder dem Wunsch in meiner Nähe zu sein anbot, mir zu helfen, nachdem ich ihm kurz erläutert hatte, warum ich so früh schon wach war. Aber eigentlich was das ja auch egal, er war bei mir und nur das zählte.

Wir betraten die alte Kellertreppe. Es war stockdunkel dort unten. Ängstlich sah mich Alfred an, als ich ihm bedeutete, mir zu folgen. Ich war froh, nicht der einzige zu sein der Angst hatte, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und nahm eine Fackel, die am Eingang zu den Kellergewölben an der Wand hange, um uns den Weg leuchten zu können. Minuten lang irrten wir durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach den Weinregalen. Gelegentlich kam uns ein Schwarm Fledermäuse entgegengeflattert, den ich mit der Fackel aufgescheucht hatte. Für gewöhnlich hasste ich es, hier unten zu sein. Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nicht allein war, sondern in bester Gesellschaft, machte es mir nur noch wenig aus, durch diese unheimlichen Gewölbe zur gehen. Jedes Mal, wenn einer dieser Fledermausschwärme auftauchte und über uns hinweg zog, klammerte Alfred sich furchtsam an mich und versuchte, sich hinter mir zu verstecken, was mich immer wieder lächeln ließ.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hatten wir so viele Weinflaschen mit herauf gebracht, wie wir tragen konnten. Keine Ahnung, was Sarah damit vorhatte, aber diese Mengen sollten wohl ausreichen. Wir brachten unsere Ladung in die Küche. Nun musste ich nur noch etwas kochen, aber was? Als Alfred mich einige Minuten lang dabei beobachtet hatte, wie ich in der Küche unbeholfen rumhandtiere, begann er zu kichern, „Du hast wohl noch nie etwas gekocht, oder?". „Nein, außer ein paar Mal einen Schokopudding noch nie.", gestand ich etwas kleinlaut. Glücklicherweise hatte Alfred da mehr Erfahrung. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dann Spaghetti für die beiden machen? Das ist einfach und geht schnell.", schlug er vor. Eine gute Idee, denn wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich auch Hunger. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir selber auch noch etwas davon essen. Wir müssen nur genug davon kochen.", zwinkerte ich ihm zu und lächelte.

In Windeseile waren die Nudeln im kochenden Wasser und die Soße im Topf. „Hmmm, das duftet aber lecker…", schwärmte Alfred und leckte sich über die Lippen – über die sehr sinnlichen und samtzarten Lippen. Er war so unglaublich süß, wenn er mit großen leuchtenden Augen dastand. „Ja, das riecht wirklich köstlich. Das war eine gute Idee von dir.", lächelte ich im zu und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Schon bald war das Essen fertig und servierbereit. Zuvor hatten wir noch den Tisch im Kaminzimmer gedeckt und Kerzen darauf gestellt. Auch wenn es mir widerstrebte, ein Candle-Light Dinner für meinen Vater und Sarah vorzubereiten, es war eine Chance einmal ungestört mit Alfred zusammen sein zu können.

* * *

Langsam schlug ich meine Augen auf. Ich blickte zur Seite – gut – Breda schlief noch. Innerlich kichernd stahl ich mich also klammheimlich aus unserem Sarg und schloss den Deckel so leise es ging, wieder hinter mir.

Hoffentlich hatte Herbert schon alles fertig, was ich ihm aufgetragen hatte! Macht über jemanden zu haben, war wirklich…unbeschreiblich! Auf leisen Sohlen tapste ich den Weg zur Grufttür entlang. Immerhin durfte ich Breda ja nicht wecken. Sonst wäre die ganze Überraschung zunichte gemacht. Vorsichtig zog ich die schwere Tür hinter mir wieder zu, als ich aus der Gruft getreten war und machte mich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. – Aus der ich bereits lautes Scheppern und Fluchen vernahm. Ich grinste und öffnete die Tür.

Ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen erkundigte ich mich nach der momentanen Lage. Auch Alfred war anwesend und half Herbert mit dem heutigen Mahl – Spaghetti, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte.

„Alles in Ordnung so!", brummte Herbert und rührte die Nudeln nochmals um. Ich besah mir alles ausführlich und stellte fest, dass tatsächlich alles bestens war.

„Sehr schön, ihr beiden. Ich wusste gar nicht, was alles so in euch steckt.", grinste ich und öffnete wieder die Türe, um mich vom Kaminzimmer zu überzeugen, das Herbert ebenfalls hatte gemütlich herrichten sollen.

Als ich es betrat, traf mich fast der Schlag! Herbert hatte wirklich einen außerordentlichen Geschmack! Überall standen Kerzen und auch ein Feuer im Kamin loderte. Unmittelbar davor stand ein kleiner, runder Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auch auf dem Tisch standen zwei Kerzen, ebenso zwei Teller und zwei Weingläser. Ich grinste. Es war alles wunderbar, das musste ich schon sagen. Diesmal hatte er sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.

„Wo willst du den Wein hinhaben?" Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Herbert! Hatte er mich erschreckt! Ich deutete auf den Tisch.

„Und was willst du mit den ganzen Flaschen?", fragte er und stellte sie unter den Tisch.

„Das, mein Lieber, lass mal meine Sorge sein…", flötete ich und bat ihn, das Essen aufzutragen, damit ich wieder in die Gruft gehen konnte, um Breda endlich zu wecken. Er nickte grummelnd und verschwand noch vor mir wieder aus dem Zimmer. Bevor auch ich ging, sah ich mich noch einmal um. Ich konnte mich gar nicht von diesem Anblick losreißen…

Schließlich machte aber auch ich mich auf den Weg.

Wieder unten angekommen öffnete ich den Sarg erneut und beugte mich über den noch immer schlafenden Breda. Ich lächelte. Wie süß er doch aussah, wenn er schlief, regelmäßig ein- und ausatmete… Sanft strich ich über seine Wange und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Lider flatterten und er schlug träge die Augen auf.

„Sarah…?"

„Gute Nacht, Liebster…", säuselte ich und gab ihm erneut einen zärtlichen Kuss. Fragend sah er mich daraufhin an. Ich grinste.

„Komm mit. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich." Noch immer ein wenig verschlafen ließ er sich schließlich von mir aus dem Sarg ziehen.

„Überraschung?", murrte er fragend und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Ja, ja… er war ein Morgenmuffel… durch und durch…

„Ja, eine Überraschung…"

* * *

Was meinte sie damit: Eine Überraschung? Meinte sie damit etwa! Nein! Herbert und Alfred waren im Schloss… es musste also etwas anderes sein… obwohl… die beiden hatten sie noch nie von so etwas abhalten können…

Sie öffnete die Türe zum Kaminzimmer und hielt mir die Augen zu.

„Nicht mogeln!", befahl sie sanft und geleitete mich ins Zimmer. Sie half mir dabei, mich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und nahm dann langsam die Hände von meinen Augen.

Ich stockte. Wann hatte sie das alles hier gemacht? War sie etwa so früh aufgestanden, oder hatte ich so lange geschlafen? Nein. Ein Blick auf die große Standuhr verriet mir, dass es erst 22 Uhr war. Also musste sie ziemlich früh aufgestanden sein, um dies hier alles herzurichten. Verwundert sah ich sie an, doch sie lächelte nur, goss ein wenig Wein in mein Glas und reichte es mir dann.

„Danke…", brachte ich hastig hervor und nahm das Glas an mich. „Habe ich irgendwas verbrochen?", fragte ich vorsichtig, nachdem ich einen Schluck des Weines – der übrigens vorzüglich schmeckte – getrunken hatte. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von mir platz. Darauf entfernte sie die Essensglocken von unseren Tellern und ein wohliger Geruch stieg mir in die Nase… Pasta. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal Pasta mit Tomatensauce gegessen! – Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern. Also genoss ich den Anblick in vollen Zügen – den Geruch natürlich auch! Sarah war wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut, das musste ich schon sagen… - Oh, und eine gute Gastgeberin war sie ebenso. Kaum hatte ich mein Glas geleert, da schenkte sie mir schon wieder nach.

„Guten Appetit, Liebster.", flüsterte sie und griff elegant nach einer Gabel. Ich trank noch einen Schluck des Weines, bevor ich meine Sprache wieder fand.

„Ja…dir auch, Sternkind…", stammelte ich und nahm ebenfalls die Gabel neben meinem Teller auf. Sie musterte mich, während sie ein paar der langen Nudeln auf ihre Gabel wickelte und diese danach genüsslich in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ. Ich war fasziniert.

Wir legten das Besteck zur Seite, als wir fertig waren. Es hatte wirklich vorzüglich geschmeckt! Sarah hatte sich selbst übertroffen! Sie faltete ihre Hände und stützte ihr Kinn darauf. Dann sah sie mich kokett an. Fragend tat ich es ihr gleich.

„Hat es dir…geschmeckt, Liebster?", hauchte sie und schenkte mir einen Augenaufschlag, den ich sicherlich so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, bevor ich antwortete. Sanft nickend sagte ich: „Ja, sehr gut. Danke." Plötzlich stand sie auf und ging um den Tisch herum, auf mich zu, mit der Hand den Tisch streifend. Vor mir, sah sie auf mich herab und ließ sich dann auf meinem Schoß nieder. Ich erschrak. Es gehörte sich nicht für eine Dame, sich auf den Schoß eines Herrn zu setzen! Nun, Sarah schien dies nicht sonderlich zu interessieren…und wenn ich ehrlich bin… mich auch nicht!

Sie gab mir mein Weinglas in die Hand und führte es an meine Lippen. Ich trank…

* * *

Nach und nach hatten wir es dann doch noch geschafft, alles zu erledigen was Sarah Herbert aufgetragen hatte. Es war aber auch wirklich gemein von ihr gewesen, die Situation dermaßen auszunutzen. Sarahs Stimme war schön – zweifellos – aber doch recht hoch… Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, welche Qualen Herbert hatte erleiden müssen.

„Wow, das ist wirklich sehr lecker! Du kochst echt ausgezeichnet, Alfred.", lobte mich Herbert während er von neuem Spaghetti auf seine Gabel drehte. Beinahe wäre ich wieder rot geworden. Der Professor hatte mich nie für etwas gelobt, schon gar nicht für etwas so banales wie ein Abendessen. „Ohne deine Hilfe wäre das Essen nie so gut gelungen.", erwiderte ich, verlegen auf meinen Teller blickend. „Ach komm schon, ich hab doch so gut wie nichts dabei gemacht!", grinste er mich – ebenfalls etwas verlegen – an.

Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal so viel gegessen! Ich war papp satt. Vielleicht hatten wir uns da mit der Menge der Nudeln doch etwas verschätzt. Keinen Zentimeter könnte ich mich mehr bewegen – an aufstehen war gar nicht zu denken. Aber wir mussten das Chaos hier in der Küche noch beseitigen… das konnte eigentlich auch noch warten, bis Sarah und der Graf mit dem Essen fertig waren. Wir wollten ja nicht zweimal abwaschen müssen. Auch Herbert sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich in nächster Zeit rühren wollte. Er hatte sich auf dem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Oh man, bist du auch so voll wie ich?", fragte Herbert und hielt sich den Bauch. Daraufhin nickte ich nur und ließ mich auf meinem Stuhl noch etwas weiter nach unten rutschen. Diese Holzstühle waren aber auch unbequem…

Umso freudiger bejahte ich Herberts Angebot, es sich in einem der zahlreichen Schlafzimmer gemütlich zu machen. Immerhin war das Kaminzimmer von Sarah und dem Grafen belegt, hier in der Küche waren die Sitzmöglichkeiten nicht länger als eine Stunde ertragbar und in den meisten anderen Zimmer im Schloss war es kalt und zog. Vielleicht sollte man das Schloss mal renovieren und die Fenster- und Türdichtungen – sofern überhaupt vorhanden – ausbessern?

Nachdem wir uns mühevoll von unseren Stühlen erhoben hatten, schleppten wir uns durch die Korridore in das nächstgelegene Schlafzimmer. Für den Augenblick war es mir völlig egal, was Herbert dachte, wenn er mit mir in einem Schlafzimmer verschwand, Hauptsache ich würde nicht noch länger stehen oder gar laufen müssen. Wir ließen uns auf das riesige Bett in der Mitte des Raumes fallen und blieben so erst einmal reglos liegen. Ich schloss die Augen. Wir würden die ganze Nacht nichts weiter zu tun haben als hier rum zu liegen und später vielleicht noch die Küche aufzuräumen und den Abwasch zu erledigen, aber das hatte noch Zeit – viel Zeit.

Ich musste eingedöst sein. Jedenfalls wurde ich von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen geweckt. Widerwillig öffnete ich die Augen, um zu sehen, woher dieses Geräusch kam. Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte meine Vermutung – Herbert. Er lag noch immer neben mir, hatte sich aber zur anderen Seite gedreht. Wieder vernahm ich ein leises Stöhnen. „Herbert? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich leicht irritiert. „Mhmmhmm…", kam es von der anders Seite. Zwar keine richtige Antwort, aber mir sollte es recht sein. Erneut ließ ich mich in die Kissen fallen und schloss meine Augen… Dieses Bett war wirklich viel komfortabler als die maroden Holzstühle in der Küche. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war es sogar besser als mein Sarg. Ach ja, mein Sarg… schlafen… das einzige was ich jetzt noch tun wollte. Mit vollem Magen schlief es sich noch leichter…

„Duuu, Alfie?" Herbert schien da irgendwie andere Meinung zu sein… Wieder sah ich zu ihm rüber. „…Ja, Herbert?", brachte ich etwas verschlafen über die Lippen. „…Ich hab Bauchweh…", klagte er und rückte ein Stück näher zu mir rüber. „Du hast zu viel gegessen, das ist alles.", gab ich trocken zurück und war im Begriff wieder einzuschlafen… „Aber ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn mir der Bauch so weh tut…", quengelte er weiter. Diesmal machte ich mir nicht die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen, „Leg dich einfach hin und entspann dich…".

Toll, jetzt konnte ich auch nicht mehr schlafen. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet – zu Recht. Herbert hatte seinen Dackelblick fest auf mich geheftet und zog einen – zugegeben wirklich süßen – Schmollmund. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach gegen deine Bauchschmerzen tun?", fragte ich ihn etwas genervt. „Nun ja… du könntest mir den Bauch ein bisschen massieren…", schlug er vor und sah mich dabei erwartungsvoll an. Also gut, wenn das die einzige Chance war, seine Ruhe zu haben und endlich ein kurzes Nickerchen zu machen.

Mal kurz alle Körperteile koordinieren – und jetzt zur Seite drehen… Lag Herbert eben auch schon so dicht neben mir? …Auch gut, so brauchte ich meinen Arm nicht in der Luft zu halten, während ich ihm über den Bauch streichelte. Herbert hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und schnurrte jetzt wie ein kleines Kätzchen. So schlecht schien es ihm also doch nicht zu gehen.

* * *

„Oh, du hast dir also die Mühe gemacht und den Nebiolo aus dem Keller geholt!", sprach Breda mit schon etwas belegter Zunge und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Weines. Ich fragte mich, wie viel er wohl vertragen würde… - Ich könnte aber auch einfach testen, wie viel er vertrug…dann hätte ich die Antwort!

Ich hatte DIE Idee! Ich würde ein kleines Spiel mit ihm spielen…

„Breda?"

„Ja, Liebes?", fragte er und stellte sein leeres Glas zurück auf den Tisch. – Sehr schön… noch ein Glas mehr, das er intus hatte…

„Du kennst dich doch mit Weinen aus, oder?"

„Oh, das will ich doch hoffen.", lachte er.

„Gut. Wie wäre es dann mit einem kleinen Spiel?", schlug ich schließlich vor und stand von ihm auf.

„Ein…Spiel?"

„Ja. Ich schenke dir aus verschiedenen Weinflaschen etwas ein und du musst erraten, was für ein Wein es war.", lächelte ich. Es war eine Herausforderung – und Herausforderungen schlug er NIE ab, soviel wusste ich.

Er willigte ein – ich machte innerliche Luftsprünge!

„Dann mach bitte die Augen zu.", bat ich und schenkte derweil sein Glas ¾ voll. Ich las das Etikett: 1366 Temprallino. Ich war ja wirklich gespannt, ob er es herausfinden würde… Also ging ich wieder zu ihm herüber und gab ihm das Glas. Er roch daran und trank einen Schluck. Währenddessen hatte ich mich auf den Boden gekniet und stützte meine Arme auf seinem Schoß ab.

„Temprallino, eindeutig.", sagte er und ich war angenehm überrascht. „Jahrgang… 1366.", fuhr er fort und trank daraufhin auch noch den Rest aus dem Glas. So ging es einige Weine weiter, bis schließlich alle Flaschen angebrochen waren. Also fing ich wieder von vorne an – beim Temprallino – und, so wie er dachte, waren es wohl verschiedene Weinsorten. Nun ja, man konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Er riet trotzdem fleißig weiter und erklärte mir zur einen oder anderen Weinsorte ein paar Einzelheiten. Ich tat so, als würde ich interessiert zuhören, doch in Wirklichkeit galt meine Aufmerksamkeit eher Bredas Zustand, der sich nach jedem weiteren Glas ein wenig mehr veränderte…

„Liebes… den Wein hatte ich doch schon mal…" – Na endlich war er drauf gekommen…

Ich grinste. „Nun, dann sollten wir den Wein nicht verkommen lassen."

„Ich…denke, ich habe langsam genug getrunken… mir ist schon ein wenig schwummrig…", seufzte er, während er sich den Kopf hielt und ein paar Mal irritiert blinzelte. Bald hatte ich ihn da, wo ich ihn haben wollte.

* * *

Auch wenn es eine ganze Zeit brauchte, bis ich endlich Alfreds Aufmerksamkeit hatte – meine Penetranz lohnte sich wieder mal. Wir lagen eng aneinander, Alfreds Hand auf meinem Bauch. Ein wahnsinnig gutes Gefühl. Könnte dieser Moment doch ewig andauern…

Mein Liebster hatte wirklich ein sehr gutes Einfühlungsvermögen. Mit ruhigen, gleichmäßig kreisenden Bewegungen liebkoste er meinen Bauch. Jedes Mal, wenn sich meine Bauchmuskulatur anspannte, hielt er ganz still und übte mit seiner Hand einen sanften Gegendruck aus, was gut tat. Und das alles, obwohl er schon ziemlich müde war.

Irgendwann merkte ich, wie sein Kopf auf meine Schulter rutschte. Er war eingeschlafen. Langsam zog ich meinen Arm zwischen uns raus und legte ihn behutsam um Alfred. Anfangs hatte ich Bedenken, er würde sich mir hastig entziehen. Doch als er sich daraufhin an mich kuschelte, seinerseits den Arm um meine Taille gleiten ließ und dabei zufrieden lächelte, waren meine Bedenken verflogen. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Annäherungsversuche immer dann wagen, wenn er so müde war? Wie es aussah, fühlte er sich durchaus wohl. Auch ich musste lächeln. Alfred war noch viel niedlicher, wenn er schlief.

So beobachtete ich ihn fast eine geschlagene Stunde, bevor auch mir die Augen zufielen. Er war so wunderschön… seine großen Rehaugen, sein schüchternes Lächeln, seine zarten Lippen… die seidigen Locken… Es war wie ein Märchen, mit Alfred im Arm einzuschlafen.

Ich träumte, Alfred hätte sich auch in mich verliebt. Wir waren draußen, eine laue Sommernacht. Bei Vollmond lagen wir zusammen auf einer Blumenwiese und zählten die Sterne. Alfred zeigte mir einige Sternbilder, die er während seiner Studienzeit bei Professor Abronsius kennen gelernt hatte. Davon gab es viele verschiedene. Weiter erklärte er mir, dass man aus den Sternen die Zukunft lesen könne und, dass jeder einem dieser Sternzeichen zugeordnet wäre… Interessiert lauschte ich dem, was Alfred aus der Konstellation der Sterne zu lesen meinte… Schlussendlich war sein Fazit, dass wir beide das ideale Paar wären, woraufhin er mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab…

Plötzlich wachte ich auf. Alfred hatte sich bewegt – nein, noch enger an mich geschmiegt! Erstaunt und zugleich erfreut lächelte ich…

Dann bemerkte ich, dass er lediglich fror. Er zitterte sogar ein bisschen. Ich zog die Bettdecke ein Stück über seine Schultern. Warm war es hier drin aber auch nicht gerade…

* * *

Ich glaube, so langsam war Breda nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Er hatte schon sichtlich Mühe seinen Blick auf einen Punkt zu fixieren, oder aber ohne irgendwelche Versprecher mit mir zu reden. – Er war schon ziemlich süß in diesem Zustand, dass musste ich zugeben!

Obgleich er Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, forderte er mich galant zum Tanzen auf. Natürlich willigte ich ein – hätte ich es doch nur bleiben lassen!

„Und du bist sicher, dass du dazu noch in der Lage bist, Breda?", fragte ich grinsend und nahm seine dargebotene Hand um mit ihm zusammen in die Mitte des Raumes zu gehen.

„Wieso nicht?", erwiderte er und geleitete mich, wenngleich auch ein wenig unsicher, zur Raummitte.

Zwar hatten wir keine Musik, aber das störte weder ihn, noch mich. Sanft legte er seine Hand an meine Taille. Mit der anderen Hand, nahm er die meine.

So gut, so schön – doch jetzt hieß es: Tanzen.

Einen langsamen Walzer. Und Breda konnte mir nicht weismachen, dass er auch nur noch im Entferntesten Nüchtern war…

Autsch! DAS war mein Fuß! Ich unterdrückte einen lauten Aufschrei, weil ich die Stimmung nicht ruinieren wollte und beherrschte mich. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber etwas machen, das weniger Feinmotorik erforderte… Allmählich fragte ich mich, wer hier überhaupt führte… Als Breda dann über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und mich mit sich zu Boden riss, wurde es mir endgültig zu bunt! Allerdings konnte ich mich auch sehr gut mit dem Boden anfreunden, wenn man bedachte, dass dieser mit warmen Teppichen ausgelegt war. Zudem beugte Breda sich plötzlich über mich und noch bevor ich mich versah hatte er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Verdattert sah ich ihn daraufhin an. Er lächelte nur.

Hm… wenn ich es mir recht überlegte… vielleicht sollte ich ihm jeden Abend ein paar Liter Wein einflößen… Dann würde er sich wenigstens nicht immer so zieren und auch mal die Initiative ergreifen… aber auf die Dauer wäre das sicherlich auch langweilig für mich, entschied ich.

„Ähm… Breda? Wollen wir uns nicht lieber aufs Sofa setzen?", fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, er würde einwilligen – zu früh gefreut…

„Nun…ich liege recht gut hier… du nicht auch?", lallte er und umfing mich mit seinem rechten Arm. Ich verneinte seine Frage und stand auf. Ein leises Seufzen von ihm war zu vernehmen.

„Kannst du allein aufstehen, oder soll ich dir helfen, Liebling?"

„Natürlich kann ich allein aufstehen! Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr!" – wenn er wüsste, wie wenig das mit ‚Kind sein' zu tun hatte…

Ich konnte mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als der mächtige und ach so Furcht einflößende Graf Breda von Krolock verzweifelt versuchte sich vom Boden zu erheben. Schließlich – und sehr zu meiner Verwunderung – schaffte er es doch (mit Hilfe der Tischkante) sich aufrecht hinzustellen; was man halt so als aufrecht bezeichnete… Er schwankte zwar ein wenig, aber darüber sah ich, großzügigerweise, noch einmal hinweg.

Vorsichtig, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, taumelte er hinüber zu seinem Lieblingssessel und ließ sich seufzend in diesen sinken. Ich ging lächelnd auf ihn zu und ließ mich auf seiner Lehne nieder. Verträumt strich ich ihm durchs Haar.

Plötzlich jedoch, öffnete sich die Türe und Herbert trat mit den Worten, „Ich bin nur gekommen, um die Teller zu holen.", ins Zimmer. Doch, als er die ganzen leeren Weinflaschen erblickte, hielt er geschockt inne und drehte sich zu uns um. Wie er sicherlich erkennen konnte, war es keinesfalls ich, die den Hauptteil des Weines geleert hatte. Stumm kam er auf mich und Breda zu und wedelte einmal kurz mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Vaters. – Keine Reaktion seinerseits, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", keifte er mich an und fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen herum.

„Ich? Er hat doch den Wein getrunken!", verteidigte ich mich und erhob mich von der Sessellehne um Herbert – wenn auch nur annähernd – in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Er ist Sturz betrunken!"

„Na und? Das warst du letzte Nacht doch auch!"

„DAS ist etwas völlig anderes! Er ist mein Vater, mein VORBILD!"

Gerade, als ich zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzen wollte, stand Breda plötzlich schwerfällig auf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch noch bevor auch nur eine einzige Silbe seinen Mund verließ, sank er zu Boden. Zum Glück hatte Herbert gute Reflexe und fing seinen Vater noch im letzten Moment auf.

„Papa!", rief er panisch aus und versuchte ihn wieder in seinen Sessel zu verfrachten.

„Irgendwie ist mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggesackt…"

* * *

Da lässt man Paps einmal mit Sarah allein und schon hat sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn abzufüllen! Diese Frau war wirklich gemeingefährlich. …Obwohl ich immer dachte, er würde so viel vertragen… Er war also doch nicht besser als ich – und seine Standpauke kann er sich bei mir das nächste Mal auch sparen.

Wäre es nicht schon relativ spät gewesen, hätte ich Sarah noch mal so richtig die Meinung gegeigt, anstatt ihr zu helfen, Paps in die Gruft zu bringen.

„Oh, man. Dein Vater ist aber wirklich schwer! …Vielleicht solltest du mal Diätküche einführen?", nörgelte Sarah.

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Hättest DU ihn nicht so schamlos abgefüllt, könnte er noch selber laufen!", gab ich wütend zurück.

„DU hast doch den ganzen Wein angeschleppt!", protestierte sie.

„Doch nur, weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast!", keifte ich zurück.

„…die Gelegenheit war halt günstig…" Sie grinste – war es denn zu fassen!

Warum war Sarah eigentlich dauernd am rummeckern, wie schwer mein Vater doch war! Schließlich war ich es, der das meiste Gewicht stützte… Zugegeben, wenig war es wirklich nicht. Aber wir konnten uns auch nicht ewig hier in den Gängen aufhalten, also musste ich zusehen, dass wir vorankamen. Lange konnte ich Alfred doch nicht allein lassen – auch wenn er tief und fest schlief.

Würde Sarah mal mit anpacken, wäre es wesentlich leichter, meinen Vater in seinen Sarg zu bringen. Doch sie hielt es für besser, ihm seelischen Beistand zu leisen, wenn er mal wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor. So langsam reichte mir ihr ständiges Rumgenörgel. „Sarah! Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Wenn du nicht nur hier rumstehen und mich anmeckern würdest, dann wären wir sicher schon lange in der Gruft!", schrie ich sie an. Ganz besonders bei dieser Frau fiel es mir außerordentlich schwer, die Fassung zu bewahren… Woran das nur liegen mochte?

Scheinbar hatte dieser kleine Ausbruch ihren Verstand erreicht. Entschlossen packte sie den anderen Arm meines Vaters, zog ihn sich um die Schultern und marschierte drauf los. Ich musste mir ein lautes Lachen verkeifen, als dieser sich voll auf sie stützte um sie zu küssen. Fast wäre Sarah unter dem Gewicht meines Vaters zusammengebrochen – doch ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren und so fing ich die beiden ab.

„In Ordnung Paps, wir gehen jetzt alle zusammen in die Gruft…", grinste ich. Doch bevor wir unseren Weg wieder aufnehmen konnten begann mein Vater zu protestieren,

„Wie? Was? In die Gruft? Aber warum…?", lallte er kaum noch verständlich.

„Weil du total betrunken bist – darum!", erwiderte ich. Keine Chance…

„Ich und betrunken? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!", er hielt inne, um sich zu sammeln, „Bloß weil du nichts verträgst…!". Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was hatte er da eben behauptet?

„Wenigstens lasse ich mich nicht von einer kleinen Göre abfüllen!", knurrte ich. Sarah mischte sich ein.

„Wen hast du hier gerade als ‚kleine Göre' bezeichnet!", fauchte sie.

„DU solltest lieber still sein – diese Situation hast du zu verantworten…!", fauchte ich zurück. „Hey, wo bringt ihr mich hin!", fragte mein Vater – jetzt noch verwirrter als zuvor.

„…In deinen Sarg – zum hundertsten Mal!", auch Sarah verlor allmählich die Geduld.

Als wir meinen Vater trotz einigem Widerstand in seinen Sarg gebettet hatten – er war noch immer fest der Überzeugung, kein bisschen betrunken zu sein – machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg zu Alfred. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, erblickte ich einen noch immer fest schlafenden, aber offenbar ebenfalls noch immer frierenden Alfred. Er hatte sich zusammengekauert und die Bettdecke bis über die Ohren gezogen. Irgendwie tat es mir Leid, ihn so lange allein gelassen zu haben… Aber wer weiß, was Sarah dann mit meinem Vater alles angestellt hätte – ich wollte es mir gar nicht ausmalen! Schnell zog ich die schweren Vorhänge zu, damit wir den Tag in diesem Zimmer auch unbeschadet überstehen konnten. Dann beeilte ich mich, zu Alfred ins Bett zu kommen und ihn zu wärmen. Ich ließ mich hinter Alfred im Bett nieder, zog die dicke Daunendecke über uns und legte meinen Arm um ihn. Auch er schien erfreut, endlich nicht mehr allein in dem großen Bett zu sein, denn diesmal war er es, der ein Stück näher rückte.

* * *

Na das war ja ein ganz toller Abend… Warum waren Männer nur immer so anstrengend! Obgleich mein Plan voll aufgegangen war, hatte ich weniger Spaß als erhofft – aber immer hin hatte ich Spaß! Wäre bloß Herbert nicht so früh dazwischen gegangen. Aber das konnte man nicht mehr ändern, jetzt hieß es das Beste draus machen.

Ein letztes Mal drehte ich mich im Sarg um und sah zu Breda rüber… er war eingeschlafen. Bevor der nächste Anflug von Langeweile kam, beschloss ich auch besser zu schlafen. Denn wenn Breda Alkohol genau so wenig vertrug wie Herbert, dann würde die morgige Nacht noch besser werden, als die vergangene. Mit einem leisen Lachen schloss ich die Augen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte oder wie spät es war. Den halben Tag musste ich wach gelegen haben. Breda hatte einfach zu laut geschnarcht, damit hätte er meinem Vater Konkurrenz machen können! Etwas genervt, aber trotz des Schlafmangels keines Wegs müde, öffnete ich den Sargdeckel. Es war bereits stock dunkel draußen.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Breda um. Grinsend sah ich auf meinen noch immer schlafenden Liebhaber herab. Er sah richtig unschuldig aus, wie er so dalag. Als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben – nun, er vielleicht nicht, aber ich!

‚Sanft' rüttelte ich an seiner Schulter und versuchte so, ihn aus seinem kleinen Delirium zu wecken. Ein leises Stöhnen seinerseits ließ mich wissen, dass er erwacht war.

„Gute Nacht, Liebster!", tönte ich mit lauter Stimme, die mindestens eine Oktave höher als sonst lag. Er verzog daraufhin das Gesicht. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Liebling?", fragte ich, gespielt besorgt und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter.

„Doch, Liebes…Alles in…Ordnung…", brachte er – zusammen mit einem gequälten Lächeln – schließlich hervor.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt Frühstücken gehen!", rief ich fröhlich und stieg aus dem unbequemen Sarg. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder warf Breda mir einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu? Ich grinste innerlich.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Schatz?", fragte ich – natürlich wieder eine Oktave höher als nötig gelegen – und reichte ihm meine Hand. Er jedoch winkte ab.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir gut geht.", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und zog sich an der Sargwand hoch. Hach… es war doch zu schön zu sehen, wie er sich mit aller Kraft zusammenriss, nur, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen… Aber ob er diese Fassade die ganze Nacht über noch aufrechterhalten konnte! – Ich würde es schon herausfinden, sagte ich mir und ging voraus zur Türe. Hinter mir hörte ich plötzlich leises Poltern. Ich drehte mich um.

„Breda?" Fragend musterte ich ihn. Scheinbar versuchte er gerade, sich wieder aufrecht hinzustellen. Er jedoch murmelte nur etwas von: „Auf den Umhang getreten…"

ER und auf seinen Umhang TRETEN! So lange ich hier war, war ihm das noch nicht passiert! Dies hier konnte in der Tat noch eine sehr interessante Nacht werden!

* * *

Gerade lag ich entspannt im Bett, neben mir lag Alfred. Er war wirklich wunderschön. Versunken in seinen Anblick spielte ich mit seinen seidig blonden Locken, während er mich einfach nur anlächelte. Es schien im zu gefallen, oder zumindest wehrte er sich nicht.

Auf einmal hörten wir Schritte vor der Tür – Stille – wieder Schritte. Dann konnten wir ein, durch die Tür gedämpftes „Nein, Schatz. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung…" vernehmen. Das war mein Vater, ganz eindeutig. Aber was zum Teufel machte er da draußen? Genervt sah ich auf die Uhr. Nun ja, es wäre wirklich Zeit aufzustehen… Allein der Blickkontakt zu Alfred sagte mir, dass auch er eigentlich frühstücken wollte. Ich musste grinsen – wir waren schon etwas verfressen – woraufhin wir beide anfingen zu lachen.

Als wir uns schließlich auf dem Weg in die Küche befanden, machte ich eine interessante Entdeckung auf dem Flur: meinen Vater. Ich musste an mich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es sah doch ganz so aus, als hätte Sarah ganze Arbeit geleistet. So verkatert hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Natürlich konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, das auszunutzen. Schnell flüsterte ich Alfred meinen Plan ins Ohr und schlich mich dann von hinten an meinen Vater heran. Der hatte noch immer nicht mitbekommen, dass wir direkt hinter ihm standen. Mit einem enthusiastischen „Guten Abend, Paps!", klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter. Die Reaktion darauf war ein schreckhaftes Zusammenzucken und ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen.

„Guten Abend, Herr Graf!", johlte jetzt auch Alfred – auch wenn das eigentlich nicht seiner Natur entsprach, aber für mich schien er diese Ausnahme gern zu machen.

„Guten Abend, ihr beiden…", brachte mein Vater schließlich heraus, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Hach ja, das war wieder eine dieser Situationen, in denen er um jeden Preis den harten Mann raushängen lassen musste. Aber auch das könnte noch lustig werden; wenn auch nicht für ihn…

* * *

Als erstes weckte Sarah mich mit extrem hoher Stimme, DANN begrüßte mich mein Sohn und sein… scheinbar zukünftiger Gefährte lautstark… WAS würde als nächstes kommen?

Oh, Sarah sah zu mir herüber. Immer schön lächeln, damit die anderen bloß nicht mitbekamen, wie…ungut es mir ging…

Mein Kopf drohte zu explodieren und mir war schrecklich schwindelig… Umso dankbarer war ich dann auch, als ich Sarah ihren Stuhl zurechtrücken konnte, um wenigstens dort ein kleinwenig Halt zu finden. Anschließend ließ ich mich – innerlich seufzend – ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle nieder.

Ich fühlte, wie eine schreckliche Übelkeit in mir emporstieg, als ich das reichlich angerichtete Frühstück erblickte. Sarah sah mit einem süßen Lächeln zu mir herüber. – Halt! DAS konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und ich sollte Recht behalten… Fluchs griff sie nach einem – ziemlich fettigen – Hähnchenschenkel und hielt ihn mir unter die Nase. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite weg.

„Ich…habe keinen Hunger, Liebes…", versuchte ich lächelnd hervorzubringen und schob ihre Hand beiseite. Schmollend sah sie mich daraufhin an. Ihre Miene erhellte sich jedoch sogleich wieder, als sie die Amarenakirschen entdeckte. Ich ahnte Schreckliches…

Herbert tat es mir nach einiger Zeit gleich und rückte Alfred seinen Stuhl zurecht – leider nur wesentlich lauter, als ich es getan hatte. In mir zog sich alles zusammen. Nach außen hin musste ich allerdings meine Maske aufrechterhalten… auch, wenn es schwer fiel.

Oh… Luzifer… ich glaube… ich sterbe ein zweites mal…, dachte ich, als Sarah mir – ohne Vorwarnung – eine der Kirschen in den Mund steckte. Qualvoll würgte ich sie hinunter, setzte aber ein dankbares Lächeln auf.

„Alfred? Gibst du mir mal bitte die ERDBEERMARMELADE!", rief Herbert quer über den Tisch und auch halb in mein linkes Ohr. Warum schrie er bloß so? Oder kam mir das lediglich so vor?

Plötzlich öffnete sich quietschend die Küchentür. Mein Kopf wurde von erneuten Wellen des Schmerzes durchzuckt. Ich drehte meinen Kopf schwerfällig in Richtung Tür und erblickte Koukol, der humpelnd eintrat. Zu meinem großen Unglück stieß er dabei ein paar Töpfe um, die danach natürlich scheppernd zu Boden fielen. Meine Hand schnellte zu meinem Kopf – wurde aber gleich wieder auf den Tisch gelegt. Immerhin durfte ich nicht auffallen… Wer weiß, was die anderen – und ganz besonders Herbert – mir vorhalten würden…

„Besuuuuchhh…", keuchte er, nachdem er die Töpfe wieder auf die Ablage gestellt hatte.

Besuch? Wer konnte das sein? Und warum ausgerechnet heute Nacht! Hätte das nicht bis morgen warten können?

Vielleicht war ich ja auch verflucht! – Ja, genau, DAS musste es sein!

„Komm schon, Richard. Er ist bestimmt da drin. Siehst du. Die Türe steht offen."

Diese…Stimme…

Ich kannte diese Stimme… das war… Richard! – Oh nein… Jetzt war es offiziell… Ich war tatsächlich verflucht…

WARUM…WARUM mussten meine Eltern immer in solchen Momenten aufkreuzen!


	6. Family Affairs

„DA bist du ja! Ich dachte schon, wir müssten durch das ganze Schloss laufen, um dich zu finden!", schmetterte meine Mutter. Und bevor ich mich versah, befand ich mich auch schon in ihren Fängen.

Nachdem ich mich aus der doch recht festen Umarmung meiner Mutter befreit hatte, brachte ich schließlich ein „Guten Abend, Mutter. Guten Abend, Vater.", heraus; stets bemüht freundlich zu lächeln. „Schön euch zu sehen.", log ich weiter. Doch bevor ich überhaupt richtig zu Wort kam, setzte meine Mutter schon erneut an. „Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben? Das müssen ja schon Jahrzehnte sein…"

Als sich der plötzliche Schwindanfall gelegt und ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte, waren auch Sarah, Herbert und Alfred von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden, um den Besuch zu begrüßen. Obwohl ich von dem, was meine Mutter eben gesagt hatte nur die Hälfte wahrnahm, schaffte ich es dennoch interessiert zu wirken.

Neben mir stand jetzt mein Vater. Verhalten räusperte er sich, wobei er mir einen leichten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite versetzte. Ich hatte doch glatt vergessen, die Beiden Sarah und Alfred vorzustellen! „Darf ich vorstellen: Richard von Krolock, mein Vater und Herberts Großvater; Marie von Krolock, meine Mutter und Herberts Großmutter.", erläuterte ich kurz die Familienverhältnisse. „Mutter, Vater; das hier sind Sarah und Alfred. Sie weilen seit des letzten Mitternachtsballs bei uns."

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Nur die schönsten Frauen sind gut genug.", kommentierte mein Vater mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu Sarah, danach zu Marie. Kurz darauf verfinsterte sich seine Miene allerdings wieder, „Jedenfalls schien das in den bisherigen Generationen der von Krolocks so zu sein…". Er bedachte Herbert mit einem eisigen Blick. „Und Sie, Alfred. Was führt Sie in dieses Schloss?", hakte er nach. Noch bevor Alfred etwas sagen konnte, antwortete Herbert für ihn, „Alfred ist Student, er kam mit einem Professor…Er interessiert sich für die Wissenschaft.".

Ehe ich mich über Herberts Aussage wundern konnte, wurde ich auch schon von Sarah weg gezogen. Auch meine Mutter folgte uns in den Speisesaal.

Eigentlich kam es mir nur gelegen, dass es nun zwei Esser mehr am Tisch gab. So konnte Sarah mich wenigstens nicht mehr mit den vermeintlichen Leckereien quälen – schließlich gehörte es sich nicht, jemanden zu füttern, wenn man in Gesellschaft war.

…Leider gehörte es sich auch nicht, einfach tot vom Stuhl zu kippen – was ich liebend gern getan hätte, angesichts der vorherrschenden Gesprächslautstärke. Nun ja, eigentlich war ich auch schon untot, aber warum zum Teufel mussten die Fünf sich auch so früh schon so angeregt unterhalten? Außerdem kannten Marie und Richard Sarah und Alfred doch gar nicht, was hatten die sich also zu sagen? Mit Herbert unterhielten die Beiden sich nie so ausgiebig…

Für einen Augenblick dachte ich, es handle sich um Sarahs schrilles Lachen, das meinen Schädel fast zum Zerbersten brachte, doch da lag ich knapp daneben. Es war meine Mutter, die in heftiges Gelächter ausgebrochen war. Was war hier bitteschön so lustig! …Und warum guckten die beiden mich auf einmal so komisch an? Mir war es letztendlich egal, worüber sie lachten. Wenn die beiden die ganze Nacht so weitergackerten, würde ich wahrscheinlich doch noch irgendwann tot umfallen. Mir fiel es aufgrund der heftigen Kopfschmerzen, der Übelkeit und des Schwindelgefühls schon schwer genug, mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Aber wenn das so weiter ginge, würde ich es nie schaffen, das ganze weiterhin zu überspielen als wäre nichts…

Unglaublich, wie gut man sich mit jemandem verstehen kann, den man vor kaum einer Viertelstunde erst kennen gelernt hat. Bei Marie hat man gleich das Gefühl, sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit zu kennen.

Keine Ahnung, wie wir auf dieses Thema gekommen sind, aber wie es scheint, war der kleine Breda in seiner Jugend ein richtiger Draufgänger. Nur gut, dass Breda heute nicht so aufnahmefähig ist, wie sonst… Er hätte die Unterhaltung sicher sofort abgebrochen.

Es war wirklich zu komisch, Marie wusste so einige interessante Dinge aus Bredas Kindheit zu berichten. Besonders lachen musste ich über die Babyfotos von ihm, die Marie in ihrer Geldbörse hatte. Ein total niedlicher, kleiner Wonneproppen der nackt auf einem Bärenfell spielt… Schon damals war er zum Anbeißen!

Erstaunlich, wie viele Fotos man in einer so kleinen Geldbörse unterbringen konnte. Mir war es kaum mehr möglich, alle in der Hand zu halten, also begann ich, die Fotos auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Das wiederum weckte Herberts Aufmerksamkeit, denn er stand von seinem Platz auf und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Marie, um eine bessere Sicht auf die Bilder zu haben. Keine Minute verging, in der er nicht einen dummen Kommentar von sich gab oder versuchte, sich in unser Gespräch einzumischen. So etwas nerviges! Konnte er sich nicht mal mit Richard unterhalten, oder mit Alfred, wie er es immer tat!

Doch dann fiel mir auf, dass die beiden uns gar nicht in den Speisesaal gefolgt waren. Sie mussten wohl noch immer auf dem Korridor stehen. Vielleicht hatte Alfed ja jetzt endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er ausführlich über Wissenschaften unterhalten konnte. Sicher waren er und Richard in die Bibliothek gegangen, oder betrachteten eine der Ritterrüstungen, die hier im Schloss überall rum standen. Na ja, mir sollte es recht sein. Wenigstens war ich so vor Alfreds kläglichen Flirtversuchen sicher.

„…Und einmal, da hat Breda sich heimlich aus dem Schloss geschlichen, um mit ein paar Freunden in eine Kneipe im nächsten Dorf zu gehen. Damals muss er so um die 16 gewesen sein…", erzählte Marie. „Jedenfalls glaubte er, Richard und ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, dass er die Nacht über nicht zu Hause gewesen war. Erst am nächsten Abend war er gezwungen, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen. Genauer gesagt, haben wir ihm die Geschichte mit der Magen-Darm-Grippe nicht abgenommen.", lachte sie. „Er und die andern Jungs haben wohl ganz schön einen über den Durst getrunken… Oder Breda verträgt einfach keinen Alkohol."

Schallendes Gelächter diesmal nicht nur von Marie sondern auch von mir und Herbert. „Stimmt, sonderlich gut scheint mein Liebling den Alkohol wirklich nicht zu vertragen.", grinste ich mit einem viel sagenden Blick zu Breda, was Herbert zu einer Gegenbemerkung veranlasste, „Na wenn man sich auch derart von dir abfüllen lässt – was hast du erwartet!". „Genau das!", gab ich spitz zurück.

Nun saß Marie mit leuchtenden Augen vor uns, „Was? Wer? DU hast Breda abgefüllt? Wann?". Einen Moment lang sah sie Breda prüfend an, dann fuhr sie fort, „…und jetzt hat er nen Kater! Na los, erzählt schon, was habt ihr gestern mit ihm angestellt?", bat sie neugierig. Auf diese Bitte würde ich gern zurückkommen – auch wenn Herbert bereits jetzt genervt mit den Augen rollte.

Richard von Krolock, ein wirklich sehr weiser Mann. Alles, was ich aus den unterschiedlichsten Geschichtsbüchern wusste, war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was er aus eigener Erfahrung zu berichten wusste. Dass Vampire sehr alt werden konnten, wusste ich bereits, aber so alt? Einfach unglaublich. Man merkte schon an seinem Benehmen, dass er nicht aus diesem Jahrhundert stammen konnte. Sicher waren Anstand und eine gewisse Etikette noch heute wichtig für die gehobene Gesellschaft und manchmal wirkten seine Gesten schon etwas verstaubt, auch wenn er immer höflich und zuvorkommend war. Er war schon ein ganz besonderes Exemplar eines Vampirs – Professor Abronsius hätte seine helle Freude daran gehabt…

Richard wusste wirklich zu jedem der schweren Ölgemälde an den Wänden und zu jeder der Ritterrüstungen oder Wappen etwas zu erzählen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir nun schon durch die unzähligen Gänge und Räume des Schlosses gegangen waren und die unterschiedlichsten Gegenstände mehr oder weniger lange betrachteten. Das Geschlecht der von Krolocks schien eine weit reichende und bewegte Vergangenheit zu haben… Herbert hatte die Familie nie erwähnt… aber Richard hatte bei seiner Darlegung des Stammbaums auch Herbert ausgelassen, seine Cousins und Cousinen hingegen aber erwähnt. Schon merkwürdig…

Was machten er und die anderen eigentlich in der Zwischenzeit? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wieder zu ihnen zu gehen? Das Schloss konnte man auch später noch genauer besichtigen.

Als wir einige Minuten später den Speisesaal betraten, fielen uns zuerst Herbert, Sarah und Marie auf, die lachend am Tisch um irgendetwas herum saßen. Ein paar Stühle weiter saß der Graf, er wirkte leicht abwesend – wie schon den ganzen Abend. Da Richard geradewegs auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Grafen zusteuerte, gesellte ich mich zu den anderen dreien. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, Marie war offensichtlich weniger steif als ihr Gatte, was das Verhalten anging. Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran, woraufhin die anderen sogleich ein Stück zusammen rückten, um mir Platzt zu machen. Als ich nach kurzer Zeit noch immer nicht genau wusste, warum alle so lachten, fragte ich unauffällig Herbert, der das alles nicht ganz so lustig zu finden schien.

„Marie und Sarah amüsieren sich gerade darüber, dass Sarah meinen Vater gestern Nacht abgefüllt hat…", murmelte er.

„Sarah hat was!", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„…Rat mal, wofür sie die Unmengen Wein sonst gebraucht hätte…".

Jetzt wurde mir einiges klarer. „Marie nimmt, das ganze wohl recht locker, oder?"

Herbert musste jetzt doch lachen, „Ja, sie ist nicht so ein konservativer, verstaubter Spießer wie Richard." Kaum hatte er den Namen seines Großvaters ausgesprochen wurde er wieder ernster. „Es würde mich allerdings interessieren, wie Richard reagiert, wenn er merkt, dass Paps total verkatert ist. Wenn er auch nur annähernd so streng ist wie Paps bei mir die Nacht davor war, dann könnte ich letztendlich mitlachen. Mal sehn wie ‚gerecht' Paps so eine Moralpredigt findet, wenn er selber dran ist… Wenn Richard genauso rumbrüllt wie er, dann kann Paps nicht länger so tun, als wäre nichts."

Dazu fiel mir wirklich nichts mehr ein. Sarah hatte den Grafen also gestern mit reichlich Wein abgefüllt. Dieser hatte jetzt einen Kater – den er aber gut zu überspielen wusste. Jetzt waren auch noch die Eltern des Grafen zu Besuch im Schloss…

Richard unterhielt sich mit dem Grafen darüber, dass er und Marie sich gern mal in der Umgebung des Schlosses die Natur ansehen wollten und man das ganze doch auch als eine Wanderung mit allen gestalten könne. Als die Unterhaltung der beiden immer häufiger vom lauten Gelächter der Frauen gestört wurde, wendete sich Richard mit einem etwas schroffen Unterton an Marie, „Was ist denn da drüben so witzig, dass ihr dermaßen laut lachen müsst!". „..Ach nichts, Liebster.", kicherte Marie als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Ihr lacht doch nicht über Nichts! Sagt schon, was gibt es, dass ich wissen sollte?", beharrte Richard nun. „Ähm, nun ja…", fing Sarah darauf hin an. „Nun…?", fragte Richard erneut, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam zu uns herüber. Er war ruhig, aber dennoch irgendwie Angst einflössend. Ganz anders, als ich ihn bisher kannte. Das Vertrauen erweckende, leichte Lächeln war einem autoritären Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

Oh, nein. Warum regte Richard sich so auf? Was passte ihm nun schon wieder nicht? Er kam geradewegs auf uns zu, sein Blick war eisig. Er mochte es nun mal gar nicht, wenn man ihn bei einer Unterhaltung störte. Aber das hätte Marie doch genau so gut wissen müssen, wie ich. Dass Sarah sich nicht weiter um so etwas kümmerte, war ja klar. Sie hätte aber auch kaum ahnen können, dass Richard eine so antiquierte Ansichte vom Bild der Frauen in der Gesellschaft hatte.

„Über was lacht ihr so ausgelassen, während Breda und ich Konversation führen!", fragte er streng. „Ist nicht so wichtig, Richard, wirklich.", versicherte Marie ihm. Ein gereiztes Knurren war zu vernehmen. „Alfred, Herbert! Was veranlasst euch zu so unsittlichem Benehmen! Wenn die Frauen schon nicht antworten, dann erwarte ich zumindest von euch Aufklärung!", forderte Richard in einem mittlerweile ärgerlichen Tonfall, wobei er Alfred kaum ansah, mir hingegen mit einem Ausdruck der Verachtung in die Augen blickte. In diesem Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm antworten und die Wahrheit sagen, oder einfach den Raum verlassen sollte. Wir mochten uns noch nie sonderlich, aber DAS HIER war nun wirklich unter meiner Würde. Sollte er seinen ach so lobenswerten Sohn doch am besten selber fragen!

„Herbert! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt! …Hättest du also die Güte, mir zu antworten!", schrie er mich an. Wäre nicht die halbe Familie anwesend, hätte ich wahrscheinlich im selben Tonfall geantwortet, aber so blieb mir nicht wirklich etwas anderes übrig, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, „Wenn du es so genau wissen willst, fragst du am besten mal deinen Sohn. Der kann dir die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht sicher besser schildern als ich…". Damit hatte Richard offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Einen Augenblick lang sah er mich fragend an, ließ seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen und fokussierte danach meinen Vater. Für einige Sekunden herrschte Still. Richard ging langsam auf meinen Vater zu, setzte sich im gegenüber und fragte interessiert, „So, du kannst mir die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht genauer erzählen?".

Der Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters schwankte zwischen beschämt, unsicher und selbstbewusst. Er fühlte sich also wirklich ertappt, „Letzte Nacht? …Nun ja, Sarah und ich haben zusammen zu Abend gegessen.".

„Ihr habt zu Abend gegessen! Und dann?"

„Nichts, und dann."

„Breda von Krolock…" Wenn dieser Name fiel, wussten alle, was nun kommen würde…- „Komm doch mal mit…!" - oder auch nicht. Richard stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und zog Breda ein paar Meter weiter von uns weg. Das sah doch ganz nach einem der typischen Vater-Sohn-Gespräche aus.

Wider Erwarten gab es kein Donnerwetter – ganz im Gegenteil… Standen die beiden doch zusammen und unterhielten sich, als wäre nichts gewesen. Zu gern hätte ich gewusst, was mein Vater Richard da gerade erzählte. Auf jeden Fall konnte es nicht die Wahrheit sein, soviel war klar. Auch bei seinem Lieblingssohn würde Richard nie so nachsichtig sein, dafür kannte selbst ich ihn schon zu lange.

Wenn die anderen drei nur nicht so laut wären, hätte ich glatt verstehen können, was die beiden da beredeten. So blieb mir nichts anders übrig, als aus Richards Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, denn mein Vater hatte uns den Rücken zugewandt.

Ein paar Minuten saß ich nun so da und starrte Richard an. Er schien amüsiert – aber worüber! Ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht komisches an der vergangenen Nacht finden. Auch als es um mich herum allmählich leiser wurde und auch Sarah sich beruhigt hatte, konnte ich leider immer noch nicht mehr von der Unterhaltung zwischen meinem Vater und Richard verstehen. Es hatte doch wirklich den Anschein, als würden die beiden eine nette Unterhaltung führen… Die Gesprächssituation wurde immer ausgelassener, dann lachte Richard sogar einmal laut auf. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mittlerweile guckten auch Alfred, Marie und Sarah gespannt zu, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Fast hätten wir die Sache als Ausnahme seitens Richards abgetan und uns einem anderen Gesprächsthema zugewandt, als Alfred plötzlich wieder ganz still wurde. „Gleich gibt es doch noch ein Donnerwetter…", flüsterte er. Ungläubig schaute ich wieder hinüber und… Alfred hatte Recht. Richards Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Das Gespräch der beiden schien eine ungewollte Wendung genommen zu haben. „DU warst BETRUNKEN?", hallte es auf einmal durch den Raum. Geschockt saßen wir auf den Stühlen und starrten die beiden noch immer an. Mein Vater hatte das ganze wohl als eine seiner üblichen Weibergeschichten abtun wollen – aber da hatte er nicht mit Richards Penetranz gerechnet.

Als ob die Nacht nicht schon grausam genug gewesen wäre… Zu allem Überfluss war die bislang recht angenehme Unterhaltung mit Vater völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen – Vater eine solche Unsittlichkeit als Heldentat zu verkaufen war nicht sehr klug. Bisher war es mir zugegebenermaßen recht gut gelungen, meine physische Verfassung zu überspielen. Bei der momentan vorherrschenden Lautstärke Vaters war an einen Konter jedoch nicht zu denken. „Wie kannst du dir so etwas erlauben! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Wo ist der Anstand, den ich dir beigebracht habe! Keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr, du wirst wirklich nie erwachsen! Das ist eine Schande für die Familie!" Er stand unmittelbar vor mir, schrie mich aber an, als wäre ich Meilen von ihm entfernt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das Echo seiner Worte hallte in meinem Kopf wider… Dieser Mann machte mich – den Grafen von Krolock – gerade vor versammelter Familie nieder und das, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal Luft holen zu müssen. Etwas so entwürdigendes hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte ich, mir würde schwarz vor Augen. Ich konnte nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen, dass Vater mich anbrüllte. Alles andere um uns herum schien in weite Ferne zu rücken. Dann war es ganz still. Hinter mir ertastete ich einen Stuhl, auf dem ich mich sogleich nieder ließ, in der Hoffnung, meine Sinne würden sich bald wieder schärfen.

Allmählich fokussierte mein Blick sich wieder. Das erste, was ich sah, war mein Vater. Er stand mit einer Flasche Cognac in der Hand vor mir und lächelte kühl, „Da du so ein Frauenheld bist, sollten wir doch darauf anstoßen, findest du nicht auch?". Noch immer rang ich mit der Fassung. Allein der Gedanke daran, auch nur einen winzigen Schluck des Cognacs zu kosten trieb die Übelkeit in mir beinahe zum Äußersten. Leider hatte ich nicht die Wahl und so drückte Richard mir prompt ein halbvolles Glas in die Hand, „Auf dich und deine glorreichen Heldentaten!". Ohne Zweifel – er hatte es nur darauf abgesehen, mich zu foltern. Qualvoll trank ich Schluck um Schluck mein Glas leer. Mit aller Kraft hielt ich die Übelkeit zurück. Schweißperlen traten mir auf die Stirn.

Triumphierend sah er auf mich herab, bis ich auch den letzten Tropfen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Selten hatte ich etwas derart Demütigendes erlebt. Wäre ich jetzt aufgestanden, wäre ich sicherlich ebenso schnell zu Boden gegangen. Dessen war auch Vater sich bewusst und so konnte er nicht umhin noch einmal nachzusetzen, „Weißt du, Alfred und ich haben uns vorhin angeregt über Naturwissenschaften unterhalten...". Auf was wollte er hinaus? „…Und da dachte ich, es wäre auch für Marie uns Sarah interessant, wenn wir die transsilvanische Landschaft einmal erkunden. Was hältst du also davon, wenn wir eine Wanderung unternehmen?" Was ich davon hielt, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Es war ja wohl allen klar, was er damit bezwecken wollte. „Erwähntest du nicht mal eine Höhle ganz in der Nähe, in der es große Vorkommen seltener Fledermausarten gibt?"

Diese Nacht war ja wirklich ein voller Erfolg. Wäre ich nicht schon lange ein Vampir und somit untot, wäre DAS HIER ein triftiger Grund, sich umzubringen. Eine Wanderung mit meinen Eltern, einem Möchtegern-Wissenschaftler, Sarah und Herbert, die sich voraussichtlich die gesamte Exkursion über stritten… die nächste Nacht würde allem Anschein nach auch nicht wesentlich besser werden.

Nur gut, dass sich nicht nur meine Kräfte, sondern auch diese Nacht sich bereits ihrem Ende neigten und Mutter und Vater noch ihr Gepäck auf eins der Gästezimmer bringen mussten. Es wäre wohl auch für mich das Beste, wenn ich mich auf den Weg in meinen Sarg machte, um Vater wenigstens morgen die Stirn bieten zu können. Ändern konnte ich an der ganzen Sache ohnehin nichts mehr.

Gerade wollte ich mich von meinem bequemen Sitzplatz erheben, als mein Vater mich unsanft wieder auf diesen zurückbeförderte.

„Nichts da, mein Lieber. Die Flasche ist noch halb voll und du willst mich doch wohl nicht kränken, indem du sie nicht mit mir leerst!" – Durfte man seinen Vater würgen? Ach, das würde ja nun auch nichts bringen... Ich zwang ein quälendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ließ ihn mein Glas erneut füllen. Innerlich seufzend prostete ich ihm zu, als er seinerseits das Glas erhob. Das Glas allein in meinen Händen wäre ja nicht das Problem gewesen... hätte mein Vater mich nicht dazu gezwungen es in angemessenem – seinem – Tempo zu leeren. Gerade, als er es zum vierten Male füllen wollte, schritt meine Mutter ein. – Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich sie vergöttere!

„Liebling, meinst du nicht, dass Breda seine Lektion gelernt hat!" – Oh, ja! Das hatte ich wahrlich! Nie wieder würde ich es meinem Vater erzählen, wenn ich getrunken hatte!

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Marie." – Ja! – Nein... das war irgendwie zu einfach... „Cognac ist wirklich nicht sehr geeignet für diese Art von Konversation. Hatte ich nicht noch einen alten schottischen Whiskey mitgebracht, meine Liebe!" Ich fühlte, wie sich das Zimmer um mich herum zu drehen begann...

Nun, mir wurde Marie von Minute zu Minute sympathischer. Jetzt spielte sie die liebende Mutter... – Natürlich war ich überzeugt davon, dass sie dies nicht nur spielte. Man musste Breda einfach lieben. Aber auch ich hatte langsam Mitleid mit ihm. Richard war wirklich nicht sehr zimperlich was seine Moralpredigten anging... Und meinem armen Mann dann – nach der Nacht mit mir – auch noch zusätzlich Alkohol einzuflößen! Das war nun wirklich das Äußerste! So etwas durfte nur ich!

Allerdings sah Breda wirklich nicht sehr gesund aus. Er hätte dem Schnee draußen mit seiner Gesichtsfarbe Konkurrenz gemacht. Ein wirklicher Kontrast zu seinen tiefen, dunklen Schatten unter den Augen.

„Marie, hattest du nicht deine Violine mit hierher gebracht?", fragte Richard.

„Ja, Liebling. Aber was willst du damit? Du spielst doch gar nicht." Etwas verwirrt schloss ich mich dem Gesichtsausdruck Maries an, die ihren Mann fragend musterte.

„Nun, meine Liebe. Dann muss ich dich wohl auf dem neuesten Stand meiner Kenntnisse bringen. Ich habe vor einigen Wochen ein wenig Unterricht genommen und würde unserem Sohn nun gern die Ergebnisse präsentieren. – Natürlich nur, wenn du gestattest, meine Liebe." Er wusste, dass Marie nicht nein sagen würde. Und dies tat sie auch nicht. Freudestrahlend ging – ja hüpfte beinahe – sie aus dem Zimmer, um ihre Violine zu holen.

Währenddessen ging ich auf Breda zu, der glasigen Blickes in seinem Stuhl saß. Sein Blick schien sich jedoch zu klären, als ich vor ihm stand. Beinahe hilfesuchend sah er mich an.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Liebster?", fragte ich besorgt und musterte ihn. Bevor er jedoch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fiel Richard ein – wie unhöflich!

„Nach der gestrigen Nacht müsste es ihm prächtig gehen, nicht wahr!" Breda nickte schwermütig – es ging ihm also wirklich nicht gut...

Wenn ich doch bloß etwas tun könnte...

In just diesem Moment kam Marie wieder ins Zimmer und hielt eine Violine in der einen und eine Flasche – wahrscheinlich mit Whiskey – in der anderen Hand. Breda würde wirklich noch zu leiden haben... Aber so wie es aussah, war Marie auch keinesfalls erfreut darüber, dass ihr Ehemann ihren gemeinsamen Sohn (nochmals) abfüllen wollte; skeptisch, wie sie die Flasche betrachtete, die sie ihrem Mann gab. Dieser ging daraufhin zu einer kleinen Vitrine, in der mehrere Gläser standen und holte zwei heraus – einen verächtlichen Blick auf Herbert werfend.

Mitfühlend legte ich die Hand auf Bredas Arm, als sein Vater ihm ein recht volles Glas Whiskey in die Hand drückte und dann nach der Violine griff...

Was sah Richard Herbert eigentlich so an? Mochte er ihn nicht, oder wie? – Immerhin war er sein Enkel... Allerdings war mir auch keinesfalls das offenkundige Missfallen über Herberts Vorlieben entgangen. Ich schloss daraus, dass Richard etwas gegen homosexuelle Vampire hatte.

Scheinbar hatte er aber auch etwas gegen trinkende Vampire. So, wie ich sehen konnte, ging er nämlich nicht gerade zimperlich mit dem Grafen um; schenkte ihm sogar noch zusätzlichen Alkohol ein. Da war ich doch ziemlich froh, dass er nicht MEIN Vater war...

Auch Herbert schien seinen Großvater nicht sonderlich zu mögen... untertrieben gesagt.

„Alfi? Begleitest du mich ins Kaminzimmer?" Warum wollte Herbert ins Kaminzimmer? – Zugegeben... Willkommen wäre es mir schon. Ich fröstelte ein wenig und etwas fehl am Platze fühlte ich mich auch. Immerhin saßen Herbert und ich die ganze Zeit nur tatenlos auf unseren Stühlen, während Richard damit beschäftigt war seinem Sohn eine gehörige Moralpredigt zu halten. Sarah und Marie... nun ja... Sie würden den Grafen wahrscheinlich aus seiner Misslichen Lage retten; so beschloss ich, Herberts Frage zu bejahen.

Strahlende blaue Augen sahen mich an, als ich dies ausgesprochen hatte.

Sofort zog er an meinem Arm und mich somit mit sich aus dem Raum.

„Was glaubst du, wird dein Großvater mit deinem Vater machen?", fragte ich Herbert auf dem Flur, während ich neben ihm herlief. Er zuckte zusammen, als ich das Wort „Großvater" aussprach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne, nichts Nettes. – Ach, und bitte nenne ihn in meiner Gegenwart NIE wieder ‚Großvater'!" – Volltreffer! Er mochte seinen... seinen... seines Vaters Vater wirklich nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn jetzt gern gefragt, warum die beiden sich offensichtlich nicht ausstehen konnten und ob es einen konkreten Grund dafür gab, denn es interessierte mich wirklich. Mir gegenüber schien Richard nämlich recht umgänglich. In Anbetracht Herberts Reaktion auf die soeben gestellte – vergleichsweise belanglose – Frage verkniff ich mir jedoch jede weitere Erwähnung seines… wie auch immer.

Gerade als wir das Kaminzimmer erreicht hatten und uns auf die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin zu bewegten, schlug Herberts miese Stimmung plötzlich um und er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Versteh einer diesen Mann…

Nun ja, egal was diesmal seine Stimmungsschwankungen verursachte, ICH würde mich jetzt ein bisschen vor dem Kaminfeuer aufwärmen. Auch wenn Vampire so etwas wie Körperwärme nicht wirklich brauchten, es war entschieden zu kalt und zugig in diesem Schloss. Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, hatte ich seit meiner Ankunft hier so gut wie immer gefroren. Außer als… Herbert sich neben mich gesetzt und mir seinen Arm um die Schultern legte hatte…

…Herbert hatte WAS! Augenblicklich löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung, stand entschlossen vom Sofa auf und ging zum Feuer. War es denn zu fassen? Kaum gab man einen Moment lang keine Acht darauf, wo er gerade seine Hände hatte, befand man sich auch schon in seinen Fängen. Nicht, dass ich seinen Kontakt scheute, aber Herbert war einfach ZU kontaktfreudig für meinen Geschmack.

Ich hatte bereits drei Holzscheite nachgelegt, die das Feuer an dem ich nun stand auflodern ließen. So langsam wurde es Zeit, sich wieder zu setzen.

Vielleicht hatte ich mir doch etwas zu viel Zeit gelassen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war es genau dieser Blick, den Herbert seinem Gegenüber zuwarf, kurz bevor er eingeschnappt und erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum stürmte. Im Prinzip wäre das nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, nur die Tatsache, dass diesmal nicht Sarah oder der Graf, sonder ich der Anlass dafür waren löste in mir Unbehagen aus. Also beeilte ich mich, die Situation zu entspannen. „Findest du nicht auch, dass es jetzt viel gemütlicher ist?", fragte ich unschuldig lächelnd. Als Herbert ebenfalls lächelnd nickte war ich sehr erleichtert. Wer konnte schon wissen, was er alles anstellte, wenn er mal wieder eingeschnappt war. Im Fall der Fälle wollte ich durchaus nicht das Zielobjekt seiner schlechten Laune sein.

Gezwungener Maßen setzte ich mich ‚freiwillig' neben ihn zurück auf das Sofa… und ließ seinen Arm gewähren. Was tat man nicht alles für ein harmonisches Betriebsklima…

„Alfred?"

Na super, noch eins dieser gezwungen netten Gespräche deren einziger Zweck es war, die Zeit tot zu schlagen. „Ja?"

„Mal ehrlich, magst du Richard wirklich!", fragte Herbert betont gleichgültig.

Das musste ja kommen, diese Frage war sogar schon lange überfällig. „Ich weiß nicht – als Wissenschaftler scheint er ein guter Gesprächspartner zu sein…- "

„- Und weil ich von Wissenschaft keine Ahnung habe, mag er mich nicht.", beendete Herbert den Satz.

Ja klasse, erst stellte er eine Frage und dann unterbrach er mich auch noch.

„Er hat mich noch nie gemocht… noch nicht mal als ich noch jünger war."

Wenigstens brauchte ich mich jetzt nicht mehr raus reden. „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte ich vorsichtig, da bereits wieder dieses kaum merkliche Zittern in seiner Stimme lag.

„Ja… Er hasst mich!", antwortete Herbert energisch, wobei er einen leicht schluchzenden Unterton nicht verbergen konnte.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er ist dein Großvater, warum sollte er dich hassen!", gab ich prompt zurück. Doch das war ein Fehler, ein fataler Fehler – zu allem Überfluss hatte ich die Formulierung ‚Großvater' verwendet.

„Verstehe schon, ihr ‚Wissenschaftler' haltet zusammen… Warum gehst du nicht wieder zur den anderen? Ihr habt doch sicher viele wichtige Dinge zu besprechen, die für jemanden wie MICH viel zu hoch sind!", fuhr er mich an. Dass er den Tränen nahe war, konnte er nicht mehr leugnen.

WARUM IMMER ICH!

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und tat das einzige, was in so einer Situation nicht zum Supergau führen würde – ich nahm Herbert in den Arm. „Herbert, ich bin nicht bei den anderen, weil ich viel lieber hier bin. Und Richard hasst dich ganz sicher nicht. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll, dass du… na du weißt schon. Er ist einfach unsicher, was er mit Abweisung dir gegenüber ausdrückt."

Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Worte eben von mir kamen…

Nicht, dass ich – ein gestandener Mann von Rang und Würde – anfangen würde zu jammern, aber dieses ohrenbetäubende Gefiedel meines Vater war einfach nicht auszuhalten. Irgendwie schaffte er es, ohne auch nur einen Moment das Instrument aus der Hand zu legen, mir immer wieder nachzuschenken, sobald ich den Inhalt meines Glases hinunter gewürgt hatte.

Marie war mir da auch keine große Hilfe. Sie schien heute Nacht die ‚Zuckerbrot-und-Peitsche' Methode zu bevorzugen… Während man noch das Gefühl vermittelt bekam, sie würde ihrem Gatten Einhalt gebieten, plante sie auch schon die nächste Hinterlistige Aktion… Wie zufällig sie doch diese Flasche bei sich hatte…

Nur Sarah schien ehrlich Mitleid mit mir zu haben. Oder jedenfalls spielte sie das überzeugender als meine Mutter. Es kam eigentlich auch nur darauf an, dass sie mir beistand – nicht, dass ich diesen Beistand benötigt hätte. Aber es war schon eine Erleichterung, als sie meinen Vater in seinem Violinenspiel, sofern man DAS überhaupt Spielen nennen konnte, unterbrach, indem sie erneut auf die naturwissenschaftliche Exkursion zu sprechen kam. Zugegeben, das war wirklich äußerst unhöflich, Richard einfach so zu unterbrechen – doch er sprang sofort darauf an und war kurz darauf in eine Diskussion verwickelt.

Ja, meine Sarah wusste eben, wie sie es anstellen musste, wenn sie einen Mann aus dem Konzept bringen wollte.

Es war einfach eine Wohltat, diesen Lärm nicht länger ertragen zu müssen…obwohl die Gesprächslautstärke der drei auch nicht ohne war und sie wurde leider immer lauter, sodass ich bald keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Wie war es möglich, dass drei Vampire einen derartigen Geräuschpegel hatten! Man könnte fast meinen, Herbert wäre anwesen. Moment mal – wo war Herbert überhaupt? Und Alfred war auch nicht da.

Wüsste ich nicht, dass Alfred lieber die gesammelten Werke Aristoteles' übersetzen, als die Nacht mit meinem Sohn verbringen würde, wären mir glatt unsittliche Einfälle gekommen…

„Und, Breda? Was hältst du davon?", riss mich Richard aus meinen Gedanken und hielt mir eine riesige Landkarte unter die Nase. Irritiert sah ich zuerst ihn an, dann in die Runde. Wovon war gerade die Rede gewesen?

„Bist du einverstanden mit dieser Route, oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag zu machen!", definierte er seine Frage genauer – und diesmal, zu meinem Leidwesen, erheblich lauter. Ich musste mich kurz sammeln, um überhaupt einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu Stande zu bringen. Dann antwortete ich, versucht überzeugend zu wirken, „Ich bin sicher, diese Route hat viele Vorteile, aber ich denke wir sollten auch Alfred zu Rate ziehen. Immerhin ist es vor allem für ihn von wissenschaftlichem Interesse.". Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Sollte ich es wirklich geschafft haben, ihn zu überraschen?

„Nun gut, dann solltest du ihn vielleicht holen, wenn du es für angebracht hältst!", erwiderte er. Bedauerlicher Weise hatte ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr umhin kam, aufstehen zu müssen.

„Also, worauf wartest du noch, Breda! Wir haben schließlich nicht ewig Zeit.", drängte Richard mich. Darauf hätte ich erwidern können, dass wir sehr wohl ewig Zeit hatten, doch ich hatte nicht vor, diese Zeit noch länger mit meinem werten Vater zu verbringen. So raffte ich mich auf und stand langsam, unter höchster Konzentration nicht zu schwanken, aus meinem Sessel auf. „Ich werde mich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben.", sagte ich rasch, um davon abzulenken, dass ich etwas länger als gewöhnlich brauchte bis ich sicher aufgestanden war.

Noch immer wusste ich nicht so recht, worüber die drei gesprochen hatten. Über diese Exkursion, klar, aber was genau, bereits besprochen worden war konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Allmählich verspürte ich das Bedürfnis, in das Geschehen hier einzugreifen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Richard leichtes Spiel hatte! Außerdem sah es ganz so aus, als hätte Breda für heute genug. So beschloss ich, dem Ganzen etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Ich werde mitkommen! Zu zweit finden wir Alfred schneller.", verkündete ich und hakte mich bei Breda unter. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg… ja wohin überhaupt? „Breda, weißt du, wo Alfred und Herbert sind?", fragte ich ihn etwas irritiert.

„Was? …Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie sind…", murmelte Breda bevor er kurz stehen blieb.

„Sollen wir etwas an die frische Luft gehen? Da vorne ist ein Balkon.", schlug ich vor. Daraufhin lächelte er mich nur dankbar an. Als wir kurz darauf auf dem Balkon in der kühlen Nachtluft standen, ging es Breda schon etwas besser.

Eine seichte Brise ließ mich erschaudern, was meinen Liebsten dazu veranlasste seine starken Arme um mich zu legen, um mich zu wärmen. Noch nie war mir aufgefallen, was für eine wunderschöne Aussicht man von hier hatte. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten wir noch Stunden so stehen bleiben können.

„Es ist schön hier, nicht?", wandte ich mich an Breda, der ebenfalls verträumt in den Nachthimmel blickte.

„Ja, eine wirklich milde Nacht. Vermutlich wird bald das Tauwetter einsetzen… -"

„- und dann kommt endlich der Frühling!", vervollständigte ich seinen Satz.

Noch ein paar Minuten verbrachten wir auf dem Balkon, bevor Breda daran erinnerte, dass wir ja Alfred suchen sollten. Dank meiner weiblichen Intuition fanden wir ihn auch sehr bald im Kaminzimmer, wo er mit Herbert auf einem Sofa saß. Ich konnte mir ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen, als Alfred erleichtert aufstand und Herbert mich böse anfunkelte, sobald wir den Raum betraten.

„Alfred, würdest du bitte mitkommen und uns bei der Planung der morgigen Exkursion helfen?", richtete Breda das Wort an Alfred.

„Ähm, ja. Natürlich, gern…", antwortete er hastig und beeilte sich, aus Herberts Reichweite zu kommen.

Herbert hingegen blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich werde dann hier warten.". Schon machte sich wieder diese Unsicherheit bei Alfred bemerkbar. Er zögerte kurz, kam dann aber auf die geistreiche, Herbert darauf hinzuweisen, dass dieser noch gar kein passendes Outfit für die Wanderung hätte. Ganz klar, dass Herbert sich so etwas nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Schon war er an uns vorbei gerauscht und höchst wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg in sein Ankleidezimmer.

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatten wir uns endlich auf eine Route geeinigt. Das war zwar mehr eine Kompromisslösung, als eine sinnvolle Wanderroute, aber da niemand von seinen Vorstellungen einer sehenswerten Landschaft abgehen wollte, war es die einzige Lösung.

Na das war ja wirklich eine tolle Nacht… Kaum war man den bösen Blicken Richards entkommen und hatte Alfred so weit, dass er etwas zutraulicher wurde, kam diese Sarah dazwischen. Und jetzt mussten wir auch noch so eine blöde Wanderung durch die Pampa machen… Warum sollte eigentlich nur Alfred bei der Planung helfen! Als ob ich das nicht mindestens genauso gut könnte!

Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach, während ich in den vielen Schränken meines Ankleidezimmers meine unzähligen Kleidungsstücke durchwühlte, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Wanderoutfit. Das konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein, etwas Passendes zu finden? Nichts erschien mir geeignet, um damit durch die Wildnis Transsilvaniens zu latschen. Seidene Rüschenhemden und Gehröcke waren definitiv nicht dazu bestimmt, bei derartigen Veranstaltungen zerschlissen zu werden. Andererseits besaß ich kaum etwas anderes. Wenigstens durch mein Aussehen sollte die Tristesse der kargen, winterlichen Landschaft aufgeheitert werden.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, bis endlich eine einfache schwarze Samthose aufgetaucht war, zu der ich auch noch ein passendes bordeauxfarbenes Hemd gefunden hatte. Wenn man das Ganze noch mit dem einen oder anderen Accessoire kombinierte – mir fiel da spontan ein weißer Seidenschal ein – wäre das Outfit ganz passabel. Fehlten nur noch die Schuhe… Schwarz oder Braun? Lack oder Leder? Oder doch etwas Farbiges und mit Schleife! Diese Entscheidung konnte ich unmöglich ohne ausführliche Beratung treffen. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass es schon recht spät war und ich ja morgen ausgeschlafen sein musste.

Also beschloss ich, Alfred zu Rat zu ziehen. Nun ja, ob Alfred der richtige Ansprechpartner für Modefragen war? Doch jemand anderes fiel mir nicht ein, den ich hätte fragen können… außer…nein!

Langsam öffnete ich die große Tür und trat zu den anderen in den Raum, die ihr angeregtes Gespräch unterbrachen und mich verwundert ansahen.

„Herbert. Was machst du denn hier?", brach mein Vater das kurze Schweigen.

„Genau, solltest du dich nicht mit deinen Kleidern beschäftigen oder Gedichte lesen!", raunte Richard leiser, aber für mich dennoch gut hörbar.

„Entschuldigt die Störung…", begann ich, „Ich wollte nur kurz Alfred etwas fragen.".

„Ja?", fragte Alfred leicht genervt. Scheinbar waren ihm diese ewigen Diskussionen mit Richard und Vater genauso unangenehm wie mir. Zum Glück hatte ich einen guten Grund, ihn hier raus zu holen. „Könntest du bitte mal mitkommen und mich beraten? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar…", bat ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Noch bevor Alfred irgendetwas antworten konnte, meldete mein Vater sich wieder zu Wort, „Geh nur, Alfred. Wir haben ja alles Wichtige für Morgen besprochen und sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist immerhin schon spät.".

War ja klar, dass alles WICHTIGE ohne mich besprochen worden war…

„Also, Alfred. Diese braunen Lederstiefel hier, oder diese schwarzen Lackschuhe?", bat ich zu wissen, während ich ihm beide Paare nacheinander vorführte.

„Kommt ganz drauf an, was du dazu tragen willst.", entgegnete Alfred. Leicht überrascht von dieser Frage zeigte ich ihm das Outfit, welches ich zuvor auf einem Sessel ausgebreitet hatte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, passen die brauen Stiefel nicht so gut zur schwarzen Hose.", meinte Alfred darauf hin. Offenbar hatte ich sein Modebewusstsein unterschätzt. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde es keine Stunde mehr dauern, bis ich wüsste, welche Schuhe ich morgen tragen würde.

„In Ordnung", lächelte ich. „Findest du diese Lackschuhe mit Schleife besser, oder doch lieber diese halbhohen Stiefel?"

Diesmal überlegte er länger. Aber die Entscheidung war auch wirklich schwierig. „Du kannst ehrlich sein.", zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

„Meiner Meinung nach sind Lackschuhe doch etwas … ungeeignet, um damit wandern zu gehen…", brachte Alfred zögerlich hervor. Das ließ die Auswahl dann doch schon etwas kleiner werden. Es waren nur noch zwei schwarze Paar Stiefel übrig. Eines aus Wildleder mit einem langen Schaft, Blockabsatz und einer Schnalle; das zweite Paar war aus glänzendem Leder und hatte einen kürzeren Schaft sowie einen etwas höheren Absatz. Bei Letzteren handelte es sich um meine Lieblingsstiefel.

Auch diese beiden Paare führte ich Alfred nacheinander vor. Er schwieg eine ganze Weile bevor er antwortete, „Also wenn du solche Stiefel passend findest zum Wandern, dann trag sie von mir aus.". Super, so weit war ich auch schon, „Und welches der beiden Paar?".

„Ist egal. Die sehen beide… gut aus…", druckste Alfred nun herum.

Letztendlich war man doch wieder auf sich gestellt.


	7. Das merkwürdige Verhalten

**Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Vampire zur Paarungszeit**

Wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, so früh aufzubrechen! Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz untergegangen und man konnte noch einen hellen Schein am Horizont sehen.

Noch leicht verschlafen trank ich meinen Kaffee. Richard und der Graf hatten schon damit begonnen, die letzten Teile ihrer Ausrüstung zusammenzutragen, während Sarah und Marie noch mit mir am Tisch saßen und ebenfalls Kaffe tranken. Nur Herbert war schon ungewöhnlich wach für diese Uhrzeit. Er lief pausenlos durchs Schloss, um alle paar Minuten zu fragen, wann es endlich losging. Außer Marie waren alle sichtlich genervt von Herberts pausenlosem Gequengel und Rumgehüpfe. Marie hatte wahrscheinlich schon zu viel Erfahrung mit ihrem Enkel, als dass es sie hätte wirklich aufregen können – ganz im Gegenteil zu Richard, der sich bereits zum wiederholten Male vernehmlich über Herberts ungebührliches Betragen äußerte.

Kurze Zeit später hatten wir unseren Kaffe ausgetrunken und Herbert seinen Willen; wir machten uns auf den Weg. Bevor wir jedoch den Schlossplatz verließen, ergriff Richard noch einmal das Wort.

„Ich gehe der Annahme, jeder der hier Anwesenden hat seine vollständige Ausrüstung bei sich, die er für diese Exkursion benötigt! …Des Weiteren schlage ich vor, wir bilden Zweierreihen, da die Wege stellenweise recht schmal sind und so auch keiner verloren gehen kann. Ich werde mit Marie gehen!"

Nur mit Mühe und unter höchster Konzentration konnte ich Richards Ansage verstehen, da Herbert – welcher natürlich rein zufällig mal wieder direkt neben mir stand – vor Aufregung auf der Stelle hüpfte und irgendetwas völlig unverständliches quiekte.

„Nun gut, sei dem so. Ich werde mit Sarah gehen!", warf der Graf ein, bevor wir endgültig die Wanderung antraten. Moment mal, hieß das etwas? …Oh, nein… Und schon wurde ich von Herbert am Arm weggezerrt.

„Bist du auch schon so gespannt wie ich, Alfi!", jauchzte Herbert mir ins Ohr.

„Ähm, ja. Ist ganz toll. Aber könntest du mich bitte trotzdem wieder loslassen? Ich kann alleine laufen.", versuchte ich ihn abzuschütteln.

„Aber Richard hat gesagt, wir sollen in Zweierreihen gehen!", erwiderte er.

Das war wohl das erste und einzige Mal, dass Herbert erfreut war über eine Anweisung Richards. Wie es aussah blieb mir wirklich nichts anderes über, als den Rest der Nacht an Herberts Seite zu verbringen… Aber nicht SO! „Herbert, bitte! Wir können ja gern nebeneinander laufen, aber dann doch bitte mit einem angemessenen Abstand zueinander!", fuhr ich ihn nun schon etwas genervter an.

„Also ICH finde diesen Abstand durchaus angemessen!", grinste Herbert.

„Aber ICH nicht! Und ich denke auch nicht, dass man noch von ABSTAND sprechen kann!", entgegnete ich wobei ich mich von ihm losriss. Das fing ja gut an. Bei meinem Talent würde er jetzt die ganze Nacht schmollen und mir mein untotes Leben zur Hölle machen.

Doch überraschender Weise schmollte er nicht – und er brach auch nicht in Tränen aus. Kein Streit, keine Diskussionen. Er ging einfach nur auf seinen Vater zu, der mit Sarah vor uns ging. Richard und Marie gingen ganz am Anfang der Gruppe.

Auch gut, ging ich eben allein. Schließlich war es Herbert, der so viel von diesen Zweierreihen hielt. Jetzt tippte er dem Grafen von hinten auf die Schulter, welcher sich auch sofort umdrehte. Anscheinend wollte Herbert ihm etwas vorschlagen, doch es schien nicht gerade auf Zustimmung zu treffen. Ein müdes Lachen war zu vernehmen und mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung des Grafen und einem giftigen Blick Sarahs wurde Herbert zurück auf seinen Platzt in der Reihe verwiesen. Sichtlich enttäuscht ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen, bis er abermals neben mir ging.

„Tut mir leid, Alfred. Mein Vater ist nicht bereit, Sarah an meiner Stelle mit dir gehen zu lassen.", berichtete Herbert, versucht dabei zu lächeln, „Du wirst demnach mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen." Das war es also, worum er seinen Vater gebeten hatte.

Was sollte ich jetzt davon halten? War Herbert doch eingeschnappt! Vor allem hätte ich vielleicht lieber etwas erwidern sollen, statt das ganze so im Raum stehen zu lassen…? Welcher Raum eigentlich!

Wie kam mein Sohn nur immer auf so absurde Ideen? Sarah und Alfred… Und ich sollte mich dann die liebe lange Nacht mir ihm rumärgern? Niemals!

Es war doch viel schöner, zusammen mit Sarah die kühle Nachtluft zu genießen und dabei die einmalige Landschaft zu bewundern. Nur der Anblick meiner Geliebten, wenn ihr der Wind durch die braune Lockenpracht wehte, war noch schöner…

„He, Paps! Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin!", ertönte es von hinter uns. Mein Sohn hatte aber auch einen siebten Sinn dafür, mich im richtigen Moment aus den Gedanken zu reißen.

„Zur Fledermaushöhle – das weißt du doch.", antwortete ich knapp.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht…-„

„- Jetzt weißt du es!"

Wenn man dieser Fragerei nicht frühzeitig Einhalt gebot, konnte das ewig so weitergehen, wie ich aus leidvoller Erfahrung wusste.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?", wollte Herbert nun wissen.

Ich seufzte innerlich, „Wir sind doch gerade erst aufgebrochen.".

„Ja, und wann sind wir da?", fragte er jetzt beinahe im Tonfall eines kleinen Kindes.

„Das wird noch eine Weile dauern…!", knurrte ich, in der Hoffnung er würde endlich aufhören dumme Fragen zu stellen.

Fehlanzeige – „Und wohin müssen wir jetzt?", kam es von Herbert, noch bevor wir die Weggabelung erreicht hatten. So langsam reichte es mir, „Herbert, du gehst doch direkt neben Alfred. Frag ihn doch einfach! Er wird es wissen, immerhin war er dabei, als wir die Route ausgesucht haben…!".

Funkstille. Endlich, er hatte Ruhe gegeben. Nichts zu hören außer Schritten und dem Rauschen des Windes in den Tannen. Entspannt legte ich einen Arm um Sarah, die sich sogleich an mich schmiegte. „Eine schöne Nacht heute…", flüsterte sie, um die wohltuende Stille nicht zu stören. Ich nickte nur bestätigend und lächelte sie an.

Schon viel zu lange war ich nicht mehr aus dem Schloss gekommen, um mir der märchenhaften Natur bewusst zu werden. Es ging doch nichts über einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang mit der Liebsten im Arm… wenn sie mit ihrer Hand unter meinen Umhang fuhr. Wenn nur Richard nicht vor uns gehen würde…! Unmerklich verlangsamte ich meinen Schritt und der Abstand zu den anderen beiden vergrößerte sich allmählich. Als Sarah bemerkte, dass wir uns immer weiter von Vater und Mutter entfernten, sah sie mich zuerst fragend an, verstand dann aber, lächelte und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Wie hatte ich diese angenehm ruhige Gesellschaft in der letzten Zeit doch vermisst, immer war irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen… und für gewöhnlich in genau solchen Momenten… doch es geschah nichts – rein gar nichts. Außer, dass Sarahs Lippen zu meinen fanden und sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieften, den ich erwiderte.

Es kam mir vor, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Langsam beendeten wir widerwillig den Kuss und lösten uns etwas voneinander. Erstaunt bemerkte ich den doch beachtlichen Abstand, den wir nun schon zu dem vor uns gehenden Paar hatten. Wie ich Vater bisher kannte – und ich kannte ihn schon eine ganze Weile – hätte er sich postwendend eingemischt, hätte er Sarah und mich gesehen… Ein Grinsen huschte mir über das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mutter uns gesehen und meinen Vater schnell davon abgelenkt, damit wir ungestört waren. Manchmal konnte sie durchaus nett sein, wenn sie es nur wollte.

Trotzdem beeilten wir uns nun, damit der Rückstand nicht noch größer wurde – auch wenn es doch recht entspannend war, Vater außer Reichweite zu wissen…

Jetzt latschten wir schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nebeneinander her durch die Wildnis – ohne dass jemand auch nur ein Wort sagte.

Dabei wollte ich doch nur nett sein und etwas gute Laune verbreiten… und auf Alfred aufpassen, damit er nicht verloren ging! Mein kleiner süßer Alfred… Nur schade, dass er das offensichtlich anders sah. Nicht eines Blickes hatte er mich in der letzten Stunde gewürdigt, nur stur auf den Boden vor sich gesehen.

Wollte man ihm einen Gefallen tun, machte mein Vater natürlich wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Obwohl ich nicht ernsthaft erwartet hatte, dass er freiwillig Sarah mit Alfred gehen ließ. Na ja, einen Versuch war er wert gewesen.

Noch immer herrschte Schweigen… Schritte… So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Dafür war die Nacht noch zu lang – und der Weg wahrscheinlich noch viel zu weit.

Zögerlich wandte ich mich nach einigem Überlegen dann doch an meinen Weggefährten, „Du, Alfred?".

„Was denn, Herbert?", fragte er ohne vom Boden aufzusehen.

„Von was für einer Fledermaushöhle hat mein Vater vorhin eigentlich gesprochen?", versuchte ich es weiter.

„Ach stimmt, dir hat davon sicher noch keiner was erzählt…" Endlich sah er mich doch noch an… mit seinen großen runden Augen und den wunderschönen, langen Wimpern…

„Richard wollte sich mal so eine Höhle ansehen, in der es angeblich ganz seltene Fledermäuse gibt, weil er sich irgendwie dafür interessiert.", unterbrach er meinen Gedankengang.

„Doch nicht dieses schreckliche Gewölbe, von dem er mir früher immer Schauermärchen erzählt hat!", fragte ich, mich an die gruseligen Geschichten erinnernd.

„Weiß nicht… So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", war Alfreds Reaktion. Plötzlich begann er zu kichern, als er mich ansah.

„Was ist denn bitte so komisch, dass du jetzt kicherst!", bat ich leicht irritiert zu wissen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, nur weil dir früher mal jemand Schauermärchen erzählt hat!", grinste Alfred.

„Ach, Quatsch! Ich hab doch keine Angst! …Ich finde lediglich die Atmosphäre an solchen Orten… nicht gerade einladend.", versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Außerdem hatte Alfred doch wohl mindestens genau so viel Angst vor Fledermäusen, wie ich!

„Ja, ja…!", murmelte er nur zur Antwort. War es denn die Möglichkeit, er machte sich doch wirklich über mich lustig!

„Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen!", hakte ich nach.

„Ach nichts…", kicherte Alfred.

„Und warum kicherst du dann schon wieder so blöd!", fragte ich leicht gereizt.

„Was denn! Du hast damit angefangen… mit deiner Fledermaushöhle!", lachte Alfred. Na klasse, da lachte er mich auch noch aus!

„Na wenn du keine Angst vor diesen Viechern hast, kannst du ja auch ganz allein in diese Grotte steigen!", gab ich beleidigt zurück und sah ihn böse an, woraufhin Alfred vollends in Gelächter ausbrach.

So langsam wurde mir die Sache zu dumm… Ich machte mich doch hier nicht zu Clown! Was glaubte er, wen er vor sich hatte! Ich war immer noch der Sohn des Grafen! Empört verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust, blieb stehen und sah beton in die andere Richtung.

„Jetzt komm schon, sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt!", lachte Alfred immer noch.

Ich, eingeschnappt…! Tze, sollte der sich erstmal bei mir entschuldigen, bevor er von mir ne Antwort erwartete! War es denn die Möglichkeit! Er machte keine Anstalten, sich wieder einzukriegen!

„Alfred! Lass das!", rief ich wütend.

„Was soll ich lassen, Herbert?", fragte Alfred scheinheilig.

„Hör endlich auf mich auszulachen!", schrie ich ihn an.

Auf einmal sah er mich mit großen Augen an, „Entschuldige… Du bist nur so niedlich, wenn du wütend wirst!".

DAS hatte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt. Warum nur hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich alle gegen mich verschworen haben! Ich war enttäuscht, zutiefst enttäuscht – besonders von Alfred.

„Jetzt hör schon auf zu schmollen – sonst gehe ich wirklich noch allein!", scherzte er noch. Ob ihm schon aufgefallen war, dass die anderen nicht mal mehr zu sehen waren?

„Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst, gehe ich…!", drohte er. Pah! Er drohte mir… dass ich nicht lachte. Sollte er doch! Ich würde mich hier nicht wegbewegen…

„In Ordnung, ich hoffe du kennst den Weg…", hörte ich ihn noch sagen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile wagte ich einen kleinen Blick über die Schulter… Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt zu gehen! Er hatte mich hier ganz allein gelassen…! Dabei wusste er doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie man zu dieser Höhle kam… Beunruhigt sah ich mich um – nichts! Da war niemand zu sehen, nirgends!

Auf ein Mal fand ich mich völlig alleingelassen in mitten eines riesigen Waldes wieder. Und ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, welchen der Wege ich einschlagen musste!

Ich zog Sarah enger in meine Umarmung, als ich merkte, dass sie fröstelte. Sie dankte es mir mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss. Langsam aber sicher näherten wir uns meinen Eltern wieder. Mich kurz bei meiner Frau entschuldigend, wandte ich mich nach hinten um, um zu sehen, wo mein Sohn und Alfred blieben. Doch ich sah weder den einen, noch den anderen.

Fragend drehte ich mich wieder zu meiner Frau um.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Herbert und Alfred sind?" Sie drehte sich ihrerseits nun auch nach hinten um und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vater, Mutter?"

Sie blieben stehen und drehten sich zu uns um.

„Wisst ihr zufällig, wo sich mein Sohn und Alfred momentan aufhalten? Haben sie sich von euch abgemeldet?", schrie ich zu beiden herüber, hielt jedoch sogleich inne, als ich das verdächtige Knirschen des Schnees über uns vernahm. Ich zog meine Frau mit mir und ging zu beiden herüber. Diese jedoch wussten auch nicht, wo die beiden abgeblieben waren.

„Das sieht deinem Sohn ja mal wieder ähnlich! Immer muss er Schwierigkeiten machen!", wetterte mein Vater aufgebracht, da seine Erkundung gestört wurde – was ihm ja auch irgendwie nicht zu verübeln war. Dennoch konnte ich dieses Mal meinen Sohn auch ein bisschen verstehen... Wir waren wohl alle nicht besonders nett zu ihm gewesen... Naja... um genau zu sein, waren wir sogar fast unausstehlich gewesen...

Ich beschloss die Worte meines Vaters zu ignorieren; Schlug stattdessen vor, Herbert und Alfred zu suchen. Mehr oder minder stieß ich auf Zustimmung. Meine Mutter machte sich auch sichtlich Sorgen um ihren Enkel und seinen Gefährten, wohingegen mein Vater nicht sehr angetan schien. Warum auch? Es lag ihm schließlich nicht viel an seinem Enkel.

Ich beschloss, mich auf die Suche nach meinem Sohn zu konzentrieren und die bissigen Kommentare meines Vaters zu ignorieren. Also gingen wir den Weg, den wir zuvor hinaufgestiegen waren, wieder hinunter, in der Hoffnung, beide Jünglinge wiederzufinden.

Als wir nach ein paar Stunden noch immer Erfolglos blieben und die Frauen langsam aber sicher müde wurden, schlug ich vor – gegen meines Vaters Willen – eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Ich holte meine Uhr aus meiner Westentasche heraus und stellte erschrocken fest, dass wir es heute wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück zu meinem Schloss schaffen würden. Ich berichtete den anderen von meiner Erkenntnis.

„Heißt das, wir müssen heute Nacht hier schlafen!", fragte meine Frau wehmütig und deutete auf eine Höhle, die sich rechts von uns in den Berg erstreckte. Ich nickte, bedauernd, ihr dies sagen zu müssen.

„Schlagt das Lager hier auf. Ich werde die Gegend auskundschaften. Vielleicht sehe ich ja deinen missratenen Sohn und diesen Alfred."

Ich nickte, bemüht um Fassung.

Wie ich es hasste, wenn er derart abwertend über meinen Sohn sprach! Natürlich hatte Herbert seine Macken... wenn man genau drüber nachdachte, hatte er sogar ziemlich viele... aber auch mein Vater war nicht ohne!

„Sarah, Mutter? Wo seid ihr?", rief ich und wandte mich zu allen Seiten um – und fand sie schließlich am Eingang der Höhle. Sie winkten mich zu sich herüber. Noch während ich auf beide zuging, drang plötzlich ein gellender Schrei an meine Ohren.

Das war Sarah! Oder Mutter? Oder vielleicht gar beide zusammen!

Sie standen noch immer vor der Höhle, über der sich der Schnee langsam selbstständig machte und herunterzurollen drohte.

Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo und rannte auf beide zu, in der Hoffnung, sie vor den herunterfallenden Schneemassen noch bewahren zu können.

Vergebens...

Gerade hatte ich sie erreicht und schaffte es gerade noch, sie weiter in die Höhle hinein zu stoßen, als der Schnee mir die Füße unter den Beinen wegriss und mich unter sich begrub.

Dann war alles schwarz um mich herum.

Was war passiert? Wo waren Breda und Marie?

Oh, nein! Waren wir etwa von dem Schnee verschüttet worden? Hatte der Schrei von mir und Marie tatsächlich diese Schneemassen in Wallung gebracht?

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Ich versuchte mich durch den Schnee durchzugraben. Zum Glück konnte ich kein zweites Mal sterben, stellte ich erleichtert fest, machte mir aber dennoch Sorgen um meinen Geliebten und meine fast Schwiegermutter.

Meine Finger waren bereits bläulich angelaufen und schmerzten höllisch. Aber ich grub trotzdem weiter. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme.

Das war Richard! Ohne Zweifel!

Ich antwortete ihm. Versuchte, mich durch Klopfzeichen und Ähnliches bemerkbar zu machen und schien es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben, denn auf einmal streckte sich mir eine Hand entgegen, die nur die Richards sein konnte. Er sprach mir beruhigend zu, bevor er das Loch vor mir vergrößerte, um mich anschließend herausziehen zu können.

Ich sah ihn zugleich verdutzt und dankbar an.

„Wo sind Breda und Marie?", bat er hektisch zu wissen und besah sich nebenbei meine Hände. Tränen liefen mir vereinzelt die Wangen hinunter, als ich auf den Schnee deutete.

„Im...im Schnee...", schluchzte ich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Plötzlich wurde ich von zwei Händen an den Schultern gepackt.

„Hör mir zu, Sarah. Ich habe hier ein Feuer gemacht. Wärme dich daran auf. Ich suche die beiden anderen. Ich werde sie schon finden." Er musterte mich durchdringend.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen.", sagte ich mit einigermaßen gefestigter Stimme und erhob mich vom Boden.

„Also gut. Dann komm."

Wir gruben uns also weiter voran und achteten gar nicht darauf, dass unsere Hände mittlerweile bluteten, bis wir schließlich auf blonde Haare stießen.

„Marie!", rief Richard plötzlich aus und grub schneller. Ich tat es ihm gleich und im Nu hatten wir sie freigebuddelt.

„Marie, kannst du mich hören?" Behutsam tätschelte Richard seiner Frau die Wangen, um sie so wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.

Nichts.

„Schnell! Hilf mir, sie ans Feuer zu bringen!"

Ich nickte wortlos und ergriff Maries linken Arm, während Richard den rechten fest umschloss.

Wieder in der Höhle angekommen breitete Richard eine Decke auf dem Boden aus und bettete seine Frau darauf.

„Bleib du bei ihr. Ich werde nach Breda suchen."

„Aber –", wollte ich einwerfen, wurde jedoch von Richard unterbrochen.

„Kein aber. Ich schaffe das wohl auch allein. Lass du nur meine Frau nicht aus den Augen." Mit diesen Worten küsste er Marie noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder im Schnee.

Hatte ich mich wahrhaftig so in ihm getäuscht?

Ich hatte ihn für einen kalten, gefühlslosen Klotz gehalten, aber gerade stellte sich heraus, dass er das eigentlich überhaupt nicht war...

Ich strich Marie durchs Haar und versuchte so, die Schneereste irgendwie herauszukämmen.

Ihre Augen flatterten. – Sie kam zu sich!

„Sarah...Wo... wo sind Breda und Richard...?", flüsterte sie und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

„Richard sucht ihn. Wir waren alle vom Schnee verschüttet. Er hat uns ausgegraben.", lächelte ich. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sah sich um.

„Wo sind wir?"

„In der Höhle. Richard muss hier irgendwie hineingekommen sein. Vielleicht hat die Höhle zwei Eingänge...", vermutete ich. Marie nickte.

Auf einmal hörte ich schleifende Geräusche aus Richtung Schnee.

Sekunden später: Schwarzes, langes Haar.

Breda!

Ich stand auf und lief zu ihm hin.

Auch Richard stieg nun wieder aus dem Schneeloch heraus und hob seinen Sohn auf seine Arme.

„Breite eine zweite Decke neben dem Feuer aus.", wies er mich an. Ich tat, wie mir geheißen.

„Wie geht es Marie?", fragte er hektisch und legte Breda auf die soeben von mir ausgebreitete Decke.

„Mir geht es wieder gut, Liebling. Aber was ist mit unserem Sohn?" Besorgt strich sie ihrem Sohn durchs Haar.

„Nichts, Liebes. Er ist nur ohnmächtig. So, wie du es warst."

Durch Zufall bemerkte ich den besorgten Blick, den Richard Breda zuwarf, als dieser auch nach mehreren Weckversuchen die Augen nicht aufschlug.

Ich küsste ihn auf die mittlerweile wieder normalfarbenen Lippen. Dies ließ ihn schließlich aufwachen, wie ich nicht unbelustigt feststellte.

„Breda!", rief Richard aus und kniete sich sofort zu ihm. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, mein Sohn?" Völlig perplex starrte Breda seinen Vater an, als dieser ihn plötzlich an den Schultern ergriff und in eine stürmische Umarmung zog.

„Mit mir...ist alles in Ordnung, Vater...", stotterte er verwirrt und legte nun auch seinerseits den Arm um seinen Vater.

Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit zu Marie gesetzt und beobachtete mit ihr nun lächelnd das Schauspiel. Scheinbar war Richard wirklich nicht so hart, wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte, stellte ich fest und grinste. Na, das konnte ja noch eine interessante Nacht geben.

Herbert konnte aber auch eine richtige Zicke sein… Sonst war er es doch, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, wenn man vor etwas Angst hatte.

Seltsam, ich war der festen Überzeugung, Sarah und der Graf wären direkt vor uns gewesen. Hatte ich möglicherweise eine falsche Abzweigung genommen, nachdem wir… nachdem Herbert… Jedenfalls waren die anderen nicht in Sicht und so entschied ich mich umzukehren, zudem auch Herbert noch nicht nachgekommen war. Wo steckte der eigentlich? So schnell war ich ja auch wieder nicht abgehauen. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass er soo lange schmollte! Na ja, es handelte sich um Herbert…!

Einige Minuten und etliche Meter weiter zurück war von ihm noch immer keine Spur. Diesen Baum kannte ich… Nein, auch wenn Herbert noch eingeschnappt war, hatte er sich dennoch von hier wegbewegt, wie ich feststellte. Aber wohin war er gegangen? Hier gab es nur drei Richtungen, in die man gehen konnte: die, aus der wir gekommen waren; die, in die ich den anderen – höchstwahrscheinlich – gefolgt war; und einen schmalen Bruchweg quer durch den Wald. Herbert würde doch wohl nicht so dumm gewesen sein, zu glauben, wir wären tatsächlich diesem Bruchweg gefolgt! Außerdem hatte er doch gesehen, wohin ich gegangen war… oder etwa nicht?

Es kostete mich einiges an Überwindung, dem Bruchweg in den Wald zu folgen. Die großen, dichten Tannen ringsherum tauchten so gut wie alles in ihren Schatten. Ich hatte Mühe, überhaupt zu erkennen, wohin ich lief. Zuvor hatte der Vollmond, der heute in seiner ganzen Fülle am Nachthimmel stand, uns den Weg geleuchtet, doch je tiefer ich in den Wald hinein kam, umso dunkler wurde es.

So schlug ich mich bestimmt eine Stunde lang weiter durch auf diesem schmalen Pfad, bevor ich etwas abseits des Weges im Halbdunklen jemanden auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm sitzen sah. Herbert! Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Langsam näherte ich mich der Person, die mich nicht zu bemerken schien. Auch als ich näher kam und erkannte, das es sich wirklich um Herbert handelte, der dort saß, bemerkte er mich noch immer nicht. Was in aller Welt machte er da?

„Herbert?"

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, „Alfred!".

„Was machst du hier?", bat ich zu wissen.

Er musste sich kurz sammeln, doch dann antwortete er, „Ich, also…ich hab nach dir gesucht! Du bist einfach abgehauen…!".

Na klar, und ohne ihm bescheid zu sagen… Ich hoffte, er würde mein Augenrollen bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht bemerken. Wahrscheinlich würde er mir gleich auch noch sagen, er hätte nicht gewusst, wohin ich gegangen bin...

„…Und außerdem wusstest du genau, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin wir überhaupt wollten!"

Na bitte… Ich seufzte innerlich, „Zur Fledermaushöhle. Das habe ich dir doch erzählt!".

„Woher sollte ich denn bitte wissen, wie man dahin kommt!"

Es war doch nicht zu fassen… Allmählich verstand ich, warum sein Vater so oft genervt von ihm war und es bevorzugte, seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Du hast doch deine Karte im Rucksack!", erwähnte ich beiläufig.

„Rucksack? Nee, der war mir zu schwer.", kam es etwas leiser von Herbert.

Am liebsten hätte ich mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen, unterließ es aber, da das Herbert nicht gerade kooperativer stimmen würde.

„Okay, aber wie bist du die auf die Idee gekommen, wir hätten diesen Trampelpfad genommen statt dem Hauptweg zu folgen!", fragte ich mit gereiztem Unterton.

Keine Antwort. Sicherlich war er aus Trotz in eine andere Richtung gegangen, ihn der Hoffnung alle würden nach ihm suchen.

„Dann komm jetzt wenigstens weiter… Laut dieser Karte kommen wir zurück zum Schloss, wenn wir da vorne Rechts abbiegen…", kombinierte ich, während ich meine Landkarte studierte. Ich war bereits wieder auf dem Weg als ich hinter mir einen leisen Aufschrei vernahm.

„Was ist, Herbert?", fragte ich verwundert und drehte mich um.

„Ach nichts…", er humpelte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, „Ich bin vorhin nur über irgendwas gestolpert, es war so dunkel…".

Das war bei den Schuhen ja auch nur eine Frage der Zeit…

„Ist es schlimm?"

„Nein, das geht schon.", versicherte er mir und humpelte weiter.

Auf den folgenden Metern bis zum nächsten Hauptweg blieb er hinter mir, der Abstand vergrößerte sich stetig. An der Wegkreuzung blieb ich stehen und wartete auf ihn.

„Soll ich mir das mal ansehen?", bot ich an.

„Nicht nötig, das ist halb so schlimm… aber könnten wir vielleicht etwas langsamer gehen?"

Noch langsamer? Dabei war ich noch nicht mal schnell gegangen – der Professor hätte mich ermahnt, nicht so zu trödeln.

„Natürlich.", stimmte ich gezwungenermaßen zu. Da der Weg jetzt wieder breit genug war, war auch Herbert gezwungen neben mir zu gehen. Seine Anstrengung, mit mir Schritt zu halten wurde immer deutlicher. Aber wenn er meinte, das ginge schon, dann sollte er sich auch zusammenreißen.

Plötzlich blieb Herbert stehen, „Können…können wir bitte eine kurze Pause machen?".

Soviel dazu. Völlig außer Atem stützte er sich an einen Baum am Wegrand. Wenn ich ihm meine Hilfe anbieten würde, würde er sie sicher wieder ablehnen. Immer dieser falsche Stolz…

Ich war mit meinen Kräften am Ende. Krampfhaft klammerte ich mich an einen Baum, um mich auf den Füßen halten zu könne. Mein rechter Fuß tat höllisch weh, ich glaubte bei jedem Schritt laut aufschreien zu müssen. Aber das alles interessierte Alfred sicher herzlich wenig, er wollte nur möglichst schnell wieder zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte nicht mal gefragt, warum ich dort saß, anstatt weiter nach ihm zu suchen.

Dabei war es ihm nicht zu verdenken, es war schon spät und in wenigen Stunden würde die Sonne aufgegangen sein… Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich es vor Sonnenaufgang noch bis zum Schloss schaffen sollte.

„Können wir dann wieder, Herbert?", unterbrach Alfred meine Gedanken.

„Ja.", antwortete ich einsilbig.

Mir kam es vor, als würde Alfred vor mir her rennen…jeder Schritt wie eine Meile. Bereits nach einigen Metern musste ich wieder stehen bleiben. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Wenn ich Alfred jetzt bitten würde mich zu stützen, würde er mich wohl nur auslachen und sagen, ich hätte selber Schuld. Also zwang ich mich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, auch wenn es sehr an meinen kaum noch vorhandenen Kräften zehrte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns besser ein Quartier für den Tag suchen. Vor Sonnenaufgang werden wir es wohl nicht mehr zum Schloss schaffen.", stellte Alfred fest, „Auf dieser Karte ist eine kleine Höhle eingezeichnet, die müsste hier gleich in der Nähe sein. Dort können wir den Tag verbringen.".

Ich nickte nur. Ob er wohl die leiseste Ahnung hatte, welche Qualen ich litt! Wahrscheinlich nicht, und wenn, dann schien es ihn nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken oder davon abzuhalten, mich weiterhin hinter sich her zu schleifen.

Entgegen aller Befürchtungen waren es wirklich nur noch wenige Meter bis wir einen Höhleneingang entdeckten. Alfred ging als erster hinein. Ich folgte ihm und ließ mich auf dem Boden nieder, als er an der Stelle stehen blieb, die er für einen geeigneten Schlafplatz hielt. Es war mir im Moment völlig egal, wo ich schlafen würde… Wahrscheinlich würde ich eh kaum ein Auge zubekommen, wenn mein Fuß weiterhin so verdammt wehtat.

Als ich so an die Felswand gelehnt dasaß, das linke Bein eng an den Körper gezogen und fest umklammert, das rechte lang ausgestreckt, fiel mir erst auf wie kalt es hier war. Und es wurde auch nicht wirklich wärmer, als Alfred ein kleines Lagerfeuer in der Mitte der Höhle anzündete, dessen Knacken an den Wänden widerhallte... Ich fröstelte.

„Ist dir immer noch kalt?", fragte Alfred auf einmal, der sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Wie lange hatte ich schon so in die Flammen gestarrt? Ein paar Minuten? Oder schon Stunden? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich versuchte nur, irgendwie den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Doch es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen.

„Es ist schon etwas wärmer hier, seitdem du das Feuer gemacht hast.", brachte ich trotz zusammengebissener Zähne heraus. Allem Anschein nach, war es wirklich schon etwas länger her, dass er Feuer angezündet hatte. Nur noch eine einzige schwarze Masse war vom Feuerholz zu sehen…

„Aber du zitterst…", bemerkte Alfred. Er hatte Recht, ich zitterte in der Tat ein wenig. Zum einen, weil ich schrecklich fror, zum anderen, weil der dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Fuß noch immer nicht erträglicher wurde. Außerdem war ich todmüde. Immer wieder verdrängte ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen. Schließlich sah ich vom Feuer auf und Alfred an. Er musterte mich ernst, ja fast schon besorgt. Ich bemühte mich um ein Lächeln, „Ich bin nur müde…".

„Was macht dein Fuß?", jetzt sah er mich wirklich besorgt an. War ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Es würde wohl wenig Sinn machen, ihn weiter anzulügen. Dass es nicht mehr nur halb so schlimm war, dürfte ihm auch schon aufgefallen sein, auch wenn er darüber bisher großzügig hinweggesehen hatte.

„…Der tut immer noch verdammt weh…", gestand ich und versuchte Alfred dabei nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Wieder fixierte mein Blick die Flammen, welche flackernde Schatten an die Wände und die Decke der Höhle warfen. Wenn er mir eine Moralpredigt halten wollte, konnte er jetzt loslegen…

„Dann solltest du deinen Fuß besser hochlegen…", ich spürte einen Arm sich um meine Schultern legen, „Lehn dich einfach an mich, dann kannst du ihn auf diesen Felsvorsprung dort drüben legen.".

Täuschten mich meine Sinne? War das wirklich Alfred, der mich gerade an sich und in seine Arme zog! Ich musste träumen, bestimmt war ich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und bildete mir das alles nur ein! …Nein, ich träumte nicht – mein Fuß tat nach wie vor weh.

Ehe ich die Situation als solche wahrnahm, lehnte ich auch schon viel mehr an Alfred, als an der kalten Steinwand.

„…Und jetzt langsam den Fuß da rauf…", vernahm ich Alfreds klare Stimme.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich meinen Fuß zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen nahmen nochmals zu und ich verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Ganz langsam…", mitfühlend legte Alfred mir seine noch freie Hand von hinten auf die Schulter. Nach einiger Anstrengung hatte ich es endlich geschafft, meinen Fuß auf einem etwas erhöhten Vorsprung an der Wand abzulegen.

„Du wirst sehen, bald lassen die Schmerzen nach.", seine Stimme klang zuversichtlich. Konnte ich nur hoffen, dass er wusste, wovon er sprach und Recht behalten würde.

Eine Weile beobachtete ich noch die tanzenden Schatten an der Decke, während ich, an den mich wärmenden Schönling gelehnt, langsam aber sicher dahin döse. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob Alfred mich wirklich den ganzen Tag über in seinen – erstaunlich starken – Armen hielt, oder ich dies nur träumte, aber es lenkte mich von meinem schmerzenden Fuß ab… jedenfalls ein bisschen.

Und wie das eine interessante Nacht war… Eben noch das Bilderbuchbeispiel einer harmonischen Vater-Sohn-Beziehung und jetzt benahmen sie sich wie ein altes Ehepaar. Zugegeben, es war mir fast schon unheimlich, wenn Richard und Breda sich so gut verstanden wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Doch es war mir hundert Mal lieber als dieser ewige Streit. Zumal es sich immer wieder um dasselbe Thema drehte: Herbert. Keine Ahnung wie sie diesmal drauf gekommen waren…

„Willst du damit sagen, ich sei nicht in der Lage, meinen eigenen Sohn richtig zu erziehen?", hörte ich Breda gereizt fragen.

„Erziehen? Dafür ist es ja ganz offensichtlich schon zu spät…!", setzte Richard nach.

Richard führte noch einige weniger nette Argumente bezüglich Herberts Verhalten gegenüber anderen Männern auf, was auch Breda immer ungehaltener werden lies, was seine Wortwahl anging. Scheinbar liebte er Herbert als seinen Sohn, wie er war und für das was er war – auch wenn genau das der strittige Punkt war. Und ich liebte Breda genau dafür; er stand zu denen, die er liebte.

Marie saß noch immer neben mir am Feuer, gegenüber den beiden Streithähnen. Bisher hatten wir die beiden mehr oder weniger amüsiert beobachtet, doch allmählich wurde es auch uns zu blöd. Ein Blick zu Marie bestätigte mein Vorhaben. Wir standen auf und gingen zu Richard und Breda hinüber.

„Breda, Liebling…?", langsam schlang ich meine Arme von hinten um ihn und hinderte ihn so am wilden Gestikulieren.

„Was denn, Schatz!", fragte er mit einem genervten Unterton.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam mal schlafen gehen? Es ist schon spät und wir müssen uns morgen früh auf den Weg machen.", schnurrte ich, seine schlechte Laune ignorierend.

Unterdes hatte Marie es mir gleich getan und Richard im wahrsten Sinne eingewickelt. Gerade zog sie ihn näher an sich, um in seinen Armen schlafen zu können. Erstaunlicher Weise leistete er nicht mal Widerstand – für so handzahm hätte ich ihn gar nicht gehalten; nicht mal bei Marie.

„Siehst du, Marie und Richard haben es sich auch schon bequem gemacht.", zwinkerte ich ihm zu und zog ihn nun meinerseits enger an mich.

Wenige Minuten später waren alle eingeschlafen. Jedenfalls hörte man Richard schnarchen… Schließlich war aber auch ich so müde, dass ich trotz des sägenden Geräusches ebenfalls einschlief.

Als ich erwachte, war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich orientiert hatte und wieder wusste wo wir waren und was geschehen war. Ich blickte zu Herbert, der noch immer in meinen Armen lag und schlief. Verständlich, dass er noch erschöpft war, aber wir mussten uns auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen. Sicher sorgten die anderen sich schon um uns… Einerseits wäre es das Beste, sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu machen, andererseits wollte ich Herbert nicht wecken – doch was blieb mir anderes übrig?

„Herbert, wach auf. Wir müssen los.", sanft rüttelte ich ihn wach.

„Nur noch ein bisschen kuscheln, ja?", murmelte er und schmiegte sich wieder an mich. Er machte es einem aber auch nicht gerade leichter…

„Das geht nicht, wir müssen zurück zum Schloss.", versuchte ich es erneut. Diesmal bekam ich keine Antwort. Nicht mal ein unwilliges Knurren. Langsam zog ich meinen Arm weg; nach und nach schob ich Herbert zur Seite, bis er wieder an der Wand lehnte.

„Hey, das ist kalt!", beschwerte er sich.

Versuch erfolgreich!

„Wir müssen los.", wiederholte ich mich.

„Aber ich bin noch müde… und mir ist kalt…", jammerte er, meinen Arm abermals um sich ziehend.

„Bitte; dein Vater macht sich sicher schon Sorgen!", zwang ich ihn – und mich – endlich aufzustehen, wobei ich mich endgültig von Herbert löste und mich erhob. Er gab sich geschlagen.

„Wehe das stimmt nicht…!", murrte er, nur halb im Ernst, woraufhin ich grinsen musste. Zu niedlich wie er dasaß mit halb offenen Haaren, noch verschlafen und gespielt schmollend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so was mal sagen würde, aber Herbert sah richtig süß aus.

Nachdem ich die letzte Glut in der Feuerstelle ausgetreten hatte – und Herbert endlich seine Frisur gerichtet – waren wir soweit. Gut, Herbert war nicht gerade das, was man als Frühaufsteher bezeichnete, aber er brauchte heute recht lange.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte hoch helfen?", bat er nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, allein aufzustehen. Machte er das mit Absicht, weil er die körperliche Nähe suchte, oder hatte er sich wirklich ernsthaft verletzt? Bei Herbert konnte man sich da ja nie so ganz sicher sein.

Noch über diese Frage nachdenkend half ich ihm auf die Beine. Doch kaum das er einen Schritt gegangen war, hing er auch schon wieder an meiner Schulter. Skeptisch sah ich ihn an.

„Oh, entschuldige…", sagte Herbert auf einmal kleinlaut, ließ von meiner Schulter ab und hielt sich stattdessen an der Wand fest. Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen…", versicherte er mir. Wie auch immer, ich beschloss nicht weiter über Herberts Kommentare nachzudenken und mich auf den Weg nach draußen zu begeben.

Langsamen Schrittes folgte Herbert mir, bedacht darauf, immer an der Wand entlang zu gehen, damit er etwas zum festhalten hatte.

Draußen angekommen warf ich noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte, bevor ich mich entschied, noch ein paar hundert Meter quer durch den Wald zu gehen, damit wir schneller zurück auf den Hauptweg kamen, der zurück zum Schloss führte. Schon nach dem ersten kleinen Stück fiel mir auf, dass Herbert sichtlich Mühe hatte, mit mir Schritt zu halten oder besser gesagt überhaupt voran zu kommen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot ich ihm an.

„…keine Umstände…", wies er mein Angebot ab.

Wenn er nicht wollte, bitte. Dann eben nicht!

Allerdings konnte ich es nicht lange mit ansehen, wie er sich ganz offensichtlich quälte. Es war wohl doch schlimmer, als ich angenommen hatte, wie ich feststellen musste. Ohne weitere Worte blieb ich neben ihm stehen, zog seinen rechten Arm um meine Schultern, während ich meinen linken um seine Taille führte und wollte gerade weiter gehen, als Herbert mich einigermaßen verwirrt ansah, aber nichts sagte.

„Sollen wir lieber eine Pause machen?", fragte ich.

„Ähm, nein…", stammelte Herbert.

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt weiter gehen.", schlug ich vor und zog ihn noch einen Schritt weiter.

„Findest DU diesen Abstand denn angemessen?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Nun ja… DU kannst schließlich NICHT allein laufen.", erwiderte ich ehrlich besorgt. Er lächelte.

So entspannt die Stimmung zwischen uns auch war, das Fortkommen kostete Kräfte – Herberts wie auch meine. Die Anstrengung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kämpfte er sich tapfer Schritt für Schritt voran.

Obwohl wir nicht besonders zügig vorankamen, hatten wir doch schon über einen Kilometer zurückgelegt. Eigentlich konnte es nicht mehr weit sein bis das Schloss in Sicht war. Das hoffte ich zumindest, denn Herbert stützte sich bereits schwer auf mich. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, er hätte seinen Fuß nicht belastet, da so die Schmerzen immer stärker wurden, aber wir hatten wohl kaum eine Alternative.

Er musste sich schon sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, das konnte ich deutlich aus seinen Gesichtszügen lesen. Er tat mir wahnsinnig leid, aber hier konnte ich ihm auch nicht helfen, außer ihn eben zu stützen so gut es mir möglich war.

Auf dem gesamten Weg bis hierher hatte er kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Ständig war er bemüht, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm immer von neuem in die Augen traten. Auch wenn Herbert beteuerte, keine Pause machen zu wollen, rasteten wir an einer kleinen Lichtung. Dankbar sah er mich an, als ich ihn zwang, sich für einen Moment zu setzten und auszuruhen. Glaubte er wirklich, er wäre schwer durchschaubar!

Wie er so in sich zusammengesunken auf einem Felsen saß, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet… einzelne Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihm lose ins Gesicht… Seine Haare glänzten wunderschön im Mondlicht.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es mir so nahe gehen würde, Herbert leiden zu sehen, aber es war mir schlicht weg unerträglich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Als er zu mir aufblickte, konnte ich das verräterische Glitzern des Mondlichtes in seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen. Er war den Tränen nahe. Und ich war es auf unerklärliche Weise auch, als sich unsere Blicke trafen.

‚Junge, sei kein Waschlappen!' klang mir die Stimme des Professors im Gedächtnis. Damit hatte er Recht gehabt – es würde Herbert auch nichts bringen, wenn ich Tränen ausbrach. Ihn vom Stein hochzuziehen und zu umarmen erschien mir schon sinnvoller.

Auch wenn er fast mit seinem vollen Gewicht in meinen Armen hing, war es doch irgendwie eine Erleichterung.

Ich schluckte einmal kurz aber heftig und sah Herbert an, „Meinst du, wir können weiter?". Er nickte nur stumm und ließ sich weiterhin den Weg geleiten.


	8. Natürlich Blond Silberblond

Na endlich – da vor lag schon das Schloss.

Stundenlang waren wir querfeldein gelaufen, auf der Suche nach Alfred und Herbert. Die Suche war erfolglos geblieben und auch heute Nacht waren wir ihnen auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss nicht begegnet. Wahrscheinlich hatte Herbert mal wieder was Besseres zu tun, als uns auf der Wanderung zu folgen und war gleich wieder umgekehrt, kurz nachdem wir außer Sichtweite waren. Das war ja mal wieder so typisch. Alfred hatte er wohl gleich mit sich geschleppt. Nur wegen Herberts kindischem Verhalten waren wir sogar in Gefahr geraten, als wir von der Lawine verschüttet wurden. Den Tag in einer Höhle verbringen zu müssen war auch alles andere als luxuriös…

Obwohl ein frischer Wind wehte, fror ich nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich kochte vor Wut. Sollte er es auch nur wagen, mir heute noch unter die Augen zu treten, würde er was zu hören bekommen… Und wie es aussah, nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von Breda und Richard. Beide sahen nicht besonders gut gelaunt aus. Marie wirkte ebenfalls gereizt. Die für sie sonst so typische Gelassenheit war verflogen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Marie und Richard hätten heute Nacht, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit, abreisen wollen – doch da wir eine spontane Suchaktion nicht eingeplant hatten, verschob sich der Zeitplan.

Wir erreichten das Schlosstor. Sollte Herbert es wagen, uns vor dem Kamin sitzend zu begrüßen und dann auch noch zu fragen, wo wir so lange blieben… Ich schnaubte vor Wut. Zielstrebig ging ich über die Flure zum Kaminzimmer. Offensichtlich hatte mein Liebster das gleiche vor wie ich. Dicht gefolgt von Richard ging er neben mir her. Kurz sah ich mich um, Marie war nicht mitgekommen.

„Wo ist Marie?", fragte ich Richard.

„Sie ist schon mal auf unser Zimmer gegangen, um die Sachen zu packen. Wir wollen noch heute Abend aufbrechen, damit wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren…", antwortete er während er uns auf den letzten Metern überholte und die Tür des Kaminzimmers aufriss. Wir traten nach ihm ein – sahen uns um – und stellten fest, dass der Raum leer war.

„Wo zur Hölle ist dieser…dieser…DEIN Sohn, Breda!", rief Richard wutschnaubend.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", zischte dieser nun zurück.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du ihn suchen gehst!"

„Wieso sollte ICH ihn suchen gehen?"

„Stimmt, damit haben wir schon viel zu viel kostbare Zeit verschwendet!"

In diesem Moment hörte man die große Eingangstür auffliegen. Das konnte nur einer sein, oder besser gesagt zwei. Alfred war allem Anschein nach auch noch nicht wieder auf dem Schloss.

„HERBERT VON KROLOCK!", donnerte Breda auf einmal, noch bevor wir wieder die Eingangshalle betraten. Es wäre nicht mal mehr nötig gewesen, die Halle zu betreten. Diesen Schrei konnte man wohl noch außerhalb der Schlossmauern hören. So wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Tatsächlich waren es Alfred und Herbert, die soeben das Schloss betreten hatten. Ich war gespannt auf Herberts Ausrede, wenn er Breda erklären musste, warum er sich von der Gruppe abgesetzt und damit alle anderen in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Leider machte Breda ihm unmissverständlich verständlich klar, dass er keine Ausrede gelten lassen würde. Wie er wohl versucht hätte, sich rauszureden? Ohne viele Worte machte Breda Herbert deutlich, was er von der Situation hielt und, dass er alles andere als erfreut darüber war. Er wartete nicht mal Herberts Kommentar ab, bevor er aus der Eingangshalle stürmte. Ich hingegen wollte mir dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen. So blieb ich, zusammen mit Richard, der Herbert sogleich verhörte.

„…VERLAUFEN!", brüllte Richard, „Was heißt hier verlaufen? Bist du sogar zu blöd, eine Landkarte zu lesen!".

„…Ich hatte keine Landkarte…", erwiderte Herbert kleinlaut. Richard konnte sogar noch Furcht einflößender sein als Breda.

„Jeder hatte eine Landkarte im Rucksack! Du auch!"

„…ich hatte auch keinen Rucksack dabei…"

Richards Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen ungläubig und unglaublich zornig.

„Ich hatte also doch Recht – du bist eigentlich viel zu beschränkt, um ein Von Krolock zu sein!"

Ich musste leise lachen, als Herbert nun auch noch auf die Tränendrüse drückte. Glaubte er im Ernst, das würde Richard hindern, seine Meinung über ihn und sein Verhalten zu äußern? Mal abgesehen davon, dass das wirklich ziemlich dämlich von ihm gewesen war, nicht mal eine Karte mitzunehmen – sogar ich hatte es geschafft, einen Rucksack zu tragen.

„Aber warum kommt ihr erst jetzt hier an! Wenn du dich verlaufen hast, hatte doch immer noch Alfred eine Karte – und mehr Ahnung als du!"

„Weil…weil… Ich konnte halt nicht so schnell!", schluchzte Herbert.

„Wieso konntest du nicht so schnell! Willst du mir jetzt auch noch erzählen, du könntest auf DIESEN Schuhen nicht laufen!", hakte Richard sarkastisch nach.

„Mein…mein Fuß… Ich hab mich verletzt.", versuchte Herbert zu erklären. So eine schlechte Ausrede hätte ich nicht mal von ihm erwartet. Er war doch sonst so kreativ, was Ausreden und Entschuldigungen anging.

„Ach, du bist umgeknickt? Wohl über irgendwas gestolpert?", fragte ich übertrieben besorgt, in mich hineingrinsend.

„Ja…" Herbert war völlig aufgelöst und stützte sich auf Alfred. Zugegeben, er spielte seine Rollte gut – aber er hatte einfach eine Menge Übung in so was.

„Warum wundert mich das bei diesen Schuhen nur kein bisschen!", lachte Richard laut auf, „Mit SOWAS wandern zu gehen ist wirklich dämlich!". Weiter vor sich hin lachend und kopfschüttelnd verschwand nun auch Richard in einem der Flure.

„Sarah? Hilfst du mir mal bitte?", erhob Alfred das Wort, der bis jetzt betreten geschwiegen hatte.

„Bei was soll ich dir helfen?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Na dabei, Herbert in den Salon zu bringen, damit wir seinen Fuß versorgen können.", entgegnete er, als sei dies selbstverständlich.

Herbert war in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und weinte.

„WIR! - Glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich bei eurem Schmierentheater mitspiele!", antwortete ich und ließ die beiden allein.

War ich denn hier der einzige, der sah, wie schlecht es Herbert ging? Spätestens als er weinend neben mir zusammengebrochen war, hätte Sarah merken müssen, dass es Ernst war.

Besorgt kniete ich mich neben ihn, „Steh auf, ich bring dich nach nebenan.".

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", heulte er, sich in meine Arme werfend. Eine Weile hielt ich ihn so in den Armen und stich ihm tröstend über den Rücken.

„Komm schon, du kannst hier nicht ewig sitzen bleiben…", ich hatte Mühe, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.

Schließlich hatte er es bis auf ein Sofa im benachbarten Salon geschafft.

„Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal.", ich reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, da seins bereits völlig durchnässt war, „Ich werde mir jetzt mal deinen Fuß ansehen…".

Langsam hob ich seinen Fuß auf meinen Schoß, um ihm den Schuh ausziehen zu können. Das stellte sich bei dieser Art von Stiefeln jedoch als gar nicht so einfach heraus und wurde von Herbert mit einem gequälten Aufschrei kommentiert.

Der Knöchel war – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – angeschwollen. Die Außenseite zeigte eine leichte Blaufärbung. Es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein, nur verstaucht. Allerdings sah es ganz so aus, als hätten die Bänder etwas abbekommen… „Aaaauu…!" „Oh entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Erst als ich jetzt aufsah und somit direkt in Herberts Gesicht, bemerkte ich, wie erneut dicke Tränen über seine Wangen rollten. Seine Fingernägel hatte er in ein Kissen vergraben. Ich beschloss, meine Untersuchung nicht unnötig auszuführen, „Du hast es gleich überstanden.".

Noch ein oder zwei prüfende Handgriffe, „Tut das weh?". Kopfschütteln. „Und das?" Kopfschütteln. „Und…-" „Aaaaahhh!".

„Wie es aussieht, hast du dir den Fuß verstaucht und die Bänder gezerrt.", versuchte ich ihm die Sachlage verständlich zu machen.

„Und was heißt das?", fragte Herbert beunruhigt.

„Das heißt, du wirst deinen Fuß eine Zeit lang schonen müssen und ihn in den nächsten Nächten nicht belasten können.", erklärte ich.

„Wird das die ganze Zeit so wehtun?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas Eis zum Kühlen holen.", ich stand auf und schob ein großes Kissen unter seinen Fuß und zwei weitere hinter seinen Rücken. „Lehn dich zurück und ruh dich aus…", bemerkte ich im Rausgehen.

Herbert hatte aber auch ein seltenes Talent für so was… Irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er konnte einem wirklich Leid tun, vor allem, weil alle gegen ihn zu sein schienen. Doch irgendwo hatten sie ja Recht – gerade mit solchen Stiefeln wandern zu gehen und dann noch nicht mal eine Karte bei sich zu haben, wenn man genau wusste, dass man den Weg nicht kannte – sehr leichtsinnig von ihm. Ich sah kein Argument, mit dem ich ihn hätte verteidigen können.

Trotzdem war es nicht fair, es ging ihm wirklich schlecht.

Mit einem Eisbeutel in der einen und Verbandszeug in der anderen Hand ging ich zurück in den Salon, als mir Marie begegnete, „Alfred, wären Herbert und du so nett und würdet mir helfen, unsere Koffer in die Kutsche zu laden? Allein schaffe ich das nicht und die meisten sind viel zu schwer für mich…".

„Natürlich. Einen Moment bitte, ich werde gleich helfen."

„Herbert kann ruhig auch mal was tun! …Wo willst du eigentlich mit dem Verbandszeug hin? Hast du dich verletzt?", fragte Marie neugierig.

„Nein…ähm…das brauche ich für Herbert.", versuchte ich, die Unterhaltung zu beenden.

„Dann hat er schon wieder einen Grund gefunden, sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken?", gab Marie etwas bissig von sich.

„Ich werde gleich kommen, einen Augenblick Geduld bitte…!"

Das artete ja richtig in Stress aus, diese Nacht. Erst mal würde ich jedoch Herbert das Eis bringen.

Als ich zurückkam, hatte er sich wieder ein wenig beruhig und es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Vorsichtig legte ich das Eis auf seinen Fuß, nachdem ich das Verbandszeug auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch abgelegt hatte.

„Lass das dort drauf und leg den Fuß immer schön hoch, am besten auf ein Kissen.", wies ich Herbert an, „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?".

„Ähm, nein – willst du mich etwa allein lassen?", entgegnete er verdutzt.

„Marie braucht Unterstützung mit den Koffern.", berichtete ich.

„Aber… Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen!", protestierte er, „Ich bin verletzt und muss betreut werden.".

„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Wenn ich fertig bin, werde ich sofort wieder kommen und mich um dich kümmern.", beschwichtigte ich ihn.

„…Aber beeil dich!"

Das war doch wohl wirklich nicht zu fassen! Wie konnte er nur! Ich hatte mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen um meinen Sohn gemacht! Und er - was machte ER!

Es war zum aus - der - Haut - fahren!

Die Vase dort kam gerade recht! Noch eben im Regal gestanden, lag sie nun in tausend Teile zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Ich fühlte, dass es mir besser ging - aber noch immer nicht gut genug!

Runter mit den Vorhängen! Die hatten mich schon immer gestört! Ich stellte mir dabei einfach vor, ich würde den schönsten Sonntagsmantel meines Sohnes zerreißen. Und ich stellte erschrocken fest, dass es mir Genugtuung verschaffte.

Wie eine tollwütige Fledermaus fegte ich durch das Zimmer und riss dabei alles zu Boden, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Alles um mich herum klirrte und schepperte, riss und polterte. Ich war wie im Rausch!

Sogar vor meinen geliebten Büchern machte ich nicht Halt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat - was ich den Büchern und vor allem mir antat! Ich wusste nur, dass ich mich mit jedem zerbrochenen Gegenstand besser zu fühlen schien.

Doch schon bald sollte ich feststellen, dass es keine kleineren Gegenstände mehr gab, die ich wahllos durch den Raum schmettern konnte. Jedoch die großen Gegenstände blieben. Ohne Sinn und Verstand raste ich auf eines der großen Bücherregale zu und warf mich mit voller Wucht dagegen. Die dabei aufkommenden Schmerzen in meiner Schulter ignorierte ich dabei. Ich ignorierte alles!

Erst die Stimme Sarahs riss mich aus meinem Rausch.

„Breda! Bist du verrückt geworden!", schrie sie und kniete sich auf den Boden, um sich das Ausmaß meines Wutanfalls anzusehen.

Ich hatte mich scheinbar so sehr in meine Wut hineingesteigert, dass ich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie sie ins Zimmer gekommen war.

Schwer atmend ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Auch mir wurde das Ausmaß meiner Verwüstung nun bewusst – Meine Bücher! Meine Dokumente! Alles…war zerstört… Ich ließ den Kopf in meine Hände sinken und seufzte tief.

Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie mich jemand an der Schulter berührte – Sarah. Sie kniete sich zu mir herunter und legte mir die Arme um den Hals. „Schhh, beruhige dich, Liebster. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Herbert und uns geht es gut.", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen. Offenbar war sie die Einzige, die bemerkte, welche Sorgen ich mir tatsächlich um Herbert gemacht hatte.

Ich war so verdammt froh, in dem Moment, als ich ihn ins Schloss kommen sah. Aber gleichzeitig war ich auch unsagbar wütend. Und meine Wut überragte meine Erleichterung – leider.

Die zärtlichen Berührungen meines Sternkindes holten mich wieder zurück aus meinen Gedanken.

„Komm, Breda. Deine Eltern wollen abreisen. Ich sage Koukol später Bescheid, dass er hier aufräumen soll." Ich nickte geschlagen. Es war wohl wirklich das Beste meine Eltern so schnell wie nur möglich zu verabschieden. Somit waren schon einmal zwei „Probleme" weniger im Schloss. Seufzend richtete ich mich wieder auf und wurde von meiner Frau noch ein wenig hergerichtet. Scheinbar waren mir ein paar Strähnen meines Haares ins Gesicht gefallen. Sie grinste, als sie sie mir wieder zurückstrich.

Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss beendeten wir unsere kleine Liaison und gingen aus dem Raum in Richtung Eingangshalle, wo wir meine Eltern vermuteten.

Da ließ man Breda mal fünf Minuten aus den Augen…

Er hatte aber auch wirklich alles hier zu Kleinholz verarbeitet! Unfassbar, was für ein Chaos ein einzelner Vampir in so kurzer Zeit anrichten konnte.

Er schien wirklich ziemlich aufgebracht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ihm selber bewusst war, was er gerade getan hatte. Seine Schriftstücke bedeuteten ihm eigentlich immer sehr viel. Offensichtlich hatte er sich Sorgen um Herbert gemacht, und war nun umso wütender – ja, gerade zu außer sich. Sogar das große Massivholz-Regal hatte er umgeworfen!

Entsprechend sah er nun aus, mit zerzausten Haaren und unordentlicher Kleidung. Ursprünglich war ich hier her gekommen, um Breda nach unten zu holen, weil Richard und Marie sich von uns verabschieden und dann aufbrechen wollten; nicht um eine Furie zu zähmen… Doch auch das sollte für mich kein Problem darstellen. Im Nu war seine Garderobe wieder ansehnlich und mit ein paar Zärtlichkeiten auch Bredas Gemütszustand gesellschaftsfähig. Den Rest würde Koukol schon erledigen – wofür hatte man denn schließlich Personal!

Allein meine Anwesenheit wirkte sich positiv auf seine Stimmung aus. Wir gingen etwas langsamer als vielleicht normal den Korridor entlang zur Eingangshalle, wobei Breda liebevoll einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Wie froh würde ich sein, wenn wir endlich wieder mehr Zeit füreinander hatten.

Richard konnte die Abreise offenbar auch nicht mehr abwarten. Ungeduldig schritt er auf und ab, während Alfred hin und wieder die große Treppe rauf, und mit schweren Koffern beladen wieder runter und durch die Eingangstür nach draußen zur Kutsche lief. Wir blieben erst einmal mitten in der Halle stehen und besahen uns das Schauspiel. Interessant, wie gehorsam Alfred Anweisungen Folge leistete – egal wer sie ihm gab. Allerdings war es wohl mehr seine Höflichkeit, die es ihm zur Pflicht machte, einer Dame – wie auch Marie eine war – jede Bitte zu erfüllen. So trug er Koffer für Koffer zur Kutsche…

Genau, Marie. Wo war sie eigentlich? Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir hier im Schloss angekommen waren. Alfred war bereits dabei, das Gepäck in der Kutsche zu verstauen, also konnte Marie nicht mehr damit beschäftigt sein, die Koffer zu packen – merkwürdig. Das schien auch Breda zu finden.

„Sag mal, Richard, wo ist denn Marie?", fragte er.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern. Ich warte hier schon seit einer viertel Stunde auf sie!", antwortete Richard genervt.

„Vielleicht wollte sie sich noch etwas frisch machen, bevor ihr die Heimreise antreten?", warf ich ein.

„Wahrscheinlich… das wäre ja mal wieder so typisch Frau!", raunte Richard zu Breda, woraufhin dieser nur grinste. Und DAS war dann also mal wieder typisch Mann! Da ich mich aber nicht mit Richard anlegen wollte, verkniff ich mir weitere Kommentare zu diesem Thema – auch wenn mir noch so einiges dazu eingefallen wäre!

Allmählich machte mich das Auf- und Ablaufen von Richard nervös, zudem die Schritte auf dem Marmorboden widerhallten. War es denn so schwer, ein paar Minuten zu warten? Für einen Mann wahrscheinlich schon…

„Wo bleibt sie denn! Was kann sie denn machen, dass so lange dauert?", meckerte Richard, „Wir wollten eigentlich noch heute Nacht losfahren… Warum brauchen Frauen auch immer eine halbe Ewigkeit bei allem, was sie machen!".

„Sie wird sicher gleich auftauchen…!", zischte ich gereizt. Dass Männer auch immer so ungeduldig sein mussten!

Wie lange war Alfred nun schon weg? Ein paar Minuten – eine halbe Stunde? Er wollte doch sofort zurückkommen… Zu dumm, dass sich die große Standuhr direkt hinter mir im Raum befand – keine Chance, die Uhrzeit von hier aus einzusehen. Vielleicht, wenn ich mich umdrehte…

Nein, ich würde doch besser bleiben wo ich war – und meinen Fuß nicht mehr bewegen! Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Schmerz laut zu schreien.

„Herbert?" Marie; ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

„Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?"

Was sollte ich denn auch bei den anderen? Mir Vorwürfe machen lassen, weil ich so dumm und leichtsinnig gewesen war!

Sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die neben dem Sofa um einen kleinen Tisch herumstanden, „Geht es dir gut? Alfred hatte vorhin Verbandszeug in der Hand und meinte, er wollte zu dir?".

Was wollte sie hören? Das ich zu blöd war, auf meinen eigenen Schuhen zu laufen! Das Ergebnis war ja wohl klar zu erkennen…

„Na gut, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest…"

Nein, das wollte ich durchaus nicht. Es waren einfach genug blöde Kommentare für heute.

„Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden, Richard und ich werden gleich aufbrechen.", sie erhob sich von dem Sessel und kam zu mir rüber, um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, „Auf Wiedersehen, Herbert.".

„Wiedersehn'.", murmelte ich.

„Ich hoffe, dein Fuß tut nicht mehr all zu sehr weh…", mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Wieder einmal war ich allein – ganz alleine.

Wo blieb denn Alfred bloß! Er war nun definitiv länger als ‚nicht lange' weg gewesen. Dabei wollte er sich doch um mich kümmern… Aber wahrscheinlich war ihm etwas Wichtigeres dazwischen gekommen. Ich war ihm offenbar nicht so wichtig – sonst wäre er ja schon längst wieder hier. In dem Fall wäre es allerdings einfacher gewesen, wenn er mir gleich gesagt hätte, dass ich ihm auf die Nerven gehe.

…Das wäre ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, so dämlich, wie ich mich anstellte… Viel mehr war es ein Wunder, dass er es so lange mit mir ausgehalten hatte.

So lag ich also auf dem Sofa im Salon und betrachtete die Deckentäfelung. Erstaunlich, wie oft sich dieselben Muster wiederholten und so ein neues Ganzes bildeten, ohne dabei ihre Eigenständigkeit zu verlieren… Jedes wirkte für sich wie ein eigenes kleines Kunstwerk aus dunklem Holz geschnitzt und bis zur Perfektion poliert.

In den Ecken des Raumes sammelten sich bereits Spinnenweben – es wurde Zeit, das Koukol hier mal wieder sauber machte. Auch wenn mein Vater dieses verstaubte Flair gern um sich hatte…

Ich gähnte herzhaft. Vielleicht sollte ich die Zeit nutzen und ein wenig schlafen, denn wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich todmüde. Ich schloss die Augen, döste vor mich hin… Aber ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschlafen. Warum konnte der Schmerz in meinem Fuß auch nicht nachlassen! Träge richtete ich mich wieder auf, um den Eisbeutel, den Alfred mir gebracht hatte, zurecht zu rücken.

…Alfred; so langsam wurde ich den Gedanken nicht mehr los, dass er mich einfach vergessen hatte… Es war schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen – wenn nicht sogar schon einen ganze – seitdem er weg war.

Auf einmal fühlte ich mich nur noch einsam und verlassen – und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun!

War ich hier eigentlich das Hausmädchen für alle!

Nun ja, Herbert konnte nicht wirklich etwas dafür… Und Marie eigentlich auch nicht, die Koffer waren wirklich sehr schwer gewesen…

Aber jetzt war ich nur noch froh darüber, dass bald wieder etwas Ruhe im Schloss einkehren würde, nachdem wir Marie und Richard verabschiedet und diese sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatten. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal so lange gedauert hatte, ungebetene Gäste zu verabschieden…!

An eine Pause war jedoch nicht zu denken; ich musste ja noch zu Herbert. Er wartete sicher schon auf mich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte es mir – eine dreiviertel Stunde hatte ich ihn bereits warten lassen. Dabei hatte ich mich schon beeilt, die Koffer vom Zimmer in die Kutsche zu schaffen…

Endlich erreichte ich den Salon. Leise öffnete ich die Tür – vielleicht schlief Herbert ja. Ein bisschen Ruhe würde ihm nach den Strapazen nur gut tun.

Doch empfangen wurde ich von einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, „Wo warst du so lange?".

„Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Es hat unglaublich lange gedauert, die beiden zu verabschieden, nachdem die ganzen Koffer in der Kutsche verstaut waren...", begründete ich meine Verspätung.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr.", murmelte Herbert.

„Jetzt bin ich ja da…", gab ich kurz zurück. Ja, es gab auch noch andere Leute außer ihm auf der Welt.

Während Herbert weiterhin das Muster des Sofabezuges studierte, machte ich mich daran, passendes Verbandszeug herauszusuchen. Nachdem ich dies gefunden und mich zu ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, nahm ich das Eis von dem nur noch leicht geschwollen Fußgelenk, um es zu bandagieren.

„Mir war so langweilig… und ich war so alleine…", fing er von neuem an. Für die Verspätung hatte ich mich doch bereits entschuldigt.

„Wenn ich hier einen Verband anlegen soll, musst du schon still halten…" Er war fast so schlimm wie ein kleines Kind.

„Du hättest dich ruhig ein bisschen beeilen können."

„Ja, das hätte ich…!" Wie gut, dass ich von Natur aus eher ruhig und nicht aufbrausend war…

„Ich hab mindestens eine Stunde auf dich gewartet…"

Wenn er nicht still hielt, musste ich den Verband eben etwas fester anziehen… „Es war eine dreiviertel Stunde, um genau zu sein."

„Aaau, verdammt! Pass doch auf!", fuhr Herbert mich an.

„Ich passe auf! Du wolltest doch, dass ich mich beeile!", fuhr ich ihn nun meinerseits an.

„Aahhh, lass das! Das tut weh…!"

„Entschuldige!"

„…"

Vielleicht war ich doch ein wenig zu grob zu ihm, „Es tut mir leid, Herbert. Ich wollte nicht-".

„- Schon gut!"

Oh man, was für eine Nacht. Ich betete, dass er nicht auch noch anfangen würde zu weinen. Denn dann hätte mein ohnehin schon schlechtes Gewissen mir den Rest gegeben.

Vorsichtig lockerte ich den Verband etwas und fuhr fort. Nach ein paar Minuten war ich fertig mit dem Verband – und den Nerven. Herbert hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht ein Wort verloren, mich nicht einmal angesehen. Er hatte nur stur vor sich hin gestarrt. Woher sollte ich nun wissen, ob der Verband so in Ordnung war, oder immer noch zu fest!

„Geht das so, oder ist das zu fest?", fragte ich ihn zögerlich.

„Ja, perfekt…!", murmelte er wieder. Na toll, das war ja sehr aufschlussreich…

„Du musst mir schon sagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt.", bat ich ihn.

„Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Du kannst dich wieder wichtigen Dingen widmen.", sagte er mit kräftiger Stimme. Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?

Endlich waren sie weg! Nun hatten wir das Schloss wieder ganz für uns alleine. Umso mehr genoss ich die Zweisamkeit mit Sarah. Sie verstand es einfach, einen von den alltäglichen Problemen abzulenken und auf die angenehmen Dinge aufmerksam zu machen. So saßen wir gerade gemütlich im Speisesaal und ließen uns von Koukol einen kleinen Imbiss servieren, während mein Sternkind mit meinen Haaren spielte; sie um den Finger zwirbelte; mir den Nacken krauelte…

War da nicht eben jemand zur Tür herein gekommen?

„Hallo, Alfred! Wo hast du denn gesteckt?", trällerte Sarah interessiert. Und aus war es mit der Ruhe und Zweisamkeit…

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich werde wohl besser wieder gehen…", brachte der Student hervor als er erkannte, dass er uns gerade gestört hatte und war bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, als Sarah ihn aufhielt, „Du störst nicht. Bleib doch und iss auch eine Kleinigkeit.". Ich seufzte innerlich. Jetzt war Alfred schon mal so schlau und hatte erkannt, dass er nicht erwünscht war, da redete Sarah ihm auch noch das Gegenteil ein.

„Also, wo warst du?", fragte sie erneut.

„Bei Herbert.", gab Alfred kurz zurück. Sehr gesprächig war der Junge heute wohl auch nicht – na ja, umso besser. Warum sah er dabei nur ausgerechnet mich so an?

„Ach so…", sagte ich, nur um die angespannte Stille zu durchbrechen und den Blickkontakt zu Alfred zu beenden. Sarah reichte ihm ein Glas mit Blut – er nahm einen Schluck.

Warum sagte denn keiner was? Ach ja – wir hatten auch keine Unterhaltung geführt, bevor Alfred aufgetaucht war… Zu schade aber auch! Noch immer blickte er abwechseln zu Sarah und zu mir. Was sollte das?

Dann fiel mir glücklicherweise doch noch ein Gesprächsthema ein, „Wo wir gerade bei Herbert sind – wo ist der eigentlich schon wieder!".

„Unten, im Salon – immer noch.", antwortete Alfred. Also heute war er wirklich sehr kurz angebunden. Da versuchte man schon mal, eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen…

„Und was macht er dort?", versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Er spielt Schiffe-Versenken!" War da etwa ein Hauch von Sarkasmus rauszuhören? Gut, wenn Alfred dieses Niveau wünschte, „Warum kommt er denn dann nicht her? Wir könnten doch mitspielen.".

„…Entschuldigt mich, Jungs, ich werde schnell noch etwas frisches Blut holen… Bin gleich wieder da!", rief Sarah uns zu als sie aus dem Raum lief. ‚Jungs'! Damit hatte sie ja wohl hoffentlich nicht auch mit gemeint! Noch bevor ich dazu kam, über den doch recht beträchtlichen Reifeunterschied zwischen Alfred und mir nachzudenken, meldete sich selbiger auch schon zu Wort, „…Weil es ist ihm auf Grund einer akuten Distorsion des rechten Sprunggelenks mit teilweiser Außenbandruptur nicht möglich ist, hier zu erscheinen!".

Einen Augenblick lang wusste ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte.

„Aber das scheint hier ja nicht von Interesse zu sein.", setzte er nach. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Herbert diesmal nicht nur simulierte. Es war immerhin typisch für ihn, aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen…

„…Er hätte ja auch mal was sagen können…", versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Wer hat ihn denn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen!" Diese Seite an Alfred kannte ich noch gar nicht – so energisch. Das war ich sonst nur von Sarah gewöhnt.

Ich entschied mich, nach dem Rechten zu sehen, „Na dann ist es jetzt wohl meine Pflicht, mal nach ihm zu sehen!", und stand vom Tisch auf.

Und ich hatte doch Recht – ich ging Alfred auf die Nerven! Das hatte er mir eben klar zu verstehen gegeben, bevor er mich wieder sitzen gelassen hatte. Anscheinend war ich hier nur noch unerwünscht, niemand interessierte sich mehr für mich… Gut, dass Koukol so umsichtig gewesen war, mir meinen Lieblingsteddy – Alfred – vorbeizubringen. So war ich wenigstens nicht mehr ganz alleine.

Ich starrte auf meinen bandagierten Fuß. Er tat immer noch weh – aber viel mehr schmerzte der Gedanke daran, wie Alfreds zarte Finger, die so sanft hätten sein können, so grob gewesen waren… Es war für ihn nur eine lästige Pflicht, mich zu verarzten.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, „Da bist du ja!". Sarah – was wollte ausgerechnet sie hier?

„Du fragst dich sicher, was ich hier will… Nun, hier ist die Aufmerksamkeit, die du anscheinend so dringend brauchst!"

„Wenn du dich nur über mich lustig machen willst, kannst du auch gleich wieder gehen.", gab ich ihr missmutig zu verstehen.

„Wieso sollte ich mich denn über dich lustig machen?", langsam ging sie um die Couch herum, auf der ich lag, „Etwa weil du bloß simulierst, damit du im Mittelpunkt stehst und sich alle nur um dich kümmern?". Wie konnte sie etwas so gemeines auch nur denken?

„Glaubst du etwa, ich mache das hier zum Spaß!", erwiderte ich empört.

„Warum nicht! Für Aufmerksamkeit tut jemand wie du doch alles!"

Gerade als ich zum Konter ansetzten wollte, merkte ich, dass soeben mein Vater gefolgt von Alfred das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Na los, zeig uns doch mal, wie schwer du wirklich verletzt bist…!", mit diesen Worten riss Sarah mir meinen Alfred aus den Händen und wedelte damit vor meiner Nase herum.

„Lass das, Sarah!", versuchte ich ihn zurück zu erobern, „Gib ihn wieder her!". Keine Chance, ihn zu fassen zu kriegen, solange ich hier auf der Couch blieb.

„Sarah, jetzt lass ihn und gib ihm den Teddy zurück! Er soll sich ausruhen.", mischte Alfred sich ein.

„Du hast mir hier gar nichts zu sagen!", widersprach Sarah und hüpfte ein paar Meter vor mir herum.

„Bitte, das ist doch kindisch!", lies Alfred nicht locker.

„Was fällt dir ein, Sarah kindisch zu nennen!", mischte sich nun auch noch mein Vater ein, „Sie hat Recht – du hast ihr gar nichts zu sagen!".

„Wenn sie vernünftiger wäre, bräuchte ich ihr das auch nicht sagen!", beharrte Alfred.

„Willst du auch noch behaupten, Sarah wäre unvernünftig!", schnaubte mein Vater. Hoffentlich wusste Alfred, mit wem er sich da gerade anlegte…

„Komm schon, steht doch auf, wenn du deinen Teddy haben willst!", provozierte Sarah mich weiter.

„Ich kann nicht und das weißt du auch!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Du tust doch bloß so!", jetzt drehte sie meinem Alfred auch noch ganz langsam den Kopf um… Es war nicht mit anzusehen! Warum tat denn niemand etwas dagegen?

…Weil Alfred gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich mit meinem Vater auseinander zu setzen…

„Na los! Oder willst du, dass dein kleiner Freund hier seinen Kopf bald unterm Arm tragen kann?", spottete Sarah weiter. Nein, das würde sie nicht wagen… Gleich würde der Kopf wirklich abreißen…!

Gerade, als sie es am wenigsten erwartete, sprang ich auf und entriss Alfred ihren Fängen. Dass mich dabei ein reißender Schmerz in meinem Fuß unsanft zu Boden gehen ließ, war in diesem Moment nebensächlich. Dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Jetzt tu nicht so – du hast deinen dämlichen Teddy doch wieder!", Sarah konnte so grausam sein!

„Der Teddy ist nicht dämlich!", brachte ich gerade noch heraus. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Diese Blöße würde ich mir vor Sarah nicht noch einmal geben! Außerdem würde ich es nicht ertragen, deshalb von ihr ausgelacht zu werden… Gerade würdevoll war es jedoch auch nicht, wie ich hier am Boden saß und meinen Fuß umklammert hielt – stets bemüht, nicht vollends in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Herbert…?", langsam kam Sarah ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.

„Was willst du noch!", schrie ich sie an, um das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu überspielen.

„…Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte sie scheinheilig. Wofür hatte diese Frau eigentlich Augen im Kopf!

„Nichts ist okay, das siehst du doch!" Ich hatte es aufgegeben, gegen die Tränen ankämpfen zu wollen – sie waren einfach in der Überzahl.

Warum waren eigentlich alle hier, wenn es doch für niemanden von Bedeutung war, wie es mir ging? Da konnten sie ebenso gut wieder gehen. Warum taten sie das eigentlich nicht! Ich spürte die Wut in mir aufsteigen…

„RAUS! Ich will keinen mehr von euch sehen…! Raus! ALLE!", brüllte ich. Ich war so wütend – am meisten auf mich selber. Wieso war ich auch so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, ich wäre für irgendjemanden wichtig!

„Sei verdammt noch mal ruhig, Herbert! Siehst du nicht, dass ich mich hier unterhalte!", herrschte der Graf seinen Sohn an, welcher völlig aufgelöst auf dem Boden kauerte und seinen Fuß festhielt.

Sah er denn nicht, dass sein Sohn Hilfe brauchte – und diese sinnlose Diskussion über Autoritätsverhältnisse total unwichtig war! Adelstitel hin oder her!

Besorgt eilte ich zu Herbert hinüber, „Kannst du aufstehen?".

„Geh weg! Geht alle weg!", schluchzte er, „Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe!".

„Alfred! Wir waren noch nicht fertig!", harschte der Graf jetzt mich an. Es war wirklich nicht zu glauben… Kurzerhand schob ich erst Sarah, dann ihren Eroberer wortlos zur Tür raus – nicht ohne ihnen noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen – um dann die Tür ins Schloss zu knallen.

Nun war es wieder ganz still im Raum. Nur Herberts leises Wimmern war zu vernehmen. Langsam näherte ich mich ihm, wie man sich einem verletzten Rehkitz näherte, das man nicht verschrecken wollte; „Lass mich dir wenigstens bis aufs Sofa helfen…?". Zumindest kam keine Gegenwehr, „Kannst du aufstehen?". Ein zaghaftes Nicken. Ein erster Erfolg.

Vorsichtig half ich ihm auf das Sofa, wo ich seinen Fuß wieder auf ein Kissen legte, „Kannst du den Fuß bewegen?".

„Ja, ist nicht so schlimm…", murmelte er, „Aber kannst du bitte trotzdem deine Hand drauf liegen lassen?".

Meine Hand…liegen lassen…? Warum auch nicht, wenn ich schon mal bei ihm saß…

„…Danke. Es tut schon viel weniger weh…", sagte er leise. Ich lächelte.

Herbert schien in Gedanken versunken, wie sein Blick so auf seinem Fuß und meiner Hand ruhte. Nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden und Nächte musste er müde sein, er wirkte abgespannt. Außerdem war es sowieso bald Zeit, sich zur Ruhe zu legen. In ein paar Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich zu deinem Sarg bringe?", bot ich an.

Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete er, „Nein. Könntest du bitte gehen? Ich möchte allein sein…".

Einen Augenblick sah ich ihn ungläubig an, kam dann aber seiner Bitte nach und ging zur Tür.

Kaum, dass ich die Tür erreicht hatte, kam mir Sarah entgegen. Hatte sie es immer noch nicht verstanden…! Doch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, hielt Sarah mir einen frischen Eisbeutel vors Gesicht. „Den wollte ich Herbert nur schnell bringen, ich denke, den kann er gebrauchen.", flüstere sie, sich an mir vorbei durch die Tür schiebend. Nachdenklich schaute ich noch einmal zurück zu Herbert, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen, als ein großer Schatten vor mir auftauchte, „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?". Nicht schon wieder… der Graf. „Entschuldigung, mir ist heute wirklich nicht mehr nach Machtspielchen.", wehrte ich die Unterhaltung ab.

Komisch, augenscheinlich wartete er schon die ganze Zeit hier vor der Tür… Natürlich konnte er Herberts Zustand nicht einfach übergehen – immerhin handelte es hier um seinen einzigen Sohn. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um; tatsächlich lehnte er an der Wand und wartete darauf, dass sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Keine Ahnung, ob er bemerkt hatte, dass ich noch nicht gegangen war, sondern ihn beobachtete, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ob er wohl nur auf Sarah wartete, oder womöglich auch zu Herbert wollte…?

„Mit Verlaub, Exzellenz, vielleicht solltet Ihr nicht so tatenlos herumstehen, sondern Euch endlich mal um Euren Sohn kümmern." - War ich verrückt, oder was war plötzlich in mich gefahren, dass ich mich in so einem Ton an den Grafen wandte!

Dies schien er ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und schritt drohend aus dem Schatten, in dem er zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

„Sag das noch einmal…!", flüsterte er gefährlich leise und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. Ich schluckte. Dennoch straffte ich meine Haltung und bot ihm erneut die Stirn - versuchte es zumindest…

„Ich sagte, dass Ihr Euch endlich einmal um Euren Sohn kümmern solltet, Exzellenz!", wiederholte ich nun etwas lauter und war, ob meines Mutes selbst überrascht! Ich ließ mich auch nicht einschüchtern, als der Graf einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zutat…

Da lag er, der Arme…

Er tat mir wirklich leid, wie er so dasaß… Sich schniefend den Fuß haltend und hin und wieder mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über seine Augen wischend. Er zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen, als ich, ob seines Anblickes, leise aufseufzte.

„Ich hatte dich doch gebeten mich allein zulassen, Alfred…", schniefte er mit brüchiger Stimme, der er versuchte einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Ich tat einen Schritt Richtung Sofa.

„Ich bin nicht Alfred."

Blitzartig drehte sich Herbert auf dem Sofa um und sah mich an. Ich konnte den Blick in seinen Augen nicht lesen. Hass, Trauer, Widerwillen oder doch Hilflosigkeit?

„Was willst du?", fragte er abwertend und musterte mich ausgiebig. Ich lächelte entschuldigend und hielt den kleinen Eisbeutel etwas weiter in die Höhe, sodass er ihn sehen konnte.

„Ich habe dir einen neuen Eisbeutel mitgebracht… dein jetziger ist bestimmt schon warm…", murmelte ich und setzte mich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Misstrauisch musterte er mich.

„Willst du dich an meinem Leid weiden, oder bei Paps Eindruck schinden?", fragte er und sah mich mit durchdringendem Blick an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.", antwortete ich ihm. „Herbert", begann ich, „es tut mir ehrlich leid und ich wollte dir hiermit wenigstens ein bisschen helfen…"

Scheinbar glaubte er mir noch nicht so recht.

Ich hielt den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt. Ich hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass er sich verletzt hatte… sonst hatte er doch auch immer Schmierentheater gespielt, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen… Nun… diesmal offensichtlich nicht.

Als er keine Anstalten machte, ein weiteres Wort an mich zu richten, erhob ich mich mit rauschenden Röcken und tauschte den Eisbeutel vorsichtig aus. Den mittlerweile erwärmten Beutel nahm ich an mich und trug ihn mit mir aus dem Raum.

Als ich die Türe öffnete, hörte ich nur ein leises „Danke" seitens Herberts.

Kaum hatte ich die Türe wieder hinter mir geschlossen, drangen auch schon die Stimmen meines Mannes und Alfreds an mein Ohr. Und sie waren nicht gerade leise!

„Wie ICH meinen Sohn erziehe bleibt ja wohl ganz allein MIR überlassen!", wetterte mein werter Liebhaber und gestikulierte wie wild mit Händen und Armen.

„Auf solch eine Erziehung könnte jedes Kind getrost verzichten! Vom eigenen Vater ignoriert! Und so was nennt Ihr dann auch noch Erziehung! Das ich nicht lache!" - Huch! Wo hatte Alfred denn plötzlich den Mut die Stimme gegen meinen Breda zu erheben? Aber ich musste zugeben, dass er nicht Unrecht hatte…

Breda hatte Herbert in den letzten Stunden wirklich vernachlässigt. Er hätte ja wenigstens einmal nach ihm sehen können. Immerhin war er sein Vater und als ein solcher hätte er es eigentlich als Erstes merken müssen, dass etwas mit seinem Sohn nicht stimmte…

„Ich höre ja wohl nicht recht! Nunmehr seit über 200 Jahren erziehe ich meinen Sohn schon und werde als sein Vater wohl sehr gut wissen, was am Besten für ihn ist!", schrie Breda, sodass ich schon Angst hatte, er würde Alfred im nächsten Augenblick an den Hals springen.

„Und was sollte, Ihrer Meinung nach, momentan das Beste für Ihren werten Herrn Sohn sein?", fragte Alfred zynisch.

„Sein Vater.", mischte auch ich mich nun in das Gespräch ein und erntete, wohl wegen meiner Aussage, verwirrte Blicke Seitens Alfreds und Bredas. Ich schritt auf meinen Liebsten zu und legte ihm beruhigen eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Geh zu ihm, Breda. Er braucht dich wirklich.", lächelte ich. Breda ließ die Angespanntheit aus seinem Körper entweichen und nickte. Bevor ich mich wieder von ihm entfernte, um den Eisbeutel erneut zu kühlen, gab ich ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss.

Dann machte ich mich grinsend auf den Weg in die Küche. Mal sehen, ob sich für heute Abend nicht noch ein kleines Mahl für mich und meinen Mann herrichten ließ…

Vielleicht hatte Alfred ja Recht gehabt? War ich wirklich so ein schlechter Vater? Sogar Sarah erschien besorgt – um Herbert! Und, dass die beiden sich noch nie sonderlich gern hatten war eine Tatsache…

Fest stand, dass es jetzt an mir lag, das zu klären!

Bevor ich jedoch die Tür zum Salon öffnete, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Alfred sah mich mit einem nicht eindeutig einzuordnenden Blick an… Da wurde er schon von Sarah den Gang entlang in Richtung Küche geschoben. Dann würde ich nun also zu Herbert gehen…

Leise klopfte ich an die Tür… „NEIN!"

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet – es war Herbert. Daher betrat ich den Raum trotzdem.

„Was willst du!", fauchte Herbert, noch bevor ich ganz eingetreten war.

Ich musste mich sammeln, ehe ich antworten konnte. Sarah hatte Recht, er brauchte jemanden… Völlig aufgelöst saß er auf der Couch, in der Hand einen Eisbeutel, mit dem er seinen Fuß kühlte. Vereinzelt liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht…

„Ich bin hier, weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen möchte.", sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so unfair zu dir war… dich nicht mal hab ausreden lassen…". Ich stockte. Er hatte den Blick gehoben und sah mich an – der Ausdruck seiner Augen verriet mir, dass er mehr als überrascht war, das von mir zu hören. Um mich zu setzten, zog ich einen der Sessel näher an das Sofa.

„Herbert, ich wollte dir kein schlechter Vater sein – im Gegenteil. Ich habe immer versucht, alles richtig zu machen. Darum war ich auch häufig sehr streng zu dir.", wieder hielt ich inne. Erst als ich es endlich wagte, dieses Häufchen Elend in den Arm zu nehmen – die erwartete Gegenwehr blieb aus – wurde mir klar, dass es keine langatmigen Erklärungen waren, die Herbert jetzt brauchte, sondern einfach nur Zuneigung.

„Als du auf einmal zur Eingangstür herein kamst mit Alfred… ich war so erleichtert, dich wieder zu sehen! Da wusste ich selber nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte…", gestand ich, „…Es überkam mich einfach so…". Wieder sah er mich an, „Ist schon okay, Paps… das versteh ich…".

Herbert versuchte noch immer, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Das hatte er wohl von mir – bis zum Schluss alles versuchen, die Würde zu wahren…

…So ein Quatsch! Ich stand auf und setzte mich neben ihn auf den Rand des Sofas, wo ich ihn erneut in den Arm nahm, „Du kannst ruhig weinen…".

Dass man gerade Herbert so etwas nicht zweimal sagen musste, dürfte wohl einleuchtend sein. So lehnte er sich sogleich an meine Schulter und vergrub das Gesicht daran. Ich verstärkte die Umarmung, strich ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken… Es war nur ein leises Schluchzen zu hören, doch er bebte innerlich – wie ich deutlich spürte.

Nun war ich es, der um Fassung rang. Wann hatte mein Sohn sich das letzte man an meiner Schulter ausgeheult? …Wann hatte ich ihm das letzte Mal die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben!

Es stimmte, ich sollte meine Erziehungsmethoden dringend überdenken! Aber hatte Herbert überhaupt noch eine Erziehung nötig? Immerhin war er schon so gut wie erwachsen – meistens. Doch darüber würde ich mir später noch lange genug den Kopf zerbrechen können. Im Augenblick war es wichtiger, wie es Herbert ging.

Völlig am Ende und fertig mit den Nerven lang ich meinem Vater in den Armen und weinte… und weinte. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Wie von selber rannen mir die Tränen in heißen Strömen über die Wangen.

Es tat so gut, jemanden zu haben, der einen einfach nur im Arm hielt. Nur war ich nicht wenig überrascht, als sich ausgerechnet mein Vater zum Ausheulen anbot. Normalerweise sah er es überhaupt nicht gern, wenn ich mich schwach zeigte – wie er es nannte.

Umso angenehmer war es, von ihm getröstet zu werden… Sogar entschuldigt hatte er sich bei mir. Dabei waren seine Erklärungsversuche eigentlich unnötig, denn ich wusste ja, wie schwer es für ihn war, die alleinige Verantwortung für dieses riesige Schloss und ein ganzes Gefolge zu haben und dabei noch auf einen Sohn Acht geben zu müssen.

Immer wieder strich er mir durchs Haar… streichelte mir über den Rücken… versuchte alles, mich zu beruhigen. Trotzdem war es mir einfach nicht möglich, mich zu beruhigen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, es wäre alles zu viel für mich… Überflüssigerweise tat mein Fuß auch noch schrecklich weh… Es war wie ein großes schwarzes Loch, in das ich hinein fiel… immer tiefer…

„Schhhh, ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja bei dir.", hörte ich meinen Vater flüstern. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht nur leise vor mich hin weinte, sondern begonnen hatte, laut zu schluchzen.

An der breiten Brust meines Vaters fühlte ich mich so klein und unbedeutend… Unsere Umwelt – das Zimmer – nahm ich kaum noch wahr. Die kleine Sitzgruppe – sie war wie in einem dichten Neben verschwunden…

…Da waren nur noch er und ich… Wie ein kleines Kind hielt er mich nun in seiner Umarmung… Ich weinte kläglich. Meine Tränen benetzten bereits den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie ich vom Sofa hochgehoben wurde – von den starken Armen meines Vaters… Er hielt mich eng an sich gedrückt.

Noch immer hatte ich Augen geschlossen, doch ich fühlte mich sicher. Ja, ich fühlte mich richtig geborgen… zum ersten mal seit… Alfred – in der Höhle…

Auf einmal wurde es kühler… zugiger.

Ich wurde vorsichtig abgelegt – auf etwas Weiches. Die weiches Polster meines Sarges… ich war so unendlich müde…

Gerade als ich glaubte, eingeschlafen zu sein, merkte ich, wie mein Vater mir liebevoll über die Wange strich, um die letzten Tränen wegzuwischen. Sanft hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn…

„Ich hab dich lieb, Paps…!", brachte ich noch über die Lippen.

„Ich dich auch… Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"


	9. Frühstück bei von Krolocks

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte, um noch ein heißes Bad zu nehmen, bevor ich mich in meinem Sarg zur Ruhe legte.

Ungeduldig drehte ich die Wasserhähne auf. Erstaunt darüber, wie schnell das herausströmende Wasser heiß wurde, saß ich auf dem Wannenrand und begutachtete die Serie von bunten, glitzernden Fläschchen, die an der Wand auf der anderen Seite der Wanne aufgereiht waren. Sie verströmten einen sehr angenehmen Geruch, ohne dass man eines davon öffnen musste. So nahm ich wahllos irgendeines von ihnen und ließ ein paar Tropfen des wohlriechenden Inhalts ins Badewasser fließen.

Erst jetzt spürte ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit über gefroren hatte, seitdem wir in dieser Höhle geschlafen hatten. Doch das war egal, nun konnte ich mich ja in einer riesigen Wanne voll heißen Wassers entspannen. Ich streifte meine Kleider ab, legte sie sorgfältig über den Stuhl, der neben der Wanne stand, und ließ mich dann genüsslich durch die dichte Schaumdecke ins heiße Nass gleiten…

Wie angenehm es war, diese wohlige Wärme. Völlig entspannt lag ich in der Wanne voll Schaum und sog mit geschlossenen Augen diesen interessanten Duft ein, der von diesem Badezusatz ausging. Lavendel, vielleicht ein Hauch von Rosenduft… Die genaue Zusammensetzung ließ sich nicht bestimmen. Irgendwie geheimnisvoll und doch anziehend und überaus angenehm. Wahrscheinlich gehörte dieser Badezusatz Herbert, denn der Graf bevorzugte vermutlich eher maskuline Düfte wie Moschus oder ähnliches; dass Sarah bereits dazu gekommen war, ihre Kosmetika hier im Schloss zu drapieren, bezweifelte ich.

Herbert. Hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht auch noch erkältet, schließlich hatte er genau wie ich den Tag in dieser eiskalten Höhle verbracht, in der der Wind um alle Ecken pfiff. Ein verstauchter Knöchel war schon Strafe genug für ihn.

Ich war ja die ganze Nacht in Bewegung geblieben, da es immerhin eine ganze Menge zu tun gab und konnte mich so einigermaßen warm halten. Aber was war mit ihm? Gut, es war nicht gerade kalt im Salon, allerdings war ihm sicher auch nicht besonders warm nach diesem Tag. Die halbe Nacht nur rumzusitzen war nicht gerade förderlich für den Kreislauf und hielt einen auch nicht warm.

Nun ja, er würde sich in den kommenden Nächten ohnehin noch schonen müssen. Spaziergänge in fortwährend frischen Frühlingsnächten oder ähnliche Aktivitäten kamen für ihn also nicht in Frage. Außerdem hatte er als Vampir ein stärkeres Immunsystem als ein Mensch. Mit ein bisschen Fürsorge und Zuneigung – was er ja immer schätzte – ging es ihm ganz bestimmt schon sehr bald wieder besser.

In Gedanken versunken spielte ich mit den Schaumbergen, die sich aufgetürmt hatten. Wann hatte ich zuletzt so entspannt gebadet? Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, vermisste ich die Zeit mit dem Professor immer weniger. Natürlich hatte er mir viel beigebracht und ich hatte in der ganzen Zeit auch viel fürs Leben dazu gelernt – doch was genau hieß jetzt noch ‚fürs Leben'!

Allmählich kühlte das Badewasser ab, sodass ich beschloss, mich in die Gruft zu begeben um zu schlafen. Mittlerweile war auch ich sterbensmüde – wie gut, dass ich schon gestorben war…

Bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang wurde ich geweckt – von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ach ja, die Vorzüge eines gemeinsamen Sarges…

„Guten Abend, mein Sternkind.", hörte ich sie samtige Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr. Ich antwortete mit einem weiteren Kuss… Wenn man so geweckt wurde, war man auch gleich gar nicht mehr müde.

Uuuhh, das konnte ja noch interessant werden heute Nacht… Ich grinste in die Dunkelheit des Sarges. So leidenschaftlich hatte ich meinen Breda nicht mehr erlebt seit – seine Eltern hier waren! Ein leises Kichern konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, als dieser mich nur etwas verwundert ansah, „Was ist, mein Schatz?". „Ach nichts…!", bevor er weiter fragen konnte, versiegelte ich seine Lippen mit den meinen.

„Schatz?"

„Ja?"

„Du liegst auf meinen Haaren!"

Ups! Dieser Sarg war aber auch klein.

„Tut mir leid, hier ist einfach zu wenig Platz.", vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und gewährte ihm so den nötigen Freiraum.

„Du hast recht, lass uns woanders hingehen!"

Nanu, auf einmal so entschlossen? Mir sollte es recht sein, „Und wohin gedenkst du zu verschwinden? Alfred und Herbert werden uns hören.".

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.", entgegnete Breda mit verführerischem Lächeln, während er auch schon den Deckel des Sarges öffnete und mir heraus half. Wie gut, dass die beiden anderen Särge noch geschlossen waren, obwohl Alfred uns in dieser Holzkiste ganz sicher hören konnte, wenn er wach war… Doch bevor ich dazu kam, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum Alfred immer noch lieber in diesem Ding schlief, anstatt bei Herbert einzuziehen – wieder musste ich grinsen – zog mein Liebster mich auch schon die Stufen aus der Gruft hinauf, um dann mit mir über endlose dunkle Gänge zu verschwinden.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich erstaunt, als wir an einer Reihe von Türen vorbeiliefen, die ganz sicher zu Schlafzimmern gehörten. „Lass dich einfach überraschen, Sternkind."

Und wie überrascht ich war, als wir auf einmal in einem großen dunklen Saal standen. Unsere Schritte hallten von überall her wider, ich war überwältigt. Plötzlich gingen wie auf einen lautlosen Befehl hin die Lichter im ganzen Saal an. Ja, das alles hier kam mir bekannt vor – der Ballsaal! Leer wie er war, wirkte er fast unheimlich, wenn auch prunkvoll und schön. Eine Weile standen wir nur da und ich sah mich fasziniert um. Hatte sich hier nach dem letzten Mitternachtsball einiges verändert, oder war es letztlich nur mein Blick, der sich geändert hatte?

„Wollen wir tanzen?", holte mich die tiefe Stimme meines Liebsten wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich nickte. War das hier tatsächlich die Wirklichkeit? Es kam mir vor wie ein Traum. Von irgendwoher dran leises Klavierspiel und die Lichter im Saal schienen mit uns im Takt zu tanzen. Es war wie in jener Nacht… nur schöner! Breda kam mir noch verführerischer vor, als damals… wie er mich so über das Parkett wirbelte, dann wieder sanft in den Armen wiegte… Es war so romantisch – zweifellos – aber etwas fehlte. Nur was?

„Wann findet hier eigentlich der nächste große Ball statt? So richtig mit allen Vampiren aus deinem Gefolge und so?", ja, das war es, was fehlte – die neidischen Blicke der übrigen Gesellschaft!

Als ich aufwachte, war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Wahrscheinlich schon seit einer ganzen Weile, denn ein Frühaufsteher war ich noch nie gewesen. Bestimmt waren alle anderen schon aufgestanden und hatten die Gruft verlassen…

Langsam hob ich den Deckel meines Sarges an und schob ihn zur Seite. Ich rieb mir kurz den Schlaf aus den Augen, setzte mich auf und warf einen Blick durch die Gruft. Der Sarg meines Vaters war tatsächlich schon leer. Alfreds hingegen war noch immer geschlossen – oder schon wieder, er war eben sehr ordentlich.

Bevor ich aus dem Sarg stieg, gähnte ich noch einmal herzhaft und streckte mich. Ahh, wie gut das tat… endlich einmal wieder ausschlafen. Doch nun wurde es Zeit, aufzustehen und die Nacht mit einem guten Frühstück zu beginnen. Plötzlich holte mich die Erinnerung an die vergangenen beiden Nächte zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen…! Ein heller Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Fuß und mir entfuhr kurzer Aufschrei, den ich dann aber zu unterdrücken schaffte, indem ich mir auf die Unterlippe biss.

Verdammt, tat das weh! Vor Schmerz leise stöhnend hielt ich mich am Rand meines Sarges fest, darauf wartend, dass die Schmerzen in meinem Fuß nachließen. Es kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, die ich darauf wartete.

Memo an mich selbst: Gewicht NICHT mehr auf den rechten Fuß verlagern!

„Sag doch was, ich hätte dir geholfen!", erklang eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir – eindeutig Alfred. War er also doch noch nicht aufgestanden.

„Ist ja nichts passiert.", beschwichtigte ich ihn. Nicht zu ertragen, wie besorgt er mich ansah. Reichlich verschlafen war er außerdem – wie süß! Die blonden Locken fielen ihm ungeordnet ins Gesicht und nun gähnte er auch noch verstohlen hinter vorgehaltener Hand – wie wohlerzogen. Er war ja so niedlich! Ich kicherte innerlich, „Habe ich dich geweckt?".

„Schon gut… Jetzt lass dir aber helfen.", er schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille und ich den meinen um seine Schultern, „Wo wolltest du denn hin?".

Oohhh, wenn er einen so ansah, konnte man glatt die Welt um einen herum vergessen…

„…Erst ins Bad oder gleich Frühstücken?"

„Ähm… erst ins Bad…"

So fürsorglich… Nicht mal schlechte Laune hatte er, weil ich ihn geweckt hatte… Einfach liebenswert!

Langsam hinkte ich neben ihm her aus der Gruft. Über diese dämliche Treppe hatte ich mir jedoch noch keine Gedanken gemacht – wie sollte ich da jetzt rauf kommen? Zögerlich versuchte ich nun doch, mit dem rechten Fuß aufzutreten… Ich sollte mir meine Memos auch öfter anhören…!

Wieder dieser unendlich besorgte und mitfühlende Blick, „…Soll ich dich tragen?".

Erstaunt hielt ich inne, „Was?".

„Ob ich dich tragen soll?", wiederholte Alfred schüchtern. Wie wollte er das bitte anstellen? Ich war gut einen halben Kopf größer als er.

„Nein, das schaff ich schon, Chérie.", lächelte ich. Es musste einfach gehen. Ganz vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Tief durchatmen – Zähne zusammenbeißen…

„Bitte, Herbert. Es reicht…!", Alfred blieb stehen, „Mag sein, dass ich kleiner bin als du, aber du wiegst doch kein Gramm mehr als ich… wenn überhaupt. Und nun stell dich nicht so an – halt dich lieber fest!".

Völlig verblüfft spürte ich, wie er mich scheinbar ohne größere Mühe auf seine Arme hob und Stück für Stück die Treppe hinauf trug.

„Du darfst deinen Fuß noch nicht belasten, aber das hast du ja selber gemerkt.", bemerkte Alfred beiläufig, als er mich am oberen Ende der Treppe wieder absetzte, „Und jetzt hör bitte auf, mich so anzugucken – ich habe es immerhin überlebt, dich zu tragen.".

„Ja, Schatz…", hörte sie denn nie auf zu fragen?

„Und du lädst auch wirklich alle ein? Auch diesen merkwürdigen Typen mit der Ritterrüstung?"

„Ja, Schatz…", wenn ich ihr sagte alle, dann meinte ich wohl auch ALLE…

„Und was ist mit Napoleon?"

„Ja, Schatz.", am besten ich hörte gar nicht mehr hin…!

„…Der hatte ja so einen knackigen Hintern…"

„Ja, Schatz."

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu!"

„Ja, Schatz!"

„Breda!"

„Was!"

Allmählich überlegte ich ernsthaft, ob ich mir nicht die Gewohnheiten meines Sohnes zueigen machen und eine Migräne oder besser noch eine Ohnmacht vortäuschen sollte, um aus dieser Situation möglichst schnell wieder heraus zu kommen. Leider war es unter meiner Würde, ein solches Schauspiel aufzuführen, schließlich musste ich ein gewisses Niveau wahren.

„Tut mir leid, Sarah. Wir werden den Ball ganz nach deinen Vorstellungen abhalten. Aber lass uns doch zuerst eine Kleinigkeit essen – ich habe schrecklichen Hunger.", das war es – Unterzuckerung – ich KONNTE ihr gar nicht zuhören! Brillant.

Plötzlich begann sie wieder zu strahlen und setzte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auf, „Oh ja, dann findet der Ball schon morgen Nacht statt!".

Morgen Nacht schon! Das war nicht ihr Ernst… Wer sollte das denn bitte alles in der kurzen Zeit organisieren? „Natürlich, wenn du es so möchtest?"

„Sehr schön, Liebster.", sie gab mir einen Kuss, „Dann lass uns gleich anfangen, die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen.", und schleifte mich hinter sich her aus dem Saal. Und was war jetzt mit Frühstück!

„Was soll ich eigentlich anziehen!"

Diese Frage musste ja früher oder später kommen! Jetzt war guter Rat teuer – wie machte ich das noch gleich, wenn Herbert diese Frage stellte… „Wie wäre es, wenn du schon mal deinen Kleiderschrank begutachtest und ich währenddessen was zu Essen mache? Dann kannst du mir deine engere Auswahl beim Frühstück präsentieren."

„In Ordnung, wir treffen uns dann in einer halben Stunde im Kaminzimmer. Da ist die Beleuchtung am besten.", antwortete Sarah still vergnügt im Plauderton und war auch schon verschwunden. Hatte ich diese heikle Lage nicht genial gemeistert?

Eine halbe Stunde – wer es glaubte! Alles unter einer Stunde war utopisch, wenn man eine Frau vor einen Kleiderschrank stellte… oder eben Herbert.

Zudem war noch einiges zu erledigen, wenn der Ball schon morgen stattfinden sollte. Erstmal war Koukol zu informieren, damit er den großen Saal herrichten konnte für die anstehenden Festlichkeiten, dann mussten noch sämtliche Vampire eingeladen werden… und was würde ich überhaupt anziehen?

Alsbald die tratschsüchtigsten unter den Vampiren unterrichtet waren, beschloss ich, es dabei zu belassen und darauf zu hoffen, dass sich die Nachricht schnell verbreitete. Nun noch schnell Koukol gesucht und instruiert und dann würde einem Frühstück nichts mehr im Wege stehen… Wo trieb der sich schon wieder rum? Ständig musste man ihn suchen, wenn man etwas von ihm wollte! Gutes Personal ist wahrhaftig schwer zu finden. Um diese Uhrzeit war er vielleicht schon in der Küche – mal nachsehen…

Je näher ich der Küche kam, umso kälter wurde es. Was zum Teufel war hier schon wieder los? Da sah ich auch schon den Grund für die kalte Zugluft: eine weit offen stehende Hintertür! Hatte er schon wieder vergessen, sie zu schließen… Ich sollte mir ernstlich Gedanken über einen neuen Bediensteten machen!

„KOUKOL! …Was wird das hier!", erkundigte ich mich ungehalten. Die wie immer nahezu unverständliche Antwort ließ mich zu der Annahme kommen, es handle sich hierbei um den Frühjahrsputz, bei dem eben auch alle Räume gelüftet werden mussten, während Koukol die Fenster putzte.

Ich seufzte mental – unter diesen Umständen musste ich mich wohl ein Wenig beeilen mit dem Frühstück, wenn ich nicht erfrieren wollte.

Endlich waren wir am Badezimmer angekommen. Gut, dass Herbert sich nun die ganze Nacht auf dieser Ebene des Schlosses bewegen konnte, ohne irgendwelche Treppen passieren zu müssen – er war nicht schwer, aber oft würde ich es nicht mehr schaffen, ihn zu tragen. Oh, ich war noch immer so unglaublich müde. Dabei hatte ich relativ lange schlafen können.

„So, da wären wir. Ich warte dann hier auf dich."

„…"

„Was ist denn?"

„Nun ja…"

Natürlich, wie konnte ich so blöd sein – wenn er bis hierher meine Hilfe gebraucht hatte, würde er sie auch noch bis ins Bad brauchen. Ich war einfach nicht ganz bei der Sache heute…

Standen wir nun also vor dem großen Waschbecken. Den Rest würde er hoffentlich alleine hinbekommen. Demzufolge ließ ich ihn los und wollte gerade gehen, als ich an der Hand festgehalten wurde, „Alfred?".

„Ja?"

Herbert lehnte am Waschbecken, an welchem er sich mit der anderen Hand festhielt, und sah mich schon wieder mit diesem Bambi-Blick an, „Wärst du vielleicht so nett und könntest mir helfen?".

„Helfen!", entfuhr es mir.

„Nun ja… also ich meinte…", er zog mich näher zu sich hin, bis ich direkt hinter ich stand, „Da du mich sicher nicht waschen möchtest, wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn du mich wenigstens festhalten könntest…?". Er griff hinter sich, nahm meine Hände in seine und legte sie an seine Hüften, „Es steht sich so schwer auf einem Bein.". Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Es war alles in bester Ordnung, er betrachtete dabei nur den rein praktischen Wert – oder zumindest redete ich mir das ein, „…Na schön.".

Ich schloss die Augen, als er anfing, sein Hemd auszuziehen. Wie gut, dass er mich nicht im Spiegel sehen konnte; und ich uns auch nicht! Anderenfalls wäre ich wohl am liebsten im Boden versunken…

Ich hörte, wie der Wasserhahn geöffnet wurde und das Wasser zu fließen begann. Gleichmäßiges Plätschern; gelegentlich bekam auch ich ein paar Spritzer ab. Herbert hatte sich über das Waschbecken gebeugt, wobei ich ihn nun wirklich festhalten musste, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Seine Hüften waren aber auch schmal… und diese engen Hosen betonten seine schlanke, muskulöse Figur noch mehr…

Mein Gott, wo war ich nur mit meinen Gedanken!

Das Plätschern wurde leiser bis es schließlich ganz verstummte. Ein leises Räuspern. Ich öffnete die Augen.

„…Könntest du mir bitte mal ein Handtuch reichen?"

Kommentarlos angelte ich nach einem Handtuch und drückte es Herbert in die Hand.

„…Danke…"

Sollte nicht ich derjenige sein, der in dieser Situation rot wurde? Eilig zog Herbert sein Hemd wieder über, nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte. Beinahe hektisch begann er, es zuzuknöpfen. Ich ertappte mich selber, wie ich meinen Blick auf seine Finger geheftet hatte, die am Hemd nestelten. Hastig, aber bemüht unauffällig, wandte ich mich von ihm ab und sah zu Boden.

„Ich wäre dann fertig…", durchbrach Herbert nach einer kurzen Weile die bedrückende Stille im Raum. Ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, legte ich wieder einen Arm um ihn, damit ich ihn stützen konnte. Auch er wich meinen Blicken aus.

Warum geriet ich nur immer wieder in so unangenehme Situationen? Warum war an diesen Situationen immer Herbert beteiligt?

Da ich annahm, er hatte vor zu frühstücken, gingen wir über die schier endlos langen Flure ins Kaminzimmer. Die Mahlzeit würde ich ihm servieren, denn in der Küche oder auch im großen Speisesaal war es definitiv zu kalt. Nicht, dass er sich doch noch erkältete.

Ich wusste, er würde meinem Blick nicht lange standhalten können. Schon früher hatte ich immer bekommen, was ich wollte. Wenn nicht auf dem direkten, dann auf dem indirekten Weg – aber das hier war bald zu einfach gewesen… Oder hatte ich mehr Macht über Breda als ich glaubte? Tja, die Waffen einer Frau…

Über diese Frage nachdenkend begab ich mich ins Ankleidezimmer, wo mehrere überdimensionale Kleiderschränke prall gefüllt mit den schönsten Kleidungsstücken auf mich warteten. Nicht einfach, da ein passendes Kleid für den Ball zu finden. Schließlich wollte ich auffallen! Alle anderen Gäste sollten neidisch und in stiller Bewunderung ansehen. Ach was, stille Bewunderung – ich wollte in Komplimenten baden! Man musste es doch ausnutzen, die Geliebte des Grafen zu sein und somit ein gewisses Ansehen zu haben. Ein Privileg, das ich durchaus zu schätzen wusste.

Den ersten Kleiderschrank hinter mich gebracht, war alles, was ich gefunden hatte, ein paar lange schwarze Samthandschuhe… Drei weitere Schränke hatte ich noch vor mir. Am Inhalt des zweiten Schrankes hielt ich mich schon länger auf; hier gab es neben unzähligen Kleidern auch noch diverse Accessoires. Breda würde warten könne.

Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später umfasste meine Beute neben den Samthandschuhen und einem Paar roter Lackschuhe noch einen kleinen Karton mit schwarz glänzenden Seidenrosen und ein prachtvolles Collier, bestehend aus einer Vielzahl von irisierenden Edelsteinen.

Auch im letzten der Kleiderschränke fand ich nichts, was meinen Vorstellungen von einem Ballkleid entsprach. Für einen Augenblick überlegte ich, was ich nun machen sollte, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ja ein durchaus hübsches Kleid besaß. Zwar würde ich nicht ein und dasselbe Kleid zweimal tragen können, doch mit etwas Kreativität und Geschick wäre es eine Kleinigkeit, es mit diesen Fundstücken aufzupeppen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie das rote Kleid wohl mit den schwarzen Blüten auf dem Rock aussehen würde… Doch, es erschien mir annehmbar. Wenn ich dazu noch die schwarzen anstelle von roten Handschuhen und die Lackschuhe trug… Das sollte wohl gehen.

Breda erwartete zwar eine engere Auswahl, bei der er mitentscheiden durfte, aber es wäre wohl nicht weiter verwerflich, wenn ich die Entscheidung ohne ihn traf. Musste ist bloß noch jemanden finden, der mir diese ganzen Rosen auf das Kleid nähte – ich selbst würde das ganz gewiss nicht tun. Arbeiten wie diese waren einfach nicht angemessen für eine angehende Gräfin wie mich…

Oh, das würde eine unvergessliche Nacht werden. Breda und ich als Mittelpunkt dieses großen Balles… in wunderschöner Garderobe. Wir würden über die Tanzfläche schweben, von allen bewundert werden… Ja, das würden wir!

Dafür musste ich aber erstmal jemanden für mein Kleid finden, dann wurde in aller Ruhe gefrühstückt… und dann war Breda dran mit der Auswahl seiner Garderobe – diese sollte immerhin zu meiner passen, wir wollten doch das perfekte Paar abgeben.

Wer kam in Frage für die Näharbeiten an meinem Kleid? Koukol – sicher nicht! So wie es um seine Grobmotorik bestellt war, wollte ich mich nicht von seiner Feinmotorik überzeugen lassen. Das Kleid zu einem Schneider ins Dorf bringen? Dafür war nicht mehr genug Zeit. Selbermachen wollte ich es nicht… Wer war noch übrig? Mir unbekanntem Schlosspersonal wollte ich das Kleid auch nicht überlassen, wer konnte ahnen, was dann damit passieren würde… Hmm… Magda konnte nähen! Sie musste irgendwo unten auf dem Friedhof bei den anderen Vampiren sein…bei den anderen Vampiren. Niemand sollte das Kleid sehen, bevor ich morgen Nacht meinen großen Auftritt hatte.

Grübelnd saß ich in Mitten von diesem Chaos bis mir einfiel, dass Alfred doch ganz sicher gelernt hatte, zu nähen. Ja, Alfred! Das war es. Bei Professor Abronsius musste er sicher auch gelegentlich mal etwas nähen – auch wenn es nur ein Knopf ans Hemd war. So schwer konnte es ja nicht sein, diese Blüten auf meinem Kleid zu befestigen, oder?

Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass die Situation im Bad unangenehm werden könnte. Hoffentlich war Alfred nicht aufgefallen, wie ich errötete. Wenn ich nur daran dachte…!

Endlich waren wir im Kaminzimmer, wo Alfred sich von mir löste, als ich mich auf eine Ottomane am einen Ende des großen Sofas niederließ. Scheinbar war ihm das eben im Bad nicht so unangenehm wie mir, denn er war bereits dabei, zwei Kissen unter meinen Fuß zu legen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, „Du solltest den Fuß lieber ruhig halten, sonst dauert es noch länger, bis du wieder laufen kannst.".

Vielleicht sollte ich die Sache auch einfach abhaken…

„Ich werde uns gleich Frühstück machen…", sagte er und ging zum Kamin, entfachte ein Feuer, kam wieder und ging an mir vorbei in Richtung Tür, „Wenn du frieren solltest, nimm dir bitte diese Decke dort, ja?". Er deutete auf eine zusammengelegte Steppdecke neben mir. Ich nickte. Wirkte ich so elend?

Sofern das der Fall war, stand mir eine ganze Nacht voller Fürsorge und Zuneigung bevor. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Es wäre doch dumm, das nicht auszunutzen, denn wann hatte man schon mal die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller, wenn man nicht gerade krank war! Okay, direkt krank war ich ja nicht… Aber wenn ich ein wenig leidend schaute… Den Luxus wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!

Lang ausgestreckt lag ich auf der Ottomane, das linke Bein angewinkelt, entspannt zurückgelehnt und ein paar mehr Kissen um mich herum verteilt. Hach, einfach nur nichts tun und darauf warten, dass man umsorgt wurde. Herrlich!

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und mein Vater trat herein. Der Härtetest – wie überzeugend war ich wirklich?

„Guten Abend, Herbert."

„Guten Abend, Paps.", antwortete ich leiser.

Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten kam er auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa, „Wie geht es dir?".

„Schon besser, danke." Nur nicht zu überschwänglich klingen…

„Hast du Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich, nicht ohne einen Hach von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Jetzt musste die Antwort taktisch gut überlegt sein, „…Es ist erträglich.". Eigentlich sehr gut sogar, aber die halbe Wahrheit würde hier auch reichen.

„Brauchst du etwas zum Kühlen?", bot er an.

„Nein, danke, das geht schon…" Geschafft, sogar mein Vater war überzeugt von meiner Darbietung.

„Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, scheu dich nicht, mich zu fragen, in Ordnung?"

Es wurde immer besser! Mein eigener Vater hatte sich soeben selbst bereiterklärt, als mein Laufbursche zu agieren! …Doch so weit würde ich es lieber nicht treiben.

„…Ach, Paps…"

Mitleidig legte er mir einen Arm um die Schultern, „Du siehst müde aus…". Ja? Das war ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber auch gut. Ich hätte heute Abend nicht auf das Abdeck-Make-up verzichten sollen…

Statt zu antworten, ließ ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Alfred wird uns gleich Frühstück bringen. Ich habe ihn eben in der Küche getroffen.", erwähnte mein Vater Alfred, den ich beinahe vergessen hätte; aber auch nur beinahe.

„Du hast doch Appetit, oder?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sogar ziemlichen Hunger.", gestand ich.

„Das ist schön – ich nämlich auch.", lachte mein Vater fast etwas beschämt.

Keine Minute später stand mein blond gelockter Engel auch schon in der Tür, schwer belanden mit einem riesigen Tablett voll bepackt mit allerlei Leckerbissen. Mit bedachten Schritten balancierte er seine Fracht zu dem Couchtisch, der sich zwischen Sofa und Kamin befand, um das Tablett erleichtert abzustellen, „Bitteschön, die Herrschaften, das Frühstück.".

Alfred hatte wirklich an alles gedacht! Da waren frische Croissants, Erdbeermarmelade, Café au Lait… was wollte man mehr? Für Sarah und meinen Vater hatte er zusätzlich Honig, weitere Marmeladensorten, schwarzen Kaffee und eine Karaffe Blut mitgebracht. Vielleicht sollte er Kellner werden, wenn er das alles auf nur einem Tablett transportieren konnte.

In seinem früheren Leben musste der Junge Kellner gewesen sein, oder so was – war er doch im Verhältnis zum Tablett relativ klein. Jedenfalls hatten wir jetzt alles, was wir für das Frühstück benötigten. Und wie der Kaffee duftete! Ich sollte Alfred öfter das Frühstück machen lassen.

Gerade wollte ich mich fragen, wo Sarah wohl blieb, als sie auch schon hereingestürmt kam, „Ach hier bist du, Alfed!".

Alfred! Ich saß hier drüben! „Was auch immer du vor hast, lass uns bitte erst essen."

„So viel Zeit wird wohl sein.", gab sie gnädiger Weise zu und setzte sich neben mich, um sich ein Brötchen zu nehmen. Indes schenkte Alfred Kaffee ein und reichte auch Herbert etwas herüber, der es dankend annahm.

„Warum hast du mich denn gesucht, Sarah?", erkundigte er sich dann, bevor auch er sich was zu Essen nahm.

„Stimmt ja, du weißt noch gar nichts davon…", ohne lange nachzudenken holte sie kurz aus, „Wir haben beschlossen, morgen Abend einen Ball abzuhalten.". Nun, genauer gesagt, hatte Sarah das beschlossen…

„Morgen schon?", fragte Alfred erstaunt nach.

„Ja, morgen. Darum brauche ich auch jemanden, der mir mit dem Kleid hilft." Sie hatte also schon ein Kleid gefunden? Schön, dass ich das auch erfuhr – sollte ich ihr nicht bei der Auswahl helfen?

„Ein Ball? Morgen!", rief Herbert dazwischen und verschluckte sich dabei fast an seinem Milchkaffee.

„Wenn ich auch mal was sagen darf…!" Stille. Der gute, alte, autoritäre Befehlston…

„Was denn, Liebling?" …und die Immunität aller Frauen gegen selbigen…

„Könnten wir bitte einfach nur ganz in Ruhe Frühstücken?", bat ich.

„Aber natürlich.", erwiderte sie mit Engelsstimme, „Ich möchte nur kurz Alfred über den Stand der Dinge informieren, damit er dich dann bei der Organisation unterstützen kann.".

Ich kapitulierte, „Ja, Schatz.". Dann frühstückte ich eben in der Atmosphäre eines Marktplatzes.

„Also, Alfred… Das rote Ballkleid kennst du ja sicher noch?" Die Wahl war also auf das rote Kleid gefallen.

„Ja, klar. Wie könnte ich das vergessen haben?" Wie auch, so wie er sie angestarrt hatte – meine Sarah!

„Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt ein paar Stoffblüten, die ich gern auf dem Kleid angebracht hätte…" Oh, sie hatte diese gefährliche Art an sich, jeden einzuwickeln.

„Verstehe, dabei soll ich dir dann helfen?" Nein, Probestehen, während Sarah sie annäht… Viele Frauen hatte er wohl noch nicht kennen gelernt.

„Du hast es erfasst. Das wäre wirklich total lieb von dir.", bei diesem Blick würde auch er zu ihrem Sklaven werden…

Diesem Gespräch folgend trank ich nach und nach meinen Kaffee aus und aß eins dieser Croissants. Auch Herbert hatte das Gespräch offenbar verfolgt, während er gegessen hatte.

„Morgen findet hier also ein Ball statt, habe ich das richtig mitbekommen!", meldete er sich zu Wort.

„Ja, morgen Abend findet in diesem Schloss ein großer Ball statt, zu dem das gesamte Gefolge eingeladen ist.", fasste ich leicht genervt alle wichtigen Informationen zusammen.

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich Herberts Augen zu weiten begannen, „So richtig mit Déco und allem drum und dran?".

„Genau, und es wird wunderbar!", nahm Sarah jetzt wieder an unserem Gespräch teil, „Oh, du wirst ja gar nicht mittanzen können… Tut mir leid für dich, daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht."

Damit hatte sie einen wunden Punkt bei Herbert getroffen – er und nicht tanzen können. Als wäre es sein Stichwort gewesen, setzte er sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen, „Ich denke, bis morgen krieg ich das hin. Mein Fuß tut auch schon fast gar nicht mehr weh…". Was er jetzt wohl vor hatte… Was für eine Frage! Er war aufgestanden und humpelte einige Schritte zur Tür, wo er sich jedoch bereits wieder festhalten musste. An ihm war wirklich ein Schauspieler verloren gegangen, wie er versuchte, sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Herbert! Setzt dich sofort wieder hin.", fast zeitgleich eilten Alfred und ich zu ihm, um ihm zurück aufs Sofa zu helfen.

„Aber ich muss mir noch was zum Anziehen raussuchen für morgen!", protestierte er.

„Das kannst du auch später noch tun. Mit einem verstauchten Knöchel ist nicht zu spaßen!", mahnte Alfred. Interessant, er nahm mir die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Aber morgen kann ich ganz bestimmt schon wieder richtig laufen!", war der letzte Einwand von Herbert, bevor ein helles Gelächter alles übertönte. Was fand Sarah bitte so lustig? Meiner Meinung nach war die Lage eher ernst.

„Du hättest dich mal sehen sollen!", lachte sie, „Und du willst morgen tanzen!". Sie kriegte sich kaum mehr ein, „Mit der Nummer könntest du Koukol Konkurrenz machen!". Wenn man es recht bedachte – auch ich musste schmunzeln.

Nur Herbert fand das ganz offensichtlich kein bisschen witzig, „Ihr seid ja so fies! Ich habe Schmerzen und muss hier leiden und ihr lacht mich auch noch aus!".

Sarah hatte Recht, es sah wirklich ziemlich amüsant aus, wie Herbert uns stark humpelnder Weise davon überzeugen wollte, dass er morgen Abend auf einem Ball würde tanzen können. So wie er das Bein nachzog, hatte es tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Koukol – aber das war hier nicht der Punkt. Es war nicht gerade nett von Sarah, ihm das auch noch so ganz direkt ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Wenn Herbert gekonnt hätte, wäre er sicherlich aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und hätte die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt. Doch diesmal musste er mit ansehen, wie sich Sarah nur langsam beruhigte und sich auch der Graf ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Sarah, wolltest du nicht, dass ich dir mit dem Kleid helfe?" Irgendwer musste die unangenehme Situation für Herbert ja auflösen, wenn er selber dazu nicht im Stande war.

„Ja, es wäre toll, wenn du mir die paar Blüten annähen könntest."

„Das kann ich gern machen. Dann lass uns gehen."

„Ähm, ja. Moment…", etwas überrascht, weil ich plötzlich so darauf drängte zu gehen, stellte sie ihre Tasse wieder auf das Tablett zurück und folgte mir auf den Flur.

„Also, wo hast du dein Kleid und die Blüten?", fragte ich, sie mit einem zumindest ein klein Wenig bösen Blick bestrafend.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir alles. Nähzeug müsste auch irgendwo in dem Zimmer rum liegen.", antwortete Sarah, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Kurz drauf befand ich mich in einem kleinen Zimmer mit einem Tisch, einem Stuhl und einer mit Kleiderschränken zugestellten Wand und war damit beschäftigt, schwarze Seidenrosen an Sarahs Ballkleid zu nähen. Sarah hatte sich mit der Entschuldigung, noch eine Menge zu tun zu haben verdrückt. Diese ‚paar' Blüten schätze ich so auf drei Duzend und die Erinnerung an die Hemdknöpfe des Professors holte mich wieder ein – wie ich es gehasst hatte. Nicht, dass ich es nicht hinbekommen hatte – im Gegenteil, in der Schule war ich immer einer der Besten in Handarbeit, aber es machte mir einfach keinen Spaß. Ein Grund dafür war wohl die Tatsache, der einzige Junge im Handarbeitskurs einer Dorfschule gewesen zu sein…

"Haatschi!"

Ich hatte zwar keine Uhr bei mir, doch es waren wohl gut drei Stunden, die ich mit diesen dämlichen Blüten zugange war. Sie wollten einfach nicht dort halten, wo sie hinsollten und der Stoff war einfach zu glatt und fließend. Letztendlich war es mir irgendwie gelungen, jede einzelne von ihnen zu befestigen. Das Kleid würde ich hier hängen lassen und Sarah einfach bescheid sagen, dass ich fertig war. Wie hinreißend sie darin aussehen würde…

Als ich das Kaminzimmer wieder betrat, um zu sehen, wo sich Sarah gerade aufhielt, entdeckte ich nur Herbert, der es sich verkehrt herum auf der Ottomane bequem gemacht und den rechten Fuß oben auf der Rückenlehne platziert hatte. In den Händen hatte er irgendein Buch, das er über seinem Gesicht hielt und gelegentlich umblätterte.

Leise räusperte ich mich, „Hast du Sarah gesehen?".

„Nein und die kann mir auch gestohlen bleiben.", Herbert ließ das Buch sinken und drehte den Kopf zu mir, „Was willst du denn von ihr?".

„Das Kleid ist fertig…mehr wollte ich ihr nicht sagen.", erzählte ich.

„Na dann kannst du ja jetzt mir wieder Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte er mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

„Sobald ich Sarah gefunden habe, gern.", mit diesen Worten verließ ich den Raum und begab mich weiter auf die Suche nach ihr. Zu meiner Erleichterung traf ich sie zusammen mit dem Grafen auf dem Korridor vor dem Ballsaal, den die beiden gerade hergerichtet hatten, und berichtete ihr von der Vollendung des Kleides, was sei dankend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Unglaublich, wie anstrengend es sein kann, stundenlang an einem Tisch zu sitzen und zu nähen… Eine kleine Pause würde mir gut tun und Herbert wäre nicht mehr so allein. Außerdem war ich viel zu erledigt, um noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als mich nur noch in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen. Heute würde ich mit Sicherheit früher schlafen gehen, denn morgen musste ich schließlich ausgeruht sein.

Gerade, als ich mich zu Herbert auf das Sofa gesetzt und alle Viere von mir gestreckt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass ihm langweilig war, „Du, Alfi?.

Fing es nicht immer so an? „Was denn, Herbert?

„Ich würde gern noch etwas an die frische Luft gehen. Ich musste ja schon die ganze Nacht hier rumhocken…", argumentierte er.

„Es ist viel zu spät, um noch das Schloss zu verlassen, das weißt du doch.", war mein rettender Einwand.

„Wir müssen das Schloss doch auch gar nicht verlassen. Wozu gibt es denn hier Balkone?", setzte er zwinkernd nach. Okay, so rettend war mein Einwand doch nicht.

„Aber nicht zu lange, du musst deinen Fuß immer noch schonen…", versuchte ich, zumindest einen Kompromiss zu schließen.

Belohnt wurde ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, „Klar doch, ich verspreche dir auch, mich gleich danach in den Sarg zu legen! …Nur zehn Minuten!".

Gott sei Dank, es war ein Ende in Sicht. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, warum er ‚nur zehn Minuten!' auf mich gestützt auf dem Balkon stehen und die Sterne betrachten wollte, war ich froh, als wir wieder in der Gruft angekommen waren und schlussendlich auch ich in meinem Sarg lag.


	10. Bitter Sweet Symphony

„Nein, den Flügel viel weiter da rüber! So steht er doch mitten im Weg…" Wenn man nicht alles selber machte. Leicht gestresst wandte ich mich den anderen Dienern zu, um sie zu instruieren. 

Wenigstens waren nicht alle hier so begriffsstutzig wie dieser Neuzugang von Dienstmädchen. Ich sollte mir überlegen, sie zu entlassen – oder zu beißen! Der Vorteil von sterblichem Personal war der, dass man es früher oder später von ganz allein los wurde. So ersparte man sich das lästige Ritual, jemanden zu feuern. Obwohl gerade das gelegentlich Spaß machte.

Schon so spät; jetzt wurde es aber Zeit, dass auch ich mich für den Ball umzog. Zügigen Schrittes begab ich mich in mein Ankleidezimmer, nahm mit sicherem Griff meine schwarze Hose, ein Hemd und eine Weste aus dem Schrank… doch wo war mein Frack! Ich war mir ganz sicher, es in diesen Schrank gehängt zu haben! Na ja, vielleicht war es doch in dem anderen… Auch nicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein… Dann eben erst die Schuhe suchen… Besaß ich auf einmal nur noch braune Schuhe? Wo waren meine schwarzen!

Als die Tür sich schwungvoll öffnete, konnte ich gerade noch ausweichen, wobei ich beinahe im offen stehenden Schrank gelandet wäre. Wer wagte es, in MEIN Ankleidezimmer einzutreten, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein oder auch nur angeklopft zu haben!

* * *

Carpe Noctem!

Wer bis hier her gelesen hat und wissen möchte wie es weiter geht, der liest auf http://verliebtintranssilvanien.ws24.cc weiter. Das hier wird das letzte Update in dieser Community von mir sein. Hoffe alle Leser auch auf der anderen Site begrüßen zu dürfen.


	11. Der Sturm

**XI. Kapitel**

**Der Sturm**

Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so früh ausgeschlafen wie heute Abend. Bequem wie ich war, drehte ich mich aber lieber noch einmal in meinem Sarg herum und kuschelte mich in die Kissen, als jetzt schon aufzustehen.

…Hmmm, sooo weich…

Es war noch sehr früh am Abend, sodass ich noch hätte ein paar Stunden schlafen können, doch ich war einfach nicht mehr müde. Eigentlich könnte ich ja auch aufstehen…

Erstmal frühstücken! Da sowohl Alfred wie auch mein Vater und Sarah noch in ihren Särgen lagen, hatte Koukol nun alle Zeit der Welt, zuerst mir mein Frühstück zu servieren, ehe er zu seinen alltäglichen Aufgaben überging.

Gemächlich ging ich die Korridore entlang. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, also beschloss ich, es mir auf der Westterrasse gemütlich zu machen.

Es gab doch nichts schöneres, als das letzte Leuchten der Sonne hinter den Bergen am Horizont zu beobachten… ein wunderschöner, rosafarbener Schein am Himmel, der allmählich ins Blaue überging…

Genüsslich schlürfte ich meinen Café au Laît, den Koukol mir eben gebracht hatte und versank weiter in den atemberaubenden Anblick der untergehenden Sonne. Wenn doch nur Alfred hier wäre und sich das ansehen könnte…

Mit ihm an meiner Seite wäre dieser Augenblick perfekt – für die Ewigkeit.

Alfred war bei Weitem nicht der erste Mann in meinem Dasein, doch der einzige bei dem alles viel komplizierter war als sonst. Meist hatte ich jemanden gesehen der mir gefiel und ihn dann für mich gewonnen, mit ihm Spaß gehabt… und fast immer irgendwann das Interesse verloren. Bei Alfred scheiterte es allein schon daran, dass ich ihn einfach nicht für mich gewinnen konnte. Nichts war wie sonst, jeder Schritt wollte überlegt sein, damit der Kleine mir nicht davonlief. Jede noch so banale Kleinigkeit erschien schrecklich diffizil und bereitete mir bei längerem Nachdenken Kopfschmerzen.

Er gehörte zu jenen komplexen Wesen, die nicht erobert werden wollten, sondern erst von ihrer Liebe überzeugt werden mussten.

Schwere Wolken waren aufgezogen und hatten den Himmel in ein melancholisch stimmendes Mauve getaucht. Ein leichter Wind kam auf. Es würde doch wohl nicht auch noch anfangen zu regnen?

Wenig später war von der Sonne nichts mehr zu sehen. Nicht ein einziger Lichtschimmer. Der Himmel war schwarz wie jede Nacht, nur dass man heute nicht mal die Sterne sehen konnte… Kein Mond, der mit seinem kalten, fahlen Licht die Nacht aufhellte… Nichts… Nur ein leises Heulen des Windes, der zwischen Schlossmauern und Turmspitzen hindurch bließ.

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen – wieder musste ich husten. Das ging nun schon den halben Tag so… Ständig dieses lästige Kratzen im Hals, das einen kein Auge zutun ließ. Langsam musste es Zeit zum Aufstehen sein und da ich ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen würde, konnte ich ebenso gut in die Küche gehen, um mir einen heißen Tee zu machen.

Kaum glaubte man sich einmal allein im Schloss, weil die Anderen so kurz nach Sonnenuntergang für gewöhnlich noch schliefen, wurde man eines besseren belehrt.

„Alfred?" Seit wann stand Herbert freiwillig so früh auf?

„ALFRED, komm doch mal her zu mir…" Und was suchte er dann auch noch draußen auf der Terrasse? Vor allem, was sollte ich dort? Musste ich wohl mal nachsehen, bevor er noch das halbe Schloss aufweckte…

„Guten Abend, Chéri!", flötete er mir entgegen. Um diese Uhrzeit schon so gute Laune?

„Jetzt setz dich doch.", forderte er mich auf, platz zu nehmen, „…Muss ja auch nicht direkt neben mir sein, wenn du nicht willst.", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu. Doch ich wollte mich hier nicht länger aufhalten, als unbedingt notwendig – es war schaurigkalt!

Ohne mich zu setzen antwortete ich, „Herbert, es ist viel zu kalt, um draußen zu sitzen! Du solltest auch lieber rein kommen, du verkühlst dich noch…".

„Also mir ist nicht kalt hier! Und außerdem tut die frische Luft so gut.", versuchte er mich zum Bleiben zu überreden.

„Jetzt komm endlich wieder mit rein! Ich frier hier sonst noch fest!"

„…Ist ja gut, ich komm ja rein…"

Ich hätte Herbert wohl besser nicht so angeschrieen, das war nicht sehr nett von mir. Sogleich wurde ich mit einem heftigen Hustenanfall bestraft… Er war doch so sensible, was das anging. Ständig musste man aufpassen, was man sagte oder tat. Und ich schaffte es selbstverständlich immer wieder, genau das Falsche zu machen.

Ich spürte Herberts Hand auf meiner Schulter, „Geht es dir nicht gut?".

Langsam hatte ich meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle, „Danke, geht schon…".

„Du hörst dich aber ziemlich heiser an.", erwiderte er mit einem mehr als skeptischen Blick.

„Ich hab nur ein bisschen Halsschmerzen, weiter nichts.", beruhigte ich ihn. Doch diese Aussage meinerseits bewirkte das genaue Gegenteil der erhofften Reaktion bei Herbert.

„Sag doch, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst.", eilig schob er mich wieder zurück auf den Korridor und schloss die Außentür hinter sich. Einen Arm um mich gelegt, ging er mit mir einige Schritte bis wir an der nächsten Kreuzung zweier Korridore ankamen.

„So, du gehst jetzt ins Kaminzimmer, setzt dich vors Feuer und machst es dir bequem! Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir!", mit diesen Worten verschwand er in die andere Richtung.

Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt! Herbert sollte doch nicht so viel rumlaufen. Aber wenn ich sowieso schon mal auf dem Weg war, konnte ich mich auch ins Kaminzimmer setzen.

Kaum dort angekommen, stand auch schon Koukol hinter mir, in den Händen ein Tablett mit heißem Tee. Beinahe hätte ich mich zu Tode erschreckt! …Wie konnte man Koukol bloß überhören?

Jedenfalls kam ich so doch noch zu meiner ersehnten Tasse Tee…

„Der hier dürfte genau richtig für dich sein!", rief Herbert, der soeben zu Tür hereingekommen war, freudestrahlend. Fragend sah ich auf.

„Oh, Koukol war mit dem Tee schon hier… Stell doch mal deine Tasse weg.", bat er. Was sollte das werden? Eifrig begann er, mir einen dicken Strickschal in seiner vollen Länge zu präsentieren, ehe er sich zu mir setzte.

„Und jetzt dreh dich mal etwas zu mir rüber." Ich tat wie mir geheißen, ohne weiter nachzufragen. Fürsorglich begann er, mir den Schal mit größter Sorgfalt um den Hals zu wickeln. Meine Güte, wie lang war dieser Schal denn noch? Das nahm ja gar kein Ende mehr…

„Schon fertig!" Na das ging aber schnell…

„Und? Der ist schön weich, oder?", strahlte Herbert. Angenehm weich war der Schal durchaus… Ich nickte, soweit mir das noch möglich war.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsschal…", lächelte er, „Der ist so dick, der wärmt ganz toll.". …Und bei Halsschmerzen hilft bekanntlich nichts besser als ein wärmender Schal.

Wenigstens hatte Herbert jetzt einen Grund endlich mal sitzen zu bleiben, wenn er mir Gesellschaft leistete.

Das Kaminfeuer war fast ebenso romantisch wie ein Sonnenuntergang. Jedenfalls, wenn man neben Alfred auf dem Sofa sitzen durfte. Ja – durfte – denn gerade mir war dieses Privileg bei Weitem nicht immer gestattet, wie ich des Öfteren feststellen musste. Aber das war jetzt vergessen… Es war fast schon niedlich, wie er dasaß – einen extralangen Schal um den Hals geschlungen, in die Ecke des Sofas gekauert – und sich schnäuzte.

Irgendwie schien er mit der momentanen Situation allerdings nicht halb so glücklich wie ich… Und sein Husten hörte sich auch alles andere als gesund an!

„Chéri, das hört sich wirklich nicht gut an…", bemerkte ich mit sorgenvollem Blick.

Heiser wie er war, versuchte Alfred mich zu beruhigen, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist nur einen leichte Erkältung…".

„Du solltest dich trotzdem lieber ins Bett legen.", beharrte ich. Diese Holzkiste von Sarg war mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was mein armer Schatz jetzt brauchte.

„Hier fühl ich mich auch ganz wohl." Na wenigstens das…

Wo blieben eigentlich mein Vater und Sarah? Die beiden hatte ich heute Nacht noch überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Konnte es sein, dass sie um kurz vor Mitternacht immer noch schliefen? Aufstehen, um nachzusehen wollte ich jedoch nicht. Ich wollte bei meinem Alfie bleiben. Ihn konnte ich doch so nicht allein lassen. Aber Koukol würde wissen, ob sie schon aufgestanden waren!

„Koukol!" Wo steckte der denn wieder? „KOUKOL!" Plötzlich spürte ich Alfreds Hand auf meinem Arm.

„Bitte ruf nicht mehr nach ihm, der wird schon kommen…"

„Ich will aber, dass er jetzt her kommt und nicht später… KOUKOL!!!"

Alfreds Hand umschloss meinen Arm etwas fester, „Herbert, bitte… Mir tut der Kopf weh.".

„Entschuldige." Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich doch gleich still gewesen! Der Kleine gehörte wirklich ins Bett. Seine sonst so leuchtenden Augen waren ganz glasig. Besorgt legte ich meine Hand an seine Stirn… Hmm, ein bisschen heiß fühlte sie sich schon an. Aber vor allem: Er ließ es kommentarlos geschehen?

„Kann es sein, dass du Fieber hast?"

„Ich glaube nicht…"

„Aber du bist ganz heiß."

„Das muss an dir liegen. …Also ich meine… du… ähm… Du hast kalte Hände."

Ah jaaa…

Wie auch immer. Ich nahm Alfreds Hände in meine, nur um festzustellen, dass diese eiskalt waren - noch viel kälter als meine. Völlig entgeistert sah dieser mich nun an, „Das… Ich habe bestimmt nur etwas erhöhte Temperatur.", und entzog mir seine Hände wieder. Warum sträubte er sich bloß immer noch gegen meine Nähe?

„Frierst du?", erkundigte ich mich.

Mir schien es, als überlegte er sich die Antwort sehr genau, bejahte meine Frage aber dennoch. Dieser Anblick… Ich wollte den Süßen einfach nur in die Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen – wenn er doch fror. Leise seufzte ich, „Alfie, so ungern ich das auch sage, aber ich fürchte du bekommst eine Grippe…". Daraufhin sah er mich nur resignierend an.

Was gab es schöneres als mit meinem Sternkind im Arm aufzuwachen, nachdem man endlich einmal wieder seit langer Zeit ausgeschlafen hatte? Nicht mal Herbert oder Koukol waren zu hören, obwohl es nicht mehr so ganz früh am Abend sein konnte. Mit Sarah verging die Zeit wie im Fluge – da war eine Ewigkeit gleich nur noch halb so lang. Und so hatten wir den Ball in der gestrigen Nacht erst sehr spät verlassen; der Morgen graute bereits.

Doch nun war es an der Zeit, aufzustehen. Noch eine Weile mit Sarah im Sarg verbringen, hatte aber auch etwas für sich…

„Schaaatz?" Sarah war also auch schon aufgewacht.

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Ich hab Hunger." War da etwa wieder dieses undefinierbare Funkeln in ihren Augen?

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir kurz rauf gehen, um uns zu stärken, und dann hierher zurückkehren…?", schlug ich mit meinem üblich charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen vor. Sarah nickte nur und war bereits dabei, aus dem Sarg zu steigen.

Koukol konnte uns ja eine Kleinigkeit zubereiten, damit wir schnell wieder in der Gruft für uns sein konnten – um dort weiter zu machen, wo wir gestern Nacht aufgehört hatten…

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf meine Taschenuhr bestätigte meine Vermutung; es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Wo waren überhaupt mein Sohn und Alfred? Ihre Särge waren bereits geöffnet. Sicher waren sie noch irgendwo hier im Schloss, denn Herbert würde es ganz sicher nicht wagen, sich schon wieder auf irgendeinen Ausflug zu begeben…!

„Ah, Koukol! Hast du meinen Sohn gesehen?" Wenn die beiden schon aufgestanden waren, hatten sie sicherlich auch gefrühstückt.

Aus Koukols Antwort entnahm ich, dass er meinem Sohn bereits Frühstück serviert und somit die beiden gesehen hatte. Jedenfalls ging ich davon aus, dass da wo Herbert war, auch Alfred nicht weit sein konnte.

Gerade gingen wir den Korridor entlang, als… „Ha – ha – HAAATSCHHII!" …jemand nieste.

„Was war das?", fragte Sarah erschrocken.

„Ich denke, da hat soeben jemand geniest.", antwortete ich trocken, „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir gerne nachsehen, wer das war.".

Schon öffnete Sarah die Tür, hinter der sie diesen Jemand zu hören geglaubt hatte. Wir traten ein und – „Paps! Gut, dass du da bist. Alfred ist krank!", wurden von Herbert begrüßt.

„Guten Abend, Herbert."

Neben ihm saß ein kleines, blond gelocktes Etwas, das sich gerade hinter einem Taschentuch verschanzte. Damit wäre auch geklärt, wer vorhin so laut geniest hatte.

Herbert war wohl meinem Blick gefolgt, „Es geht ihm wirklicht nicht gut.".

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein.", tat ich die Sache ab. Eigentlich wollten wir nur eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann gleich wieder verschwinden.

„Aber er hat Fieber!", warf Herbert beunruhigt ein.

„Na dann soll er sich wieder hinlegen."

Denn das würden Sarah und ich auch gleich tun… Wenn sie nicht gerade zu Alfred gehen würde. Mitfühlend strich sie ihm durchs Haar, „Herbert hat Recht, er hat Fieber.". Und daran würden wir auch nichts ändern können.

„Das wird ihn schon nicht umbringen. Aber jetzt lass uns gehen, Koukol hat bestimmt schon aufgedeckt.", versuchte ich Sarah zum Gehen zu bewegen. Offenbar erfolgreich – denn sie warf mir schon wieder so ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu…

Sarah und der Graf hatten den Raum kaum verlassen, da zog Herbert mich auch schon mit sich. Er meinte, ich gehörte ins Bett und da würde er mich nun auch hin bringen. Eigentlich war mir das sogar lieber als mein Sarg. Der war nämlich nicht nur unbequem, sondern bot auch keinerlei Schutz vor der Kälte.

„Hier, zieh den an.", Herbert drückte mir einen hellblauen Flanell-Pyjama in die Hände, „Und dann ab ins Bett mit dir!". Regungslos stand ich da und sah ihn an. Wie jetzt? ICH sollte einen von SEINEN Schlafanzügen tragen?

„Ach ja… Du kannst dich da hinter dem Paravent umziehen.", er deutete in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Wäre ich nicht zu erschöpft für Widerworte – und hätte noch Stimme – würde ich mich weigern… Doch ich tat wie mir geheißen und begab mich hinter den Paravent. Ging ich einfach mal davon aus, Herbert besaß so viel Anstand, nicht über die Trennwand zu spähen.

…Und eigentlich war dieser Flanellstoff warm und sehr angenehm auf der Haut…

Mir war kalt, deshalb wollte ich nur noch so schnell wie möglich ins Bett. Gerade war ich fertig umgezogen, hatte mir meine Kleidung über dem Arm gelegt und war wieder hinter dem Paravent hervorgetreten, da nahm Herbert mir meine Sachen auch schon ab. Zielsicher schob er mich zu einem großen Himmelbett, auf dem neben mehreren riesigen Kissen auch ein dickes Daunenbettdeck lag. Neben dem Bett stand auf beiden Seiten ein kleiner Nachtisch aus filigran geschnitztem dunklem Holz. Dieses Zimmer war so schön eingerichtet…

Herbert zog die Decke ein Stück zurück, damit ich ins Bett steigen konnte, „Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl in meinem Bett…", und deckte mich dann bis zum Hals zu. Jetzt befand ich mich wahrhaftig dort, wo ich nie sein wollte – in Herberts Bett!

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass diese ganzen Kissen wunderbar weich waren, sodass ich fast darin versank und ich sehr müde war, machte mir das jedoch nur wenig aus. Solange Herbert nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam…

Oh, diese verdammte Grippe – ich hatte solche Kopfschmerzen; das ständige Husten machte es auch nicht gerade besser.

„Versuch zu schlafen…", sanft strich Herbert mir ein paar Haare aus der Stirn, „Du musst dich ausruhen.". Ich war immer noch der Meinung, er hatte kalte Hände.

Hoffentlich machte er sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen. So schlimm war eine Grippe nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem war es nicht gut für ihn, wenn er ständig auf den Beinen war und irgendwas erledigen wollte. Völlig in Ordnung war sein Knöchel sicher noch nicht – auch wenn er gern etwas Anderes behauptete.

Zu meiner Erleichterung entschloss Herbert sich, auf dem Sessel direkt neben dem Bett, gegenüber des großen Fensters platz zu nehmen, „Ich werde natürlich bei dir bleiben.".

Wenigstens war ich nicht alleine…

Von wegen Graf Breda von Krolock mag es nicht, gefüttert zu werden… Dafür ließ er es sich aber äußerst entspannt gefallen, wie ich ihn mit Weintrauben fütterte. Manchmal konnte er ein richtiger kleiner Chauvinist sein. Ich kicherte. Egal wie er sich gab – er war einfach liebenswert. Mein Breda eben. Er hatte von allem etwas, war vielseitig, männlich, eine ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit – nicht so schüchtern und unsicher wie Alfred.

Von einem Mann erwartete ich einfach mehr, als dass er nur süß aussah. Und Breda wusste mit Trauben nun mal mehr anzufangen, als sie zu essen oder eventuell vielleicht sogar Wein daraus zu machen…

Wie es Alfred wohl ging? Auch wenn es nur eine Erkältung war… Bei Fieber wurde die Sache langsam ernst. Konnte man ihn da mit Herbert allein lassen? Immerhin hatte Herbert unter Garantie keine Ahnung, was er zu tun hätte. Wahrscheinlich würde er es ausnutzen, dass Alfred seinen Annäherungsversuchen noch weniger entgegenzusetzen hatte als sonst.

„Schatz?" Ach, Breda war doch noch wach…

„Was denn?"

„Kann es sein, dass du in Gedanken schon wieder wo ganz anders bist?"

„Hast du es denn schon wieder dazu kommen lassen?" Das sollte genügen…

Er drückte mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, „Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.". Ja ja, das sagen sie alle.

Man konnte Herbert ja nicht mal sich selbst überlassen, ohne dass ihm etwas passierte. Wie konnte man da zulassen, dass er die Verantwortung für Alfred bekam? Das konnte ich Alfred nicht antun.

„Breda?"

„Hmm…?" Natürlich war er nicht wieder eingedöst…

„Wo hat Herbert Alfred hingebracht, sollten die beiden nicht mehr im Kaminzimmer sein?"

„…Wahrscheinlich in sein Zimmer…"

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Was hast du vor?" Wenn ich im Begriff war, zu gehen, war er auf einmal wieder hellwach. Männer.

„Ich werde Alfred nicht deinem Sohn überlassen!"

„Was soll das heißen?!"

Zügigen Schrittes verließ ich meinen Liebsten ohne eine nähere Erklärung. Selbstverständlich war die Uneindeutigkeit meiner letzten Bemerkung beabsichtigt. Ich war mehr als nur ein Vorzeigefrauchen, über das man nach Belieben verfügen konnte, um es danach nicht weiter zu beachten!

Manchmal brauchte Breda so was anscheinend. Alfred hatte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihm einen Tee brachte. Herbert war mit solchen Aufgaben sicher schon überfordert – aber das wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt. Und so hatte ich all die Rezepte für Hausmittelchen nicht ganz umsonst lernen müssen. Ein paar Minuten Wartezeit würden Breda zum Nachdenken wohl ausreichen.

Da hatte es meinen kleinen Engel aber wirklich voll erwischt. Nicht nur, dass er total erkältet war und Fieber hatte, der Husten hielt ihn auch vom Schlafen ab. Dabei brauchte er doch gerade jetzt so dringend Ruhe.

Bis über die Ohren war er unter der Bettdecke verschwunden und hatte sich zusammengerollt. Eigentlich war von ihm nicht mehr zu sehen als ein blonder Lockenschopf, der gelegentlich durch ein raues Husten erschüttert wurde. Wenn ich ihm doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte…

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Wer konnte das sein? „Ja, bitte." Sarah… Die hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. „Was willst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht mit meinem Vater beschäftigt sein?"

„Wie geht es Alfred?", flüsterte sie.

„Beschissen. Wie sollte es ihm auch gehen?" Was für eine blöde Frage.

„Nicht so laut, du weckst ihn noch!", zischte sie.

„Er kann sowieso nicht schlafen…", ich warf einen sorgenvollen Blick zu ihm rüber.

„Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass er vielleicht Kopfschmerzen haben könnte und dir darum trotzdem dankbar wäre, wenn du etwas leiser wärst?!" Musste diese Frau auch noch Recht haben?! Schuldbewusst sah ich zu Boden.

„Könntest du mir dann bitte mal das Tablett abnehmen, anstatt nur dort rumzusitzen? Das ist nämlich schwer." Alfred zu Liebe tat ich, wozu Sarah mich aufforderte, ohne mit ihr zu diskutieren und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachtisch ab. Puh, was stank denn da so? War das etwa dieses Gebräu in der Teekanne?

Sarah hatte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante gesetzt, „Alfred? Bist du wach?", und tatsächlich rührte sich was zwischen all den Kissen.

„Sarah.", war ein heiseres Flüstern zu vernehmen.

„Ich hab dir Tee gemacht. Der ist gut bei Erkältung und hilft gegen den Husten.", sie schenkte eine Tasse der übel riechenden Mixtur ein und reichte sie ihm herüber. Allein vom Geruch wurde mir schlecht. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was da alles drin war! Wie in aller Welt konnte man von jemandem erwarten, so etwas zu trinken?

…Es musste dem Kleinen ja wirklich dreckig gehen – kommentarlos trank er den gesamten Inhalt der Tasse in einem Zug aus ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Mir schauderte.

„Herbert.", Sarah sah mich eindringlich an, „Sorg dafür, dass er den Rest des Tees in der nächsten Stunde trink. Er braucht viel Flüssigkeit. Außerdem solltest du darauf achten, dass sein Fieber nicht noch weiter ansteigt…". Ich nickte. Warum kam ich mir auf einmal so ungebildet vor?

„Und ansonsten lässt du ihn in Ruhe, verstanden?" Wieder nickte ich. Was wollte sie von mir?

„Er muss schlafen."

„Ja, ich hab's verstanden!", raunte ich genervt. Sie hielt mich wohl für völlig begriffsstutzig. „Dann solltest du jetzt aber auch wieder gehen." Sie war schon lange genug hier. Als ob ich mich nicht selber um Alfred kümmern konnte.

Eine gute Stunde später war die Teekanne leer, ich todmüde und Alfred musste mal. Ganz toll. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Alfred zwar immer noch kein Auge zugetan, aber der Husten schien langsam nachzulassen. Etwas Gutes hatte Sarahs stinkendes Zeug also doch.

Ihm war anzusehen, dass er mindestens genauso müde war wie ich. Glücklicherweise befand sich das Bad direkt nebenan und war durch eine Seitentür schnell erreichbar. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste ich den Süßen sogar stützen, weil ihm schwindelig war – wohl vom Fieber – aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ich ihn trage… Seufzend akzeptierte ich seine Bitte.

Während Alfred im Bad war, machte ich mich daran, Kissen und Decke aufzuschütteln. Draußen hatte es angefangen zu Regnen, dicke Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben und der Himmel verfinsterte sich zusehends. Es war tiefschwarze Nacht. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, zog da ein heftiger Sturm auf…

Noch nicht ganz sitzend hörte ich eine Tür klappen. Ich sprang reflexartig vom Sessel auf – da taumelte mir mein Alfie auch schon entgegen. Der blaue Pyjama stand ihm wirklich gut, er sah so niedlich damit aus… Hose und Hemd waren ihm ein Wenig zu lang, doch dessen ungeachtet fühlte Alfred sich offenbar wohl darin.

Auf dem direkten Weg brachte ich ihn ins Bett, wo er sich sogleich in die Kissen sinken ließ. Er sah mich dankbar an und zwang sich zu lächeln. Seine wunderschönen Augen waren glasig, sein hübsches Gesicht weiß wie Schnee. Man sah ihm an, dass ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht nach einem Lächeln zumute war.

„Mein armer Schatz…", prüfend legte ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn… Sie war ziemlich warm, um nicht zu sagen heiß.

Kurz darauf waren ihm auch schon die Augen zugefallen. Endlich bekam er seinen so wichtigen Schlaf. Gerade wollte ich aufstehen und mich rüber auf den Sessel setzten, als Alfred sich auf die Seite drehte. Ihn jetzt bloß nicht wecken… Vorsichtig zog ich ihm die Bettdecke wieder über die Schultern. Langsam stand ich auf…

„Bleib…", hauchte er plötzlich und streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. Für einen Augenblick stand ich völlig perplex neben dem Bett – ergriff dann aber seine Hand, „Keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht alleine.", und setzte mich wieder zu ihm.

Ja, Alfred hatte sich erkältet. Das hatte ich inzwischen mitbekommen. Und Sarah würde daran auch nichts ändern, wenn sie es noch zehn Mal erwähnte… Warum war das für sie nur so schlimm? Daran sterben würde er schon nicht.

Dann musste sie dem armen Jungen ja unbedingt noch einen Tee bringen… Dieser arme Junge war erwachsen! Als ob sich erwachsene Männer zu kleinen Kindern zurückentwickelten, bloß weil sie mal krank waren.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber bei ihm bleiben. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus…" Soweit kam es noch! Erst brachte diese Frau einen fast um den Versand und dann wollte sie so einfach verschwinden?!

„Mach dir um Alfred mal keine Sorgen. Der wird schon wieder. Er ist doch ein kräftiger junger Mann.", wollte ich Sarah endlich davon überzeugen, dass ich wichtiger war und sie auf keinen Fall den Tag bei Alfred verbringen sollte.

„Aber ich glaube, er hat hohes Fieber…" Frauen übertrieben so gern…

„Herbert wird sich schon um ihn kümmern, wenn es wirklich so sein sollte." …denn auch er hatte in dieser Hinsicht eindeutig weibliche Gene. Und so würde er uns auch nicht stören.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Herbert…-"

„…das hinbekommt? Ich bin mir da auch nicht ganz sicher. Aber es wird Zeit, dass er lernt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen.", fiel ich ihr ins Wort. Damit dürfte ich ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen haben. Zugegeben, das ist nicht die feine englische Art, aber ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern nun mal ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

Außerdem wurde es wirklich langsam Zeit, dass mein Sohn Verantwortung übernahm – nicht nur für sich sondern auch mal für andere. Zudem er, Besitz ergreifend, wie Herbert einmal war, Alfred ohnehin als sein persönliches Eigentum ansah.

Diese Eigenschaft hatte er wiederum eindeutig von mir.

„Du kennst ihn länger als ich – wenn du meinst…" Meine Argumente waren einfach überzeugend.

„Gut, dann lass uns doch jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde. Du nicht auch?" Auf zur nächsten Runde. …Daran würde uns auch Alfred nicht hindern können. Innerlich lachte ich auf; wie ich das jedes Mal wieder hinbekam – genial.

Es musste schon in den frühen Morgenstunden sein, als ich aus einer Art Dämmerschlaf erwachte. Neben mir auf der Bettkante saß Herbert, der immer noch meine Hand hielt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich einmal so froh und erleichtert sein würde, weil er in meiner Nähe war. Ich wollte seine Anwesenheit um nichts missen. Im Zimmer war es fast dunkel, nur das Feuer im kleinen Kachelofen neben der Tür und das trübe Licht einer kunstvollen Lampe auf dem Nachttisch erhellten die Finsternis.

Herbert sah müde aus. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu gehen, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Ich fror nicht mehr, dafür war mir jetzt heiß – es schien sogar immer wärmer zu werden. Ich wollte die Daunendecke zurückwerfen, um mir so etwas Kühlung zu verschaffen… Doch Herbert deckte mich fast augenblicklich wieder zu. Er meinte es nur gut… Meine Sinne waren wie vernebelt. Irgendwas sagte er zu mir, aber ich verstand nicht was – ich war zu erschöpft.

Die Hitze stieg erneut in mir auf. Ich vernahm ein immer lauter werdendes Rauschen; Stimmen, die zu einem fürchterlichen Lachen wurden. Plötzlich hatte ich Angst. Angst vor nichts gegenständlichem, einfach nur ein intensives Gefühl von Angst. Dem Unbekannten schutzlos ausgeliefert…

Herbert war noch immer bei mir, was mich aber keines Falls beruhigte. Mir wurde schwindelig, ich verlor jede Orientierung. Alles, was ich wahrnahm war die Finsternis des Raumes. Sie schien uns förmlich zu überragen. Es war wie ein alles verschlingendes Dunkel, welches unaufhörlich empor quoll.

Auf einmal tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein blendendes Licht auf, durchbrach die Dunkelheit. Helles Licht. So hell, dass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Allein. Einsamkeit. Mitten im Wald.

Ein gigantischer, düsterer, urzeitlicher Wald. Mächtige Bäume – kahle Bäume. Es war Winter. Ein eisiger Wind fegte zwischen den riesigen Stämmen hindurch. Doch ich fror nicht. Angenehm frisch legten sich die schweren Schneeflocken auf Gesicht und Hände. Wie ein leichtes Prickeln auf der Haut. Denn die Sonnenstrahlen schmolzen den Schnee, wärmten mich auf. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Luft trocken, fast stickig. Unerträglich heiß, die Sonne brannte gnadenlos. Glühender Wüstensand unter meinen Füßen. Stundenlang lief ich durch ein Meer von Sand und Steinen, Dünen rauf und wieder runter, nicht das kleinste Fleckchen Schatten zu finden. Ich war durstig. Brütende Hitze. Doch ich musste weiter… Ich fiel zu Boden, glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein gleißendes Licht direkt über mir – weiß.

Weiße Wolken am Himmel. Eine sah aus wie ein Schäfchen, eine andere wie ein Hase. Nur ungern erhob ich mich von der saftigen Blumenwiese und streifte mir das nasse Gras von der Kleidung. Nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Zielstrebig folgte ich dem Professor in den Wald. Was auch immer wir diesmal suchten, wir würden es finden.

Erst als sich der Tag dem Ende zuneigte bemerkte ich, dass ich den Professor schon wieder mal verloren hatte. Musste ich ihn also suchen gehen. Aber wo konnte er sein? Er war einfach nicht mehr zu finden! Und wo war ich hier überhaupt? Ich hatte mich verlaufen… in diesem großen, finsteren Wald… irgendwo in Transsilvanien. Wie sollte ich hier bloß wieder wegkommen? Alleine würde ich nie wieder zurückfinden… Niedergeschlagen hockte ich mich auf einen Stein. Warum musste auch immer mir so etwas passieren? Musste es denn unbedingt jetzt anfangen zu schneien? Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper, es war bitter kalt hier. Wie der Winter in den Karpaten eben war – gnadenlos. In der Ferne hörte ich die Wölfe heulen. Doch so fern konnten sie gar nicht sein, das Heulen wurde allmählich lauter. Ich rannte, immer schneller. Sie schienen mich einzuholen. Ihr Geheul war unmittelbar hinter mir. Ich rannte weiter, so weit meine Beine mich tragen würden. Plötzlich stolperte ich – fiel hin. Diese Wölfe hatten mich umzingelt. Gefährliches Knurren und lautes Gebell um mich herum. Aus dem Dunkeln sahen mich unzählige bedrohlich leuchtende Augenpaare an. Völlig wehrlos saß ich auf dem gefrorenen Boden im Schnee. Sie waren überall! Nur keine falsche Bewegung machen… Doch zu spät, der erste Wolf stürzte aus dem Unterholz auf mich zu. Weitere folgten. Ich war verloren…!


	12. Today for You – Tomorrow for Me

**XII. ****Today for You – Tomorrow for Me**

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr meiner Kehle, als mich ein heftiger Tritt in die Seite unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss und von der Bettkante auf den Boden beförderte. Alfred war ziemlich kräftig. …Schön, wenn der Schmerz nachließ. Alfred! Verdammt, ich war eingeschlafen!

Hastig rappelte ich mich vom Fußboden auf. Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass Alfred schweißgebadet dalag und mit der Bettdecke kämpfte. Er phantasierte…

„Alfred! Schatz, wach auf!", beunruhigt rüttelte ich ihn an den Schultern. Nur langsam kam er zu sich. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er ins Leere.

„Alfie, du machst mir Angst… Sag was, sprich mit mir!"

Auf einmal klammerte er sich ganz unerwartet an mich, „Herbert… Wo warst du?". Ich erwiderte die Umarmung. Er glühte förmlich! Sanft löste ich ihn von mir und legte ihn wieder hin, „Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier bei dir, und da werde ich auch bleiben. Aber jetzt musst du dich wieder schlafen legen.".

„Geh nicht weg!", rief er panisch, als ich aufstand. Der Ärmste war ja total verstört!

Ich nahm ihn noch einmal in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an mich, „Hör zu, ich werde dich nie allein lassen. Du hast hohes Fieber… Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir!". Ängstlich sah Alfred mir nach, als ich nun dennoch vom Bett aufstand und mich von ihm entfernte.

Okay, Herbert, ganz ruhig… Nur keine Panik! Du hast alles im Griff… Tief durchatmen. Alfred liegt mit hohem Fieber im Bett und redet im Delirium wirres Zeug vor sich hin… Aber du hast die Situation unter Kontrolle.

Eilig begab ich mich nach nebenan, um dort eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen. Schnell griff ich noch zwei kleine Tücher aus dem Wandschrank und warf sie hinein. Beides stellte ich auf dem Nachtisch neben der Lampe ab.

Bevor ich Alfred eins der ausgewrungenen Tücher auf die viel zu heiße Stirn legte, strich ich ihm ein paar schweißnasse Locken aus dem Gesicht. Er war leichenblass, nur seine glühenden Wangen zierte ein leichter Rotschimmer.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war das erste Tuch warm und fast trocken, woraufhin ich es besorgt auswechselte. Obwohl Fieber einen Vampir nicht umbringen konnte, war es auf Dauer sicher nicht gut… Wenigstens schien er ruhiger schlafen zu können, auch wenn er schwer atmete und sich immer wieder von der einen auf die andere Seite wand, sodass ihm das feuchte Tuch laufend von der Stirn rutschte.

Ich wollte ihm helfen – hätte am liebsten mit meinem armen Engel getauscht – doch was konnte ich tun, außer bei ihm am Bett zu sitzen, ihm die Stirn zu kühlen und einfach für ihn da zu sein?

Draußen tobte indes ein heftiger Sturm, der Wind peitschte den Regen gegen Mauern und Fensterscheiben, ein lautes Tosen war zu hören. Ein Wetter, bei dem ich mich für gewöhnlich in meinen Sarg verkroch, den Deckel schloss und mir die Decke über die Ohren zog, damit ich von alldem so wenig wie möglich mitbekam. Schon als kleinen Jungen hatten mich Unwetter geängstigt – daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert, trotzdem ich wusste, dass sie mir nichts anhaben konnten. Doch ich konnte mich jetzt nicht verkriechen, diesmal nicht. Alfred brauchte mich; unmöglich, ihn allein zu lassen. Ich musste einfach stark sein und mich zusammenreißen!

Als ich mir ganz sicher war, dass Alfred tief und fest schlief, stand ich auf, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Lange starrte ich in die finstere Nacht. Der nicht enden wollende Wolkenbruch ließ das Wasser in kleinen Strömen die Scheiben hinab rinnen. In regelmäßigen Abständen drückte der Wind so stark gegen die Fenster, dass man die Rahmen knarren hören konnte. Auch wenn ich mir recht sicher war, dass es heute keinen üblichen Sonnenaufgang gäbe und es – sofern das überhaupt der Fall sein würde – erst später am Tage hell wurde, beschloss ich, die schweren Vorhänge vorsorglich zuzuziehen. Es musste schon ziemlich spät sein.

Nachdem Alfred eine ganze Weile ruhig geschlafen hatte, ohne sich ständig im Bett zu wälzen, tupfte ich ihm noch einmal den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und tauschte das Tuch auf seiner Stirn aus. Eigentlich hätte ich mich gern auf den Sessel gesetzt und ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht, doch was, wenn er plötzlich aufwachte? Ich hatte ihm doch versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben…

Meine Müdigkeit war jetzt nebensächlich! Also begab ich mich wieder zu meinem Schatz ans Bett, wo ich mitfühlend seine Hand hielt.

Allmählich wurde es nervig… Okay, seine Kondition war schon recht gut – aber wenn er dafür jeden Abend länger schlief, hatte ich auch nicht viel davon.

„Schaaatz?", hauchte ich meinem Breda ins Ohr. Keine Reaktion. Er schlief tief und fest. „Schaaa-haaatz?!" Zärtlich begann ich, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Jetzt hatte ich ihn!

„Breda, Liebling. Wach auf. Es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen."

„…Kann gar nicht sein…", murrte er noch im Halbschlaf.

„Doch. Die Sonne ist schon lange untergegangen.", beharrt ich. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich ihn nicht aus den Federn bekäme.

„Warum so eilig? Wir haben doch ewig Zeit…", antwortete er trocken.

Ich stöhnte genervt, „Aber ich will die Ewigkeit nicht damit verbringen, untätig im Sarg rumzuliegen.".

„Du kannst ja schon aufstehen, wenn du unbedingt willst."

Ich glaubte, meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das wurde ja immer schöner!

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt alleine aufstehen und mal nach Alfred sehen…", taktierte ich, „Da dein Sohn das Langschläfer-Gen offenbar von dir hat…". Wenn er jetzt nicht freiwillig aufstand…!

„In Ordnung, geh nur. Und was Herbert angeht: Er ist eben schon länger ein Vampir als du."

WAS sollte das denn bitte heißen?! Wollte er damit sagen, HERBERT wäre erwachsener als ICH?!

Säuerlich knurrend verließ ich den Sarg und anschließend auch die Gruft. Natürlich ließ ich den Sargdeckel offen. Breda sollte doch hören, wie ich sämtliche Türen hinter mir ins Schloss warf und auch ansonsten alles andere war, als bemüht leise zu sein.

Wie konnte er mich nur mit diesem… seinem… mit HERBERT vergleichen? Der lag wahrscheinlich auch noch in seinem Sarg und schlief bis Mitternacht! Dabei sollte er lieber nach ‚seinem Alfie' sehen.

Hmm, zumindest schien es gestern ganz so, als hätte es Alfred echt erwischt. Warum sonst ließe er es sich gefallen, von Herbert ins Bett gesteckt zu werden? Wenn er wirklich krank war, dann musste sich jemand um ihn kümmern… Dieses verzogene Grafensöhnchen war mit Sicherheit noch nicht aufgestanden. Und selbst wenn, was wüsste der schon zu tun?

Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer kam ich ohnehin an Herberts Zimmer vorbei, also konnte ich doch wohl mal nach dem Rechten sehen. Alfred würde sich sicher freuen.

Leise drückte ich die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, „Alfred? Bist du wach?".

Als keine Antwort kam, trat ich ein… und stand für einen Moment ungläubig im Türrahmen, ehe ich die Tür hinter mir schließen konnte. Da lag doch tatsächlich Herbert halb auf der Bettkante, halb auf dem Fußboden und schlief.

Langsam trat ich näher. Ich war wenig überrascht, als ich sah, dass er Alfreds Hand in seiner hielt… Unweigerlich musste ich lächeln. So war Herbert eben; völlig planlos, aber irgendwie doch süß. Die beiden schliefen wirklich sehr fest, denn keiner von beiden bemerkte mich, wie ich das Tuch vom Kopfkissen nahm und es zurück in die Schale mit Wasser legte, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Erst als ich Alfred ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und meine Hand einen Augenblick prüfend auf seiner Stirn verweilte, wachte Herbert auf. Vermutlich hatte ich ihn versehentlich angestoßen. Was lag er auch mitten im Weg?

„…Alfie? Was ist?", blinzelte er mir im Halbschlaf entgegen. Woher kannte ich das nur? Ja, er war unverkennbar der Sohn seines Vaters!

„Alfred schläft… Warst du etwa den ganzen Tag über hier?"

„Ach du bist es…", Herbert gähnte herzhaft, „Hat er noch Fieber?". Typisch, keine Antwort auf meine Frage.

„Ja, aber nicht mehr so hoch wie heute morgen, glaube ich…"

Herbert wollte wohl aufstehen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen wie es Alfred ging, ließ sich allerdings unter einem gequälten Stöhnen wieder auf die Bettkante sinken noch bevor er überhaupt richtig vom Boden aufgestanden war. Ihn beobachtend hob ich skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Guck nicht so blöd und hilf mir lieber hoch…!", maulte er mich daraufhin an.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa alt?", fragte ich grinsend, reichte ihm aber dennoch meine Hand. Mit meiner Hilfe erhob er sich dann langsam und ächzend. Also dagegen war Breda ja noch richtig fit!

„…Ich werde nicht, ich bin…", erwiderte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und hielt sich den Rücken, „Aber das hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun. Dir würde es nicht anders gehen, wenn du mal einen Tag so verbrächtest.". Meine Güte, musste ich jetzt Mitleid haben, oder was?

„Wenn du freiwillig auf der Bettkante schläfst, hast du auch selber Schuld.", warf ich spontan ein.

„Was hätte ich denn bitte sonst machen sollen?", fragte er nun ehrlich überlegend. Männer! Ach… Herbert!

„Ähm, mal auf die Idee gekommen, dich wenigstens auf den Sessel da zu setzen? Ich meine, wenn du schon den Tag hier verbringst…"

Funkstille.

Tja, Herbert und logisches Denken…

Frauen konnten aber auch anstrengend sein. Dabei wollte ich doch nur ein einziges Mal ganz in Ruhe ausschlafen – wo wir schließlich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden …wach…gewesen waren.

Jetzt erstmal ein entspannendes Schaumbad nehmen nach so einem Tag. Wenn Herbert das immer machte, musste es doch etwas Gutes haben. Ich hoffte selbiger würde nicht gerade das Bad blockieren – mein Bad! Wo er eigentlich selber eins hatte und sich auch sonst genügend Bäder im Schloss befanden. Warum nur fand er gerade MEINS so toll?

Soeben an der Badezimmertür angekommen, schlug mir auch schon ein schwerer Rosenduft entgegen. Ich seufzte mental – Herbert! Die Situation war für mich hoffnungslos, aber ich würde das Schlachtfeld nicht verlassen, ohne es zumindest versucht zu haben. Daher trat ich ein.

Na klasse! Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein anderes Badezimmer suchen. Mittlerweile hatte sogar Sarah mein Hoheitsgebiet für sich erobert!

„Du bist auch schon aufgestanden?" Was soll man auf so eine freundliche Begrüßung noch antworten?

„Ja. Ich wollte baden. Aber wie ich sehe, ist das zur Zeit nicht möglich."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", lächelte Sarah mich zuckersüß an. Was hatte sie vor?

„Na ja, ich dachte nur… weil du doch gerade baden wolltest… und…" Verdammt! Woher kam bloß auf einmal diese Unsicherheit?

„Und was? Meinst du, wir hätten nicht beide in dieser riesiger Wanne platz?", kokettierte sie. Ich dachte, sie war jetzt sauer auf mich, weil ich nicht mit ihr aufstehen wollte.

Eins hatte ich in all den Jahrzehnten nicht gelernt: Die Frauen zu verstehen. Gab es da überhaupt viel zu verstehen, oder wussten sie selbst nur nie so genau, was sie wirklich wollten?

Nur eins wusste ich: Ich wollte EIN EINZIGES MAL ganz in Ruhe und ALLEINE baden, mich entspannen.

„Nein, ich denke wir hätten nicht beide Platz. Ich werde mir dann mal ein anderes Badezimmer suchen – wir haben ja genügend." Warum verstand Sarah nicht, dass ich auch einmal Zeit für mich allein brauchte und nicht ununterbrochen … mit ihr zusammen sein wollte?

„Willst du damit sagen, ich sei zu fett?!", fragte sie entrüstet. Mist, wie kam ich aus der Nummer bloß wieder raus?

„Aber nein! Es ist nur so, dass ich einfach mal ganz in Ruhe allein baden wollte. Das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun.", beschwichtigte ich sie – Lüge! Wenn es nichts mit ihr zu tun hätte, gäbe es dieses Problem hier gar nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, ich sei zu dick!", beharrte Sarah.

„Das habe ich nie so gesagt!", dementiere ich energisch.

„Ach, nicht so, aber anders?!" Was habe ich nur verbrochen…?

„Sarah, du bist ganz und gar nicht zu dick. Du bist wunderschön."

„Das sagst du doch jetzt nur so!"

„Nein, das meine ich ganz ehrlich." Zwecklos, diese Frau wollte nicht überzeugt werden.

„Ich zwinge dich nicht, hier zu bleiben. Geh doch, wenn du was Besseres vorhast, als deine kostbare Zeit mit mir zu verschwenden!", schrie sie mich plötzlich wütend an. Was war hier eigentlich los? Das musste ich mir ja wohl nicht bieten lassen… Von einer Frau aus meinem höchst eigenen Badezimmer geworfen zu werden.

Ohne auch nur noch ein einziges Wort zu verlieren verließ ich den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Gut, sie meinte, ich hätte etwas Besseres zu tun? Dann würde ich mir jetzt mal ‚was Besseres' vornehmen…!

Egal auf welche Seite ich mich drehte – mir tat alles weh… und es war so warm…

Doch da war noch diese angenehm kalte Hand auf meiner Stirn; sie streichelte sanft über meine Wange…

Wer…? Neugierig, wie ich trotz allem war, öffnete ich träge meine Augen. Obwohl es fast ganz dunkel war im Raum, in dem nur eine einzelne Lampe auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett brannte, schmerzte es, ins trübe Licht zu sehen. Verschwommen konnte ich eine Silhouette neben mir erkennen. Dumpfe Schmerzen durchzuckten meinen Kopf. Wieder spürte ich die kalte Hand, wie sie mir einige Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Schlaf weiter, Liebling…", flüsterte eine mir vertraute Stimme. Genau, das musste Herbert sein. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein schwaches Stöhnen, denn mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert, vielleicht war es wirklich besser weiterzuschlafen…

Ich war sterbensmüde, aber dessen ungeachtet vergingen scheinbar Stunden, in denen ich mich im Bett hin und her wälzte, ohne Schlaf zu finden. Da half es auch nichts, dass Herbert mir von Zeit zu Zeit die Stirn mit einem feuchten Tuch abtupfte. Wie lange saß er schon so bei mir? Etwa die ganz Nacht? Womöglich auch den Tag? Beim besten Willen – ich wusste es nicht.

„Hier, Chéri. Trink etwas…", er half mir, mich ein wenig aufzurichten und reichte mir eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt, „Vorsicht, der Tee ist noch heiß.". Achtsam schlürfte ich einige Schlucke des Tees. Kräutertee mit Honig – den hatte Herbert sicher selber gekocht. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als er mir die Tasse wieder abnahm und mein Kissen aufschüttelte, bevor er mich sanft aber bestimmt in selbiges zurück drückte, „Du musst schlafen; auch wenn das Fieber langsam zurück geht.". Diese mütterliche Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Endlich kein Professor mehr, der einen – komme was wolle – von einer Forschungsreise zur nächsten zerrte. Ihm war es immer egal gewesen, wie es einem ging. War man mal krank, dann hieß es nur ‚Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!' oder ‚Sei nicht so ein Waschlappen!'.

Aber bei Herbert war alles anders. Ich konnte ungestraft zeigen, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Vor allem hatte er Verständnis und war für mich da, wenn ich jemanden brauchte – so wie jetzt…

Und jetzt gerade ginge es mir beschissen! Mittlerweile war ich echt verzweifelt. Was ich auch versuchte, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr liegen. Doch um aufzustehen war ich zu erschöpft. Mir tat jeder Teil meines Körpers weh, mein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen und außerdem war mir schon wieder heiß. Ich hätte heulen können!

…Aber das wäre kindisch… und außerdem war das egoistisch. Herbert hatte sich die gesamte Nacht und wahrscheinlich auch den halben Tag um die Ohren geschlagen, um bei mir zu bleiben.

Auf einmal hatte ich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Ich ließ mich hier so gehen und hatte nicht einen einzigen Moment lang daran gedacht, wie es ihm wohl ging. Wusste ich seine aufopferungsvolle Fürsorge überhaupt zu schätzen? War die Frage nicht viel mehr, ob ich sie verdiente?

Selbst wenn nicht – an der momentanen Situation konnte ich nicht viel ändern. Ich war so unglaublich müde…

Hoffentlich wurde mein Kleiner schnell wieder gesund. Er war so blass und schwach. Zwar war das Fieber schon erheblich gesunken, aber besser schien es ihm immer noch nicht zu gehen. Es tat mir in der Seele weh, ihn leiden zu sehen… So völlig machtlos zusehen zu müssen…

Unwillig aufzustehen ging ich hinüber zum großen Fenster, um die Vorhänge zu öffnen. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Nun hing eine dichte Wolkendecke am nächtlichen Himmel, die nur gelegentlich aufriss, um einen kurzen Blick auf die Sterne zu gewähren. Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf den Boden des Zimmers. Erneut schweifte mein Blick zu Alfred, der gerade eingeschlafen zu sein schien.

Jetzt wo er schlief, konnte ich mir wohl auch ein kurzes Nickerchen auf dem Sessel genehmigen. Also nahm ich mir eins der Kissen, knüllte es in eine Ecke und versuchte, es mir so bequem wie möglich zu machen, wobei meine Halswirbel ein lautes Knacken von sich gaben. Dass bloß Alfred nicht aufwachte…

Kaum, dass ich richtig saß, fielen mir auch schon die Augen zu…

Plötzlich schreckte ich auf. Da war doch was… ein Geräusch! Suchend sah ich mich im Raum um. Nichts – nur eins der großen Kissen war aus dem Bett gefallen. Mein armer Schatz hatte wohl einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf, denn auch die Bettdecke hatte er zurück geworfen.

Leise stand ich auf, legte das Kissen zurück aufs Bett und deckte Alfred wieder zu. Als ich schon im Begriff war, mich wieder auf dem Sessel niederzulassen, vernahm ich kaum hörbar meinen Namen. Überrascht drehte ich mich um.

„…Mir ist so warm…", flüsterte Alfred heiser, „…und es ist so stickig hier drin…". Besorgt setzte ich mich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und fühlte seine Stirn. Hmmm, gestiegen war das Fieber nicht mehr.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied ich mich; „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich ja für einen kurzen Augenblick das Fenster öffnen?". Frische Luft konnte wohl nicht schaden.

Alfred nickte nur erleichtert, war aber wenig begeistert, als ich ihm gleich darauf die Daunendecke bis zu seiner süßen Nasenspitze hochzog, ehe ich das Fenster aufmachte.

Ein kräftiger Wind wehte mir entgegen und verfing sich in meinem Seidenhemd, ich fröstelte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der gesamte Raum von frischer Nachtluft erfüllt, sodass ich das Fenster wieder schloss.

Dankbar lächelte Alfred mich an und wollte soeben die Decke von sich schieben, als ich ihn daran hinderte.

„Auch wenn dir heiß ist; du bist krank, also bleibst du zugedeckt. Ist das klar?", mahnte ich mit gespielter Strenge, wieder auf der Bettkante platz nehmend. Für einen Moment sahen mich zwei große blaue Augen erschrocken an. Es folgte ein verlegenes Nicken. Alfie war so niedlich, wenn er mich so ansah!

Doch auf einmal änderte sich sein Ausdruck. Er setzte sich etwas auf und… dann spürte ich, warm und zärtlich, seine Hand an meiner Wange.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus." Fassungslos sah ich Alfred an. Mit Allem hatte ich gerechnet, aber mit so was? Ich hätte beleidigt sein sollen, war ich aber nicht – es ging hier um seine Gesundheit, nicht um mein Erscheinungsbild.

„…Leg dich schlafen. Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit bei mir bleiben.", sprach er mit rauer, heiserer Stimme.

Tränen der Rührung standen mir in den Augen. „Ich möchte aber bei dir bleiben… Vorausgesetzt, du bist damit einverstanden?", stammelte ich, nicht fähig weiter zu sprechen.

„Natürlich kannst du bleiben, wenn du unbedingt willst… Aber ich sehe doch, wie müde du bist.", flüsterte er mir zu – sogleich bestraft mit einem Hustenanfall.

Wahrhaftig, er war ein Engel – machte sich Sorgen darum, dass ich nur genug Schlaf bekam, obwohl es ihm selbst doch so sehr viel schlechter ging. Die Rührung drohte mich zu überwältigen.

„Mach dir um mich nur keine Sorgen… Mir geht es gut…", flüsterte ich mit zitternden Lippen. Ich war drauf und dran, loszuheulen.

Zum Teufel mit diesem Idioten! So ein unmögliches Verhalten hatte ich zuletzt bei meinem Vater gesehen.

Tss! Für wen oder was hielt der sich eigentlich? Ooh-hoo… Herr Graf von und zu Krolock… ganz großartig! Er war auch nur ein Mann – nicht mehr und nicht weniger!

Wütend bombardierte ich Bredas Lieblings-Modellschlachtschiff ein paar Mal mit Schaum und versenkte es anschließend. Lächerlich, in seinem Alter immer noch mit Modellen zu spielen…

Ich brodelte dermaßen vor Wut, dass das Badewasser gar nicht abzukühlen schien. Was glaubte er denn, was er sich alles leisten konnte? Erst ewig schlafen und mich allein aufstehen lassen und jetzt DAS! Ich und fett! Absurd!

…Aber was würde Breda sagen, wenn ich nun einen Jüngeren hätte…? Einen attraktiven, knackigen jungen Mann – keinen Bauerntölpel, aber vielleicht einen reichen Kauffmann oder so… Ich fühlte ein diabolisches Lachen in mir aufsteigen.

Aber nun war erstmal ein entspannter Mitternachtsimbiss in der Bibliothek angesagt – in der Breda doch so penibel auf Ordnung und Sauberkeit achtete.

Hmmm, Koukol wusste, was gut ist – leckere Marmeladenbrötchen und frischer Kaffee. Meine Kaffee wollte ich heute glaube ich lieber mit reichlich Milch genießen… Dazu ein gutes Buch… und keine Servietten! Wozu den Kaffee auf dem Tisch und dem dafür vorgesehenen Untersetzer abstellen, wenn sich die Tasse auf einem Stapel Bücher neben dem Sessel – Bredas Sessel – genauso gut machte? Goethe und Schiller… zwei seiner Lieblingsschriftsteller. Die Bücher kannte er bestimmt schon auswendig, so oft wie er sie hier gelesen hatte… In der Zeit, in der ich mich anderweitig beschäftigen musste! Da würde es ihm bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn die eine oder andere Seite daraus nicht mehr ganz lesbar war oder gar fehlte…

Mal sehen, was hier noch so für Bücher in den Regalen standen. Eine weitere Tasse Kaffee über die Bücher verschüttend – aus Versehen versteht sich – ging ich auf die großen Regalwände zu. Sachbücher, langweilig; historische Werke…nein. Lessing, Kant… vielleicht später, nur nicht vergessen. War das alles, was diese riesige Literatursammlung zu bieten hatte? Langweilige, halbzerfallene Papierfetzen? Was stand denn hier unten noch so rum? Liebesromane?! Seit wann las Breda so einen Schund? …Das hieß… ich war hier genau richtig!

Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass in nur zwei oder drei Regalreihen so viele Bücher passen. Wenn man sie auf dem Boden verteilte sah es gleich viel mehr aus. Desinteressiert blättere ich in einigen der Bücher… was für ein Kitsch… kein normaler Mensch las solche Schnulzen. Nicht auszuhalten! Ein weiteres Poltern und ein weiters Buch auf dem Haufen. Oh, so schöne Häufchen überall… Papier brennt gut… Nein, das ginge wirklich zu weit. Niemand hier war dumm und töricht genug, um das Schloss anzuzünden. Obwohl unter Umständen… nein, nicht mal Herbert wäre zu so etwas in der Lage.

So machte das alles keinen Spaß. Für Breda waren diese literarischen Werke zwar wertvoll, aber er besaß etwas, was noch viel wertvoller für ihr war – abgesehen von mir… Ich sollte den heißen Kaffee lieber über Bredas Schoß verteilen als über seine wertvollen Bücher!

Doch diese Idee verwarf ich genauso schnell wieder, wie ich darauf gekommen war – denn das würde indirekt dann auch mich betreffen.

Sarah verstand es anscheinen nicht anders. Also tat ich das, was ich als einzig sinnvoll erachtete. Ich machte mich auf den Weg ins nächstgelegene Dorf, wo ich mir ein köstliches Opfer suchen würde. Ein Opfer ohne Folgen! Ohne diese Anhänglichkeit – ohne Ansprüche. Einfach nur irgendein blutjunges Geschöpf. Und zwar eins, das danach kein Eigenleben entwickelte!

Im Dorf angekommen verschaffte ich mir zuerst einmal einen Überblick über das lokale Angebot. Was eignete sich da besser, als die kleine Kapelle, in die gerade eine Gruppe junger Mädchen verschwunden war, um eine Mitternachtsmesse abzuhalten? Eine schöner als die Andere. Für welche von ihnen sollte ich mich nun entscheiden? Ich hatte die Qual der Wahl. Am Besten, ich folgte ihnen eine Weile, damit ich mir ein besseres Bild von ihnen machen konnte. Zu schade, dass es mir nicht vergönnt war, sie noch in der Kapelle zu nehmen…

Sicher wäre es unauffälliger gewesen, sie aus der Luft zu beobachten, als auf den Schutz der Dunkelheit zu vertrauen und hinter ihnen her durch die Straßen zu streifen. Doch wo blieb dann der Spaß an der Sache? Diesen kleinen Nervenkitzel brauchte ich jetzt einfach. Schon viel zu lange hatte ich den treuen Gatten gespielt. Einmal frei sein – nur für diese Nacht.

Allmählich wurde die Gruppe kleiner und begann sich aufzulösen, da eine nach der anderen in ihrem vertrauten Heim angekommen war. Schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Mädchen, die offenbar am äußersten Rand des Dorfes wohnten. Die Gelegenheit! Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt und schloss rasch zu ihnen auf. Bisher unbemerkt schlich ich noch eine Weile hinter ihnen her bis sich die eine von beiden verabschiedete und in einem Hauseingang verschwand. Nun beeilte sich die andere – eine zierliche junge Frau mit selbst bei Mondlicht golden schimmernden, langen, blonden Haaren – ebenfalls nach Hause zu kommen.

Ich konnte ihren Herzschlag förmlich spüren, ihr Blut durch die Adern strömen hören, es riechen! Ich wollte es schmecken! Ich wollte sie! Hier und jetzt!

Mir war völlig egal, ob ich Gefahr lief, gehört oder gesehen zu werden. Ich musste sie einfach haben, ich brauchte sie. Ich brauchte ihr süßes Blut!

Kurz sah ich mich um. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand in der Nähe uns beobachtete. Dann setzte ich zum Sprung an, riss das Mädchen von den Füßen und nahm sie mit mir fort. Sie wehrte sich nicht einmal. Anscheinend hatte meine imposante Erscheinung nicht an Stärke und Einfluss verloren, seitdem ich Sarah verführt hatte. Allein meine Ausstrahlung ließ dieses zierliche blonde Wesen in meinen Armen erzittern. Keinen einzigen Ton brachte sie mehr über die Lippen – weit entfernt davon, um Hilfe zu schreien. So war es mir doch am liebsten.

In einiger Entfernung des Dorfes landeten wir auf einer kleinen Lichtung am Waldrand. Mit angstgeweiteten Augen sah sie mich an, macht aber keine Anstalten, wegzulaufen, als ich sie losließ. Ich allein hatte die Macht über dieses menschliche Wesen – ich ganz allein. Ich konnte alles mit ihr tun. Doch ich wollte nur ihr Blut – und ich konnte mich keine Sekunde länger zurückhalten. Die Gier nach frischem Blut in mir drohte mir die Sinne zu rauben. Ich konnte nicht anders, als dieser Gier tief in meinem Inneren nachzugeben.

Unvermittelt rammte ich meine Fangzähne in ihren schneeweißen Hals und schon spürte ihr warmes Blut sich in meinem Körper ausbreiten, spürte, wie die wohlige Wärme meine Adern durchströmte. Von ihr hörte ich nur noch ein leises Seufzen – ein irgendwie glücklich klingendes Seufzen… Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Oh, ich konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von diesem köstlichen Lebenselixier!

Wenngleich ich mich auf einer Welle des Rausches bewegte – kurz bevor ich den letzten Tropfen aus ihren Adern sog wurde das Knacken zerberstender Knochen vernehmbar. Ich musste ihr das Genick brechen, unmittelbar bevor sie starb. Sie sollte nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie mich und meinesgleichen.

Seitdem Herbert das Zimmer gelüftet hatte, war es schon viel erträglicher. Was gab es entspannenderes als die frische, kühlte Nachtluft zu atmen? Als ich diesmal die Augen öffnete, konnte ich gleich klar sehen. Herbert hatte die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch gelöscht, es war ganz dunkel im Raum. Noch ein wenig verschlafen sah ich aus dem Fenster. Der Mond versteckte sich immer wieder hinter dicken Wolkenbergen, nur hin und wieder konnte man einige Sterne durch den Wolkenschleier blitzen sehen.

Jetzt war ich froh, eine so dicke Daunendecke zu haben, denn es war merklich kühler geworden hier. Umso besser, nun konnte ich auch wieder schlafen. Gähnend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite, um die Augen wieder zu schließen und zu schlafen…

Halt – was war das? Es fühlte sich ganz weich an. Aber es war kein Kissen, soviel stand fest. Worauf lag meine Hand dann jetzt? Irritiert streckte ich meinen Kopf unter der Decke hervor, um nachzusehen…

Da lag Herbert tatsächlich auf der Bettkante und schlief. Die schwarze Schleife war ihm wohl aus den matt schimmernden Haaren gerutscht, denn selbige breiteten sich malerisch über seine Schultern aus.

So konnte er unmöglich liegen bleiben. Entweder er verkühlte sich oder er verrenkte sich das Kreuz – niemand konnte so schlafen, schon gar nicht für längere Zeit. Also versuchte ich ihn zu wecken, was sich allerdings als recht schwierig herausstellte, da er einen festen Schlaf hatte. Immer wieder flüsterte ich seinen Namen, denn mehr ließ meine kaum vorhandene Stimme nicht zu. Natürlich könnte ich ihn wachrütteln… Aber er schlief so friedlich… Er musste wirklich sehr müde sein, wenn er schon halb auf dem Fußboden einschlief.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas unter der langen Mähne. Lächelnd strich ich ihm die seidigen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Entschuldige, ich muss eingeschlafen sein…", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Nicht doch… Du brauchst deinen Schlaf… Aber nicht so – das geht doch nicht.", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen.

Kraftlos richtete Herbert sich auf. Er hätte wohl laut gestöhnt, wenn er sich nicht um meinetwillen gezwungen hätte, seinen Zustand zu verbergen. Dabei konnte ich ihm sehr wohl ansehen, wie erledigt er war.

„Hör auf, dir um mich Sorgen zu machen." Warum nur war er so stur?

„Das kann ich nicht – selbst wenn ich wollte.", antwortete ich ehrlich.

Diesmal kamen keine Widerworte. Einzig sein unsicherer Blick ruhte auf mir… und senkte sich schließlich zu Boden.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?", wechselte Herbert das Thema.

„…Nein, danke…", war meine verhaltene Antwort. „Aber jetzt lenk nicht ab – du solltest schlafen gehen!"

„Ich will aber nicht!" Wie bitte? Waren wir hier im Kindergarten? „Ich will bei dir bleiben – und mir ist egal, ob ich müde bin oder was auch immer… Ich möchte für dich da sein."

Jetzt war ich es, dessen unsicherer Blick den des Gegenübers suchte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht verdient.

Herbert sah mich ebenfalls eine Weile an, ging zum Fenster um die Vorhänge zu schließen und setzte sich dann aber zurück auf den Sessel. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich in die Gruft zu begeben. Ich spürte Verzweiflung in mir aufkommen.

„Bitte Herbert, tu mir den Gefallen und leg dich schlafen – von mir aus hier im Bett, es ist ja groß genug und eigentlich deins – aber bitte tu dir das nicht länger an…" Dieses ständige Husten raubte mir noch den letzten Nerv.

Was in aller Welt hatte ich jetzt schon wieder Falsches gesagt? Warum fing er an zu weinen? Immer machte ich alles falsch…

Das ertrug ich nicht auch noch – ich konnte ihn nicht weinen sehen… Deprimiert und von mir selbst enttäuscht drehte ich mich um und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Kissen. Allmählich bekam ich wieder Kopfschmerzen…

„Ist das dein Ernst?", erklang eine zaghafte Stimme.

„…Was genau…meinst du?" Konnte ich es überhaupt noch schlimmer machen?

„Darf…darf ich wirklich zu dir…?", er brach ab. „Ich meine… also, weil…" Wie sehr konnte ich ihn verwirrt haben?

Als ich aufsah, stand Herbert vor dem Bett und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ging es ihm also darum! Resignierend seufzend rückte ich ein Stück zur Seite und hob die Bettdecke an. Natürlich verstand Herbert Gesten dieser Art auf Anhieb. Rasch zog er seine Schuhe aus schlüpfte zur mir unter die Decke. Des Weiteren blieb er glücklicherweise bekleidet… Und müde wie er war würde er auch sicher keine unsittlichen Gedanken hegen. Hauptsache er schlief endlich mal.

In der Tat war Herbert wenige Augeblicke später eingeschlafen.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich mich so ganz allein in dem riesigen Bett auch ziemlich einsam gefühlt. Gerade wollte auch ich mich gemütlich in die Decke kuscheln, als ich bemerkte, wie sich ein starker Arm zögerlich um meine Schultern legte. Nun gut, dann tat ich Herbert eben auch einen Gefallen und ließ ihn gewähren. Eigentlich war es sogar schön, sich so geborgen zu wissen, dem anderen nahe zu sein. Instinktiv und ohne wissentliches Zutun rutsche nun ich etwas näher zu Herbert rüber. Es tat einfach gut, in den Armen gehalten zu werden.


	13. Rache ist Blutwurst

**XIII. Rache ist Blutwurst**

Soeben aufgewacht reckte ich mich erstmal ausgiebig, bevor ich mich wieder unter der mollig warmen Bettdecke verkroch. Hach, was für ein Luxus – einfach so vor sich hin dösen…

Wie spät war es überhaupt? Und… – Ja, Herbert lag noch neben mir. Mittlerweile hatte er sich zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kätzchen und beanspruchte die gesamte linke Betthälfte für sich. Wie friedlich er schlief…

Dann konnte ich ja nun in Ruhe ins Bad gehen, um mich frisch zu machen. Leise stand ich auf, bemüht, ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Plötzlich brummte er irgendwas völlig Unverständliches und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Wie gut, dass ich gerade das Bett verlassen hatte – ansonsten hätte er mich unter sich begraben. Wie er so dalag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, wurde die Ähnlichkeit mit den Schlafgewohnheiten einer Katze immer deutlicher. Lächelnd deckte ich ihn wieder zu und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Endlich fühlte ich mich wohler in meiner Haut. Noch immer nicht ganz fit, aber dennoch wieder im Besitz meiner Kräfte, war ich dabei mir die Haare zu trocknen, als ich Rufe aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm. Ich senkte meinen Blick…

„Ich bin hier, Herbert!" Man hatte wirklich keine zehn Minuten seine Ruhe. Dabei war ich mir so sicher gewesen, dass er fest schlief. Ich zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, als ich ihn die Türklinke herunterdrücken hörte. Mein Herz pochte – gut, dass ich noch abgeschlossen hatte!

„Was soll das? Mach die Tür auf und lass mich rein!", rief Herbert lauter als nötig.

„Du bleibst wo du bist!" Soweit kam es noch! Eilig bekleidete ich mich vollständig – soweit man bei einem Schlafanzug von vollständig reden konnte.

„Ja, aber – " Was dachte er sich überhaupt?

„Nichts aber! Leg dich lieber wieder ins Bett."

„Das ist mein Text!"

Als ich den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte, rechnete ich schon damit, Herbert würde mir den Türgriff aus der Hand reißen. Doch wider Erwarten stand dieser nur in einiger Entfernung im Zimmer mit einem Morgenmantel in den Händen.

„…Du hättest dir wenigstens was überziehen können, wenn du schon aufstehst.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll und kam auf mich zu. Mir war es beinahe unangenehm, dass er mir beim Anziehen des Mantels half. Das Schlimmste war aber, ich konnte nicht mal genau sagen, warum das so war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Sie wurde langsam geöffnet. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als der Graf vor uns stand. Was wollte ausgerechnet er hier?

„Guten Abend, Alfred. Wie geht es dir?"

„Schon viel besser, danke der Nachfrage." Das war vielleicht wenig überzeugend angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine Stimme immer noch recht angeschlagen klang, aber zumindest war es höflich.

„Das freut mich zu hören." Ja, es ging hier ausschließlich um höfliches Geplänkel. „Ach, Herbert…?!" Ich wusste doch, der Graf war nicht ohne Grund hier.

„Ja, Paps?", fragte Herbert völlig unschuldig.

„Würdest du bitte a u g e n b l i c k l i c h dafür sorgen, dass das Chaos in meiner Bibliothek beseitigt wird!", befahl eine gefährlich leise Stimme.

Gänsehaut pur! Noch nie hatte ich jemanden so Furcht einflößend um etwas bitten gehört. Auch wenn es sich hier höchstens um eine rhetorische Bitte handelte.

Nur Herbert schien das alles wenig zu beeindrucken. Just als der Graf erneut ansetzten wollte, nieste Herbert lautstark.

„Ich glaub mich hat die Grippe auch erwischt…", stellte er mit übertrieben nasaler Stimme fest und setzte mit einem gekünstelten Husten noch einen drauf.

Der Graf stand nur da und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was auch immer Herbert sich erhofft hatte – es ließ ihn kalt.

Bereits auf das Bett zugehend murmelte er leidend, „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich mich hinlege…". Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es ihm gut geht, hätte ich mir spätestens jetzt Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Es war so… überzeugend.

Erst jetzt reagierte der Graf, „Sicher; gleich nachdem du die Bibliothek in Ordnung gebracht hast!".

„Aber Paps…", jammerte Herbert, „ ich fühl mich wirklich krank…".

„Kein aber!" Natürlich blieb der Graf eisern. Doch noch bevor er zu einer Moralpredigt ausholen konnte, hob Herbert eine Hand an die Schläfe, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich unter theatralischem Seufzen fallen. Reflexartig trat der Graf auf seinen Sohn zu, um ihn aufzufangen.

An Herberts Stelle wäre ich mir nicht so sicher gewesen, dass er mich auffängt. Doch dieser hatte anscheinend die Ruhe weg. Nur langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Male, nicht sehend, wie der Graf seinerseits genervt mit den Augen rollte. Voller Sorge wendete selbiger sich nun in ernstem Ton an Herbert, „Mein Sohn, wirst du daran sterben?".

Das überraschte Herbert offenbar. „Nein, …ich hoffe nicht!", antwortete er verwirrt, „…und außerdem bin ich doch schon gestorben?!".

Daraufhin wurde er wieder auf die Beine geschubst. „Gut, dann viel Spaß beim Aufräumen!", befahl der Graf ihm nachdrücklich. Es hätte mich auch sehr verwundert, wenn Herbert mit der Nummer durchgekommen wäre…

Mit dem üblichen Bambiblick versuchte er seinen Vater zu erweichen – vergebens, der blieb hart. Wie auch immer er das schaffte.

Moment mal, was hatte Herbert überhaupt angestellt? Er war doch die ganze Zeit über hier bei mir gewesen.

Der Bambiblick glitt zu mir herüber – Mist! Nein, Alfred, diesmal bleibst du standhaft! Du bleibst hart, du wirst nicht wieder weich…

„Also ich finde, Herbert sieht wirklich recht blass aus heute…" Verdammt, meine Beständigkeit war dahin.

Dankbar lächelte Herbert mir zu, setzte jedoch sogleich eine leidende Miene auf, als er erneut von seinem Vater gemustert wurde.

„…Und wenn er doch sagt, dass es ihm nicht gut geht…" Was war eigentlich los mit mir?! Warum sagte ich so was?

„Ja ja, schon gut!", stöhnte der Graf entnervt, „Aber sorgt dafür, dass die Unordnung schnell beseitigt wird.". Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum.

„Oh danke, Alfie!", sprang mich ein langhaariges Etwas an.

„Keine Ursache, aber du hast doch gar nichts gemacht? Was wollte dein Vater denn…"

„Red nicht so viel und leg dich lieber ist Bett." Musste Herbert mir immer ins Wort fallen?

„Mir geht es aber wirklich schon viel besser und – "

„Bist du wohl endlich still!", lächelte er streng. Für wen hielt er sich?

„Du kannst mir gar nichts…!"

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn plötzlich fanden sich Herberts Lippen auf meinen wieder und verhinderten so, dass ich weiter sprach. Ich wurde auf der Stelle knallrot und wich geschockt zurück. Wie konnte er nur? Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an.

„Und wie ich das kann!", grinste er zufrieden. Mich mit seinem Blick fixierend schob er mich rückwärts zum Bett, was mir recht gelegen kam, da mir auf einmal ganz komisch wurde.

Hhmmm, wie lange hatte ich mich schon nach diesen zarten Lippen verzehrt?

Da wurde mein Kleiner auf der Stelle schwach! Ich wusste es! Jetzt musste ich ihm nur noch diese Zurückhaltung abgewöhnen… Wenngleich es durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, ihn so erröten zu sehen.

Da saßen wir nun also nebeneinander auf meinem Bett – Alfred in meinem Arm. Hach, es machte mich schier wahnsinnig, ihn so nah bei mir zu haben. Er raubte mir die Sinne, wenn er mich so ansah – mir tief in die Augen sah. Mir schien es fast wie eine Ewigkeit, in denen zwei Augenpaare versuchten, in die unendlichen Tiefen des jeweils anderen vorzudringen.

Hatte ich es etwa endlich geschafft? Langsam näherten sich unsere Gesichter…

„Du wirst dich noch anstecken…"

Mit diesen Worten rückte Alfred endgültig von mir weg und brachte den leider so gewohnten Abstand zwischen uns. Enttäuscht und irgendwie traurig ließ ich den Kopf sinken. Auch Alfred sah nur vor sich auf den Boden. Keiner sagte etwas – bedrückendes Schweigen.

Schlagartig fühlte ich mich total fehl am Platze. Warum saß ich noch neben Alfred auf dem Bett? Sicher wollte er viel lieber allein sein…

„Dann werd ich mal wieder gehen… Die Bibliothek muss noch aufgeräumt werden."

„Nein… ähm… Ja, also wenn du gehen möchtest… es ist wohl besser so…", druckste Alfred rum, meinen Blicken ausweichend. Was hatte ich davon zu halten?

„…Darf… Darf ich denn wieder kommen?" Seit wann stellte ich so ungeschickte Fragen? „Entschuldige, ich werde dich nicht länger stören. Du solltest noch etwas schlafen." Entschlossen verließ ich zügigen Schrittes das Zimmer. Ich musste dringend meine Gedanken ordnen – und das ging nun mal nicht, wenn Alfred in meiner Nähe war.

Bevor mein Vater komplett ausrastete würde ich wohl oder übel seiner Aufforderung nachkommen. Die Bibliothek betretend traf mich fast der Schlag. Was war denn hier passiert? Meinen ersten Gedanken, dass mein Vater hier mit Sarah… verwarf ich schnell wieder, denn niemals hätten dann seine Bücher Schaden genommen.

Weiterhin darüber nachdenkend was hier wohl vorgefallen sein mochte, machte ich mich daran, Ordnung zu schaffen. Warum auch immer ausgerechnet ich dazu verdonnert war, den ganzen Dreck zu beseitigen, blieb mir zwar ein Rätsel, aber so kam ich wenigstens dazu, in Ruhe nachzudenken.

So gut wie fertig mit dem Aufräumen ließ ich mich auf den gerade gereinigten Sessel fallen. Alfreds Blick ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich konnte mich nicht ewig zurückhalten. Er war so verführerisch… und ich letztendlich auch nur ein Mann. Vermutlich war genau das immer noch Alfreds Problem. Zum Teufel mit diesen konservativen Moralvorstellungen!

Ich durfte nicht aufgeben – dafür war ich schon viel zu weit gekommen.

…Lagen da etwa meine Gedichtbände auf dem Boden verteilt?! Wer hatte es gewagt sich daran zu vergreifen?

Verärgert stand ich auf und ging auf die Regalwand zu. Sämtliche meiner Lieblingswerke aus dem Regal geworfen… Fassungslos besah ich mir das Durcheinander. Erstaunt über mich selber stellte ich fest, dass mich das alles nicht etwa wütend machte, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre, sondern viel mehr traurig. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, warum das so war. Mutlos glitt ich am Regal hinunter, bis ich auf dem Boden saß. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln, als ich das vor mir liegende Buch aufhob: ‚Ratgeber für Verliebte'. Melancholisch begann ich darin zu blättern.

Es mochte noch so viele Methoden geben, ein Herz zu gewinnen, doch würde ich jemals die richtige finden, um Alfreds Herz zu erobern? Warum fühlte ich mich jetzt so mies, wenn ich doch vor wenigen Minuten noch so zuversichtlich war? Mutlos legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen…

Ich erschrak fürchterlich, als es plötzlich neben mir raschelte. Mein Herz raste.

„Was liest du denn da?" …Wie gut, dass ich schon saß. Anderenfalls wäre ich sicher in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„…Alfie…", keuchte ich, „Wolltest du mich zu Tode erschrecken?".

„Tut mir leid…", schuldbewusst sah er zu Boden. Wie konnte ich nur nicht mitbekommen haben, dass Alfred hereingekommen war sich neben mich gesetzt hatte?

„Na ja, macht ja nichts. Ich bin ja schon tot.", versuchte ich die Situation mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu retten. „Solltest du nicht im Bett liegen?"

„..Schon… aber… ich konnte nicht schlafen…", druckste er.

„Soll ich dir noch einen Tee machen?", bot ich an.

„Nein, lass nur…", lehnte er dankend ab.

„Auf jeden Fall solltest du auch nicht hier auf dem Boden sitzen.", tadelte ich ihn sorgenvoll. Etwas umständlich kämpfe ich mich durch den Bücherberg, um aufzustehen und anschließend Alfred aufzuhelfen. „Wenn du magst, können wir es uns ja nebenan vor dem großen Kamin gemütlich machen?"

„Gerne!", strahlten mich zwei leuchtende Augen an. Alfred war so süß.

Kurze Zeit später fanden wir uns auf einem samtroten Sofa vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer wieder.

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als ich merkte, wie sich blonde Locken zurückhaltend auf meine Schulter legten. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als meinen Liebsten in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hab ich mich ziemlich einsam gefühlt, nachdem du gegangen warst… Ich war so ganz allein…", flüsterte der blonde Engel neben mir.

„Jetzt bin ich ja wieder bei dir…", flüsterte ich zurück und legte Alfred eine Decke um. Selig lächelte ich vor mich hin.

Wenn der feine Herr es für nötig hielt, auswärts zu speisen, dann konnte ich das schon lange. Also begab ich mich kurzer Hand ins Dorf und betrat eine mir allzu bekannte Taverne. Es war zwar nicht das erste Hotel am Platz, aber auch hier verkehrte ähnliche Gestalten.

Unbemerkt hatte ich mich unter die Leute gemischt und beobachtete das Geschehen um mich herum. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich hier nicht fündig wurde.

Da vorn am Tresen saßen drei Männer mittleren Alters, zwischen ihnen zwei junge Mädchen. An einem der Tische fand gerade eine Pokerrunde statt und direkt daneben saßen ein paar Frauen und unterhielten sich. Der Rest der Gäste war uninteressant: nur Waschweiber und Bauern. Beinahe wäre ich gegangen, um woanders nach einem geeigneten – und würdigen – Opfer zu suchen, als vor mir ein zierlich gebautes Mädchen mit wallenden schwarzen Haaren auftauchte und mich nach meiner Bestellung fragte. Mit meinem charmantesten Lächeln bat ich um ein Glas Wein und hoffte, dass sie bald wiederkommen würde. Sie gehörte mir.

Eine solche Schönheit würde Breda nie bekommen können! Mal abgesehen von mir natürlich. Mit wem auch immer er sich letzte Nacht vergnügt hatte, ich würde jemand besseren haben.

Nachdem ich das dritte Glas Wein bestellt und serviert bekommen hatte, war es längst gegen Mitternacht und die Reihen der Gäste lichteten sich zusehends. Der Wirt hatte sich bereits zurückgezogen und ließ das hübsche Mädchen für ihn weiter ausschenken. Als auch der letzte betrunkene Bauer gegangen war, wurde es ganz still im Raum. Kein Gläserklirren mehr, keine Stimmen… Nur das gedankenverlorene Summen der Bedienung.

„Ent… Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir schließen gleich.", stammelte dieses schwarzhaarige Etwas mit der schneeweißen Haut, als es vor mir stand.

„Natürlich, ich hatte sowieso vor zu gehen… Aber sagen Sie… Wie man hört gab es hier letzte Nacht einen – wie soll ich sagen – Zwischenfall im Dorf?", fragte ich ganz unwissend tuend.

Plötzlich kam die Bedienung wieder näher und flüsterte, „Sie haben also auch schon davon gehört? Seit gestern ist die Verlobte meines Bruders spurlos verschwunden.".

„Achso? Weiß man denn schon Genaueres?", fragte ich neugierig mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

Sich zu mir setzend antwortete sie, „Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass sie nach der Mitternachtsmesse mit ihren Freundinnen nach Hause gegangen ist. Sie ist nur die letzten paar hundert Meter allein gegangen… und da muss es passiert sein…".

„Muss was passiert sein?", wollte ich nun recht unvermittelt wissen. Hoffentlich wirkte ich nicht zu aufdringlich.

„Nun ja… Angeblich wurde in derselben Nacht ganz in der Nähe von dort ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann gesehen, der durch die Gassen schlich. Aber niemand kannte ihn… Jedenfalls ist das, was man von den Gästen hier hört." Sie tat gerade zu, als vertraute sie mir hier ein Staatsgeheimnis an.

Breda war also nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Versager. War nur zu hoffen, dass er die Reste seiner Mahlzeit weggeschafft hatte. Ich würde mich heute nicht so dilettantisch anstellen, da war ich mir sicher.

„Das ist ja schrecklich…!", heuchelte ich Mitgefühl.

„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Sie ein Stück auf dem Heimweg begleiten?", bot die Bedienung, deren Namen ich immer noch nicht kannte und der mich eigentlich auch nicht weiter interessierte, an.

„Das würden Sie tun? Das wäre wirklich überaus freundlich von Ihnen.", tat ich erfreut. Fast zu einfach zu bekommen, dieses Mädchen. Aber so sparte ich Zeit bei diesem Racheakt.

So wartete ich also im Eingangsbereich, bis sie die letzten Tische gewischt und ausgefegt hatte, um dann mit ihr Richtung Schloss zu gehen. Denn wie sie mir erzählte, wohnte sie etwas außerhalb des Dorfes am Waldrand. Da ich rein zufällig auch ‚etwas außerhalb' wohnte, kam mir das ganz gut zu pass.

Wirklich nett, die Kleine. Und hübsch dazu. Vielleicht wären wir Freundinnen geworden – unter anderen Umständen.

„Ab hier wirst du allein weiter gehen müssen. Da drüben wohne ich."

„Schade, magst du nicht noch ein Stück mitkommen…?", grinste – nein, lächelte ich auffordernd. Egal was sie jetzt sagen würde, sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl mehr.

„Das geht nicht, ich bin schon spät dran. Meine Eltern warten sicher schon auf mich und…" Weiter ließ ich sie nicht kommen. Was hätte das auch für einen Sinn gehabt? Wenigstens wehrte sie sich, als ich ihr den Mund zuhielt und weg von der Straße hinein ins Dunkel des Waldes zog. Was nützten schon diese lächerlichen Versuche, sich loszureißen, wenn man nur ein schwächlicher kleiner Mensch war?

Blitzartig schlug ich meine Fangzähne in ihren Hals. Sie war jetzt mein Oper, meins ganz allein. Nichts und niemand konnte sie noch vor ihrem jähen Schicksal bewahren. Auch sie würde sich bald zu den heruntergekommenen Gestalten auf dem Friedhof hinterm Schloss gesellen. Eigentlich müsste sie mir dankbar sein, weil ich sie aus dieser miefigen Taverne und den Fesseln ihrer Familie befreit habe.

Schluck für Schluck genoss ich den herrlich aromatischen Geschmack von frischem Blut… bis zum letzen Tropfen. Dann ließ ich sie einfach fallen. Entweder sie folgte mir und fand den Weg zum Schloss, wo sie rechtzeitig Schutz vor der Sonne fand oder sie blieb hier liegen, bis der Tag sie begrüßte. Diese Entscheidung überließ ich ihr selber.

Jetzt wurde es Zeit, zurückzukehren. Mal sehen, was Breda zu dieser kleinen Revanche sagen würde…

Vor Wut kochend saß ich in meiner Bibliothek. Nicht nur, dass Herbert hier mal wieder ein heilloses Durcheinander veranstaltet hatte, nein, er hielt es nicht mal für nötig es zu beseitigen! Da hinten vor dem Regal lag immer noch ein ganzer Haufen Bücher auf dem Boden!

Was mich jedoch viel mehr ärgerte: Sarah war nicht in Schloss. Sie hatte es allen Ernstes gewagt, ungefragt das Schloss zu verlassen! Wo würde das denn enden, wenn hier jeder kam und ging, wie es ihm passte? Ich verschwand schließlich auch nicht einfach mal so… Okay, blödes Beispiel…

Aber Sarah konnte doch nicht…

„Hallo, Liebling!" Wenn man vom Teufel sprach… „Wie war dein Abend?" Stand er auch schon höchst persönlich vor einem.

„Hervorragend! Und deiner?", lächelte ich überfreundlich.

„Das ist schön. Was hast du denn so gemacht?" Was bitte sollte diese Frage?

„Ach, so dies und das… und was hast du heute Nacht schon so getrieben?" Wenn wir auf dieser Ebene diskutieren wollten, bitte!

„Ich? Ich war nur ein bisschen an der frischen Luft, unten im Dorf." Das war ja wohl so was von klar!

„Achso? Wie war es denn unten im Dorf? Gab es da was Besonderes?"

„Nein, nichts Besonderes. Nichts, was du nicht schon gehabt… kennen würdest!" Wie bitte?

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nichts, nichts.", grinste Sarah herausfordernd.

„Falls du darauf hinaus willst, dass ich gestern Nacht im Dorf war… Ja, ich habe mich an einem jungen Mädchen vergangen… Und, ja – es hat mir gefallen!" Jetzt war es raus.

„Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Bist ja alt genug.", sagte sie kühl. Und wie ich das war… alt. Verdammt!

„Wo hast du das Flittchen eigentlich gelassen, nachdem du ihr von der Kapelle gefolgt und deiner Gier erlegen bist?" Woher wusste sie von ihr?

„Das tut nichts zur Sache – auf jeden Fall wirst du ihr nie begegnen…"

„Gut zu wissen – ob du dieser rassigen Schönheit von vorhin begegnen wirst, weiß ich allerdings nicht.", sprach sie, als handele es sich um eine Nichtigkeit.

„Wem werde ich eventuell begegnen?", fragte ich gleichgültig nach. Sarah hatte sich doch nicht etwa einen dieser umherreisenden Kaufleute geschnappt?! Das hatte sie nicht gewagt!

„Sie ist irgendein Mädchen, dass ich in der Dorfkneipe getroffen habe… sie war wirklich wunderschön, so etwas hast du noch nie gesehen…", schwärmte Sarah ganz unverhohlen. Als ob Sarah eine Frau gehabt hätte, die ich nie hätte kriegen können. Frechheit!

„Entweder sie wartet im Wald auf die Sonne, oder du findest sie beim nächsten Ball in deinem Gefolge." Dieser Blick sagte alles!

Nein, ich würde nicht wütend werden… nein, ich würde Sarah nicht anschreien… ich würde ganz ruhig bleiben…

„Nun ja, das werde ich dann ja sehen.", presste ich betont desinteressiert heraus.

„Ja, ich denke auch, das wirst du…" Sarah konnte es nicht lassen.

„Du bist nicht meine Gefangene, auch du kannst tun und lassen, wonach dir beliebt." Sie war vielleicht nicht meine Gefangene im wörtlichen Sinne, aber immerhin meine Gefährtin. Als diese hatte sie loyal zu sein!

„Freut mich, dass du das so siehst.", lächelte sie zuckersüß. Oh, diese Frau trieb mich zur Weißglut!

„Was hast du denn sonst noch vor heute?", fragte sie, sich lasziv auf meinem Schoß niederlassend. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden?

„Ich… ähm…" Werde einer aus dieser Frau schlau!

„Das trifft sich gut, genau das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen." Wie jetzt? Was machte sie denn da? Moooment!

„Sarah, was tust du da?"

„Ich?", fragte sie mit Unschuldsmiene und fummelte weiter an meinen Hemdknöpfen rum. Wie konnte sie so einfach… Also DA hatten ihre Hände ganz sicher nichts zu suchen.

„Ja, du!", fuhr ich sie an – meine Erregung verbergend.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wolltest du es nicht auch!" Hatte ich hier was nicht mitbekommen?

„Wie kommst du überhaupt zu der Annahme – " Und schon spürte ich ihre vollen, weichen Lippen auf den meinen. Fordernd küsste sie mich erst auf den Mund, liebkoste dann meinen Hals und wanderte schließlich weiter hinunter… Nur mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Keuchen. Wenn ich ihr jetzt nachgab, würde ich es immer tun. Mit sanfter Gewalt stieß ich Sarah zurück.

„Was ist?!", knurrte Sarah enttäuscht.

„Nichts…" Wie sollte ich ihr das erklären?

„Wie? Nichts? Du stößt mich doch nicht wegen nichts weg!", zischte sie. Natürlich, jetzt wurde sie gleich sauer.

„Nein… es ist nur – "

„Ja ja, es ist immer ‚nur…'! Sag mir doch einfach, wenn dir was nicht passt!"

„Das will ich doch gerade – "

„Warum redest du immer um den heißen Brei herum?!" Das musste ich mir wirklich nicht bieten lassen! Sarah fiel mir wirklich ständig ins Wort! Fast schlimmer als mit Herbert, diese Unterhaltung!

„Sag doch einfach, dass ich dir nicht genüge!", schrie sie, in Tränen ausbrechend. Diese Unterhaltung WAR schlimmer als mit Herbert.

„Das stimmt nicht! Das habe ich nie so gemeint!", versuchte ich sie zu besänftigen.

„Doch, das hast du so gemeint…", schluchzte sie. Warum in drei Teufelsnamen ließen mich ihre Tränen jedes Mal schwach werden? Und ich dachte, ich wäre im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immun gegen Krokodilstränen – dank meinem werten Herrn Sohn; knurrte ich in Gedanken.

„Sarah, ich liebe dich doch! Es ist nur… manchmal brauche ich etwas Zeit für mich…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung…", schniefte sie, „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen... Ich liebe dich auch und darum lasse ich dich gehen, wann immer du willst."

Sie schaffte es wirklich in jeder Situation, einen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen…

Andächtig lauschten wir dem Knacken des Feuers, das seinen zart goldenen Schein auf alles im Raum warf – auch auf die Locken des geliebten Wesens in meinem Arm. Fast schon überrascht von der doch recht plötzlichen Zutraulichkeit, schwebte ich auf rosaroten Wolken. Wenn es doch nur immer so sein könnte wie jetzt. Eigentlich war es wieder mal viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein…

Neben mir regte sich etwas. „Du, Herbert…?"

„Was denn?", bat ich Alfred, weiter zu sprechen.

„Wäre es möglich, dass wir ein bisschen raus gehen… an die frische Luft?".

„Ist dir nicht gut?", erkundigte ich mich alarmiert.

„Doch, doch. Mir geht es prima…" An dieser Aussage zweifelnd legte ich meine Hand prüfend auf Alfreds Stirn.

„…Ich möchte heute nur gerne den Nachthimmel sehen…", fügte er verlegen hinzu. Er hatte anscheinend kein Fieber mehr. Sollten wir es also riskieren?

Strahlend blaue Augen nahmen mir diese Entscheidung ab. Ich konnte ihm einfach keine Bitte abschlagen – nicht, wenn er mich so ansah.

„Also gut. Aber wir gehen nur kurz auf die Terrasse… und du ziehst dir was über!" Alfies Blicke ließen mich jedes Mal erneut schwach werden.

Kurz darauf betraten wir gemeinsam die vom fahlen Mondlicht beleuchtete Terrasse und nahmen auf einer der Bänke Platz. Ein relativ wolkenloser Himmel gestattete uns eine freie Aussicht auf das Firmament. Die Luft war wirklich wunderbar, angenehm frisch, doch der Wind war noch recht kühl. Vielleicht hätte ich mir, nachdem ich meinen Schatz in zwei dicken Wolldecken gut verpackt hatte, auch etwas überziehen sollen.

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?", schwärmte Alfred und sah in die Sterne. Und wie wunderschön das war…

„Und da – da ist der Orion!", zeigte er begeistert auf einen der vielen leuchtenden Punkte am Himmel. Das war eben Alfred: Trotz aller Romantik kam der Wissenschaftler in ihm durch. Wie gebannt sah er weiter nach oben, als hätte er alles – und jeden – um sich rum vergessen…

Wie lang seine Wimpern doch waren… Seine Augen funkelten regelrecht, wenn er so in den Himmel sah. Ich glaubte die Reflexion der Sterne in ihnen erkennen zu können… Wenn er mich doch nur auch mal so ansehen würde wie diese Himmelskörper, so voller Hingabe… voller Sehnsucht…

Schließlich folgte mein Blick dem seinem zum Nachthimmel. In der Tat ein traumhafter Anblick… anscheinend greifbar nah und doch so unendlich weit weg… wie Alfred. Doch dann stahl sich auch auf meine Lippen ein Lächeln – eine Sternschnuppe!

Sieht man eine Sternschnuppe, kann man sich etwas wünschen. Aber man darf es nicht sagen, weil es sonst nicht in Erfüllung geht. Wenn ich mir jetzt wünsche, dass Alfred mich ganz unerwartet an sich zieht und mir über die Haare streicht, kann ich es nicht sagen. Denn wenn ich es sage würde und er es dann täte, wäre es überhaupt nicht, was ich mir gewünscht habe.

Himmel, war das alles kompliziert! Ob Alfred die Sternschnuppe wohl auch gesehen hatte? Was er sich wohl wünschte?

Ich seufzte schwer, senkte meinen Blick auf die vor uns liegende Landschaft und schlang meine Arme noch etwas enger um meinen Körper.

„Komm mal her, du frierst doch…" Mit diesen Worten legte Alfred die Decken um uns beide und schmiegte sich an mich. Augenblicklich wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte!

„Du bist ja halb durchgefroren! Warum sagst du denn nichts?", entgegnete er bestürzt.

„So kalt kam es mir gar nicht vor… Aber jetzt wo du es sagst…" …ließ ich mich natürlich gerne wärmen.

„Wir sollten besser wieder rein gehen." Gerade jetzt, wo es am schönsten war…

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht.", gab ich geknickt zu und stand zusammen mit Alfred auf, um zu gehen.

„Danke, dass du dir mit mir den Kometenschauer angesehen hast."

Unter gegebenen Umständen hielt ich es für das Beste, Alfred zurück ins Bett zu bringen, damit ich anschließen in Ruhe meine wirren Gedanken sortieren konnte.

Allerdings war es mir vergönnt, in meiner Melancholie zu schwelgen, denn kaum hatte ich mein Zimmer – und somit auch Alfred – verlassen, stand wie aus dem Nichts Sarah vor mir.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Ähm, eigentlich nicht. Was willst du?", antwortete ich ehrlich und ohne Umschweife. Ich wollte im Moment nichts anderes, als mich in meinen Sarg zurückziehen.

„Das wirst du schon sehen.", gab sie knapp zurück und zog mich am Hemdkragen in eins der weiteren Schlafzimmer auf diesem Korridor.

Sarah machte mich schlicht weg wahnsinnig! Wie schaffte Sarah es nur immer wieder, mich dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen? Und wo steckte dieser Bengel von Sohn überhaupt?

Ich hätte schwören können, ihn eben auf dem Gang hier gehört zu haben – genau wie Sarah. Und jetzt war von keinem der beiden eine Spur? Hier stimmte etwas nicht…

Leisen Schrittes ging ich den Korridor entlang und lauschte… Nichts. Auch aus Herberts Zimmer drangen keine Stimmen. Bereits der Annahmen gehend, ich hätte mich getäuscht vernahm ich seltsame Laute aus einem der anderen Zimmer.

„…Uhh… Gnnn…"

„Entspann dich." Das war eindeutig Sarahs Stimme! Aber wer war da bei ihr?!

„Ahh…Versuch ich doch …uh…" Herbert!

„Wow, du hast es wirklich bitter nötig…" Was hatte er nötig?

„Ohh, jaaa… genau da!" Bitte was taten die beiden da drin?!

„Bist wohl in letzter Zeit etwas zu kurz gekommen, was?"

„AAHHH! Nicht so fest!" Du meine Güte, das hörte sich ja wild an…

„Entschuldige." Was machte Sarah mit ihm?

„…Gnghh… gnn… ahh…" Oder besser: Was ließ er da mit sich machen?

Allmählich wanderte meine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich hoffte für die beiden inständig, dass sie nicht taten, wonach es sich anhörte.

„Aau… Vorsichtig, das ist eine ganz sensible Stelle!"

„…und bretthart!" Da hatte ich mich wohl gerade verhört…

„Aahhh…jaa…ahh … hahhh…"

Leider täuschte ich mich nur sehr selten. Und diesmal befürchtete ich, vom Richtigen auszugehen.

„Oohhh… jaaaahhh… Das ist… der Wahnsinn…"

Von Herbert war ich vieles gewohnt, und so leicht konnte mich nichts mehr schockieren – aber DAS war definitiv ein Schritt zu weit!

„Uuhhh… Wo… hast du… das… Jaaa… gelernt? … Oooohhh, ja! …Das ist… guut… haahhh…"

„Ach, na ja… Hab ja nicht im Kloster gelebt." Durchaus nicht.

„…Aaaahhh … ahh … hhhaaahh …" Wie konnte Herbert es überhaupt wagen?! Es dann auch noch so lautstark zu genießen war ja wohl die Höhe! Nicht mal Manieren hatte er! Dabei hatte ich ihn doch immer versucht, zu einem Gentleman zu erziehen…

„Oooohhhh … Ich bin Wachs in deinen Händen!" Was auch immer Sarah JETZT gerade in den Händen hielt war ganz bestimmt NICHT aus Wachs!

„Uuuuhhh…." Zumindest hoffte ich, sie würden die Kerzen aus dem Spiel lassen.

„Ahhh … Jetzt etwas tiefer … jaaahh…"

Sarah traute ich wirklich einiges zu, wenn sie sauer war, aber so weit würde sie nie von sich aus gehen. Ich rechnete nie damit, so einen Verräter zum Sohn zu haben… Anscheinend hatte ich mich in dieser Hinsicht schwerwiegend getäuscht.

„Ooooh … mein … Gooott! …" Gott?! Das Maß war voll! „Hhhaaaaachh…" Dass er sich auf etwas Derartiges einließ!

Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt die Tür aufgerissen und mir Herbert vorgeknöpft. Aber zum einen wollte ich mir dieses Szenario nicht auch noch von Nahem ansehen und zum anderen reichte es aus, wenn ein Teil der Von Krolocks jeglichen Anstand vergaß.

Vor Zorn bebend machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab mich in Richtung Gruft. Meine Schritte hallten in stechenden Lauten aus allen Richtungen wider. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn ich erstmal ausführlich darüber nachdachte, bevor ich irgendjemanden… Bevor ich unüberlegt handelte!

Nur eins stand fest: Diese Nacht würde Herbert noch bereuen!

Es lief besser als ich gehofft hatte. In exakt dem Moment, in dem Breda um die Ecke kam, schaffte ich es, Herbert am Kragen zu packen und in dieses Zimmer zu drängen. Breda musste uns gesehen oder wenigstens gehört haben.

Herbert verzichtete offenbar gezwungenermaßen schon länger auf seine notwendigen Streicheleinheiten, sodass er sich nun bereitwillig darauf einließ. Wie standhaft konnte ein Mann schon sein? Zum meiner Überraschung machte er es mir auch noch erstaunlich leicht, indem er sogar unaufgefordert auf dem Bett Platz nahm, nachdem ich ihn recht schnell davon überzeugt hatte, wie gut im diese Sache tun würde.

Dass er dabei jedoch so laut war, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Wenn er immer so hingebungsvoll war, dann sollte Alfred sich das vielleicht noch mal überlegen. Von seinem Vater hatte er dieses Temperament jedenfalls nicht geerbt – der war immer beherrscht und ganz der Gentleman, oder zumindest versucht, es zu sein. Schade eigentlich.

„Danke Sarah, ich fühl mich wirklich besser.", hauchte Herbert, noch immer erschöpft auf dem Bett liegend.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Hab ich doch gern getan." Irgendwie hatte ich richtig Mitleid mit ihm gehabt… wenn ich ehrlich war. Okay, in erster Linie war ich darauf bedacht, Breda eins auszuwischen.

„Hey! Aber schlaf jetzt bloß nicht hier ein!" Und sie waren doch alle gleich…

„Mmmoooaaa… immer wenn ich gerade so richtig schön entspannt bin, soll ich nicht schlafen…", nörgelte er, „Außerdem bin ich todmüde…". Mitleiderregend schwach tuend richtete er sich unnötig langsam auf und gähnte demonstrativ. Was sollte mir das jetzt bitteschön sagen…? Sollte ich etwa noch mit ihm kuscheln, oder was?! Tss, da war man einmal freundlich, und schon sollte man als gute Fee herhalten? Nicht mit mir! Besser, ich beendete diese Sache, bevor sie noch richtig anstrengend wurde.

„Was du machst, ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich werde allerdings verschwinden – mal sehn was dein Vater so macht." Hoffen wir mal, Breda war neugierig genug, um zu lauschen… Eindrucksvoll war die kleine Szene mit seinem Sohn allemal. Zufrieden grinsend ließ ich einen verdutzt dreinschauenden Herbert sitzen.

Vielleicht fehlt es ja nur an einem bisschen Eifersucht, wenn es um die Entfaltung Bredas Temperaments ging. Und eifersüchtig sollte er wohl werden, wenn seine Gefährtin sich nicht nur mit irgendeinem Jüngeren, sondern mit eben seinem Sohn in die Schlafgemächer zurückzog. Ich musste Breda ja nicht sagen, dass ich Herbert nur etwas die in der Tat völlig verspannten Schultern gelockert und den Rücken massiert habe. Nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen konnte ich mir einreden, denn ich log ja nicht. Ich ließ nur die eine oder andere Tatsache aus…

Mein Lachen hallte noch Minuten später durch sämtliche Gänge des Schlosses. In dieser Runde ging der Punkt eindeutig an mich und ich damit in Führung!

Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, seitdem Herbert gegangen war… wohin auch immer. Und ich lag noch immer wach. Einerseits war ich müde und wollte schlafen, aber andererseits beschäftigte mich ständig ein und derselbe Gedanke: Warum stieg ich durch Herberts Verhalten noch weniger durch, als durch die ewige Querdenkerei des Professors?

Herbert mochte mich, das zeigte er mir oft genug. Ich mochte ihn ja auch, nur eben nicht auf die gleiche Weise, wie er mich mochte… Glaube ich… Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie genau er mich mag. Also das wollte ich eigentlich lieber nicht so genau wissen; obwohl mir gerade diese Frage schlaflose Stunden bescherte. Liebte er mich oder spielte er nur mit mir?

Was ich mich viel eher fragen sollte: Warum fragte ich mich das alles überhaupt?

Ich seufzte auf. Warum war auf einmal alles so kompliziert? Selbst wenn ich ihn mochte… Sarah mochte ich auch. Als ich mich in sie verliebt hatte, war es mir vom ersten Augenblick an klar gewesen. Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. Die viel sagenden Blicke, wenn wir uns ansahen. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen, wenn sie mir nah kam. Doch Sarah hatte jetzt ihren Grafen, ich interessierte sie nicht weiter und würde auch nie wieder eine Chance bei ihr haben.

Bei Herbert war das anders. Immer, wenn er in meiner Nähe war, fühlte ich mich ganz komisch – nicht zu beschreiben. Wenn er mich ansah, war mein Kopf wie leergefegt und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Und wenn er mich berührte… Dann liefen mir kalte Schauer den Rücken runter! Es war einfach nicht dieses überschwängliche Glücksgefühl, es war mehr, als würde ich zu Wachs zerfließen… völlig unkontrolliert und ungewollt. Außerdem wollte ich nicht sein Spielzeug sein.

Weitere endlos lange Minuten starrte ich grübelnd an die Decke.

Irgendwie mochte ich es trotzdem, in Herberts Nähe zu sein. Er war jedes Mal so nett zu mir. Seine Berührungen waren ganz sanft. Aber warum hatte ich dann solche Angst davor? Weil er mich damals im Badezimmer überfallen hatte? Vielleicht. Doch was hatte ich schon zu fürchten? Dass er mich biss? Davor brauchte ich wohl keine Angst mehr haben… DAS hatte Sarah schon auf viel grausamere Weise erledigt. Und SIE war dabei alles andere als nett gewesen.

Rein rational gesehen, gab es also keinen Grund mehr, sich vor Herbert zu scheuen.

Trotz allem blieb da noch eine unbestimmte Angst in mir. Der Professor hatte mich immer vor Leuten wie Herbert gewarnt. Nicht nur, weil sie Vampire waren… Nein, weil es Männer waren. Alle sagten mir, es sein unnormal, unmoralisch, unsittlich, pervers, wenn zwei Männer sich so nahe waren. Man könne sich schlimme Krankheiten einfangen. Kein normaler Mensch täte so etwas…

Aber musste ich mich noch vor Vampiren fürchten, egal ob vor männlichen oder weiblichen? Handelten Vampire, zu welchen nun auch ich zählte, moralisch? Interessierten uns die Sitten der Menschen? Konnten uns Krankheiten töten? Waren wir normal? Waren wir Menschen? War nicht allein die Tatsache unseres Daseins pervers?

Auch wenn ich bis jetzt nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was mir die Ehre verschaffte, von Sarah derart verwöhnt zu werden, genoss ich es dennoch. Fast hätte ich vergessen, wie gut es tat, mal so richtig schön massiert zu werden. Warum Sarah genauso schnell verschwunden war, wie sie auftauchte, konnte mir ja egal sein… Obwohl das eben wirklich lieb von ihr war.

Flüchtig knöpfte ich mein Hemd wieder zu verließ das Zimmer. Nun würde ich mich für diese Nacht endgültig im meinen Sarg verziehen und niemand könnte mich davon abhalten. Die Fülle an konfusen Gedanken hatte mich echt erledigt.

Gerade ging ich einen der unzähligen dunklen Flure des Schlosses entlang, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Soeben wäre ich zum zweiten Male in der heutigen Nacht beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„A-Alfie…", stotterte ich atemlos. Wie hatte er mich gefunden?

„Entschuldige. Seit wann bist du denn so nervös?"

„…Seitdem du mir im Dunkeln nachstellst…" Im Hellen ginge das aus schlecht. Komisch, so leicht zu erschrecken war ich sonst wirklich nicht.

„Ich… ähm…" Na was kam jetzt?

„Warum schläfst du noch nicht? In zwei Stunden geht die Sonne auf."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Mir geht da schon die ganze Zeit etwas durch den Kopf…" Das klang, als dauerte es länger – nichts, was man auf dem Flur bespräche.

„Und du möchtest mit mir darüber reden?"

„Ja und nein…" Für so komplexe Erörterungen war es zu früh am Morgen…

„Wie meinst du das?", bat ich dennoch zu wissen.

„Ich habe eingehend nachgedacht… und ich glaube, ich hab dich schon viel zu lange gequält…" Bitte was?

Alfred trat mir gegenüber, sah mir tief in die Augen und legte seine Hände sanft an meinen halb offenen Hemdkragen. Unbeabsichtigt taumelte ich einen Schritt zurück, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen blieb. So kannte ich ihn noch gar nicht.

„Du siehst blass aus…", säuselte er verführerisch. Oh, da hatte ich mich so lange Zeit zusammengerissen und jetzt das. So sehr ich auch wollte, diesem Blick konnte ich keine Sekunde mehr standhalten. Worüber auch immer Alfred nachgedacht hatte, er war zu einem weisen Schluss gekommen. Einem inneren Drang nachgeben, zog ich den blonden Jüngling an mich.

„Alfie, wenn du dich nicht wehrst… werde ich…" Verdammt, ich war kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Was wirst du dann?" Dieses verwegene Grinsen war mir ebenfalls völlig neu an Alfred.

„…Dann werde ich… ich…" Als er begann, seine Hand zärtlich unter mein mittlerweile geöffnetes Hemd zu schieben, setzte mein Verstand gänzlich aus. Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken. Wieder lächelte er mich nur an. Der Durst drohte mich zu überwältigen.

„Ist das… dein Ernst?", brachte ich vor Erregung keuchend hervor. War es möglich, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit über total unterschätzt hatte?

„Nur, wenn du es auch ernst meinst." Wie?

Erwartungsvolle Blicke. Zögern.

„Ich habe es vom ersten Augenblick an ernst gemeint.", antwortete ich ehrlich. Ich meinte es immer ernst.

„Was hält dich dann?", fragte Alfred fordernd. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht… Doch das war mir reichlich egal, als ich seinen Atem ganz dich an meinem Ohr spürte. Er hatte immerhin Recht. Wie lange quälte mich schon diese verzehrende Gier, ihn zu schmecken – ein einziges Mal von ihm zu kosten? Warum sollte ich dann jetzt die Gelegenheit nicht wahrnehmen? Schließlich war ja er zu mir gekommen, nicht umgekehrt. Und gerade drängte er mich förmlich dazu, die Contenance zu verlieren…

Also tat ich, wozu die Natur der Vampire mich zwang. Ein letztes Mal sah ich meinen Alfie durchdringend an, um mich daraufhin langsam seiner Halsschlagader zu nähern. Genussvoll fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über die weiche Haut. Auch wenn es kein frisches, menschliches Blut war, würde es seine köstlich erquickende Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Alfred im Arm haltend liebkoste ich mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals, während meine andere Hand durch seine gelockten Haare fuhr. Ich bemerkte, wie für einen winzigen Augenblick Unsicherheit in ihm aufloderte – es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Vorsichtig bohrten sich meine Zähne in sein Fleisch.

Der süße Geschmack und das einzigartige Aroma seines Blutes vernebelten mir die Sinne. Wie im Rausch trank ich Schluck um Schluck ohne von ihm zu lassen. Trotzdem genoss ich jeden einzelnen Tropfen dieser wertvollen Flüssigkeit. Pure Glückseligkeit durchströmte meinen Körper.

Erst als Alfred zu wanken begann, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich es nicht übertreiben durfte. Widerstrebend hörte ich auf an ihm zu saugen und hatte mich gerade dazu durchgerungen, mich von ihm zu lösen, als mich ein reißender Schmerz erstarren ließ.

Dieser blond gelockte Blutsauger hatte eben ganz unversehens seine Fangzähne in meinen Hals gerammt! Mit letzter Kraft hielt er die Arme um mich geschlungen. Irgendwie gefiel mir die Vorstellung, dass Alfred jetzt den aktiven Part übernahm. Er trank gierig, noch gieriger, als ich es zuvor getan hatte. Sein Durst musste riesig sein. Willig ließ ich ihn gewähren. Zwar schmerzte es ziemlich, da er noch unerfahren und ungeschickt beim Trinken war, aber für meinen Liebling nahm ich das gern in Kauf.

Er trank wirklich schnell… zu schnell… und zu viel! Viel zu spät stellte ich fest, dass nun ich es war, der hilflos im Griff des Anderen hing. Meine Kräfte schwanden zusehends…

Natürlich – es war für Alfred das erste Mal, wie hätte er da einschätzen können, wie weit er gehen durfte? Klar war nur, dass er gerade zu weit ging, denn mir war bereits schwindelig und allein Alfreds feste Umarmung hielt mich noch auf den Beinen…

Völlig willenlos ließ ich geschehen, was Alfred tat. Ich hatte ohnehin keine Kontrolle mehr über die Situation… Da war nur noch dieses angenehm warme Kribbeln, das sich von unten herauf in meinen Körper ausbreitete… Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Das letzte was ich wahrnahm war, wie wir beide allmählich zu Boden glitten.


	14. Supergirls don't cry

**XIV. Supergirls Don't Cry**

Glücklich und rundum zufrieden öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich so wohl gefühlt wie jetzt. Es musste am Blut liegen, denn tatsächlich fühlte ich mich stärker und sicherer. Auch die Dunkelheit, welche mich früher verunsichert oder sogar geängstigt hatte machte mir nicht mehr das Geringste aus. Viel bedeutender war aber, dass diese innere Zerrissenheit verflogen war, dieser Drang nach etwas Unbekanntem und gleichzeitig die Angst davor. Ich glaubte zu schweben. Prüfend tastete ich nach dem steinernen Fußboden, auf dem ich immer noch lag.

Bald würde die Sonne ihre vernichtenden Strahlen über die Karpaten ausbreiten – höchste Zeit, endlich in der Gruft zu verschwinden!

Halt! Irgendetwas sehr wichtiges hatte ich vergessen… Gerade aufgestanden drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Der sich mir bietende Anblick ließ mich inne halten.

Ein wohlgeformter, schlanker Körper reglos auf dem Boden. Lange glänzende Haare die sich wie flüssiges Silber über Körper und Boden ergossen. Diese feinen Gesichtszüge, die sinnlich geschlossenen Augen… die lustvoll leicht geöffneten Lippen… die zarte, weiße Haut… die unscheinbare Blutspur am Hals…

‚Alfed!', schalt ich mich. Wie konnte ich nur so verantwortungslos handeln? Was hatte mich dazu getrieben? Seit wann gestattete ich mir derartige Gedanken über Herbert? Noch immer durchpulste mich sein Blut. Nachdenklich fuhr ich mit der Hand über die Stelle an meinem Hals, an der sich Herberts Zähne in mein Fleisch gegraben hatten… Hieß das jetzt, wir… Nein, das hieß überhaupt nichts! Nur, dass ich ebenfalls dieser grausamen Gier erlegen war.

Wieder riss ich mich aus den Gedanken und sah dieses zerbrechlich anmutende Wesen zu meinen Füßen an. Er war immer noch bewusstlos. Besorgt kniete ich mich neben ihn und streichelte über seine Wange, „Herbert, wach auf!". Er reagierte nicht. Da war sie wieder, diese Unsicherheit. Was hatte ich nur getan? Warum hatte ich mich so gehen lassen? Erkenntnis über mein vampirisches Dasein hin oder her. Ich musste töten, um zu überleben – aber durfte ich meinesgleichen so etwas antun?

Ängstlich rüttelte ich an Herberts Schultern in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich die Augen öffnen. Sein Körper war so leblos, seine Haut so kalt… Hatte ich… ich ihn womöglich… Meine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Er konnte doch nicht so einfach… Hastig wische ich mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Was war in mich gefahren, so etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun? Zitternd strich ich ihm über die langen, glatten Haare, „Bitte, Herbert… komm wieder zu dir…".

Erst als ich bemerkte, wie seine Lider anfingen zu flattern, löste sich der riesige Kloß in meinem Hals.

„Oh, Herbert! Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin…!", völlig gegen meine Natur zog ich ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung. Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit.

„…Und ich erst…", hauchte Herbert, der nun versuchte sich aufzusetzen, „Der fleischgewordene Traum meiner unzähligen, einsamen Nächte… leibhaftig vor mir…".

Sein strahlendes Lächeln ließ mich zu der Annahme kommen, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Ohne weitere Umschweife machte ich ihn darauf aufmerksam, wie spät es bereits war. Als ich sah, wie es Herbert sichtlich Mühe bereitete sich aufzurichten, griff ich ihm ohne zu zögern unter die Arme und hob ihn auf die Beine. Es schien fast, als sei ich kräftiger geworden. Ein leicht benommenes „Danke" murmelnd lehnte er sich an die Wand.

„Komm schon, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!", drängte ich ihn zur Eile. Kurz darauf merkte ich, wie Herbert seinen Arm schwer um meine Schultern legte, „Nur keine Hektik…".

Wenn mein Süßer und ich erstmal im Sarg verschwunden waren, dann würden wir da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört hatten.

Ich war so glücklich, dass er es endlich getan hatte. Endlich! Und es war schöner, als ich es mir je erträumt hätte! Innige Verbundenheit, intime Nähe… In der Tat, er raubte mir die Sinne.

„Herbert!"

Der Raum um mich herum flimmerte. Ich rieb mir über die Augen, um wieder klar zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Kurz musterte mich ein strenger und zugleich besorgter Blick.

„Ja, ja… mir geht's gut.", gab ich zur Antwort. Wenn Alfie in meiner Nähe war, ging es mir doch immer gut.

„Dann komm jetzt endlich!", befahl mir mein Liebling und zog mich am Arm weiter Richtung Gruft.

Diese verdammten Stufen! Würde doch wenigstens alles aufhören sich zu drehen…

„Herbert, jetzt beeil dich!"

Alfred stand bereits ungeduldig wartend am unteren Ende der Treppe hinunter zur Gruft. Immer, wenn ich glaubte es ginge wieder, verschwamm die Welt vor meinen Augen erneut. Mich an der Wand entlang tastend machte ich langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Allein der Gedanke daran, was Alfred und ich noch vor kurzem getan hatten, sorgte dafür, dass sich ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch ausbreitete. Gerade als mir wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde, merkte ich wie mein Alfie mich auffing, noch bevor ich fallen konnte.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen…", sagte Alfred reumütig.

„Sag doch so was nicht! …Ich bin dir sogar dankbar dafür.", erwiderte ich. Ohne ein weiters Wort schleifte er mich in meinen Sarg, da ich selber nicht mehr in der Lage war irgendetwas zu tun.

Schon komisch, wie ein schüchterner junger Mann von einem Moment zum anderen die Führung übernimmt und im nächsten wieder unsicher ist. Aber war es im Grunde nicht genau das, was Alfred für mich so interessant machte? Sein unscheinbares und doch unglaublich komplexes, sensibles Wesen. Und sensibel war er auf alle Fälle, denn sonst würde er mich nicht schon wieder so besorgt ansehen.

„Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen und komm in den Sarg.", lächelte ich ihm aufmunternd zu, „Du hast doch selber gesagt, wir müssen uns beeilen.".

„Stimmt.", nickte er und begann nun auch zu lächeln, was mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Nun würde er sicher nichts mehr dagegen haben, wenn wir uns einen Sarg teilten.

Als einige Minuten später die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Zinnen des Schlosses fielen, lagen Alfred und ich selig schlummernd in meinem steinernen Sarg. Endlich, die langersehnte Tagesruhe…

Wo war nur die Leidenschaft geblieben, die mich anfangs so an ihm fasziniert hatte? Diese Hingabe? Was war aus dem mysteriösen, unnahbaren Grafen geworden, der so sehnsüchtig um mich warb?

Ich seufzte, es war wie mit einem alten Spielzeug. Erst wollte man es unbedingt haben und konnte es wochenlang nicht mehr aus der Hand legen und dann wurde es plötzlich langweilig und uninteressant. Doch war ich bei Weitem mehr als nur ein Spielzeug! Vielleicht war meine Anwesenheit für Breda auch nur zu selbstverständlich geworden, als dass er es noch wie etwas Besonderes würdigen konnte.

Unbemerkt schlich ich mich an diesem Abend aus dem Sarg. Sicher hatte Breda mitbekommen, dass ich mit Herbert in dem Zimmer verschwunden bin. Ansonsten hätte er sich wohl Sorgen gemacht, dass Herbert gestern Morgen noch immer nicht in seinem Sarg war. Breda musste wohl ganz schön sauer auf Herbert sein, denn er hatte ihn mit keinem Wort erwähnt, sich nicht mal gewundert, wo dieser sich wieder herumtrieb. Wenigstens konnte ich sicher sein, dass seine Eifersucht das richtige Ziel meiner Feldzüge war.

Aber so ganz war das hier noch nicht, was ich wollte. Schließlich hatte Breda nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihm lag, obwohl er am Morgen noch wesentlich leidenschaftlicher gewirkt hatte. Seine Stärke war wohl eher die Reaktion als die Aktion…

Grinsend begab ich mich ins Bad und ließ heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen.

Um zu bekommen, was ich wollte – einen temperamentvollen Liebhaber; heißblütig wäre eindeutig der falsche Ausdruck – musste ich also lediglich seine Eifersucht schüren. Wie stellte ich das nur am geschicktesten an? Welche Möglichkeiten hatte ich denn schon? Hier im Schloss war ja niemand außer uns beiden, Alfred und Bredas Sohn. Abgesehen davon gab es noch diese Gestalten vom Friedhof… Doch da war es wahrscheinlicher im Dorf einen gut aussehenden Fremden zu finden, als zwischen den Gräbern.

Erstmal die Nacht mit einem anregenden heißen Bad beginnen… Dann konnte ich immer noch weiter sehen. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich in der Wanne zurück und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich bemerkt, wie mein Sternkind soeben den Sarg verlassen hatte. Wie hätte ich weiter ruhig schlafen können, wenn ich wusste, dass sie nicht mehr neben mir lag? …Ich nicht mehr ihren lieblichen Duft wahrnahm. Aber ich würde ihr nicht hinterher laufen. Nein, das war nun wirklich nicht meine Art.

Nur ungern gab ich zu, dass ich die traute Zweisamkeit, welche wir noch in jüngster Vergangenheit genossen, vermisste. Vielleicht ging es ja nur mir so und Sarah sah das alles ganz anders, aber ich konnte nicht umhin, mir folgende Frage zu stellen: Hatten wir uns nach so kurzer Zeit schon auseinander gelebt?

Ironisch lachte ich leise vor mich hin. Wie konnte man sich auseinander leben, wenn man bereits tot war?

Wenn Sarah mich nicht vermisste, so wie ich sie vermisste… musste ich den Spieß umdrehen. Ich würde mich einfach rar machen die nächsten Nächte. Sarah würde schon sehen, wie sich das anfühlte! Ich war ja wohl mehr als nur ihr Gönner und attraktiver Zeitvertreib!

Über eben diese Sachlage sinnierend fand ich mich kurz darauf mit einem guten Buch und einem Glas Rotwein in meinem Lesezimmer wieder. Sicher tat Sarah nur so, als würde sie keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwenden, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn sie und Herbert… Herbert! Ich war mal wieder viel zu beschäftigt, in Melancholie zu versinken. Sarah würde niemals zulassen, dass…

Plötzlich spürte ich unerwartete Wut in mir aufsteigen. Erst jetzt wurde mir die Tragweite von Herberts kleinem Späßchen – oder wie auch immer er es bezeichnen wollte – bewusst. Damit widersetzte er sich nicht nur zum wiederholten Male meiner Autorität und den allgemeinen Anstandsregeln, sondern tat etwas wesentlich Fataleres. Er hatte es gewagt, sich in die private Beziehung eines Ranghöheren einzumischen! So etwas konnte und durfte nicht ungestraft bleiben. Mit diesem allzu banal scheinenden ‚Ausrutscher' hatte Herbert das Maß weit überschritten; weiter, als ich es dulden konnte oder je von ihm erwartet hätte. Es war eigentlich mehr Enttäuschung als Zorn über das gedankenlose Handeln meines Sohnes. Wenigstens hoffte ich für ihn, dass es nicht eiskalte Berechnung war…

An einem Abend wie diesem wünschte man sich, die Nacht würde nie enden. Ein verwuschelter Lockenschopf auf meiner Brust war das Erste, was ich beim Aufwachen wahrnahm. Noch reichlich verschlafen fuhr ich beinahe reflexartig mit den Fingern durch die seidigen Haare meines Süßen. Ich ertappte mich selbst dabei, wie mir ein verträumter Seufzer entwich. Sollte es sich hierbei bloß um einen Traum handeln, so wollte ich nie wieder erwachen.

Doch als sich wenig später besagter Lockenschopf zu bewegen begann und sich zudem auch noch nach meinem Befinden erkundigte, war ich mir ganz sicher, dass ich nicht nur träumte und es sich tatsächlich um meinen Alfred handelte. Wie auf Wolken gebettet lag ich da, meinen Liebsten im Arm und hoffte, die Ewigkeit so zu verbringen. Schon bald war ich wieder eingedöst.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich auf einmal… eingeengt. Ich lag mit dem Rücken zur Sargwand und etwas ziemlich schweres drückte mich weiter dagegen. Außerdem verspürte ich einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Magengegend.

Na was sollte es auch anderes sein? Alfed hatte sich ein Wenig mehr Platz im Sarg verschafft. Schmunzelnd öffnete ich leise den Sargdeckel, um daraufhin vorsichtig aufzustehen. Ich wollte ohnehin baden, dann konnte Alfie noch einen Moment weiter schlafen und hatte nun auch den ganzen großen Sarg mitsamt den Kissen für sich alleine.

Fröhlich vor mich hin summend machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Allmählich hatte Alfred seine Zurückhaltung abgelegt. Oder zumindest soweit reduziert, dass es ihm möglich war einmal aus sich heraus zu kommen – ganz zu meiner Freude. Denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann mochte er mich durchaus gerne… vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Der Optimist in mir sagte sich immer wieder, es waren mehr als nur die vampirischen Triebe in ihm, die ihn haben aktiv werden lassen.

Nanu? Die Tür zum Bad war einen Spalt weit geöffnet? Dabei versicherte mein Vater sich doch jedes Mal so pedantisch, dass gerade diese Tür hinter ihm verschlossen war, sobald er sich im Bad befand. Verwundert trat ich näher… Der Raum schien leer. Ich trat ein.

„Guten Abend, Herbert! So früh schon auf?"

„Oh, Sarah! Entschuldige, ich dachte…"

„Schon gut. Komm ruhig rein."

Bitte was ging denn hier ab? Ich entschuldigte mich bei Sarah? …SIE bat MICH zur ihr ins Bad?!

„Ich wollte nicht weiter stören…", sagte ich bereits im Gehen.

„Du störst überhaupt nicht…", wurde ich aufgehalten, „Du wolltest sicher auch baden?".

„Ähm, ja! Aber das kann ich auch später tun."

„Heiße Nacht gehabt?"

„Was?" Woher wusste sie…?

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein heißes Bad gut vertragen.", grinste Sarah viel sagend. Nun, das konnte ich definitiv.

„Jetzt zier dich nicht und komm rein, bevor das Wasser abkühlt."

So langsam war ich verwirrt.

„Ich guck dir schon nichts weg… Hab dich ja schon mal nackt gesehen und du hast noch alles Wichtige an dir, nicht? Ist doch nur fair, in der Hinsicht für gleiche Vorraussetzungen zu sorgen."

Ich bekam den Mund aus unerklärlichen Gründen nur mit Mühe wieder zu.

„Meine Güte, dann warte halt zwei Stunden oder lauf kilometerweit durch Schloss und bade woanders. Sag es ruhig, wenn du mich nicht magst!"

„Aber…! Nein. Ach,... na gut." Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Sarah nur auf meinen Vater steht und ich mich nicht derartig nach dem heißen Nass sehnen würde, dann wäre das hier ein triftiger Grund, Sarah für verrückt zu erklären und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte auch ich alle Zweifel und Bedenken über Bord geworfen. Die Wanne war groß genug für uns beide und Sarah war wirklich ganz nett. Sie mochte das Rosenbadeöl am liebsten, genau wie ich. Glücklicherweise verabscheute sie Vaters Moschus-Badezusatz ebenfalls. Wir hatten mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, als mir bisher klar war. Vielleicht hatte Vater Recht und wir mussten uns nur näher kennen lernen, damit wir uns besser verstanden.

Huh… Mit dem Rotwein sollte ich mich für heute lieber zurückhalten. Aber ein anderes Buch musste her! Nicht auszuhalten; warum musste auch in jedem noch so spannenden Krimi wie aus dem Nichts eine schnulzige Liebesgeschichte auftauchen und letztendlich sogar zum Leitthema werden?! Fürchterlich! Also begab ich mich auf einen weiteren Streifzug durch die unzähligen, ewig langen Regalreihen meiner Bibliothek. Schließlich fand ich ein neueres Werk von Robert Louis Stevenson. Es ging unter anderem um die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele. Klang viel versprechend – vor allem nicht nach noch einer Romanze.

Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte ich, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine enthusiastische junge Dame hereingestürmt kam.

„Ach hier steckst du! Ich wollte dir nur eben bescheid geben, dass ich mit Herbert weg bin…", wurde mir entgegengeschleudert.

„Halt! Sag mal was ist eigentlich los hier?", hielt ich Sarah auf, die schon wieder in der Tür stand, um zu gehen.

„Er möchte mich heute Abend ausführen. Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen?! ...Wir sind auch ganz bestimmt rechtzeitig wieder zurück, mach dir also keine Sorgen!" Und weg war sie!

Für einen Augenblick saß ich nur fassungslos da, besann mich jedoch gleich darauf. Das wurde ja immer schöner! Herbert führt MEINE Sarah also heute Abend aus, ja?! Wie nett von ihm!

Schäumend vor Wut war ich bemüht mich wieder auf den vor mir liegenden Roman zu konzentrieren. Was hätte ich auch dazu sagen sollen? Wie würde es denn aussehen, wenn ich Sarah verböte Spaß zu haben und sich einmal außerhalb dieser Mauern zu amüsieren? Nein, wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber wollte ich nur wirklich nicht dastehen.

Entnervt ließ ich mein Buch sinken, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete – diesmal allerdings langsam und knarrend. Erwartungsvoll richtete ich meinen Blick auf den Störenfried. Sollte Herbert es allen Ernstes wagen, sich noch einmal persönlich von mir zu verabschieden… Nein, Breda, nicht ausrasten…

„Oh, guten Abend!"

„…Guten Abend, Alfred…", presste ich heraus und lächelte gezwungen freundlich.

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich störe. Eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach Herbert… Ist er hier?", fragte der Junge nun sichtlich verlegen. Wenigstens einer hier besaß noch so etwas wie Taktgefühl.

„Nein, Herbert ist nicht hier.", antwortete ich knapp.

„Wo könnte er sonst sein?"

Mir entwischte ein enerviertes Stöhnen, was Alfred nur noch unbeholfener aus der Wäsche schauen ließ. „Herbert…", auf diesen Namen legte ich ein ganz besonders freundliche Betonung, „…verbringt diese Nacht auswärts – mit Sarah.".

„Was?!", entgleisten nun Alfred sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Das leise Lachen konnte ich glücklicherweise unterdrücken. Mit dieser Antwort hatte Alfred wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Setz dich doch, bevor du mir hier noch umkippst.", grinste ich und Alfred tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Aber warum? …Und warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt?", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Nun, MIR hat Herbert davon auch nichts gesagt. Ich hab es eben von Sarah erfahren müssen.", fügte ich sachlich hinzu.

„Er hätte mir doch wenigstens ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen können und nicht einfach aus dem Sarg verschwinden solange ich noch schlafe.", merkte Alfred nun etwas emotionaler an. Sieh da! Der Junge hat also doch Gefühle… wie Herbert – wie mir scheint. Wieder grinste ich, „Vielleicht wollte Herbert nicht, dass du davon weißt?".

„Wieso sollte er nicht wollen, dass… ich davon weiß? Er würde doch niemals…!", seine Stimme wurde immer leise bis der letzte Teil kaum noch zu vernehmen war.

„Na ich will doch mal hoffen, er würde niemals…!", dachte ich laut.

Gentlemanlike wie Herbert sich heute gab kam er ganz nach seinem Vater. Zu verwirren war er übrigens auch genauso leicht, man musste ihm nur etwas Honig ums Maul schmieren, ihn aus der Fassung bringen und dann den Überraschungsmoment nutzen.

„Und Vater hatte wirklich nichts dagegen, dass wir uns für heute seine Kutsche ausleihen?", fragte der Grafensohn ungläubig.

„Nein, was sollte er denn dagegen haben? Und seit wann kann er seinem Lieblingssohn einen Wunsch abschlagen?", scherzte ich zwinkernd.

„Stimmt auch wieder.", lachte Herbert.

„Ich finde es gut, dass wir uns endlich mal Zeit nehmen, uns besser kennen zu lernen. Immerhin halten wir es schon eine ganze Weile unter einem Dach aus.", plauderte ich drauf los.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Ist doch erstaunlich, wie wenig wir tatsächlich voneinander Wissen, obwohl wir zusammen wohnen.", beteiligte sich Herbert am Smalltalk. Er konnte sehr wohl höflich und zuvorkommend sein, wenn er nur wollte. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit seiner manchmal leicht überdrehten Art, die er durchaus im Zaum halten konnte, wenn er es für angebracht hielt.

Der Weg ins Dorf war viel kürzer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Bald hielt die Kutsche auf dem Dorfplatz, um uns aussteigen zu lassen. Soeben erklärte der Kutscher, wo er auf uns warten würde und schon standen wir mitten unter den Menschen, versucht uns einigermaßen unauffällig unter sie zu mischen.

„Nun, in welches der örtlichen Restaurants darf ich Mylady geleiten?", sprach mein Begleiter vornehm daher und reichte mir seinen Arm, damit ich mich unterhaken konnte. Dass er aber auch immer alles dramatisieren musste… Ich grinste nur, „Welches können Sie mir denn empfehlen?". Warum eigentlich nicht? Spielte ich eben für einen Abend mal sein Spiel.

Mangels nobler Kaffeehäuser begnügten wir uns mit der Dorfschenke. Das rege Treiben kam mir nur allzu vertraut vor. Kaum eingetreten wurde meine wie auch Herberts Aufmerksamkeit gleichermaßen von derselben kleinen Männerrunde erregt. Wortlos sahen wir uns wissend an und nahmen zwei Tische weiter Platz.

Wir unterhielten uns nett und tranken das ein oder andere Glas Wein. Ich verstand mich sogar recht gut mit Herbert, wir hatten den gleichen Humor. Das Gespräch wurde immer lockerer und die Stimmung ausgelassener, woran der Alkohol nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Aber wie dem auch sei, die Hauptsache war ich hatte Spaß!

Gelegentlich konnte ich mir einen Seitenblick zu den jungen Männern am anderen Tisch nicht verkneifen. Acht junge Burschen, gut gebaut, im besten Alter spielten Karten und tranken nicht zu wenig. Trotzdem blieb ihnen nicht verborgen, was für eine gut aussehende junge Dame hier am Tisch saß, denn auch sie sahen hin und wieder zu mir rüber, zwinkerten mir zu oder versuchen den Blickkontakt zu halten. Ich spielte gern und so schenkte ich ihnen mein charmantestes Lächeln und einen gekonnten Augenaufschlag. Auch Herbert konnte ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht entziehen, nur schienen sie an ihm eine andere Art von Interesse zu hegen…

„Du, Sarah…?", fragte Herbert irgendwann inmitten der Unterhaltung und rieb sich müde die Schläfen. Hatte da etwa jemand zu tief ins Glas geschaut?

„Ja…?"

„Ich glaub ich geh mal kurz an die frische Luft… kommst du mit?" Blieb mir was anderes übrig, wenn er alleine nicht mehr laufen konnte?!

„Ist dir nicht gut?", erkundigte ich mich übertrieben besorgt.

„Doch, doch… alles prima…", stöhnte er mehr als dass er antwortete. Dass die von Krolocks aber auch keinen Wein vertrugen…

Wider Erwarten stellte sich Herbert jedoch als recht sicher auf den Beinen heraus. Sogar das Geradeauslaufen war ihm ohne größere Probleme möglich. Nun ja, er hatte nicht mehr getrunken als ich – und ich war noch so gut wie nüchtern.

Soeben den Wein bezahlt und auf dem Weg nach draußen wurde ich auch schon im Vorbeigehen von einem der Jungs aus besagter Runde angesprochen.

„Verzeihen Sie, der Herr. Gestatten Sie uns wohl einen kurzen Moment der Gesellschaft mit dieser bezaubernden jungen Dame?" Na sollte Herbert wohl so wenig Anstand besitzen und auf diese Bitte mit ‚Nein' antworten?

„Aber selbst redend… Ich warte dann vor der Tür auf dich, Sarah.", erwiderte Herbert, lächelte und warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Er war eben nicht der Einzige, der sich heute noch ein saftiges Opfer gönnen wollte.

Das bedeutete dann wohl freie Auswahl für mich, mal abgesehen von den beiden die Herbert nach draußen folgten. Mal sehen, was hatten wir denn da… zu viel von einem Bauern, zu ungebildet, zu eingebildet… zu sehr Herberts Typ. Ein Schwarzhaariger und ein Wandschrank mit braunen Locken…

Als nach einigen Minuten auch der Bauer mit dem Dorftrottel gefolgt vom Wandschrank nach draußen gingen war meine Wahl klar – der Schwarzhaarige würde heute Nacht dran glauben müssen.

Mein betörendes Lächeln wandelte sich in ein hungriges Grinsen, als selbiger mit einlud, mit ihm um die Ecke zu verschwinden… Auch wenn er dabei sicherlich etwas völlig Anderes im Sinn hatte als ich.

Es hörte sich fast so an, als wäre der Graf der Meinung, Herbert wolle Sarah verführen. Unmöglich. Zuerst einmal stand Herbert gar nicht auf Frauen, zum Zweiten schon gar nicht auf Sarah und zum Dritten… liebte er doch mich… oder etwa nicht? Mussten mich denn ausgerechnet jetzt die altbekannten Zweifel heimsuchen?

„Alfred, sei versichert, ich bin genauso überrascht und zugleich enttäuscht von meinem Sohn wie du.", sprach der Graf in einem ungewohnt mitfühlenden Tonfall.

Ja, ich war in der Tat enttäuscht. Aber ich war ja auch selbst Schuld, wenn ich ihm vertraut hatte. Ich hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, er spielte nur mit mir… bis er ein interessanteres Spielzeug fand. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Er hatte von mir getrunken und genau das war auch alles, was er von mir wollte. Aber waren all diese Kleinigkeiten, seine tiefen Blicke, die liebevollen Gesten… war das alles nur gespielt? Betrieb jemand wirklich so einen Aufwand nur für einen kurzen Moment der Lust? Nun gut, Herbert wäre das durchaus zuzutrauen.

Dabei war mir gerade erst klar geworden, was ich wirklich für ihn empfand – dass es eben nicht Angst war, die mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, wenn er in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Vielleicht war es aber auch pure Absicht, zu warten bis ich zu dieser Einsicht gekommen war, um mir in exakt diesem Augenblick das Herz zu brechen.

Toll! Herbert hatte es zum unzähligsten Male geschafft, mich vollends zu verwirren und zu verunsichern. Warum tat er das? Machte ihm das womöglich Spaß? Sah er mich gerne so leiden? Ach was, er konnte mich jetzt ja gar nicht sehen… Wie konnte ich nur glaube, Herbert wäre wirklich zu so niederträchtigen Dingen in der Lage? Ich schalt mich selbst dafür, es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Der Sohn eines Grafen war sicher von viel edlerem Charakter als ein einfacher Student wie ich. Da stand es mir überhaupt nicht zu, über ihn zu urteilen!

„Alfred?!"

„Ja? …Entschuldigung. Wie bitte?" Wo war ich bloß mit meinen Gedanken?

„Ich fragte, ob du mit mir hier warten möchtest, bis die beiden wieder kommen, oder dich schon in die Gruft begibst. Es wird nämlich nicht schön werden, wenn ich meinen Herrn Sohn in die Finger kriege…", knirschte der Graf.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Herbert ernsthaftes Interesse an Sarah hatte. Obwohl es schon verletzend genug war, wenn er es nur aus dem einen Grund tat, dass er wusste, wie weh er mir damit tat.

„Das heißt wohl, du willst auch warten… Ich kann dir nicht verdenken, dass du sauer auf ihn bist. Vor allem wegen dem kleinen Schäferstündchen letztens mit Sarah…"

Na ja, direkt sauer war ich ja nicht… „Wegen dem WAS?!", fragte ich entsetzt nach.

„Ach du weißt das noch gar nicht?", grinste er.

„Was weiß ich noch gar nicht?", forderte ich ungehalten zu wissen.

Bereitwillig begann er zu erzählen, „Also als ich vor kurzem nach Sarah gesucht habe… Da habe ich Stimmen auf dem Flur vor Herberts Zimmer gehört – Er hatte dich wohl gerade ins Bett gebracht – als ich kurz darauf gezwungenermaßen belauschen konnte, wie Sarah und er… Nun ja, du kannst dir ja sicher denken, was es da zu belauschen gab…".

Ich sollte wirklich besser aufpassen, wie viel ich trank. Tief atmete ich die kühle Nachtluft ein. Zum Glück verflog der erste Schwindel schnell wieder und auch meine Sinne klärten sich.

„Hey du eingebildeter Schnösel!" Doch nicht etwa diese äußerst männlichen Idioten vom Nebentisch?! „Ja, genau dich meinen wir!"

„Was wollt ihr?" Ja was wollten die eigentlich von mir?

„Das weißt du ganz genau!" Heißen Sex? Den bekommt ihr sicher nicht.

Plötzlich bekam ich einen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf, welcher mich unweigerlich zu Boden gehen ließ. Benommen versuchte ich mich aufzurichten.

„Du glaubst wohl du kommst ungeschoren davon, was?!", brüllte mich ein riesiger Kerl an und zog mich auf die Beine, „Das ist dafür, dass du dich vorletzte Nacht an dem unschuldigen Mädchen vergriffen hast…". Ein unerwarteter Schlag traf mich hart in die Magengrube. Ich stöhnte auf und krümmte mich vor Schmerz. Erstaunlich stark für einen einfachen Menschen, dieser Kerl.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ihr von mir wollt! Vorletzte Nacht war ich überhaupt nicht… Ahh…", ein weiterer Schlag traf mich ins Gesicht. Jetzt reichte es! Wütend tat ich, was man mir seit über hundert Jahren als falsch und primitiv ausgeredet hatte – ich schlug zurück. Mein Treffer war wohl nicht schlecht, denn mein Gegner taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Wie gut, dass Vater nicht anwesend war. Ich – ein von Krolock – in eine Schlägerei verwickelt.

Doch angesichts meiner vampirischen Kräfte wägte ich mich wohl zu sicher. Sonst hätte ich mitbekommen, wie mich drei andere Männer packten und festhielten, damit die zwei übrigen abwechseln auf mich einschlagen konnten.

Natürlich konnte ein ausgewachsener Vampir es locker mit drei oder vier starken Männern aufnehmen… doch hier droschen gerade fünf auf mich ein.

„Und das ist dafür, dass du die Tochter vom Wirt auf dem Gewissen hast!", schrie ein weiterer und ein erbahmungsloser Tritt traf schmerzhaft meine Kronjuwelen. Ich jaulte auf.

„Und jetzt willst du auch noch die hübsche Rothaarige von vorhin missbrauchen und töten… aber soweit lassen wir es diesmal nicht kommen!" Bitte nicht noch ein Tiefschlag, betete ich, hilflos im festen Griff dieser Kampf-Kolosse hängend. Verdammt, hätte ich weniger getrunken, könnte ich mich vielleicht wenigstens ansatzweise wehren!

Immer weiter prügelten sie auf mich ein, bis ich letztlich am Boden liegen blieb, unfähig mich aus eigener Kraft aufzurichten. Jeder Mann mit nur einem Funken Ehre hätte von mir abgelassen, nicht jedoch diese Bauernsöhne. So traten sie mir unaufhörlich in Rücken und Seiten. Ich winselte vor Schmerzen. Sie zeigten keinerlei Gnade. Ich schmeckte Blut – mein eigenes! Mir wurde übel.

Sie hatten aufgehört… Stille… Vorsichtig war ich bemüht, mich zumindest soweit aus dem Schmutz zu erheben, dass ich sehen konnte, ob sie noch hier waren, als mich ein besonders harter Tritt in die Seite traf. Alles was ich noch wahrnahm war ein Knacken und ein Schmerz, der alles andere überschattete.

„So, das hast du jetzt davon du Dreckskerl! Kannst froh sein, dass wir dich nicht abgestochen haben!", lachten sie hämisch, spuckten auf mich und gingen.

Warum konnte ich nicht einfach das Bewusstsein verlieren?!

Zu dumm, dass ich Breda versprochen hatte, wir würden früh zurück sein. Aber so toll waren diese Typen nun auch wieder nicht. Und war diese amüsante Runde nicht mal größer? Wo war bloß der Rest hin? Das erzähl mir noch mal jemand, nur Frauen würden in Gruppen und für halbe Ewigkeiten auf der Toilette verschwinden.

„So ihr Süßen, ich wird mich dann mal auf den Heimweg machen!", verabschiedete ich mich kurz und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht, Süße!", antwortete der ein klein wenig feminin anmutende Mann.

„Du brauchst auch keine Angst vor diesem dunklen Typen haben, der hier in der letzten Zeit sein Unwesen getrieben hat.", grinste mir der Schwarzhaarige zu. Welcher dunkle Typ? …War Herbert nicht eher blond?! Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging ich.

Mal sehen, was diese Dilettanten in der Zwischenzeit ausrichten konnten. Immerhin war Herbert ein Vampir und somit wesentlich stärker als ein normaler Mann. Gespannt darauf, was mich erwarten würde trat ich ins Freie.

Kein wartender Herbert vor der Tür. Niemand zu sehen. Dies ließ ein kleines Hoffnungsflämmchen in mir auflodern. Waren diese Typen womöglich doch nicht ganz so unfähig, wie sie aussahen? Ich ging ein Stück weiter bis um die Hausecke, heraus aus dem Schein der Straßenlaternen vor der Kneipe. Wenn mich jetzt nicht alles täuschte…

Da lag er – eine wimmernde Gestalt, zusammengekrümmt und am ganzen Leib zitternd. Tiefe Zufriedenheit breitete sich wie wohlige Wärme in mir aus, als ich ihn so im Staub vor meinen Füßen liegen sah.

„Sarah…", keuchte er. Er klang verzweifelt. Es war an der Zeit, den Plan zu Ende zu bringen.

„Oh Herbert!", rief ich schockiert aus. Ich kniete mich zu ihm, bettete fürsorglich seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß, „Was ist passiert?!". Sein Gesicht war verschmiert von einem Gemisch aus Blut, Dreck und Tränen. Er antwortete nicht, sah mich nur ängstlich und flehend an.

Was auch immer, beeilten wir uns jetzt nicht, würde Breda mich nie wieder gehen lassen… obwohl es ja Herberts Schuld ist, wenn wir zu spät kommen.

Mit zutiefst besorgtem Blick versuchte ich ihn weiter aufzurichten, „Kannst du aufstehen?". Gerade als ich seinen Arm um meine Schultern ziehen wollte, um ihm hoch zu helfen, schrie er auf vor Schmerz und schüttelte den Kopf.

Da hatten die Jungs wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich sollte mich bei Gelegenheit vielleicht mit einem kleinen Präsent bei ihnen bedanken, sinnierte ich, während Herbert leise vor sich hin stöhnte.

Passenderweise kam gerade der Kutscher vorbei – wie vereinbart. Erschrocken blieb er für einen Augenblick stehen und sah uns an. Dann rannte er auf uns zu. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften wir es doch noch, Herbert irgendwie in die Kutsche zu schaffen.

Nächstes Mal würde ich anders planen – das hier war entschieden zu viel Arbeit für mich selber.


	15. Kein Lächeln war je so kalt

**XV. Kein Lächeln war je so kalt**

Sarahs mitleidiger Blick war seit einiger Zeit auf mich gerichtet. Wie spät es wohl war? Die Vorhänge der Kutsche waren wie üblich zugezogen. Würde schon bald der Morgen dämmern? Ich stöhnte kurz auf, als die Kutsche über eine Unwegsamkeit holperte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sarah, die mir gegenüber saß.

„Na ja…", antwortete ich etwas gepresst.

Daraufhin bemerkte sie nur beiläufig, „Die haben dir ja ganz schön zugesetzt.". Dann stand sie abrupt von ihrer Bank auf, holte ein weißes Spitzentaschentuch aus ihrem Mantel und setzte sich neben mich. Ich sah sie fragend an, „Was hast du vor?".

„Willst du so zu Hause erscheinen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten begann sie, mir mit dem Tuch das Gesicht zu säubern. Erst wenig später, als ich das ehemals weiße Spitzentuch ansah, wurde mir bewusst wie heruntergekommen ich aussehen musste. Sie hatte Recht, so konnte ich meinem Vater wirklich nicht entgegentreten. Allein die Tatsache in eine so unstandesgemäße Auseinandersetzung verwickelt gewesen zu sein war unerhört. Aber dann auch noch als Verlierer hervorzugehen… Eine Schande.

„Jetzt guck nicht so! Meinst du Breda hat sich früher nie geprügelt?", wollte Sarah mich aufmuntern und verpasste mir einen leichten Stoß in die Seite. Nur mühsam unterdrückte ich ein weiteres Stöhnen und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„Entschuldige."

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich das Schlosstor, als ich die Treppe von der Galerie in die Eingangshalle hinunter schritt, und Sarah trat ein; dicht gefolgt von Herbert. Noch unschlüssig, ob ich wütend sein, oder mich doch eher freuen sollte, mein Sternkind endlich wiederzuhaben, ging ich weiter auf die beiden zu.

„Da sind wir wieder, Schatz!", strahlte Sarah und gab mir einen Kuss, „Sind wir etwa zu spät?".

„Nun… nein, eigentlich nicht.", knurrte ich, da es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Na siehst du.", lächelte sie kokett und fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, „Gegessen hab ich zwar schon, aber ein Dessert wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.". Unersättlich, diese Frau!

„Ja, Schatz, gerne… Vorher möchte ich jedoch noch ein Wörtchen mit deinem Begleiter reden.". Angesprochener stand weiterhin regungslos hinter Sarah und befand es nicht mal für notwendig, mich anzusehen.

„Herbert! Hättest du wohl die Güte, mir zu erklären, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?!", donnerte ich ohne Vorwarnung.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und stelle allen Ernstes seine obligatorische Frage, „Wobei gedacht?". Ich war ohnehin kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Du…! Wenn du mit MEINER Geliebten hinter meinem Rücken etwas anfängst – ist das nachvollziehbar… Die Natur eines Mannes. Wenn dir DEIN Liebhaber langweilig geworden ist und du dich nach Abwechslung sehnst – verständlich."

„Paps, ich weißt wirklich nicht, wovon du redest!", wurde ich unterbrochen.

„Fall mir nicht ständig ins Wort! Ich denke du bist alt genug, um zu wissen was du tust und mit den Folgen zu leben." Allmählich wurde ich ungehalten.

„Aber… Welche Folgen? …Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, mir geht's gut…", stammelte er.

„SEI STILL! Sei verdammt noch mal still!", brüllte ich, „Außerdem hast du ohne meine Erlaubnis die Kutsche genommen, obwohl du ganz genau weißt, dass sie nur für wichtige Geschäftsreisen da ist! Findest du es nicht auch geradezu lächerlich, durch so etwas zu Ruhm und Anerkennung unter den Menschen kommen zu wollen?!".

„Aber Paps!", wehrte er sich.

„Jetzt ist endgültig Schluss mit deinem ewigen ‚aber Paps'! Erklär mir lieber, warum du es nicht mal für angebracht hältst dich ordentlich zu kleiden!"

Oh, Breda mal richtig temperamentvoll heute… So hatte ich ihn doch am liebsten. Das versprach ein angemessenes Finale zu werden. Der krönende Abschluss.

Noch eine Weile ein bisschen Rumgeschreie auf beiden Seiten, bis die eine Seite verzweifelt nachgab… Stille. Wie? Das war's schon? Dass Herbert aber auch so schnell die Argumente ausgingen, also nein.

„Breda, sei doch froh, dass deinem Sohn nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist.", warf ich ein, um die Auseinandersetzung in Gange zu halten.

„Nichts Schlimmeres?! Ihm?", entgegnete Breda empört, „Sarah, was wäre, wenn DIR etwas zugestoßen wäre? Er hat mit seinem unmöglichen Verhalten euch beide in Gefahr gebracht. Was glaubst du hätte er getan, wenn diese Narren DICH angegriffen hätten – Wo er doch nicht mal sich selbst verteidigen kann!". Dieser Blick hätte Herbert vermutlich umgebracht, wäre er nicht schon lange tot.

So in Rage hatte ich Breda ja wahrhaftig noch nie erlebt. Sehr unterhaltsam. Auf jeden Fall war ich mir nun sicher, er liebte mich wirklich.

„Da dein heutiges Verhalten nicht nur unentschuldbar ist, sondern dem Ganzen lediglich die Krone aufsetzt, werde ich mir diese sinnlose Konfrontation nicht länger antun! Du weißt, was du getan hast und jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkommen – tritt mir NIE WIEDER unter die Augen!"

Erschreckend, mit welcher Entschlossenheit mein Liebster da soeben seinen Sohn vor die Tür setzte… Wegen mir! Ich war glücklich – nein, mehr als das. Ich empfand eine zutiefst befriedigende Genugtuung.

Endlich! Endlich hatte ich etwas erreicht im Leben. Endlich war ich jemand. Und ENDLICH musste ich den Mann an meiner Seite mit absolut niemandem mehr teilen! Jetzt hatte ich allein die Macht über ihn – und somit über alles hier.

Niemals zuvor waren meine Gefühle für jemanden so ambivalent wie in diesem Augenblick. Ich hasste ihn – weil ich ihn liebte!

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich bereits auf der Galerie stand und dieses Szenario mit ansah. Der Graf war viel aufgebrachter, als ich erwartete. Er ließ Herbert nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance, sich zu rechtfertigen. Und dieser stand einfach nur fassungslos da.

Was sollte er auch sagen? Alles sprach eindeutig gegen ihn.

Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, wie schnell sein kleines Abenteuer die Runde machte. Ich hätte einfach mehr von ihm erwartet als das… zumindest Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber. Ein weiters Mal wurde ich in der Ansicht bestätigt, nur mir selbst vertrauen zu können.

Abschließend verschwand Sarah zusammen mit ihrem Grafen in einem der weniger beleuchteten Gänge und so blieb Herbert allein in der großen Halle zurück. Noch hatte er mich anscheinend nicht bemerkt, also ging ich nun ebenfalls die breite Treppe hinunter. Innerlich hin und her gerissen stand ich ihm gegenüber. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, sah mich nicht an. Das machte es mir nicht gerade leichter, denn er sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Eine kleine Platzwunde über der rechten Augenbraue, eine geschwollene Lippe, eine blutige Nase und eine blau-violett schimmernde Prellung entlang des Wangenknochens zierten sein sonst so makelloses Gesicht. Dieses Mal schien Herbert sich ja einiges geleistet zu haben.

Die Emotionen verhinderten, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sollte ich ihn anschreien oder in den Arm nehmen? Ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste es beim besten Willen nicht! Insgeheim wünschte ich, Herbert würde wenigstens irgendetwas sagen, mich zumindest ansehen!

Ich hielt das erdrückende Schweigen nicht länger aus, „Nur eins will ich noch wissen: Ist es wahr, was dein Vater mir erzählt hat? Warst du in dieser bestimmten Nacht mit Sarah in dem Schlafzimmer, nachdem du mich noch ins Bett gebracht hast?". Mir stockte der Atem. Das war tatsächlich alles, was ich jetzt wissen wollte – und alles, was ich noch wissen musste, um Klarheit zu haben über meine Gefühle. Angespannt wartete ich auf Herberts Antwort.

„Alfred, es ist nicht so…-", begann er.

„Ja oder nein?", fragte ich gleichgültig. Ein langes, schier endloses Schweigen trat ein.

„…Ja.", war die einsilbige und erlösende Antwort.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hat.", sprach Alfred stumpf. Sein Blick war so leer.

Alles in mir krampfte sich zusammen. Na los, Alfred, schrei mich an!

Stille. Schweigen. Nichts. Kein Wort, keine Bewegung. Nur ein einziger tiefer Blick… dann ein Lächeln.

Und er ging! Er ging ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, ohne einen Abschied. Er ging einfach so – und ich wusste, es war endgültig.

Was waren schon ein paar gebrochene Rippen gegen den Schmerz, den ich in diesem Moment fühlte?

Noch Minuten später stand ich einsam in der riesigen, finsteren Halle am Fuße der großen Treppe. Ich fühlte nichts. Ich glaubte nichts mehr fühlen zu können außer diesem quälenden Schmerz tief in meinem Herzen.

Da versuchte ich zum ersten Mal, das zu tun, was andere von mir erwarteten. Alfred zuliebe hatte ich mich um ein besseres Verhältnis zu Sarah bemüht. Mein Vater hatte von mir erwartet, Sarah als vollwertiges und gleichgestelltes Familienmitglied anzusehen. Und Sarah wollte einfach nur Spaß am untoten Leben haben, es in vollen Zügen genießen.

Ich hatte es allen Recht machen wollen und bin letztendlich an meiner altbewährten Selbstüberschätzung gescheitert.

Vom eigenen Vater verstoßen, vom Geliebten verachtet…

Sollte es das nun gewesen sein?!


End file.
